Flame
by purplestarr59
Summary: . Robyn and her family move to Maxville so she can take her senior year easy. But that didn't go as planned.WarrenOC.
1. Maxville

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I've read a lot so i thought I'd try my hand at one. my grammar isn't the best and neither is my spelling( i don't have spell check for some reason but i will try and find mistakes). please tell me what you think. I'm more of a story teller by mouth than writing so if my plot sucks please say something. tell me what i am doing wrong or need to work on.**

**As in all fanfics based on movies and other things i don't own Sky High or the Characters, Disney does. I do own my original characters. I've also named lots of OCs after my friends and family, they are based from them. **

**The first few chapters might seem kinda boring but I'm trying to get the back story in. Sorry if it bugs you. **

**----------------------------------------------------**

"Robyn, get up you and Debbie need to go shopping." I sit up at this point and look at the clock, it's only 10am. My mom doesn't get that teenagers stay up late and wake up late, I swear."Missy Marks did you hear me, I don't hear any movement."

"Mom, I'm awake god. Why do you always have call me Missy Marks when your trying to get my attention?"

"Cuz its the only way you respond."

"It is not" I climb out of my king sized bed. I go to the boxes on my floor and start digging for clothes.We just moved here from Minnesota a few days ago and i still haven't unpacked all my clothes cuz my room got painted last. I found my favorite Nightmare Before Christmas t-shirt, a pair of jeans with a skull patch on the thigh and some underclothes. I look around my new room with the amazing paint job me, Debbie, my sister and my mom did. the ceiling is a sunset starting on one side and gradually turning into night with stars on the other. My walls are painted like lilac purple and black bricks. On the wall under the sunset the brick is missing pieces and huge chunks to where the sunset comes through. It took 4 days but we did it.

I grabbed my Cd case and went into the bathroom that I shared with Debbie since it connects our rooms. Debbie is my best friend in the whole world. She's a year younger and lives with my mom, sister and I because her parents couldn't take care of her powers. She shape-shifts into any animal she's touched, except the eyes they are always her hazel/green eyes. Since she's lived with us for 3 years.

I close the bathroom door on my side and lock it then turn and open hers a crack. she's sitting in her baby blue room, she's in her dinosaur shirt and ripped jeans, straighting her black blonde and pink poofy hair, listening to Reggie and the full effect and singing along. If she's straighting her hair, she's taken a shower already which meant barely any hot water and that she wouldn't be bugging me. So I lock the door on her side too and put in my P!nk Cd really loud. i took a quick luke-warm shower,laughing at Debbie banging on the door to turn it down. I got out, put on a towel and towel dried my hair.I get dressed and look at my self in the mirror I'm really short only 52, I'm also overweight, i wear a size 18. Then there is my hair it's straight , it's blue,purple white and black in chunks and it hangs just below my shoulder, just the way I like it. I also wear black cat eye glasses, they show my brown/green eyes. I brushed out my hair and put on my black liner and white eyeshadow. Slipping on my black combat boots, I'm ready to go.

"Mom what's for breakfast?" i yelled coming down the stairs.

"Mom is outside in the garage. But there are pop-tarts in the cupboard, Pooh." my older sister informed me. Tishonna is my half sister. She's 7 years older than me but we are really close. She use to live by herself but decided to get a come with us and works at the hospital as a geneticist. She's techno path and has telekinesis. She's also very smart but that's not a power for her.

"Thanks, Tishy." I said going into our huge new kitchen, actually the whole house is huge. There are 5 bedrooms,4 bathrooms, huge kitchen, living room, den, dining room and a secret lair. We have never had a house this big but with the 4 of us living together it was great.

"Hey Rob, what's for breakfast?" Debbie walked in as I was getting out the pop-tarts and shaking the box at her."Mom wants us to leave soon."

We got in Debbie's hot pink convertible hearse and went to a shopping mall a few miles from our house. The only place we went was to Hot Topic, since it's our favorite store. We got some cute t-shirts, a few corset tops, and a pair of chain pants. I called my mom on my cell and she told us to grab lunch while we were out, cuz she wasn't gonna be there.

"There is that Chinese place down the street from the house lets go there." I said.

We decided to leave the car at home and walk since it was so close. I went to my lilac purple Harley motorcycle and grabbed dog tag necklace with Missy Marks written on it that was in the saddle bag. I know I act annoyed when my mom calls me this but it's the one of the few nicknames I like. Tish calls me Pooh from Winnie the pooh, Debbie calls me Rob and my mom calls me Missy Marks. Out of my family no one calls me anything but my name or i get pissed, I'm not one that gets attached enough to let people call me anything but Robyn.

It takes like 15 minutes to walk to the restaurant and we get seated in a booth. We just order fried rice and orange chicken. Debbie got up and went to the bathroom after finishing her food. The busboy comes over to get the dirty plate and I look up at him. He's gotta be about 6'2 and is muscular, long dark brown hair and a streak of red in the front but it's pulled back into a ponytail. He has dark brown eyes. He looked up at me for a sec and stared at my tattoos on my left arm (it's a star with a blue flame on my forearm and a purple and black tribal butterfly around my wrist.) and walked away. I noticed flame tattoos on his wrists and that he resembled like someone i knew in Minnesota. I finish eating pay the check and wait for Debbie to get out of the bathroom to leave.

On the way home I asked Debbie.

"Did you see the busboy at the Paper Lantern?"

"No, why was he hot or something?"

"Yea, but that's not the point he looks like someone from Minnesota."

"Who?"

"The person that if I speak his name, you will not talk to me for a week, person."

"OH! you mean him. I thought moving here was gonna make you forget him, guess I was wrong." Debbie opening the front door. I head to my room and lay on my bed looking at my wall of pictures I've taken of all my old friend, my family, and the places I use go to, but my favorite one was right in the middle. It was of him(the one Debbie won't let me talk about) dressed as zombie at my 18th costume birthday last month.

Coming into my room Debbie reminds me." Well, we start school tomorrow, maybe you can find a new crush. You liked him to long anyway. I'm staying away from relationships for a bit, they always turn out like shit." She said as she left my room.

I reach for my stereo remote turning it on and putting it on the song seasons by Good Charlotte, laying there thinking of what i left behind and what is gonna happen tomorrow. After awhile I finish putting all my clothes in my room away and start decorating my room. All the furniture is from thrift stores. My room is big, so i have an old black velvet couch and purple,silver and blue beanbag chairs for sitting. I also have a book self in my room that holds all my horror books. There is an old white wooden desk that matches my bed frame that I keep my neon blue laptop at. I finish putting all the books away in the book self and grab The Cell by Stephen King, laying on my bed reading. I fell asleep after awhile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day...**

"GET UP! Time for school. Now girls, you got an hour before the bus gets to the corner." My mom yells up the stairs to Debbie and I.

I look over at the clock, it's 6:15am. I grab a new white,purple and blue flower black corset( it matches my hair), a pair of ripped jeans and head into the bathroom. Debbie took one last night so her hair wasn't going to be wet. Opening the door on the other side of the bathroom, I see she's in her room straightening it in the mirror. "Do you need anything from in here?" "No, but when you get out I'm coming in to do my make-up so you better hurry." "Whatever" I say getting in the shower get clean and get out. I get dressed and towel dry my hair again. I hate hair dryer they make my hair puff out. Debbie knocks on the door to be let in and starts putting her make-up on as I start doing mine. I only use black eyeliner and any fun color of eyeshadow i feel that day, oh and chap stick. Today's eyeshadow color is white again.

"Debbie can you please tighten my corset and do some french braid pigtails for me?" "Sure" She says going behind me and tighting it. "Can you leave the front pieces out?" i asked turning around for her to tighten the front. "Whatever, go sit on the floor in front of my bed and I'll be done in a minute." "Thanks Debbie, you know i love you right." I say going in her room and plopping on the floor where she told me to."If you didn't love me I wouldn't be here now would I?" she said coming into the room. "We got 20 minutes before we have to go. Rob, are you nervous?" She starts braiding my hair."Well yea. So this year do we have fun or do we take it seriously?" "Um..seeing as it is your senior year and my junior, we can do both. Friends are for fun, school work should be taken seriously. Binder please." She said finishing up the braid. Handing her the binder I mumble."I hate school work" " Well no shit but it has to be done." She pulls hard on my head. "Ouch. damn fine I'll try to do good." "Well good cuz I'm making these so tight you can't sleep in class. Other binder" handing her the other binder i mutter "Bitch" getting up and going to my own room. I look at my clock it's 7:05am. I grab my Eeyore messenger bag and purple cell phone. "Debbie lets go we got 10 minutes and the bus will be at the stop." "Coming."

I head downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing 2 packs of pop tarts and handing one to Debbie as she comes into the room, I motion to the door."Bye, Mom and Shonna." We yell in unison. "Bye girls, have fun." My mom says coming into the room in her work clothes. She's a nurse at the same hospital my sister works at.

We head out the door and down the block to the bus stop. From a distance I see that there is 2 tall guys standing there already, One is the hot busboy from last night i only recognize him because of the red streak and height. His hair is down and he's wearing a leather jacket and jeans with holes in the knees.The other boy is a few inches short wearing an orange shirt and jeans.He had brown semi-short(like 3 inches)hair that was sticking out of the bottom of a pinstriped fedora.

"Oh My Gosh!" I exclaim.

**Sorry had to leave a small cliff hanger. I'm updating tomorrow don't worry.**

**Thanks for reading. R&R! like i said if you like i need to fix stuff just tell me. **

**Purplestarr59**


	2. Attitiude and Sky High

**I took the advice from my reviews. I tried to fix things. Thanks ****Happy Face21**, obsessed elf and mostly A.E. Hall. in this chapter I took Steve Strait's last name from his role in The Covenant for my friend's last name. As in most stories the Italics are Robyn's thoughts.

"Oh Fuck."Debbie muttered

_It can't be him. Could it? I'd know that hat anywhere with those clothes. He cut his hair. But how to approach this without looking like a love sick freak? _I thought to myself.

I snuck up behind the guy in the fedora, then kicking him hard in the rear-end. He turned around and looked at me with a glare and then surprise, grabbing me and hugging me. I embraced the hug._Hugging him was like getting tattooed, calm, comforting but it hurt all at the same._ "What the hell are you doing here Jake? And why haven't you called me since I left?" I exclaimed pulling out of the hug looking him dead in his beautiful hazel eyes. He looked behind me at Debbie who was standing with her arms folded across her chest and just nodded his head at her.

"Well I'm waiting for the bus to go to Sky High and I haven't called cuz I've been really busy. Besides why didn't you call me?" He replied with a smirk.

"I meant why are you here in Maxville not on this corner, you brat. And I didn't call cuz I've been busy too." I said taking the fedora from his head and putting it on. _I love this hat. It's warm from being on his head and I gave it to him._

"Gimme the hat back. My hair looks like crap. I'm here because this is where my brother Warren lives." He said pointing to the busboy behind him. _Holy Shit, I knew they looked a lot alike but not that they were related. Why didn't he tell me he had a brother? A hot brother at that. Wait what about his mom and his sisters? He left them back in Minnesota, that's not like him. _

"Wait Jake what about your mom, Monique and Desiree?" I asked worried

"They are back in St.Paul and they are fine. Remember when I got into the fist fight with my step-dad. Mom decided it was time to tell me that my real dad was Baron Battle. So I started looking him up. He's a villain and in a Super Prison, so I sent him a letter. I got one back the day after you left, telling me I had a brother here"

_Thank god. Monique and Desiree are like my little sisters. Who is Baron Battle? _

"OK that kinda explains it but why are you here going to Sky High?" I said cocky.

"Well after I got the letter I called Warren from the number our dad gave me. He had no clue that he had a brother either. Our moms talked and Maggie, who is Warren's mom, had the idea that I come stay with them this year after hearing how bad I'd been fighting with Andrew(his step-dad). I guess she knew that Baron Battle had an affair with my mom and that I was born." He said really fast. "So where are you living?"

"#304, the big blue and white Victorian with the tower. What about you?" I answered pointing down the street.

"#512, on the street behind it. It's the tan and brown one. Is it just me or are all these houses huge?" He commented.

"It's just you." I said sarcastically. "When did you get to Maxville anyway?"

"2 days ago. I've been unpacking and getting to know Warren and Maggie." He said grabbing his bag off the ground. The bus finally showed up and we get on. Debbie and I sit together and Jake sits across the aisle, Warren went to the back of the bus and sat alone.

"So what's with your brother? Is he always so quiet and pissed off looking?" Debbie asks Jake, which freaked me out for the fact that it's the most civil thing she's said to him in a long time.

"He is really anti-social, and because of our dad everyone thinks he's gonna be a villain. To tell you the truth he's a good guy at home, at least to me and his friends. Once he gets to know you I don't think he'll be so broody. He's gotta take us all to the gym when we get to school actually, Principal Powers figured it would be a good idea." He said shrugging his shoulders. The bus stopped to pick up another student.

"Oh. Doesn't he work at the Paper Lantern? After school you have to come over and see mom and Tish or they are gonna be mad at you. Besides mom is making steak and fried potatoes, your favorite." I take out my cell phone and text my mom that we will have a guest for dinner.

As I finish the text the bus drives off a bridge and starts to fly. No one seems phased by it. Jake, Debbie and I had a bus that did the same thing back home except it also went underwater. Our old school was in Lake Superior in a giant bubble that floated on the bottom of the lake.

We land on a floating platform that had the school on it. We got off the bus and waited for Warren to get off. Warren got off last glaring at us, looked at Jake and started to walk to the school. Jake motioned for us to follow going up next to Warren. Jake and Warren started talking then, Debbie tapped me on the shoulder,"Are you gonna ignore me now that he's around?" _I knew she was talking about Jake. I felt bad not talking to her since we left the house but I can't help that I missed him a lot. He's my other best friend, if it wasn't for the fact that I liked him I'd call him my brother. _

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry I have since we left the house but come on I was surprised. I know you two really don't get along but for my sake and mom's please be nice to him. Do you really want to be frozen again?" I said giving her a stern look.

" If I promise to play nice, will you please at least remember who your best friend and honorary sister is? By the way is Warren the busboy from last night you were talking about?" She said with a sly smile

"Yes to both questions." I said smiling. Debbie leaned over and whispered in my ear,"He is hot, got an eye on both brothers tisk tisk."

"Debra Aurora, SHUT UP!" I said kinda loud stopping in the middle of the hallway we were walking down. Jake and Warren both stopped looked back at us. My cheeks were bright red and I knew it. Debbie was just standing there with a big grin on her face. _I was so embarrassed and mad that she said that. OK maybe it was true but I can't help it. They are both gorgeous. Shit both of the guys were looking at us like we are crazy._

"Rob, Debbie, lets go the door to the gym is in the next hallway on the left." Jake said trying to make me snap out of it.

"You guys go ahead I gotta go get some air." I said turning around and heading back down the hallway we had just walked down and out the front door.

I went and sat under a big oak tree that was unoccupied. Digging around in my bag I found what I was looking for, a picture of my 5 little cousins dog piled on me. They were my rock, my reason for life, whenever I was having a bad day I'd visit them and they would magically fix it. Looking at the picture I remembered the day we took that picture, it was only a month ago but it felt like forever ago.

"You alright?" a gruff voice asked. I looked up and was stunned to see Warren standing in front of me.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that." He said sitting down next to me.

"I said I don't know right now." I was staring at the picture wishing that my cousins could come out of the picture and hug me.

"So what did your sister say to piss you off?" He asked with his eyebrow arched.

"Nothing and she's not my sister, she's my best friend that lives with me. Why are you talking to me, Jake said that your antisocial and don't like many people." I looked over at him saying this.

"There is something but if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I'm talking to you since my brother...that is still weird to say...asked me to, said something about rainbows. Whats with the picture of the rugrats?" pointing to my picture. _Leave it to Jake to use his power to see emotion auras and see me with rainbow wings. _One of Jake's powers was reading auras but to him they came as wings on people.

"They are my little cousins. The tall one on top of my back is Jewel, Bug. aka Jesse is the older boy, Shasta is the one sitting on my right leg, Kasmeria in the one on my left leg and Maxn is the one I'm holding. Whenever I have a problem I always could go to them and it would all go away. Now I can't, they are back in Minnesota and all I got is a picture and a weekly phone call" I said sadly showing him the picture.

"Well that sucks. You sure you don't want to talk about it?" He was trying to be nice but I really didn't need it right at that moment.

"No, I really don't want to talk about it. Please go, I'm really stressed and I have let out some build up before power placement and I don't want to burn you." I said growling a little bit shoving the picture and my glasses in the bag and tossing my bag a few feet away.

"Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere. Just to worn you, you need to be in the gym in 5 minutes. Maybe I'll let out some steam with you, Jake is driving me nuts." He said looking at me.

"He drives everyone crazy at some point. If you stay it's your own funeral." Getting up and moving to an open spot past the tree. Most people were already in the school so I didn't need to watch out for anyone but Warren who followed me out from under the tree.

I finally let my embarrassment and anger through one of the 3 ways I know how to calm down, this being the only one available at the moment. It starts on my left hand fingers first and travels all over my arms, torso, down my legs and out of my back came 10 foot blue fire wings. I stay engulfed in the blue flames that shot out a foot away from me for a few minutes, I look over at Warren who had powered up too. He was a pyro to except he had normal colored fire and his was on his arms to his shoulders. The bell rang and snapped me out of looking at him and reabsorbing my fire.

" We gotta go now. Boomer is gonna be pissed off." He said grabbing my hand pulling me to our bags and back into the school. We ran all the way to the Gym as we open the door we hit with a sonic boom."Your late, Hothead what are you doing here?"

"I'm in charge of getting the transfers to class. She got lost, sorry Coach Boomer." He said out of breath talking at the guy dressed in a coach's uniform standing on a platform._ He just lied for me. Maybe Jake was wrong maybe he'd warmed up to me already? God that teacher needs to learn how to dress._

"Since you late your first, get up here Missy. Name and Power" Coach Boomer said looking at me. I put on my glasses, dropped my bag on the floor and walked onto the platform.

"Robyn Woods. I am a blue pyrokenisis with wings, I also manipulate water." I said still pretty out of breathe from the run into the Gym.

"Car!"

Just then a car came out of the ceiling. I jumped off the platform, willing my wings to come out. They didn't, I must of over done it outside. I stopped right before I hit the ground. "Thanks Jake." I said putting my feet on the ground as he lowered me. "No problem."

"Ms.Woods what happened why didn't you use your powers?" Boomer boomed.

Before I could say anything Warren jumped in, "Boomer she has the fire power, I seen it. She was stressing and powered up outside before we got in here, She probably burned herself out."

"That's what happened, I have asthma and have yet to catch my breathe from the run in here. Give me a few minutes and I'll show you exactly what I can do." I say glaring at him as I go over to my bag and pull out my inhaler showing him.

"Fine you better be ready after Mr.Danvers and Ms.Aurora. Mr. Danvers up here now." Boomer had this look of defeat on his face. I loved it, I hate losing at anything. Jake was up on the platform. "I teleport, have telepathy and read auras" Jake said. I got to use my inhaler. I despise my asthma, It makes me feel weak since I can't breath properly without it when I'm doing something exhausting. Warren looked at me worried and I smiled at him to show that I was OK. Debbie just stood there nervous.

"Car"

Jake teleported over to Debbie, Warren and I then using his telepathy making the car stop in mid air."Hero, now you Ms. Aurora." Debbie hates being in front of a crowd of people, it freaks her out. "Coach Boomer, we did this at our old school, I was hero support. Do I really have to shape shift for you?" She asked with a slight sound of fear in her voice.

"Fine. Sidekick. Ms.Woods, up here now" I walked up the platform yet again, but this time I was feeling much better and was breathing.

"Car"

I jump from the platform making my wings finally emerge and fly up, turning around I shoot a fireball at the car with my left hand and then quickly putting it out a water ball from my right. The car went back into the ceiling for the next student as I landed next to my friends reabsorbing my wings. "Hero" Boomer muttered.

"What was that Coach?" I said with a smirk on my face. I feel a big leather glove clad hand on my shoulder. "I said hero now get out of my gym."Boomer yelled pissed off. _Pissing off this teacher was gonna be a blast._

"Lets go, Its almost time for first period to be over." Warren said and me towards the door as Jake handed me my bag and Debbie followed us.

"What was that about? You don't want to piss off Boomer, he runs Save the Citizen and can make you face some really strong opponents." Warren said as we got into the hall._ Aw he was looking out for me. That's cute, but I don't need it. I'm the one that takes care of everyone not the other way around._

"Thanks, Warren but I can take care of myself. Where is the office for our schedules?" I said bluntly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed. R&R please. I'll update soon.**

**purplestarr59**


	3. morning classes and save the citizen

**Ok I've noticed I keep forgetting to say I don't own Sky high or the characters,setting, Ext. but I do own lots of other things in here like my characters. Thanks for the reviews. I've also motioned things in here **

I guess Warren was taken back by this because he took his hand of my shoulder from pushing me. _I hate when guys try to save me. I mean Jake catching me was one thing but I can handle myself when it comes to a jackass teacher like Boomer._

"You don't need schedules. Powers said to send Debbie to Mr.Boy's Hero Support class, Jake to Mr.Handsen's Hero History class and your with me in Mad Science with Mr.Medulla. Debbie this is your class, you have my a few of friends Popsicle, glow boy and the rodent in there with you. I mean Ethan, Zach and Magenta." Warren said with a pissed off voice stopping at a door. _I have class with him. Crap and with this hair I can't sleep. Damn Debbie._

" Bye guys see you at lunch." Debbie said walking into her classroom. Warren starts walking again, this time in front of Jake and I.

"Robyn are you OK? Your wings are red and yellow. I know you hate people standing up for you, but he doesn't know how you enough to know that." Jake said from behind me trying to make me feel better._ OK so he's right it. My attitude changes a lot and he was trying to help. How does he always know what to say?_

"I'm sorry Warren. I shouldn't of snapped at you like that, it's just normally I stick up for myself." I said to the back a few feet in front of me.

"Jake, your class, Will is in there with you." Warren said pointing to the door on the right side of the hall without even stopping.

"Bye, see you later." going into the classroom._ Oh great now I'm alone with him and he won't even talk to me. I'm a bitch, I know but no one has ever stuck up for me like that._

"Are you gonna talk or are you just gonna keep walking and act like I didn't just apologize which is a big thing for me. I hate being wrong." I said speeding up to walk next to Warren.

"What kind of effect does my brother have on you? One minute your freaking out on me, the next your apologizing."

"Jake is the only guy I've ever let get close to me. He was the only guy back in the Cities**(A/N: The Cities is what we Minnesotans call St.Paul and Minneapolis) **that treated me like a normal girl, not someone that could kick their ass and he's the only person besides my family that hasn't ever said something me about being fat." I said quietly.

"Oh. So you like him? and you not fat." Warren said stopping in front of another door._ Wow he and Jake are alike except that whole one is a social butterfly and happy all the time and the other is antisocial and kinda grouchy. Wait did he just say I'm not fat. Whoa._

"I never said I liked him." was all I mutter.

"Well this is our class. Warning so you don't get into it with Mr.Medulla and end up in detention, he had a huge head." He opened the door and held it open for me to go first.

"Thanks."

Class went by fairly quickly. Since there were no other lab partners, I ended up with Warren who had already finished the ray gun assignment yesterday. Medulla decided after looking over my transcript that I didn't need to do the assignment either and told me to just go sit at the lab table with Warren who was reading the same book from earlier. I sat down, took out my Sharpies and started drawing on my hand. "Why are you drawing on yourself?" came from beside me. I looked up and seen Warren looking at my rainbow colored swirls on my arm as he took off his leather motorcycle jacket to reveal his muscles._He is so hot. I don't know why but I feel this weird connection with him._

"Because I'm bored and still kinda mad at Debbie. I can't really ditch school to go to a tattoo shop right now so I'm drawing on myself thinking of getting one done."

"That is the weirdest answer I have ever heard. You like tattoos then." He said looking back to his book. I pulled off my sweatshirt(A/N: I know i forgot to mention that i had one on earlier.) so my arms and back were showing.

"Liking tattoos is an understatement. I love them. It calms my head when i get them done"

"Whoa.How many do you have?" looking from his book to my arms and back.

"11. what about you I see the ones on your wrists got anymore."

"Nope. Wait I can only see 7. What are they all of?"

"The others are on my feet and legs.There is a blue flame in the star on my left forearm, a wave in a star on my right forearm, a girl and lion on the top of my back, flamed angel wings on my shoulder blades that go down to my waist, a purple and black nautical star behind my left ear, a quarter note(music note) behind my right ear, a girly skull and crossbones on my right foot, a sun and moon on my left foot, my little cousins names in angel wings across my shoulders above the girl and lion, a tribal butterfly on the inside of my right wrist and the words what goes around comes around (A/N: Like P!nk's, i love that tattoo and am going get it someday) around my left wrist."

"How old are you?"

"I turned 18 last month. My dad signed for my tattoos starting on my 16th birthday. What about you?

"I'm 18 too. My mom wasn't happy when i came home with them."

"My mom wasn't to happy either, but she got over it since she can't do anything about it. I'm actually thinking of going and getting a guitar tattoo on my hip. Do you know any good shops?" I asked putting my markers away as the bell rang. We got up, grabbed our stuff and headed out of class.

"Um do I follow you all day?"

"Yup til lunch at least. After lunch we have elective classes. You'll get your schedule by then and actually I do know a good shop. It's called Monster Inc.(A/N: This is an actual tattoo shop.) it's were i got mine done and i know the piercer and tattoo guy. It's on Rice street. Why when do you want to get it done?" He looked quizzically as we walked into a new classroom.

"Today after school. Maybe I'll have Jake come with, he needs more." I said sitting down at the desk in front of Warren and turning around."What class is this?"

"English with Mrs. Allen, she is by far one of the better teachers. What were you saying about my brother and getting more tattoos? He has one?"

"Uh yea, on his back between his shoulder blades. Its the Kingdom Heart heart with tribal bands off of it. He keeps saying he doesn't want another one because he hates the after pain." I say chuckling afterwards.

"Well since he's a wuss, you have no clue where it is and I have the day off, I'll take you. I was thinking of getting a phoenix anyway. I hope you like horror movies and we can stop by the Paper Lantern for food before we go." Just then the bell rang to start English._ Did he just ask me out on a date to get tattooed?_

During the whole class we had no time to talk since the class was reading Othello out loud. Thank fully this class passed quickly. "Our next class is gym, today we play save the citizen. You wanna go to your locker and drop off your bag?" He said walking out of the room ahead of me.

"Uh yea, it's 238c."

"Huh. that a few from mine. It's just down the hall. Hope your ready for save the citizen, since you pissed off Boomer he might put you in today. yours in a few that way" He said stopping in front of a bank of lockers and pointing to his right.

I walk down looking at the locker #'s finding mine. _05-37-26. Thankfully I have a memory for things like this._ I try the combo and it works but the stupid door got stuck. I kick the door with my steel toed boot, with a bit of force behind it, I try the lock again and I opens. "Nice way of getting it open." Warren says walking up behind me as I grab my gym clothes bag from my Eeyore bag. "It was stuck, so I fixed it." I said with a smirk on my face closing the door and started walking to the gym. "When we get to the gym go to the right side that's where the girls locker room is, we have to change before class." _I actually have to wear these ugly gym clothes in front of Warren, at least I got the blue top and orange pants, instead of the orange top and blue pants Debbie wears._

"Alright and thanks again Warren for helping me out today." I say walking into the gym. There was already lots of students in their gym clothes sitting in the bleachers. I walked to the locker room and found Debbie getting dressed in the back of the room as usual. She was talking to a girl with black and purple hair.

"Debbie how were your classes?"

"Great, Rob this is Magenta, Magenta, my best friend Robyn. So Robyn how was your class with Warren?" Debbie saying with a sly smile on her face.

"I have classes with him til lunch actually and don't start with that please not here at least wait til we get home before messing with me, I'm really not in the mood for it."

Magenta spoke,"So you know Warren Peace too. Has he tried to roast you yet?" speaking to me. I had already changed and we were heading out of the locker room.

"No. He's been really nice to me. Besides if he tried I'd bust his ass. I don't take crap from anyone, not even someone like Warren. So where we sitting?" I ask Magenta since I figure I better just follow her and Debbie.

Pointing the the center bleachers against the wall to Warren, Jake and 3 other guys were sitting talking. _Warren has some well defined muscles. Wonder what he looks without a shirt on. Bad brain, You like Jake not Warren. _

"Up there with Will, Ethan, Zach, Warren and Warren's brother Jake. Layla is sick today, but you'll meet her tomorrow." We start walking up the bleachers and sit down. I end up between Warren and Jake. The row went Will, Warren, me, Jake, Zach, Magenta, Debbie and Ethan. I looked over at Debbie and signed the word **Help** to her. We learned sign language from my sister so that we can talk without speaking in class or in a group. With a smile she signed back **No. **I sat forward as the bell rang and Boomer came up on his stupid little platform from earlier.

"Stronghold, Hothead your up first. Your villains will be Woods and Danvers. you have 5 minutes to dress and get a strategy." Boomer boomed out with a smile on his face.

I go into the locker room again seeing the spandex thing we have to wear under the body armor that was laying next to it and get dressed._ Why are the outfits spandex. It's so gross. I wonder if we can beat them. _

I head out to find Jake waiting at the door, I pull out my inhaler using it and asking. "So what is Will's power?" "Super strength and flying, he's almost indestructible too." "OK well we've played this game before with each other. Remember playing against the kid that shot lasers from his eyes and the bear kid. Same strategy. I get your brother. I hope he doesn't mind getting a bit burned." "Gotcha."

"OK time to play you have 3 minutes."

The buzzer rang and we stood there waiting for them to make the first move. Will took off in a sprint towards the doll hanging above a stupid machine that would "kill" it if it went in. Jake used his telekinesis to throw a mail box at him. Warren lit up with a roar looking at me. I smiled and started up my arms. He threw a small fireball at me and I counted with my water while throwing a blue fire ball past him at the same time. I didn't want to hit him, not yet at least. He came running at me tackling me to the ground. I used a large amount of water throwing him off me and getting up. He was wet and steaming for real. He made a huge fire ball throwing it at me. It hit me right in the chest, throwing me back into the dumpster that was there. I laid there for a moment with the wind knocked out of me. I see Warren throw a fireball at Jake as will threw him across the gym. Before he hit the wall Jake teleported to me, helping me up. "For that roast my brother please or drowned him, but first get up in the air and get Will." "Fine" I power up my wings and flap into the air hearing a dull "wow" from some people. "Hey, Will my turn." Will flies up into the air to meet me,I dive at him, purposely going under him. The heat from my wings hit him like a furnace knocking him out of the air and hitting the ground which knocked him out. I see Warren hit Jake in the leg with a fireball knocking him into the wall in pain."Hey War, leave your brother alone and lets finish this."I growl throwing another ball of blue fire at him. Warren threw a fireball back aiming at my wings, they just absorbed the extra flame. All of a sudden Warren leaped into the air and out of his back came 12 ft wide red flame wings. I was in awe until he threw another fire ball at me hitting me in the right arm. _Well there goes drowning him, roasting time. _I fully power up starting my whole body in blue flames."Robyn don't!" I hear Debbie scream from the bleachers. I couldn't hold the massive ball of fire anymore but I knew I couldn't throw it at him so I turned and threw it at the dumpster I had hit earlier. I over did the ball causing me to power down and fainting. I hit the ground hard. _Ouch._

_Why am I floating? Fucking asthma, my lungs hurt. _"Is she gonna be OK?" I hear Warren ask. "She'll be fine she just over did it." said my best friend. I open my eyes looking up to see Will, Warren, Debbie and Jake walking down the hall in their battle gear and gym clothes. Jake was looking at me concentrating really hard. _He must be levitating me._ "Nurse Spex, she over did her powers during Save the Citizen and hit her head pretty bad." Will informed the older woman in a nurse's uniform. "She might need oxygen, she has really bad asthma and is breathing kinda funny." Jake said.

"Well she is awake. Jake please put me down, I hate levitating." I groan. He lowers me slowly down, Warren grabs me before I get anywhere near the ground and carries me into the nurses office that we were standing in front of, I passed out again.

_Where am I? Why is there an oxygen mask on me? Oh yea. Ugh my head hurts _"Debbie you can stay with her but boys you need to go get dress and go to class." I hear the nurse say. "Can we please stay a few more minutes?" Jake asks. "5 more minutes that's it."

I open my eyes and look over to see everyone looking at me."What you never seen someone faint before?" I say pulling the oxygen mask off and sitting up slightly. "How are you feeling?" Nurse Spex asked coming over and getting the oxygen mask and bottle putting it away. "Fine, just got a major headache. So who won?"

"Only you would want to know that Snow Blue. But we did the buzzer went off right after you hit the floor. We are the first to beat Warren and Will ever" Jake said coming over to me giving me a hug.

"Missy Marks what did mom say about going full body power and using it on someone. But I'm glad you heard me and stopped. I called mom and Tish they are on there way from the hospital." Debbie said coming over and grabbing my hand and squeezing it, I tried to soak her but all i got was a few drops.

"Deb Deb don't call me that, only mom can. Why did you call them, I'm fine." "You were not fine when I called and Nurse Spex asked me to." The bell rang,

"Your OK right Robyn?" asked Will. "I'm fine." "OK well I'm heading to lunch, I'll tell the others your doing better."

"I'll come with you. I'm hungry. Warren you coming?" Jake's stomach growled as he said this

"No, I'm gonna stay here." Will and Jake leave the office.

"Rob, I'm gonna gonna go get some food for use since Warren is staying, you just want a burger and fries with a Coke? Warren you want anything?" Debbie says letting go of my hand and walking to the door. I sign **yes** to her.

" I'll have the same." Warren said walking over carrying a chair and sitting next to me. Debbie leaves and Nurse Spex walks out too.

"What was with the hand thing?"

"Sign language. It's how we talk when we don't want to speak or have others know what we are saying. You know your lucky, she told me to stop or you'd be here instead of me. We still on for tattoos and dinner?" I say smiling.

"After all that you still want more pain? OK we are still on but only if you can handle it. What do you mean I'm lucky, your a pyro like me." He said with his eyebrow arched.

The door opens and my mom and sister walk in. "She means she would have burned you even if you are a pyro, she's a blue fire, it's hotter than normal fire." My mom said looking at him then me."Mom this is Warren Peace, Warren this is my mom Kathy and my sister Tishonna."

Warren stood up giving my mom the chair. "Nice to meet you Warren." My sister says walking over to me and sitting by my feet. Warren was standing over by the door at this point. "Hey Warren can you do me a favor?" I ask. "Sure" " Go get your brother and bring him in here and make sure Debbie gets back here I'm starving." I say with a wink and a smile. He smiles back leaving the room. _His smile is amazing._

"Robyn you really need to be more careful. you could have hurt him, thank god you've at least got enough control to stop when you hear Debbie." My mom lectures me. "Why did you want Warren to get his brother?" Tishonna said with her 'you like him' look.

"Mom, I stopped myself and didn't hurt anyone, I just fainted, I'm fine. Tish you'll see why." I say as the door opens and Debbie walks in with our food, Warren was behind her and Jake was behind him.

"Jacob Danvers, what are you doing here?" My mom said getting up from the chair and giving Jake a big hug. "I found out who my dad is and that Warren here is my brother. How bout I come over for dinner tonight and tell you all about it. Can we have steak?." Warren smacked Jake in the back of the head. "What was that for?" whined Jake. "That was rude little brother." Warren growled _Wow someone has manners and respect._

"Warren don't worry. My mom is use to it, he's like her unofficial 4th kid. He basically was living with us before we moved." I said sitting up all the way and putting my feet on the floor. "Debbie can I please have my food now and give Warren his cuz if he's anything like Jake, he's so hungry he'd eat just about anything. Tish, Mom go back to work I'm fine. I'll be home after school." I say grabbing my burger from the tray and start eating. "Your sure" my mom asks. I sign **yes** since my mouth was full. "Bye everyone" my mom and sister say going out the door "Bye" we all say together. "Everyone sit down. It's bugging me that you are all taller than me." Everyone started laughing at the joke and sat down. I can't help that all three of them are taller than me. Warren took the chair next to the bed, Debbie sat on the bed next to me and Jake sat on the floor. We finished eating our food as Nurse Spex came in. "Alright everyone since she's doing better go get into your normal clothes and get to class."


	4. Art and Rock Music

**Thanks for checking out my story. I don't own Sky High and all that other stuff you already know. I also don't own the songs I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance, or Smart in a Stupid Way. or any other songs mentioned in here. Thanks again A.E. Hall for helping me out.**

Debbie and I returned to the locker room, got dressed and I found my schedule in my gym locker. Thankfully I got the 3 classes I wanted. I have Art, a free period, Rock Music and Auto Mechanics. "Debbie was extra classes do you have?"

"Art, Fashion, study hall and Sculpture. Do we have any classes together?"

"Only Art. I have a free period after that then Rock Music and Auto Mechanics. Lets go and try not to get lost." We left the locker room to find Jake and Warren waiting for us. Debbie looked at them rolling her eyes."Why are you guys here?"

"I wanted to make sure she wasn't gonna faint again." Jake admitted.

"Neither of you know where your going in this school and I am in charge of to be helping you three get to your classes. What classes do you have?" Warren added in a cocky voice. We all walked out of the gym standing in the hallway.

"We both have Art, then I have Fashion, Study Hall and Sculpture." Debbie replied

"Art is next to Medulla's class, Fashion I have no clue you have to ask the purple rodent, Study hall is in the Library and Sculpture is in the Art room again. Rob what about you? Warren said in one breath.

"First don't call me Rob, it's Robyn, I'll tell you when you can use a nickname on me. I have Art like she said, study hall, Music and Auto Mechanics." I responded with attitude from being called Rob. _I may like him and he's a good guy but he hasn't earned the right to use a nickname. Jake had to wait a year before I let him, then again he gave me a stupid one._

"Fine, Music is next to the gym on the left side and the Auto shop is on the other side of the gym. You have Auto Mechanics with me and Jake. Well I'll see you later." He said heading towards the Library. _Oh great my favorite class with 2 guys I can't stop thinking about. I have a feeling I'm not gonna get very good grades in that class._

"I have Foods(cooking class) so I'll see you guys later." Jake said going down the hall the other way. We start heading to my locker and picked up my bag and then the art room.

"So Rob, what's with the warm, cold attitude with Warren? You know he was the first one to get to you after you hit the ground." _Whoa what was he my knight in shining leather or something? _

"Debbie I don't know. I don't want to get to close, I mean I don't want the same thing to happen as it did with me and Jake. Oh yea. I'll meet you at home after school. I'm gonna fly and then Warren and I are gonna go get something to eat at the Paper Lantern and get tattooed. Please don't mention the tattoo to mom yet."

"I won't, but are you sure your OK enough to fly home?" I lit a ball of fire in my hand and created a water ball in the other. "Far enough. Wait if you don't want to get close to Warren why are you going on a date?"

"It's not a date, at least I don't think it is. I said I wanted a guitar tattoo on my hip and he offered to take me to the shop he goes to since he wanted one too and grab food before we go because you have to eat before getting one." We got to the class and walked in.

"Whatever. Hey, Magenta." Debbie waved to the girl in all purple. "Hey guys, Robyn you feeling better?" magenta said motioning for us to come sit with her "Yup, back to my self already."

The class went by pretty quick, we talked about music, movies and stuff like that while working on a painting of our choice. I chose to do an abstract looking painting of my little cousins from the picture I had, Debbie was doing a portrait and Magenta was doing one of fruit. The time passed really quickly and the bell rang. I said bye to the girls and headed to the library. As I was walking in Warren was walking out with his nose in his book from earlier, it was Carrie by Stephen Kings. _He like Stephen King that is awesome. Carrie is one of the best books he's ever written._

Since I had no homework yet, I took out my book The Cell and started reading. About halfway through the class a tall blonde girl wearing green, red and white came up and said that she had been sent to bring me to the music room, because Mr. Tone wanted to see me. I packed up my bag and followed her quietly.

"Ah, Ms. Woods please take a seat. I see your a new student in my class and I was wondering what instrument do you play or do you sing?" Mr.Tone asked as I walked into his small office taking a seat on the chair in front of his desk.

"I play bass and a little guitar." I respond. " Could you please come and play a little something for me?" Mr.Tone gets up from his desk and walks into a room. I get up and follow him in to the room. There are instruments everywhere. I go over and pick up a bass, putting the strap over my shoulder. I look at the teacher waiting for him to tell me what to play. " Play anything you want." He says taking a seat on a stool.

I start playing I don't love you by My Chemical Romance since it was the first song that came to mind. I get into the music, close my eyes and start singing.

Well, when you go

Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay

And maybe when you get back

I'll be off to find another way

And after all this time that you still owe

You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know

So take your gloves and get out

Better get out

While you can

When you go

Would you even turn to say

"I don't love you

Like I did

Yesterday"

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading

So sick and tired of all the needless beating

But baby when they knock you

Down and out

It's where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe

Another dollar's just another blow

So fix your eyes and get up

Better get up

While you can

Whoa, whooa

When you go

Would you even turn to say

"I don't love you

Like I did

Yesterday"

Well come on, come on

When you go

Would you have the guts to say

"I don't love you

Like I loved you

Yesterday"

I don't love you

Like I loved you

Yesterday

I don't love you

Like I loved you

Yesterday

"Ms. Woods that was spectacular. Why didn't you say you could sing? Could you please play the guitar for me as well?" Mr.Tone asked with a smile on his face.

"Um, Sure. I don't sing because I don't think I sing well, so please don't ask me to sing." I respond to his questions, putting the bass away and grabbing a guitar from a rack. I start playing Penny Lane by the Beatles this time without singing. I was really nervous since I wasn't the best at the guitar and I messed up a few times.

"That was good. You messed up a few chords here and there, but not bad. How long have you been playing? I set the guitar back in it rack.

"I've played bass for 3 years and I just started on the guitar last month, my sister is teaching me." Mr.Tone nodded his head as he got up and went to a pile of papers on a desk and grabbing a few. "Can you read sheet music?"

"Yea a little bit. I mostly play by ear." The bell rings, thankfully I'm already in the class I need to be in.

"Well here is the music we are playing. I'm going to put you in the special advanced class I have during this hour. There are only 5 students in it. You'll be playing bass. The room your be working in is through that door" He said handing me the music to look over and pointing to a doorway in the back of the room. I take the papers and walk into room. The music he handed me was Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin, Help by the Beatles, We are the Champions by Queen and a song called Smart in a Stupid way. I read the lyrics to the last song trying to figure out if I knew it. _I wonder what group sings it?_

"Why are you in here?" I don't even look up cuz I know it's Warren by the voice.

"I told you I have Rock Music this hour. I was put in the special advanced class for my bass playing. What about you why are you in here?" I say finally looking from the song on the page to see him picking up a guitar.

"I play lead guitar." He does a riff to show me._Damn he's good. I should have him teach me instead of Tish. _

The other 4 kids come in and sit on the floor as the bell rings. Warren and I take a seat on the floor too. Mr. Tone walks in and introduces me. "This is Robyn, she's the new bass player. Robyn, these are your band mates, Warren, Jenna, Lydia, Taryn, and Darryl. How bout you guys start with Smart in a Stupid way. Robyn, I know you asked not to sing but could you please do back up for Warren," I look over at Warren who has a look of astonishment and embarrassment on his face looking at me. Mr.Tone left the room and closing the door. _I really need to stop singing unless I'm in the shower or alone. Warren is the lead singer, I wonder how good he is, cuz Jake can't sing worth a crap. I should probably stop comparing them._

"You sing?" We say at each other at the same time. "I can, but I don't like to." I say annoyed, getting up and grabbing the bass that was in a stand. "Oh, yea I don't like sing in front of other people but Mr.Tone talked me into it. No one out of this room knows that I do and I'd like to keep it that way please." He said giving me a pleading look, getting up and grabbing the guitar next to him.

"I understand as long as no one says anything about my singing." I look around the room. Lydia is at a keyboard, Jenna has a guitar with mic in front of her, Ross is on drums, Taryn is at another keyboard. There are 2 mics set up a few feet from each other for me and Warren and a music stand in front of the 2 mics. Lydia speaks up,"We understand. Warren, since she doesn't know the song lets take it slow a few times without the lyrics"

"OK. You guys ready?" He looks at me as I nod my head and get comfortable. We play a few times slowly as I get the hang of it and steadily getting to the right pace. We play a few times at the normal pace and Warren starts to sing. _Oh my god, he is an amazing at singer. _

"Robyn, this time you think you can try singing?" Warren asks me. "Yea I've got the hang of playing." We start the song. Warren starts singing and I join in. _I can do this, I know I can. Just don't look at Warren keep your eyes on the paper._

She had eyes like crazy diamonds  
And you ran with feet of clay  
they rolled the windows tight as they would go  
It was a smoggy day   
She looked up and asked me if I ever had a lover that I did not betray  
And I turned on the radio and I looked the other way  
She said you're smart, but in a stupid way

Chorus  
And this is the price that you pay  
For being smart in a stupid way  
You stand there staring while you lover walks away  
Being smart, in a stupid way

The doors they close like eyelids  
The train just pulled away  
Sometimes I smell the perfume that she was wearing that day  
And i wonder if there's anyone that I'll ever love in any way  
Maybe I'll grow up and be good someday  
Maybe this pain I feel will go away

Chorus  
And this is the price that you pay  
For being smart in a stupid way  
You stand there staring while you lover walks away  
Being smart, in a stupid way

So why is my heart so hollow  
Why are my dreams so shallow  
And why don't I ever have anything else to say  
And why is my love so far away

Chorus  
And this is the price that you pay  
For being smart in a stupid way  
You stand there staring while you lover walks away  
Being smart, in a stupid way

(A/N: I know probably not the best choice of songs for a high school band but I love this song and Steven Strait(Warren Peace) sings it amazingly in Undiscovered.)

"OK, lets take a break for a few minutes." Warren says setting down the guitar he had. I set down the bass and go over to my bag pulling out a bottle of water and my inhaler.

"You OK?" Warren comes over and sits with me. "Just fine. I gotta use my inhaler every few hours. You sing amazingly by the way." I said taking a drink of my water.

Warren's cheeks turned pink. "Thanks, your really good too." "Are you embarrassed?" I whispered back. Warren just looked at me and I knew he was. "Don't be, your really good." I use my inhaler as Mr. Tone walks in. "How's it going in here?"

"Good" everyone says at the same time.

"Well can I hear it?" Mr.Tone says closing the door behind him. Everyone gets up and goes to their places getting ready to play. _I hope I can do this._

She had eyes like crazy diamonds  
And you ran with feet of clay  
they rolled the windows tight as they would go  
It was a smoggy day   
She looked up and asked me if I ever had a lover that I did not betray  
And I turned on the radio and I looked the other way  
She said you're smart, but in a stupid way

Chorus  
And this is the price that you pay  
For being smart in a stupid way  
You stand there staring while you lover walks away  
Being smart, in a stupid way

The doors they close like eyelids  
The train just pulled away  
Sometimes I smell the perfume that she was wearing that day  
And i wonder if there's anyone that I'll ever love in any way  
Maybe I'll grow up and be good someday  
Maybe this pain I feel will go away

Chorus  
And this is the price that you pay  
For being smart in a stupid way  
You stand there staring while you lover walks away  
Being smart, in a stupid way

So why is my heart so hollow  
Why are my dreams so shallow  
And why don't I ever have anything else to say  
And why is my love so far away

Chorus  
And this is the price that you pay  
For being smart in a stupid way  
You stand there staring while you lover walks away  
Being smart, in a stupid way

Mr.Tone claps as we finish. "Bravo. See Robyn I knew that your and Warren's voices went well together. OK I want all of you to take your music home and practice. The bell is gonna ring in 5 minutes"

_I guess we do sound good together._

We put everything away, unplugging the amps that our instruments were hooked up to, stacking them in the corner and getting our stuff together. "Hey, Warren" I said nervously. "Yea." He turned around and looking at me, putting on his jacket. "After the tattoos can you help me with the music?" Then the bell rang. We headed out of the rooms into the hallway.

"Yeah, sure. Come on we gotta get to the shop. Why did you take that class anyway?"

"Thanks, I took it cuz I like cars and fixing them."

"Oh, just to let you know your the only girl in the class." _ Not again this happened back at Lake High. I guess I have to prove myself yet again._

**Thanks for reading. R&R! ****This chapter is kind of a filler but it shows how Robyn and Warren find things about each other. The next chapter will be much more interesting I promise. I'm gonna try and update this everyday at least for this week. **

**Purplestarr59**


	5. Flying,Tattoos and Death

**This is a long chapter and it took me a bit to think about. I know Warren is seeming a bit sappy but when it's lust can you help it? I hope you like it. Remember if you have any comments. REVIEW please.**

Auto Shop went really easy. The teacher Mr. Trost must of doubted what I can do because all he did was give me a car to change the oil on. _I hate the stereotype that girls don't know anything about cars, because I know more than a lot of guys. _

As soon as I was done with the oil change, I washed my hands, grabbed my book from my bag that was on a desk that was in the small classroom inside the garage area. Heading back into the garage I went and sat on the floor by the car that Jake and Warren were working on. Before I could even open the book I heard the two brothers arguing about something.

"It's the fan." Jake was pointing at the car's engine.

"No, It's a head gasket." Warren was pointing at something in the car engine too.

I got up and pushed them both out of the way and looked at the engine, everything looked OK except that the hose from the radiator had a huge hole in it and the radiator looked kinda torn up. "Your both wrong, It's the radiator hose and the radiator." I sat back down and opened my book. I felt someone staring at me. It was Warren with his jaw dropped, Jake had already started checking out the radiator. "How did you know that?"

"I told you, I know about cars. I prefer motorcycles but cars are OK. Who do you think taught Jakerz." I said pointing to Jake who was removing the damaged hose.

Warren made this half smile nod of approval of my teaching. "So you like motorcycles?"

"I have one. why?" I looked at Warren who was looking at me with wonder.

"You have a motorcycle, What kind?"

"Its a 2002 Harley Dyna Wide Glide." The bell rang breaking our conversation. I pulled off the shop jumpsuit I had been wearing to keep my clothes clean and grabbed my bag and Jake's hat. Warren had already left the classroom but Jake had been waiting for me. "Here's your hat. I'm flying home, can you ask Warren to just meet me at my house? Remember it's the blue and white one." I handed him his hat and started walking out of the room to the front doors of the school.

"Robyn are you sure that's wise after fainting earlier." Jake had caught up with me.

"Jacob Daniel Danvers, stop treating me like a baby. I'm fine and don't forget about going to my house for dinner at 8." I hissed walking off and sitting under the tree I had before. I pulled out my book and read waiting for the buses to leave. After awhile I felt someone standing over me. "Jake I told you to go and I'm not flying you home." I was pissed at this point.

"I'm not Jake and I can fly by my self." I looked up from my book as Warren sat down next to me.

"Did Jake send you to keep an eye on me again?" I put away my book and leaned back against the tree annoyed.

"No, he said you were flying home and I decided maybe a flight would be nice." He said.

"Liar, seriously I'm perfectly OK to fly alone. I overload sometimes and faint but I'm fine. I really don't like being taken care of it bugs me." I started playing with a baseball sized blue fireball I had made.

"Me either. I'll remember that next time. Can your flame really hurt me?" He tried to manipulate my flame ball to him but it turned into a power tug of war because I didn't want him getting hurt."Come on I wanna see, please."

"If you really want to see I'll make it smaller. I really don't want to hurt you." I look him in the eyes. He smiled at me."Even if you can burn me, it's OK."

I made the ball in my hand even smaller about the sized of a bouncy ball. Warren took his hand and put it over mine and slowly lowered it til our palms were touching. I never took my eyes off his. If there was any pain he wasn't showing it. I felt the ball go out and i gently took Warren's hand and flipping it over. There was just a small red spot on his palm. I looked back up at his face, he was smiling. "See you didn't hurt me, I absorbed it."

"How? Normally I burn anyone who is a pyro."

"I don't know. But the buses are gone, lets head go I'm starving."He stood up and helped me up.

I laughed, put on my sweatshirt and situate my bag over my shoulder as we walk over to the edge of the school's platform. We both powered up and looked at each other. Warren grabbed my hand and jumped. After falling for a few seconds I finally get comfortable and start gliding letting go of Warren's warm grip. I glided around for a minute then started doing somersaults. Warren looked at me and laughed. We were getting closer to the ground, he swooped over and grabbed my hand and guided our landing to the wooded area of a park next to the Paper Lantern. He let go as we landed and powered down.

"Do you want to go home first or go eat?" He asked as we walked out of the woods onto the sidewalk.

"Go eat. I'm hungry."

We walk into the Paper Lantern and are greeted by an elderly Chinese women. Robyn this is my boss Youa, Youa this is my friend Robyn." "Hi" "Hello" She started speaking to Warren in Chinese and looked at me. Warren surprised me by replying to her in Chinese. _He just get more amazing. I wonder why she looked at me like that?_

Warren grabbed my hand and led me to a booth in front of a window.I sat down on one side and he sat across from me. "So you speak Chinese? What were you and Youa talking about?"

"Yea I've worked here since freshman year so I picked it up. She was saying that she was surprised I brought someone that wasn't one of the group here and that you are very pretty. I agreed and ordered orange chicken, fried rice and cokes." _Did he just say that I'm pretty? Wonder why he doesn't bring any other girls here besides the ones. _

"How did you know what I wanted?" I looked at him confused

"Isn't that what you ate yesterday when you came in here with Deb?" He said with a smile.

"Yea, how could you remember that?"

"It's kinda hard to forget something that such a beautiful unique person ordered." I blushed. _Jake has never called me pretty or beautiful maybe, it's time to forget him. Warren does seem to like me. Maybe there is something there?_

"Your pretty hot yourself." _Oh shit, did I just say that out loud. He's blushing. aw._

"Thanks I guess, just don't call me cute."

Our food came and we sat there eating and talking about random things, he told me about Homecoming his sophomore year and saving the school. After finishing eating I grabbed my wallet to pay for my food but he stopped me.

" I've got it, don't worry."he got out of the booth and held his hand out for me. I took it and stood up. I linked my fingers between his closing my hand, he responded by closing his hand. "Your a gentleman you know that, you have better manners than any guy I've ever met." He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, then yelled something towards the kitchen. Youa yelled something back as we walked out the door and down the 2 blocks to my house holding hands.

"We can go to the tattoo place now, just let me stop and drop off my bag. Who's driving me or you?"

"How about I take you on my motorcycle?" _I haven't ridden on the back of a bike since I was 12, this is gonna be interesting._

"Alright, then I'm gonna grab my jacket and helmet. If I'm not out by the time you get back knock on the door and one of my sisters will let you in." We had gotten to my house, I turned to him and hugged him letting go of his hand. He was warm and smelt like soap and leather. I shivered as a breeze went by, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, putting his chin on my head after awhile. _If this is heaven I don't wanna leave. _

We stood there for a minute until I heard someone from my porch clear their throat. It was both of my sisters, looking at us with huge smiles. As we pulled apart he whispered."I'll be back in a few minutes." I nodded and he walked past me running his hand through his amazing hair.

I walked up to my house, past my sisters and ran to my room, locking the door from the hall and the bathroom before they could get in and start asking questions. I put my bag on my bed and grabbed my helmet from the silver beanbag chair, tossing that on the bed and searching for my leather riding jacket.

I turned on my stereo to The Fighting Tongs Cd I had in. I heard someone try and turn my door handle and knew instantly it was Debbie. "Rob, can I please come in?" she whined from behind the door.

"Only if you can tell me where my leather jacket." I jokingly said digging in my closet.

"If it's not in your closet, try under the bed. You tend to kick stuff under there." I looked at the floor under my bed and seen the sleeve sticking out. I walked to the door and unlocked it. "No badgering me yet OK, he's coming back in a few minutes, we still have to go to the tattoo shop." I said pulling the jacket out and tossing it on the bed with my helmet.

"OK, well I got one question then. What about Stupid(referring to Jake)?" _That is a good question, this morning I was in love with him, now I can't stop thinking about Warren._

"Um... I don't know. Warren and him are totally different people. Jake doesn't see me the way I wanted him to, Warren does and he's so respectful and carrying." I start digging in my desk for my digital camera.

"Robyn, Warren is here." My big sister yelled up the stairs

"OK tell him to come up."I yelled back, I turned back to Debbie and begged, "Debbie please be nice to him, none of the 3 degree.Promise?"

"Promise." she left the room as Warren was coming in before she left, she turned and winked at me. I just glared at her.

"Sit down for a minute, I have to find my camera." Warren was looking around my room at everything, he saw my guitar setting on the couch, walked over and sat down playing with it. I found my camera and made sure it was still working. _Next one he has to smile._

"Hey, War." I said as he looked up at me I took a picture of him. He went back to messing with my guitar and humming when I realized he was playing the song from class. I put my camera in my jacket pocket and grabbed my bass from it's stand. I started playing it with him as he started to sing. I joined in, I got lost in the music until Warren stopped at the end of the song.

"How'd you pick up the song so fast?" He asked tuning my guitar. " I learn my hearing a song not the paper. Do you know what group produced the song? I really like it."

"No group has besides the band in Music. I wrote it last summer, I showed it to Mr.Tone yesterday and the band has been working on it.." He put the guitar down next to him on the couch and looking at his feet

"You wrote that? You are full of surprises you know that War. Hey you know what I said about a nickname earlier. As long as it isn't stupid, you can call me anything you want besides Pooh and Missy Marks, only my sister and my mom can call me those," I said putting away my bass. "Oh and that stupid one that Jake calls me, Snow Blue."

"Mmhmm. Well I think I'll stick with Robyn for right now. Why does he call you that anyway?" getting up from the couch and coming over to me.

"I love the Snow White movie. I guess he changed white to blue cuz of my fire and I have 5 little dwarfs." I pointed to the collage of pictures on my wall in front of us.

"Oh, your little cousins. Well it's 5 lets go to the tattoo shop, your mom invited me to dinner and said we have to be back by 8. Don't worry I didn't tell her where we are going. I said I was showing you around town." He grabbed my hand as I grabbed my jacket and helmet with the other.

"Bye Debbie, Bye Tish. See you at dinner. Debbie remember no telling Mom." I said leading Warren through our kitchen where, my sister was helping my best friend with her homework.

I pulled on my jacket and helmet as Warren put on his helmet and got on the black Harley with red and yellow flames painted on it. He again held out his hand for me to hold on to as I got on the back of the bike, wrapping my arms around the warm midsection of Warren as he started up the bike. As he pulled away slowly, I put up my feet and held on with confidence. The tattoo shop was a few miles away. As we pulled into a parking spot and got off, a guy with many tattoos came out. "Warren, hey man what brings you here? Finally getting that phoenix? Who's the chick?"

Warren takes off his helmet and answers him,"Yea, decided it's time. This is Robyn, she's getting a tattoo also. Robyn, this is Joe"

"Hi" I take off my helmet and unzipped my jacket and take it off as we go into the shop.

"I see your not new to this, so do you know what you want?" Joe asks me.

"A red guitar with a white pick board about 6 inches long on my hip." I said looking around the shop. _Warren was right, I better like horror movies to come in here. This is totally my kind of shop. _There are posters for dozens and memorabilia of horror movies everywhere. The seating in the waiting area were 2 church pews with red velvet cushions.

"Well since you know what you want and it's simpler than his, you can go first. What red so you want?" Joe said handing me form to sign(A/N:yes you have to sign a form and show id to get tattooed.).

"The brightest you got." I signed the form and pulled out my ID.

"OK come on back, Warren you gonna come back too or you gonna make your girlfriend go through it alone?" Joe went to a tattoo station with a table to lay on and got everything ready. _He just called me Warren's girlfriend and made it sound like I was wuss. _

Before I could speak, Warren looked at me and grabbed my hand."I'll come back but I'm pretty sure she doesn't need me to hold her hand. You still got the drawing of the phoenix?" _He didn't correct him, maybe that means that there is a chance._

we walked over to the tattoo area, I pushed the top of my pants down a bit at the hip and pulled up my corset a bit so Joe could apply a stencil to the area I wanted to be tattooed. While the stencil dried, Joe went to turn the drawing of the phoenix into a stencil for Warren. I warned Warren that I get really quiet and sometimes close my eyes when I get tattooed, I'm not fainting just calming down and thinking. I asked his option of my tattoo and all he could say was it looked great. Joe came back with a stencil the size of well Warren's back actually. _So I get to see what he looks like shirtless. Not a bad thing to look at while getting a tattoo. Note to Self be careful of his back on the way home._

Warren took off his leather jacket and t-shirt and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He looked amazing, like Aries the god of war in the flesh. Joe put the stencil on his back, aligning it with his spine. It looked perfect for him.

"So what do you think of it?" He asked after looking in the mirror.

"It suits you and its amazing." I say getting up on the table and laying down. I ask Warren to pull out my camera from my jacket and take a few pictures. He agrees as Joe starts my tattoo. It only took about 45 minutes to do mine, the whole time I talked to Warren and Joe, Warren took some pictures of the tattoo and the faces I was making. _Yea it hurt but hey Warren is here. I have to ask him if he likes me or not. When? _Joe cleaned it up and I got off the table and looked in the mirror. I loved it, Joe did exactly what I wanted. It was a 6 inch red guitar on it's side. Joe covered the tattoo with plastic so I could pull my pants up back to normal and fix my shirt.

Joe cleaned up the station and set it back up as Warren and I walked around the shop looking at everything. "OK, War get back here, Robyn you keep him from wanting to fry my ass again." Joe said motioning to Warren to lay down so he could start. I sat at the end of the table looking at Warren, who had his arms propping up his head. I took some pictures of him getting his done and the faces he was making. "Come on Warren smile once please." I whined and gave him puppy dog eyes. He laughed and smiled at me. I took it just in time because Joe hit a spot on his back that made him grit his teeth. "You OK Warren?" I said sitting back down on the chair in front of him. "With you here, I'm great." _No one has ever said anything like that to me ever. How do I respond to that?_ So I leaned over, kissed him on the forehead and looked him in the eyes. "OK your done flame boy get up." Joe said pulling us out of each others gaze. Warren got up and looked in the mirror and approved. Before Joe could put the plastic on I asked if he'd take a picture of us together showing our tattoos. He took my camera and told Warren to turn around and me to fix my shirt and pants and pull the plastic off a bit so you could see mine. He took that one and then told Warren to turn around and look the right way and took another of the 2 of us smiling and holding hands. _This is officially my favorite picture._ He handed me back my camera as i fixed the plastic, my pants and shirt. He put the plastic over Warren's tattoo, and started cleaning up again. Warren put his shirt and jacket back on.(A/N: I know it sucks huh.) We pulled out our money and paid. I looked at the case I was leaning on, it was full of body jewelry.

"Joe, how much is it to get my nose pierced?" "$40" "Think you could do it real quick?" "Sure. Give me a minute to finish cleaning and grab the needle and stuff. Choose from one of the nose rings in the case." I looked at Warren who was shaking his head. "What?" "Your getting your nose pierced too. Your mom is never gonna let you go out with me again." He said jokingly. Joe called me back and pierced my nose with a needle(A/N: never get your nose pierced with a gun it's not sterile) and put in the silver star nose ring I chose. I paid him the $ 40 and we left the shop.

_Why do we have to go home, I could stay on this bike forever with him. _I slightly tightened my grip around Warren's abdomen as we pulled in front of my house. It was 7:45 and we didn't have to be inside for 15 minutes. I got off the bike and unlatched my helmet, while he he put up the kickstand and took off his helmet.

"So since I've seen your bike wanna see my mine, it's in the garage?" I asked as he got off his bike.

"Sure" I grabbed his hand and led him down our driveway to the garage. He stopped at Debbie's car for a second.

"That's Debbie's, she has a thing with hearses. I did some work on it. It's got 2 back seats and convertible top. Don't ask how I turned it into a convertible it's hard to explain." I said before he could ask and pulled him to the open garage where my bike was.

"Amazing bike I must say. What's with the color, kinda girly for you." He said sarcastically

"It's my favorite color besides blue and black. Let guess, your favorite colors are red and black, Mr. Macho" I said pushing hims with my shoulder

He gets this thinking look on his face that makes me giggle. "Mmhmm" Then he takes off my helmet, sets it on my bike, leans down and kisses me on the lips. _BRAIN OVERLOAD! I'm kissing Warren, what is going on? What is that noise?_

Oh, well, now,

Mama, we're all gonna die.

Mama, we're all gonna die.

Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,

Mama, we're all gonna die.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.

We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.

You made us, oh, so famous.

We'll never let you go.

And when you go don't return to me my love.

Warren heard it too and pulled out of the kiss. I pulled out my cell phone and answered it.

"Yea, Mom?"

"Robyn, you need to get home now." My mom said sobbing and hanging up.

I must have gotten a sad look on my face because Warren hardened his warm grip on my hand and pulled me to the kitchen door.As I opened the door I heard my sister's in the living room crying and my mom on the phone.

"Tishonna, whats going on?" said looking at my big sister.

"Robyn sit down before I tell you." I sat on the couch and pulled Warren down with me.

"Pooh, there's been an accident. Jacqui and Jesse died a few hours ago." My eyes welled up in tears. _What?! My cousins are gone, what about the kids?_

"Tish, what about the kids?" Warren let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders

"They are safe they are with family. We are flying there in 2 hrs. you need to go pack a bag, Jake is coming too since he's like family, he went home to grab some stuff." I couldn't listen to my sister anymore so I shoved my face into Warren's chest and cried, he wrapped his arms around me,trying to comfort me. _Thank god the babies are alright. who's gonna take care of them? What about Jewel and Bug they've now lost their mom, dad and step-mom. I have a great day and this happens. Why do I have to cry in front of Warren, I never cry. _Jake came rushing in the door carrying a black suitcase and sat down next to me. He looked at me and his brother for a second. I let go of Warren and turned and hugged Jake, who was also crying again. As I pulled away Jake kissed me on the forehead. I was taken back for a second, then grabbed Warren's hand as I stood up._He is really hot right now. Is he jealous?_

"Mom how long are we going for?"

"A week at least. The funeral is on Saturday." I tugged on Warren's hand to get him to stand up.

"I'm gonna go pack, Warren come with me please, I don't want to be alone." We went in my room, I pulled out a suitcase and started packing. Warren picked up my guitar again and started playing. _He looks so confused and uncomfortable about all this. Why did Jake have to kiss me? I don't want him anymore, I want Warren Peace._

**The next chapter is gonna be a good one. R&R! Hope you liked it. **

**Purplestarr59**


	6. coming home with some extra luggage

**I really hope you like this chapter. It took me awhile to figure out how I was gonna write it so I hope you like it. **

**Like always I only own my OCs. Nothing of Sky high.**

**2 weeks later...**

I pulled into my driveway behind the moving truck my mom was driving. I smiled when I saw Warren standing on the front porch. _Finally home, now I just have to tell him what's going on and hope he's OK with it._

"Kids we're here come on, grab your bags. I want you to meet a friend. Debbie will you make sure that Kasmeria has everything while I get Maxn?" I turned to my best friend who was getting out of the van. She just nodded and opened the back door to help the kids out. I got out and hugged an awaiting Warren.

He kissed me on the top of the head."I missed you. What's with the moving truck and the soccer mom van?"

Maxn started crying from inside the van."I'll explain in a few minutes, I have to grab him." I retrieved the crying 1 year old from his car seat, calming him down.

"Kids come here.Warren these are my little cousins, the ones from the picture. There's Jewel she's 12, Jesse's 10, Shasta's 5, Kasmeria's(A/N: She also called Meria.) 4 and this little guy is Maxn is 1. Jesse prefers to be called Bug. Kids this is my friend Warren, He's Jake's brother. Jewel can you please get Maxn to go back to sleep, he won't for me." Jewel takes her baby brother from me and walks up to my house. " OK the rest of you little trouble makers, go help your Auntie(my mom) and Tish get your stuff in the house. Warren, we need to talk." I said grabbing his hand and going to the backyard.

We sat down in the middle of my backyard face to face still holding hands. I leaned over and brushed the hair away from his face, so I could see his eyes. "Warren, I know I said on the phone that the kids were gonna stay with us but what I didn't say is that they are actually moving in with us permanently. Jacqui and Jesse's death wasn't an accident, a villain called Dark Skull planned it. He wants the kids, especially Maxn. All the kids have powers, special ones. Apart they seem like normal little super kids when they are together they do some amazing things, they can use their powers together and I can do it with them too. The reason it took us 2 weeks to come back is that The Super Court appointed me the kid's guardian and protector, they said that with my powers and the bond I share with them I was the only one that could take them and keep them safe. They are actually going to Sky High starting tomorrow. Principal Powers is making special arrangements for them to be kept safe, so I can finish school. I know this is a huge thing to drop on you but for me it is too. I mean I just became a protector to 5 little super kids that can barely control their powers. If you don't want to go out with me anymore I understand." I looked into his eyes the whole time I told him this, hoping that he would understand. He sat there with a look on his face of concern."Are you gonna say something?"

"I gotta go." He got up and undid his hand from mine and taking off through my neighbors yard. I sat there for a moment, then got up and ran past everyone, inside to my bedroom, locking the doors so no one could get in. Turning on my music and laid on my bed and cried. After a few minutes I hear a knock on my door. "Go away!"

"Rob, are you OK? What's wrong?" It was Debbie.

"Go away, I don't want to talk about it." I yelled at the door. I started to sizzle, realizing my tears were falling into flames that were dancing around my body. Thankfully everything in my room is fire-proof. After a few more minutes another knock came on the door."I said to go away." I sobbed.

"Robyn, can we come in? Meria wants you." It was Jewel and Meria. Before I could say no, Meria and Jewel phased through my door.

"Jewel, I didn't answer you. Meria, baby what do you want?" I sat up and put out my flames. Meria didn't say anything just come over and gave me a hug. I pulled her onto my lap, giving her a hug back.

"I didn't do it. She did, Auntie let us take off our bracelets for a little bit. So what's wrong?" Jewel said coming and sitting next to me.

"Sweetheart you are to young for me to have this conversation with you." I said with a smile.

"Let me guess, he dumped you after you told him that you have to take care of us cuz we're like your kids now." I dropped my jaw at her statement.

"Jewel I really gotta stop forgetting that you are so mature. But yea it's kinda what happened. He hasn't dumped me yet at least, but he left after I told him." I sat there playing with Meria's long brown hair.

"You'll be OK. Aunt Kathy said that tonight Meria, Me, Shasta and Bug are in the guest room and Maxn is in here with you. Are you gonna come down and help us unpack or stay in here?" Jewel is a 30 year old in a 13 year old's body sometimes, I swear.

"I'm gonna take a nap. Tell Auntie please." I hug both the girls and they phased through the door again. I looked at my clock it was only 5, curled up on my bed and fell asleep.

"Robyn, wake up! You have to get ready for school." My mom was banging on my door. I had slept since the girls had left the room last night. "OK, mom. Thank you." I crawled out of my bed and looked at my clock, it was 6. _Why did she wake me up early, oh yeah the kids. Mom must of kept Maxn in her room. _

I grabbed a black t-shirt and some jeans before unlocking the door to the bathroom. I got in the shower and was washing my hair when Debbie came into the bathroom(A/N: We are like sisters it's not creepy and you can't see into this shower, so don't go all perverted on me.) "Your finally out of your room. Are you OK?"

"Yes and no. I don't know right now." I remembered what happened last night and I put my hand to my guitar tattoo.

"Alright, well Jake is coming over at 6:40 to help get the kids to school. Mom says hurry up since the kids still need to get ready. Do you want me to do something with your hair?"

"No. Go do the girls hair in braids please. I'm getting out as soon as you get out." I said finishing washing my hair.

She left and I got out and got dressed, dried my hair out with a towel, brushed it out and put in a ponytail. I grabbed my bag from my room and headed downstairs to grab some food. Everyone was sitting at the table eating cereal. I went in the cupboard and grabbed pop-tarts. All the kids were dressed and Debbie had done all the girlie's hair.

"Thanks for doing their hair Deb and mom for taking Maxn last night." I said sticking the pop tart in my mouth. "Do all you kids have your bracelets on?" All of them, Jewel holding up Maxn's, put their arms up showing me their power neutralizing bracelets. Tishonna had made them for Jacqui before we moved so she could send them to a normal school and Maxn wouldn't hurt anyone, they only came off for certain people. There was a knock on the front door. I looked at the clock it was only 6:30. _Jake's early._

I went and answered the door. It wasn't Jake standing their though, it was Warren."Um...Hi. Can we talk please."

"Why?" I said taking another bite of my pop tart.

"Because we really need to talk. I shouldn't of taken off like that yesterday." He said with remorse in his eyes.

"OK lets go outside." I walked past him and sat on the front steps.

"I'm an idiot. I really like you, it's just you freaked me out by basically saying I should dump you because you have your cousin's to take care of. I didn't know what to say or do so I took off. I talked with Will and Layla and they said if I really like you it shouldn't matter. Then when Jake came home last night he told me you had locked yourself in your room and were crying. I felt horrible that I did that to you. He also told me that you have a special bond with your cousins and always put them before yourself. I just came over to apologize and say I don't want to break up. I want to be with you." I was stunned. He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled at him and he smiled back as I kissed him on the lips. _He is even more full of surprises. I hope the kids like him._

"Get a room." Jake walked up seeing us kiss.

"Jake, I wouldn't be talking mister make-out session on my couch with that bitch Brittany." I snapped back.

"Whatever, lets get the kids. The bus gets here in 15 minutes." He walked passed us into the house. I stood and grabbed Warren's hand. "Since your here, you can help."

We walked into the house to see the kids getting their shoes on. I quickly slipped my feet into some flip-flops and put Maxn's shoes on. I grabbed my Eeyore bag and Maxn's diaper bag from the kitchen. "Is everyone ready? OK when we get on the bus Jewel you sit with Meria, Bug with Shasta and Maxn is with me." I went to pick up Maxn's car seat but before I could, Warren already had. "You already are carrying him and 2 bags you don't need to carry this too. Let's go before we miss the bus." _Always a gentleman. _

We all walk down the street in a group and waited for the bus. Warren took my hand, looked down at me and smiled. "Are they gonna be OK with the whole flying thing?"

"They should be, I've taken them on flights before and Maxn really could care less. If you put him in a car seat and the car moves he's passed out." I said re-situating Maxn in my arm, who was pulling on my ponytail. "Maxn stop, your hurting my head." Warren chuckled.

"Shut up. If your gonna laugh you take him and let him pull your hair." He stopped. "Yea that's what I thought." "OK everyone when we get to school we have to take the kids to room 109. Warren where is that?"

"Next to the detention room." The bus pulled up. I got on first letting go of Warren's warm embrace. I didn't recognize the bus driver and get a bit worried.

"These the kids that are coming to Sky High? The seat behind me next to the window was set for the car seat.Hey, Warren." I felt Warren standing behind me.

"Hey Ron, yeah these are the kids coming to Sky High." Warren nudged me to go forward, He set the car seat down and sat down across the aisle from my seat.

We had become the first stop for this bus so we could sit anywhere. I put Maxn in his car seat and strapped him in. Everyone else had taken their seats like I said. Shasta and Bug were behind Warren and Jewel and Meria were behind me. Debbie and Jake sat elsewhere on the bus. After going to the next stop, Maxn was sleeping and the other kids were talking to each other, Warren and I. As we neared the bridge I told the kids to sit facing forward and get ready to ride a roller coaster but don't scream. The seat belts came out as bus drove off the bridge and flew. Thankfully, Maxn stayed asleep and the other kids had fun. The bus landed, I went to grab Maxn's car seat when Ron told me to leave it. We piled off heading towards the school. Everyone stared at us. Debbie had Shasta's hand and Jake had Kasmeria and Bug's. Warren was walking beside me and must have noticed the stares and me being nervous so he grabbed my hand. Maxn had started waking up from being in the sun and wanted down. As we got the the steps I set him down and took his hand so he could walk. Jewel got on his other side and grabbed that hand._ I really hope they get that permission to send other young super kids here so she has a friend. _

Before we made it to the front doors we were stopped by Speed and Lash. "What has this school turned into a daycare?" Lash said sarcastically.

"Back off." Warren growled at Lash taking he hand that wasn't in mine and lighting it on fire. Lash took a giant step to the side and Speed took off.

"Thank you. War calm down." I said feeling how hot his hand was getting.

"Sorry, it's just I hate those 2, I'm stuck in detention during my study hall for 2 from fighting with them." He said as we started walking again. When we got in the doors we were bombarded by Warren's friends. A red-head I hadn't seen before introduced herself as Layla, Will's girlfriend.

"I'm Robyn, this is my best friend Debbie and my cousins Kasmeria and Bug are holding Jake's hands, Shasta's got Debbie's and these 2 are Jewel and Maxn." I said holding up Maxn's arm.

"So your Warren's girlfriend. I've heard lots about you." I blushed. Warren intervened before I could say anything. "Hippie, yes this is my girlfriend but we gotta go they have to meet Principal Powers. Guys this way." He let go of my hand stepped behind me and picked up Maxn. Maxn didn't fuss at all from having been picked up from Warren._ Wow. He didn't cry, that's weird. Maybe Warren has the magic touch._

Walking down the hall we were getting even more stares from everyone. I heard someone say something about Warren and holding a baby and my hand. _I hope he didn't hear that, there might be a fight and that kid doesn't look ready for a fight. I guess he really does have a bad boy image here. _

We got down to the classroom I was supposed to take the kids to as the 5 minute bell rang. Principal Powers was waiting at the door. "Ah, Ms. Woods. These must be the Johnson kids. This will be their primary classroom." She opened the door by putting her hand on a sensor. We all walked in and looked around. It was freshly painted in bright kid friendly kid colors. There were tables for the kids to sit at in the front of the room and a play area with a slide and a few other things for them to play on in the back. There was a playpen for Maxn against the wall by the windows. "The older kids will be tutored by some of our teachers and we have Mrs. Churchill coming into take care of the little ones, she is bringing her 13 year old son Caleb, 9 year old daughter Kristin and her 4 year old daughter Kylie with her. Don't worry she's a licensed daycare provided and her power is to freeze. She'll be here by the time we get back from the assembly. Oh yes to get in and out of the room you must put your hand on the sensor. We've put in Ms.Aurora, Mr.Danvers and your biometrics in."

"Thank you. What assembly are you talking about?" I asked kinda freaked out. The bell for school to begin rang.

"Well since the children have powers, we must see how what they are and how powerful they are. The juniors and seniors will be in attendance so they know what they will be protecting if something comes up to where they would need to." Principal Powers finished, opening the the door. I took Maxn from Warren's arm before we left the room. We walked across the hall to the gym.

Warren opened the door and held it til we were all in. Coach Boomer was on his platform, and boomed for everyone to quiet down. Maxn started crying from the loud noise. I pulled out his sippy-cup and gave it to him, he quieted down.

"Mr.Peace, Mr.Danvers please take a seat in the bleachers." Warren squeezed my hand before letting go and followed Jake over to the bleachers to sit with his friends.

"Alright girls could you please bring the kids to the platform and as I call their name please remove their bracelet so they can show us what they can do? kids can you do me a big favor and show everyone what you can do when I say your name." She spoke sweetly to my cousins who all said yes except for Meria and Maxn. Meria ran over to me and grabbed my empty hand.

We get up on the platform and Principal Powers says a few things to the students about the situation with the children. Then she told everyone that they would get to see the children's powers to know why they needed to be protected and that the kids were wearing power neutralizing bracelets so they couldn't hurt anyone.

"Jewel could you please come tell and show everyone your power?" I took jewel's bracelet off and she stepped forward and set her backpack in front of her. She looked at it and sending it across the room to Jake's lap. "I'm telekinetic." She said stepping back, taking her bracelet and putting it back on.

"Jesse now you." removing bug's bracelet he started making a buzzing sound and turning into a large bumblebee and then a fly, then back to normal. "Everyone calls me Bug. I turn into any insect and I can speak to them." He said smiling and returning his bracelet to his wrist.

"Shasta, your turn." She let go of Debbie's hand and let her remove her bracelet. She stepped forward freezing her arms and shooting it at Boomer's feet. _That's my girl. _She didn't speak just stepped back and Debbie put her bracelet back on. I spoke up"She freezes things."

"Kasmeria can you go now?" Meria gripped my hand and hid behind me. I handed Maxn to Debbie and bent down to Meria. I took off her bracelet and softly said hide.". She became invisible. I said seek and she reappeared, then I told her to go walk to Jake and Warren and sit with them. I handed her, her bracelet and she walked down the steps across the floor, phased through the wall and climbed up on Jake's lap. He put her bracelet back on.

"She phases through through things and becomes invisible. Maxn is the baby. He turns into a little red fire breathing demon" I took a squirming Maxn from Debbie and removed his bracelet and took his sippy cup away. Immediately he got mad, cried and turned red all over, demon wings sprouted from the holes in his shirt. I took his cup and threw it in the air. He jumped up after it and flew. I powered up my wings flew up to grabbed him before he could do anything. As I neared him he blew fire at me smiling. Everyone gasped. I just laughed and grabbed him putting his bracelet on as we landed.

"Please remember that these children don't have full control of their powers. If anyone is caught being rude, or mean to these children you will be dealt with accordingly. Now it's time to go to your classes." Everyone piled out of the gym. Warren, Jake and Kasmeria were waiting for us.

**I know Warren is really sweet in this chapter but I figured since the kids are around he'd have a soft spot for them and was really missing Robyn after 2 weeks.**

**Review please!**

**Purplestarr59**


	7. first day with the kids and a rematch

**I hope you enjoy this. Thanks to my reviewers. **

"Robyn, could you please come with me to my office for a few minutes?" Principal Powers asked as we left the kid's classroom.

"Uh, sure. I'll see you guys later I guess." I let go of Warren's hand and followed Principal Powers to her office. It was all white just like the rest of the school.

"Please take a seat. Robyn, I've asked you here to make sure your going to be OK with your school work and taking care of the children. You've missed 2 weeks and must make up the work. I'm giving you the option to take one of your elective classes and turn it into another study period." _I love all my classes should I take it our not?_

"Principal Powers, thank you for your concern but I really like my classes and I should do OK with them. My family is helping me take care of the kids.Is there anything else?

"There are 3 other things, one at lunch you are to take the children to the lunchroom, It's not fair keeping them cooped up in that room. The other is this bracelet, your sister made and just set it here. It's made to alert you when your needed by the kids. Mrs. Churchill has one that is linked to yours. When she needs you to come to the room, your bracelet will light up blue and vibrate. The children have an emergency button on theirs as a precaution, when that is hit your bracelet will turn red and beep. Lastly you will be spending study hall in the gym with the kids, helping them with their power training." She answered and handed me my bracelet, I slipped it on. _She wants me to take the kids to lunch with me. That's gonna be interesting. I hope Deb, Jake and Warren are up to helping out. Well at least now I know when the kids need me._

"Alright. Can I go now, I'm missing Mad Science." She nodded her head and I left the room going straight to Medulla's class where he was lecturing about different types of minerals in meteors that can harm harm super heroes. I quietly walked back to my seat next to my boyfriend, he was asleep with his arms as pillows and his hair in his face. _do I wake him or do I leave him? He probably wouldn't want to be waken up. Hey now I can play with his hair. _I carefully picked up Warren's red streak in his hair and started to braid it while Medulla talked about Kryptonite and Superman. I finished the braid as my bracelet lit up blue and started vibrating.went off. I grabbed my bag and walked out of Medulla's class holding up my bracelet. I hurried to the room to see what they needed me for. I touched the sensor to be let in. As the door opened I hear Maxn crying. I walked in to see Jewel holding Maxn trying to calm him down.

"Robyn, he hasn't stopped since about 5 minutes after you left. You gotta get him to stop." Jewel whined handing him to me. I looked around the room. A teacher I didn't know was in the room helping Caleb with a worksheet, Bug,Shasta,Kristin and now Jewel were sitting at a table working on some worksheets,too. Meria and Kylie were drawing. I patted Maxn on the back til he started settling down and yawned. I walked around the room patting him til he fell asleep and I put him down in his playpen. "So how are you guys doing?" I asked the kids. Meria smiled and went back to drawing, Shasta and Bug replied with a fine, but Jewel got up and came over to me. "Robyn can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure, sweetie. Mrs. Churchill, I'm taking Jewel into the hall for a minute. Maxn should sleep for 2 hours or more." I opened the door and we went into the hall.

"Juju, what did you want darling?" I looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"Robyn, I miss my dad, mom and Jacqui? Why did they all have to go away, it's not fair" I pulled her into me and held her close as she cried. She was always the strong willed leader of the little ones.

"Oh, baby I know I miss them too. Your mom's death was an accident and your dad and Jacqui died because there are bad people in the world. Sweetie, it's gonna be OK. Your gonna be fine." I responded. _She's right it's not fair that they were all dead. She's just a kid but everyone expects her to lead the others. I can't do that to her. _The bell rang for classes to change. I just stood there holding Jewel to me as the other students walked past. I felt someone walk up next to me, I looked over and giggled. Jewel put her head up, sniffled and smiled. "Jewel go back in the room and I'll be back soon." I let go of her and opened the door.

"OK Robyn, I like the red braid Warren." She said walking into the room. He put his hand to his hair and felt it. I started laughing.

"When did you do this?" He asked annoyed, pulling the braid out.

"When you were sleeping in Medulla's class, I was bored and your hair was right there." I said trying to sound serious. I started rubbing my hands together because they were getting cold

"I thought you didn't come to class. Why didn't you wake me up?" He grabbed my hands and put them between his warming them instantly.

"You looked peaceful and Medulla's lecture was boring. I got called out of class by this handy bracelet, before I could undo it ." I showed him my new accessory."It tells me when the kids need me. So what are we doing in English?"

"We finished Othello last week and starting Romeo and Juliet today but Mrs.Allen decided this time we were gonna act it out." _Just doing Romeo and Juliet. I need to talk to Powers._

"Come with me to Powers' office, I have to ask her something." I turned around and pulled him with me down the hall. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. The door opened and she stepped out.

"Ms.Woods, Mr.Peace what do you need?" She asked.

"Principal Powers I was wondering since we are reading Romeo and Juliet in English could I bring Jewel with me? She's having a bad day and I think it would be good for her to get away from her siblings for a bit." I asked hoping she would allow it.

"If you think that is best then alright. Let me write a note for you." She walked back into her office,came back out and handed me a note . "This will allow her to come to class with you, if she acts up this won't happen again, and the note also makes it your not tardy."

"Thank you. I promise she won't act up." Warren pulled me away and back down the hall to the kid's room. I opened the door to find Mr.Medulla giving the kids worksheets.

"Mr.Medulla, I have special permission to bring Jewel to English with me." I showed him the note as Jewel got up from the table and came over to me giving me a hug. "Come on. I can't miss parts of all my classes." Then the bell rang._I swear I'm never gonna sit through another full class again._

I gave Jewel a piggy-back to English. Warren offered to take her from me but I declined. I put her down before we got to the door. "Juju, remember you have to be good in here. We're acting out Romeo and Juliet."

"Rob, I know. I'm not a little kid anymore you said so yourself." She gave me that look of 'I'll be an angel'

"Robyn, she's right. Lets get into class." Warren defended Jewel. We walked in the door and I handed Mrs. Allen the note. She read it and pointed to the 3 empty desks in the middle of the room.

"Alright class as I was saying by show of hands who here has read Romeo & Juliet?" Me, Warren and half the class raised our hands. "OK, Who actually understood what it's about?" There was only 5 of us, Jenna(from Music), Will, Layla,Warren and I. "Mr.Peace please tell the class what the book is about in your own words."

"This about 2 teenage kids that fall in love but because their families hate each other, they can't be together. They meet in secret and get married. Juliet's cousin kills Romeo's best friend and Romeo kills him in revenge. He's banished from the city leaving Juliet alone. Juliet fakes her own death by taking a poison that makes her look dead. She sent Romeo a letter but Romeo heard of her death before getting it. He gets poison of his own and goes to the mortuary where she lays. He lays down beside her and took the poison. Juliet awoke a few minutes later to find her love dead and no poison left for her, so she takes his dagger and kills herself." Warren said in his normal gruff voice. _He really knows his Romeo and Juliet. He does read a lot though._

"Very good, Mr.Peace. Now we are going to act this play out here in the classroom. I'll be giving you all roles. I'm not going to make you get into a costume or anything but you will be standing in front of the class and acting. Warren since you have such a grasp on the story you are Romeo.Robyn you are Juliet. Layla the nurse, Will- Mercutico..." _Holy shit, did she just make me Juliet! I understand the story but this is crazy. Warren makes a good Romeo though. I hope that she doesn't make us do the kissing scene. I like kissing Warren but not in public._

A pile of books was passed to me, I took one and kept passing them. "Robyn are you OK? You look like you seen a mouse." Jewel whispered to me.

"She looks more freaked out then seeing a mouse." Warren whispered to her.

Jewel giggled "She hasn't told you that she is afraid of mice. She might act all tough, but put a mouse in front of her and she flips out and screams." Warren cracked a smile and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Jewel, be quiet. Yes I hate mice, they freak me out." I hissed at her.

"For today and for homework tonight, I want you to all read the book. Please begin." I stared at the book for a minute. "Jewel are you ready to go back with the other kids yet. Please say yes I want to get out of here for a few minutes."

"Fine, I gotta do that Science work anyway and Caleb is cute, your not the only one that gets eye-candy while in school." She said getting up. Warren looked up at her then me with a questioning glance.

"What am I supposed to do, she's 13. I'll see you later." I said smiling and grabbed my bag. "Mrs.Allen, Jewel wants to go back to her classroom. Is it alright if I take her, I have to check on the others anyway." The teacher just nodded her head. We left the room and walled down the empty white hall.

"Jewel, I think you have been successful in officially making my boyfriend feel uncomfortable. So you like Caleb?"

"He's nice. He lives 2 blocks from us. I helped him with our math homework. Hey guess what Mrs.Churchill said we get to come watch Save the Citizen next hour. Have you ever played that game?" Jewel smiled at me.

"Yup, Me and Jake beat Warren and Will on our first day. I fainted though. Maybe next time I play you kids can help me out." I winked touching the sensor. We walked in the room. Everything was fine. Kasmeria, Shasta and Kylie were all napping on little cots. Bug, Kristin and Caleb were doing some science worksheets. Mrs. Churchill was sitting at her desk reading. Jewel went and took her seat next to Caleb and started working.

"Hi Mrs.Churchill how are the kids doing?"

"They are doing great. The girls fell asleep a little bit ago. Bug is doing exceptional in his work.Maxn hasn't woke up yet." She replied back.

"Good. Bug what are you working on?" I turned my attention to my cousins. "A worksheet on weather. Mr.Medulla has a big head" I couldn't help it, I laughed. "I know, but that's cuz he has a big brain."

I sat down in the rocking chair that was over by Maxn's playpen. I sat there for a few minutes just taking it all in. _These kids are mine. They look to me for guidance. What am I doing? Am I crazy for taking this on? No because we are family and love each other._

The bell rang was gonna ring in 5 minutes.I gently woke up Meria and Shasta as Mrs. Churchill woke up Kylie. I picked up the sleeping Maxn, bouncing him to get him up. I gave Maxn to Jewel and told the kids I'd see them in a few minutes and going into the locker room and changing. I waited for Debbie, Magenta and Layla."Hey Rob, how are the kids? Debbie asked opening her locker

"Fine, I've spent more time with them than in class. Jewel had a breakdown and came with me and Warren to English. We are acting out Romeo and Juliet, guess who got the lead?" I said annoyed.

"You, who's Romeo?" Debbie answered.

"Warren."

"Warren is Romeo. Whoa, I beat he wasn't to happy. He hates being put in front of others like that." Layla stated. After everyone was dress we walked into the gym and found the guys. I saw Mrs. Churchill come in with the kids, so I went down and helped her bring them over to the group.

"Guys these are my cousins Jewel,Bug,Shasta, Kasmeria and Maxn. This is Mrs. Churchill and her kids Caleb (Warren gave me an eyebrow look), Kristen and Kylie. Kids and Mrs. Churchill these are my friends Will, Layla, Ethan,Zach,Magenta,Debbie, Jake and Warren." I pointed to everyone introducing them and taking Maxn from Mrs. C(A/N: I'm shortening it. It's annoying spelling her name so much.) and sitting down next to Warren. All the other kids sat in the row in front of us except Meria who was sitting on Jake's lap and was giggling.

"So that's Jewel's eye-candy. " Warren said sarcastically.

"Come on Warren she's 13, I'm sticking to her dad's rule. No boys til 16. Maxn stop your choking me, let go." I pulled Maxn's hand from my dog tag necklace around my neck."Debbie" She looked at me as I started signing **If I'm called today remove their bracelets, but keep Maxn calm.** She nodded her head yes, with a smile.

"Everyone quiet down." Coach Boomer boomed. "Today we are going to have a re-match. Hot-Head, Stronghold you are the heroes. Danvers and Woods Villains." Will, Jake,Warren and I all stood up. I handed Maxn to Jewel."Remember what I said when I brought you back from English. Do it but keep Maxn calm. Debbie will undo them." I walked down the bleachers and into the locker room, putting on the ugly spandex suit and grabbing my inhaler. I used it and walked out into the arena area. Jake was waiting again."You ready for this?"

"Yup. I have a secret weapon now. Their bracelets are off." Jake's eyes widened and he got a wicked smile. "Same set up as before I got Warren, you got Will?"

"Deal, but you gotta bail me out if I need it and don't faint this time. you used your inhaler right?"

"Yes, Dad! God it was a fluke last time, besides Warren doesn't get burned by me." I said walking to the middle of the floor and smiled at Warren with an evil grin he grinned back. _He maybe my boyfriend but that doesn't mean I'm letting up on him. _

**Thanks for reading. R&R!**

**Purplestarr59**


	8. lunch, detention and a fight

**I got writers block on this chapter. I hope you like it.**

"You have 3 minutes. GO!"

Warren started throwing fireballs at Jake, who used his telepathy to throw a mailbox at him. _Great there goes the strategy. I guess I got Will for right now. _Will was up in the air and nose-diving for the citizen. I powered up and threw a basketball sized blue-flame ball at him. The force of the impact sent him into the dumpster on the floor. I looked to see what Jake was doing, He was teleporting around the arena as Warren threw more balls of fire at him. _Will seems stuck for a moment, I'll help Jake. _"Jakerz, need some assistance?" I sarcastically asked as I powered up my wings, leaped and flew _Shasta's powers, Ice. _I felt my right arm get cold and a jet of cold water went straight at an ablazed Warren. He stood there soaked and shivering. I landed on the ground, seeing that Will and Jake were over on the other side of the arena trying to out do each other in what they could throw. Warren tried powering up again but failed, instead he ran at me. _Meria, phasing, invisible. _As Warren dove to tackle me I became invisible and phased, he fell right through me hitting his head on the wall. "Robyn, get Will!" Jake yelled. I turned around in time to Will running across the floor towards the Mulcher and the citizen doll."I don't think so." _Maxn, red, fire, strong. _I leaped at Will as I turned red and grew demon wings instead of my flames. I punched Will mid-air with everything I had, sending him into the wall. The buzzer rang. I powered down.

"Villains win. Ms.Woods in my office pronto." Boomer yelled. _Shit. _I helped up Will who seemed a bit dazed but fine. I looked to see Warren and Jake walking towards us talking. Warren looked pissed and Jake was trying to calm him down.

"What the hell was that? You have more powers?" Warren asked in a pissed tone.

"I don't have more powers, I have to explain this to Boomer anyway so why don't you come with? I have to get the kids to help explain things, be right back." I walked over the the bleacher where the kids were."Babes, we gotta explain this. Put on the bracelets and lets go." I went to go pick up Maxn who's bracelet was on. He had his arms up, but as I went to grab him he put them higher. Warren grabbed him and tossed him in the air, Maxn giggled.

"Warren, I don't know how you do it. It took a month for him to like Jake." I smiled. All the kids had their bracelets on and we trudged across the arena to Boomer's office. He and Principal Powers were waiting for us with the door open. We walked in and I shut the door.

"Sit down,Ms.Woods. Hot-head what are you and the kids doing here?" Boomer asked.

I spoke first sitting down and putting Meria on my lap. "He's my boyfriend, Maxn wants to be held by him not me. The kids are here to help me explain. So do you want the explanation on what happened or not?" I snapped.

"Fine, Robyn explain." Principal Powers said in a nice tone.

I started at the beginning.."The day Maxn was born he brought the family together. Jewel and Bug are blood siblings and Kasmeria and Shasta are. Maxn is both of theirs. Bug and Jewel had their powers, they had manifested after their mother's death. Meria and Shasta's came when the families moved in together. When Jacqui got pregnant I started helping out at their house with the kids, forming a close bond. I was in the room when Maxn was born and took some time from school to help out because Jacqui was on bed rest. My bond with them deepened during that time. Maxn got his powers around 6 months we don't know why. 2 months ago I was skateboarding with Jake when I lost my footing and fell. I wasn't wearing a helmet and when I hit the ground I also hit a sharp rock. I was knocked unconscious for a week. The doctors told my mom that some of my friends and family should come talk to me and maybe I'd wake up. Jacqui and Jesse knowing my bond with the kids brought them in to see me. All the kids climbed on my bed and Jacqui set Maxn down with Jewel. They were all crying and holding hands asking me to wake up. All of a sudden I guess there was what I was told a lighting bolt going from all the kids to each other to me. After the bolt Meria got away from the group and crawled to my head and said "Your my Bubi, get up." I had heard her and opened my eyes and responded "No, your my Bubi-butt."" I stopped to catch my breathe, pulling out my inhaler.

"That still doesn't explain how you have the kid's powers." Principal Powers stated.

"I was getting to that. After I sat there for a moment realizing where I was. I asked for a glass of water. I took a drink, I was warm and I wanted it cold. Before I knew what happened I had froze the glass to my hand. Because it was to cold and I couldn't remove my hand I got mad and turned red and the ice melted making the glass fall. I wanted it fall, waiting for it to break but it stopped mid-air. I freaked out and everyone said I became invisible.

My mom thought I was getting some new powers and took me to a training area. I couldn't make any of them come out. But before I moved here, Jake and I brought the kids to the training place. I was shooting water at Jake and he said something making me mad, I ended up freaking him in a block of ice. I talked to my mom about it and we came to the conclusion that when those lightening bolts went through us I got some of their power but only when they were around." I stopped and help Meria tight to me.

"So you can use the children's powers?" Warren spoke up, he stepped closer to me and grabbed my left hand.

"Yea but only when they have their bracelets off and are around me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but It's the main reason I'm their protector. It's the very special bond we share" I got up, putting Kasmeria down and hugged him.

Boomer cleared his throat and I let go of Warren."Ms.Woods, seeing as there is nothing against it in the rules you still won the game but you are supposed to tell me or Boomer when you have new powers or in your case special powers. Now you have 5 minutes before lunch begins. I'll take the children to the lunchroom and you and Mr.Peace go get dressed." Principal Powers said taking Meria and Shasta's hands. Warren stood Maxn on the floor and Jewel took one hand as Bug took the other. We all left and went back into the empty arena. Principal Powers walked the kids out. Before we split up for different locker rooms, I grabbed Warren around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him.

"Thank you for understanding. Please don't tell the others about how I can do that. The whole falling off a skateboard and unconscious thing sound weak. Also Warren I don't want you to feel that since we are together you have to take on a part of responsibility of trying to raise them or protect them. I'm their protector and guardian, It's my job to do it." I whispered into his ear as held him down to my level. He whispered back "I understand what your saying, But if your protecting them, who's gonna protect you." Before I could respond he kissed me deeply and passionately. "Go get dressed, those kids are gonna eat Powers alive." He laughed and I let him go.

I ran to the locker room and dressed quickly seeing Debbie,Layla and Magenta staring at me funny. "What's with the speed dressing?" Debbie asked

"Gotta get the kids in the lunchroom. They have to eat with us. You gotta help me get their lunches please." I said quickly pulling her behind me. Magenta and Layla followed as the bell rang. I hurried through the hall to the lunchroom seeing all the kids and Principal Powers sitting at a table waiting for me. "Thank you, Principal Powers. Kids lets get some lunch." I picked up Maxn and went to the lunch line. It was pizza. _Thank god it's one of the only things all the kids will eat._ We got our food and looked for a place to sit. I saw Will wave his hand at us. "Robyn, you and your cousins are sitting with us." Layla exclaimed pushing me forward towards the table. Warren was sitting on the end of the table reading a book when I sat next to him. All the other kids sat next to me on that side of the table. On the other side all of the rest of the group sat.

"So how are you kids liking it here?" Layla spoke first. I was taken by surprise, most teenagers I know hate the idea of kids sitting with them, let alone talking with them. Everyone started talking and lunch went great, except when Maxn decided to wipe his pizza covered hand on my shirt. "Maxn Joe, I swear kid you do this on purpose. I will be back in one minute. Debbie and Jake keep an eye on them. You know how to handle them" I wiped his hand and set him on Jewel's lap as I got up and went to the bathroom.

I went to the sink and started washing the pizza sauce from my shirt when a girl with hair so blonde it looked white walked in. "Do you think just cuz you have 5 special cousins and have 2 powers, you can come and take Warren. He is mine." She yelled at me. _This is that crazy ex he told me about on the phone. What was her name?...Cindy Frost, that's it. _"Well Cindy, We've been together for 2 weeks and a half weeks. I didn't take him from anyone. He told me about how he broke up with you and now you think he's still your. Newsflash he's not, he's mine." I shot back with attitude. I walked past her and out of the bathroom.

A few feet out of the door I felt my foot freeze to the ground. I turned to see her standing there. I immediately sent flames to my leg and melted the ice. "Seriously don't start with me. Your not gonna like how it ends." I walked up to her. I looked her in the eyes for a moment and turned around to walk away, she grabbed my ponytail pulling me back. _This bitch is gonna pay for that. _I flipped my body around so I was facing her, wincing at the pain of my hair being pulled out. I hit her in the stomach making her let go. I walked into the lunchroom towards the table when I felt a cold burst around my legs. She had completely frozen my legs. I started melting the ice when she came up and punched me in the side. _That was the last fucking straw. She's gonna get it. _I was so made that I did a flame burst around my whole body. "BIG MISTAKE!" I grabbed her by the arm pulling her back to me and hit her in the nose. CRACK! I broke her nose and blood rushed out. I dropped her and walked to my table. _I can't fight in front of the kids._

Warren sat there with an astonished look on his face. "Robyn, what happened?" It was Jake. I picked up Maxn and sat back down."That bitch, sorry kids, followed me into the bathroom and tried telling me that Warren was hers. I corrected her and she froze my leg to the ground. I melted it and tried to walk away, she grabbed my hair and pulled it and I punched her in the stomach and walked away. You saw what happened in here. Kids remember not to fight, unless you have to it's not nice." The kids nodded. Warren sat there still in awe of what happened.

"Rob, how's your head?" Debbie asked concerned.

"Perfectly OK. I'm just not happy at all right now. Warren your right she is loopy." I said putting my hand on his.

"Sorry that happened. Yea she's crazy but you handled yourself well." He finally spoke.

"She isn't even that strong and she pussy fights. I only used my powers to melt her ice and I don't pull hair. I also remembered that the kids where here and I shouldn't fight in front of them. It teaches them bad things." I picked up my Coke and took a long drink.

"Ms.Woods" I looked up to see Principal Powers standing behind Will and Layla._Oh god. I'm heading to detention. _

"Yes?" I said trying to sound sweet.

"Were you just in a fight with Ms. Frost?"

"Yes, but she started it. I tried to walk away but she kept coming."

"You have detention from now til the end of the day. If your bracelet should go off, the door will open. You are to only go to your cousin's class and back. Now please take the children to their classroom and go to detention. Mr.Peace seeing as you are in there as well. Help her with the kids." Principal Powers walked away.

"Yes, Mr.Peace lets take them to class. Come on kids. Class time." I mocked Powers, getting up. I gave Bug a ride on my shoulders while carrying Maxn back to class. Warren was giving Meria and Shasta a ride on both is shoulders and Jewel was walking next to us. I laughed at what we looked like.

Warren and I walked into the detention room holding hands and laughing. We sat down in desks next to each other. "This is the only room in the whole school that neutralizes your powers." Warren told me.

"What if you can actually fight without powers, then there would be no point pulling people in this room." I guess I made a good point because he just shrugged.

We decided to sit on the floor to do Mad Science homework. I moved closer trying to get some of his body heat, I was getting cold. I shivered a few times before Warren removed his leather jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I slid my arms in it. The sleeves were so long that only the tips of my fingers showed. "Thank you. I'm gonna take a nap, all that powering up and down stuff has drained me. If my bracelet goes off and I don't notice. Wake me please." I said laying down on my side and putting my head on his leg as a pillow. _He's warm and comfy. I wish I could make myself warmer like he can._

"Sure, Flame." I turned onto my back. He started stroking my head with my blue,purple,white and black flowing onto his lap. "What did you call me?"

"Flame. I couldn't think of something better. It's your power and your attitude is like one. It's there but it gets bigger and smaller"

"I like it. One of the best yet." I yawned turning back to my side falling asleep to Warren stroking my hair.

"Flame,wake up. your bracelet is blue and moving." Warren gently shook me.

"I don't want to I'm to tired."I said snuggling back up his leg.

"Robyn get up and go help your cousins." Warren said lifting my upper body off his leg by my arms. I stood up groggy.

"Fine, how long was I asleep?"

"Almost 2 hours. I finished all my work, so I'll help you with yours later."

"OK.I'll be back soon. It's time for Maxn's second nap." I said bent down and kissed Warren on his head and left.

"So what's needed of me?" I walked into the room. I looked around. _Where are Bug and Jewel?_

" Bug was reading and started crying. Jewel grabbed him and walked him behind the play stuff." Mrs. Churchill said looking up from helping Shasta with writing the letter K. I walked behind the play area and found Jewel hugging her brother as he cried. I sat down next to Bug and pulled him into my lap and put a leather clad arm around Jewel. _Oops I still have his jacket. Hope he doesn't mind._

"OK babes what's wrong?" I said holding both of them.

"He misses Jacqui, dad and mom." Jewel spoke for him. "I told he what you were telling me when I cried and it calmed him down a little bit." _Leave it to Jewel to take care of everyone when I can't._

"Thank you,Jewel. You know what, when I'm not around you have my permission to look after the other kids. Since you seem to have control of your powers I'm gonna have Tish take your bracelet and set it so it no longer neutralizes your powers but you can send for me, like Mrs. Churchill's can. But you have to promise me that you will only use them when you need to and to protect the kids." I looked down at the teenager who was smiling.

"Really? That's awesome. I promise to only use them when I need to. Robyn, why do you have Warren's jacket?" She asked me as I removed her bracelet and handed it to her.

"I was cold. That detention room is freezing. So how are the rest of the kids?"

"Fine. I got Maxn to take his nap. Meria and Shasta are at the table coloring and writing. Meria can make an H."

"Yea but she doesn't know what it means." Bug added to his sister's comment. _Good he's speaking. _"Robyn, I'm OK now. You can go back to class." I set him back down on the floor and got up.

"I'll be back at the end of the day to get you." I said walking out the door and back to detention.

Warren was sitting in a desk asleep when I got back, so I started doing my homework. _He's been so accepting of everything and he seems to genuinely care about me. Maybe I can talk my mom into watching the kids tomorrow night so I can take him on a date. I know we should take a ride to that lake I found on the first day we moved here. I'll make a picnic and everything. I hope he doesn't have to work._

I got all my work from the first week I was gone done. I looked at my watch. There was only 5 minutes left til school was over. I put all my work in my bag and leaned over to Warren. "Warren, school is almost over get up." I poked him in the arm not knowing if he woke up grouchy or not. He put his head up,shaking it and yawned.

The bell rang and we got up and went to the kid's room. All of them were waiting for us at the door. Warren picked up Maxn and I grabbed Meria and Shasta's hands, thanking Mrs.Churchill for watching them as we left.

We got out onto the school lawn heading to the bus when I heard someone behind us say, "Aw look at the happy little family. Peace, you like playing daddy to orphaned brats?" I stopped and turned around to see Lash and Speed.

"What did you say? No one talks crap about my cousins or my boyfriend." I snapped back getting into Speeds face.

"I said look at the happy family and asked Peace if he liked playing daddy to your little orphan brats." I punched him in the face. Lash stretched his arm grabbing me around the middle and lifting me into the air. "Let me down now!" I yelled at him. I powered up my whole body setting Lash's arm on fire. He dropped me and I hit the ground. Warren threw a fireball at Speed who was running at me. "Jewel take the other kids to the bus. If anyone stops you, use your powers. Tell Debbie and Jake we'll meet them at home. Go now." I said pissed off, getting off the ground with the help of Warren.

"You are gonna pay for that Lash." I threw a blue fireball at the asshole. He dodged it and slapped my butt. I got really mad and ended up powering all the way up. My whole body was engulfed in flames and my wings came out. I made the biggest ball of fire I ever had and threw it at the 2 bullies. Warren used his fire manipulation powers and made it smaller before it hit them. They were still hit and hurled into the school's wall. Then I fainted.

**I hope you liked it. R&R!**

**Purplestarr59**


	9. coldness and a sleepover

**Like always I only own my OCs. Nothing of Sky high. I also don't own the movie Carrie or any other movie talked about in here.**

"Robyn, come on wake up. You can't do this again, you gotta get home to the kids. Flame, come on. Wake up for me please." _What's going on? My whole body hurts. Who's carrying me? The warmth feels good. Warren must be carrying me. _"Nurse Spex, she over did it majorly this time and fainted. I tried waking her for 5 minutes before bringing her here." Warren sounded freaked out.

"Lay her on the bed. I'll get the oxygen. Wait where are the kids?" Nurse Spex asked.

"She sent them to the bus. She told Jewel to get them on the bus and tell her sister and my brother that we'd be home soon. We got into a fight with Speed and Lash. After you get the oxygen you should go check on them. She made a 2 foot wide fireball and threw it at them. I tried stopping it but I only made it about a foot big. They got thrown into the wall and burned." Warren was calming his tone to his normal gruff voice. I felt him lower me a bed. I shivered from being taken away from his warm body. I felt a blanket being put over me and an oxygen mask put over my face. "Mr.Peace, I'm gonna go get Lash and Speed. You stay here and keep and eye on her." I heard the door close and felt Warren's warm hand stroke my hair._ I'm so cold. Why couldn't he just keep holding me?_

I spoke without opening my eyes. "I'm cold." I said quietly. I felt another blanket being put on me. "I'm still cold. Please either lay with me or hold me again. Your so warm." I felt Warren pick up my head and upper torso, sit down and hold me against his warm chest with his arms wrapped around me. _This is so much better. That power burst must of put my body into shock and lowered my body temperature. The oxygen is helping a lot too. Fire needs oxygen and with my asthma I need it even more. I HATE MY ASTHMA!_

"Is that better?" He asked quietly. _If only he knew._

"Much. Thank you." I answered snuggling up closer and went to sleep.

"Robyn, sweetheart it's time for dinner. You ready to get up yet?" My mom asked gently shaking my sore shoulder. I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room and it was getting dark. _How did I get here? The last thing I remember was Warren holding me in the Nurse's office. Why do I have his jacket?_

"Mommy, I feel like crap. Can you make me soup? How'd I get home? What about the kids?" I asked turning over towards her and pushing my hair from my face.

"Baby, I already have it made. Warren brought you home. He flew you down and landed in the backyard, to the surprise of the kids who were playing. Jewel ran in and grabbed me. Before I could get outside he was carrying you in. I told him bring you up here. He laid you down and you started shivering so I grabbed a bunch of blankets from the hall closet. When I came he was sitting on the bed holding you keeping you warm. He stayed for awhile but had to go to work. Your supposed to call him. So why did you faint this time? He won't tell me, said it was your story not his. I got some of it from the kids, who were walked home by a pissed Debbie and a confused Jake. You got into another fight. Explain." My mom went from sweet to demanding through her speech. I up in bed pulling the layers of blankets up with my body.

"The first fight was with Warren's crazy ex after she told me to stay away from him. I only used my power to melt the ice she put on my legs. She pulled my hair so I socked her in stomach, I tried walking away but she froze me to the ground and hit me in the side, so I decked her in the nose. The second fight was with these 2 idiot bullies Speed and Lash. Speed made a comment on how Warren, the kids and I looked like a happy family and then asked Warren if he like playing dad to orphaned brats. I got into his face and asked him to repeat himself. He did and I decked him. Lashed picked me up and held me in the air til I burned him. I fell to the ground and Speed ran at me but Warren stopped him with a fireball. I threw one at Lash and missed. He slapped my ass and I became enraged. All my power consumed me. I threw the biggest ball of fire I've ever made at him. I heard Warren say it was 2 feet wide. Well Warren tried manipulating to put it out before it hit them but only made it smaller. I fainted after they hit the wall. Will you bring me my soup now?" I laid back and sighed. My mom left the room to get my soup. I curled up putting my face into Warren's leather jacket that I was still wearing. It smelt like him, soap and leather. I looked at the clock it was 7:30. _Warren normally gets off around 9. I'll go meet him at work._

"Rob, how you feeling and why on earth did you leave me and Stupid(Jake) to take the kids home? And why is Jewel's bracelet off?" Debbie came into my room carrying my bowl of soup, a fork and spoon and hot cocoa on a tray. I sat up again and wiggled free of Warren's jacket. _Don't wanna accidentally get that dirty. Crap gotta talk to Tish about Jewel's bracelet._

"If you go get Jewel and Tish, I'll explain." I said taking a bite of my hot soup. Debbie left the room and came back a few minutes later with Jewel and Tishonna in tow."Now explain." She said.

"War and I got into a fight with Speed and Lash. I sent the kids away so they wouldn't get hurt and see me fight. Tish can you fix Jewel's bracelet so it no longer neutralizes her powers just calls me when she needs me. She's proven that she is my 2nd in command when I can't get to the kids fast enough." I chugged the last of my hot cocoa putting the cup on the tray and handing it to Debbie."Now all of you can leave me alone, I need a shower." I climbed out of bed, walked past them into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on all the way. _Finally some heat that is almost as good as Warren. _I stayed in the shower til the water temperature went down. I climbed out, brushed out my hair and wrapped a towel around myself. I went into my room and hunted for warm clothes. I found a long sleeved blue shirt and a purple hoodie. Tossing on my jeans from earlier and a pair of socks I looked at the time. 8:45. _Perfect. _I grabbed my leather jacket putting it on and then grabbing Warren's. I put on my combat boots and Nightmare before Christmas beanie and headed downstairs. I found my mom in the living room watching cartoons with the kids who where in their pj's ready to go to bed.

"Mom, I'm going to the Paper Lantern. I have to give Warren his jacket and thank him for rescuing me earlier. I won't be gone long." I opened the front door.

"Alright, but don't get hurt anymore. Be back by 10. Maxn is staying with you tonight." My mom said as I walked out.

"Youa, is Warren still here?" I asked the old Chinese woman who was standing at the register.

"Yea darling, he's in back doing dishes. Why don't you go sit down and I'll get you something to drink while you wait." She went and turned the sign to closed.

"I'll have some coffee if it's no trouble." She went in back and I went to the booth Warren and I had sat at before. I start feeling cold again. _Time to go to the doctor, this isn't normal and hasn't ever happened before. I'll talk to mom when I get home. When did I start getting cold? It started this morning and got worse after that bitch froze my legs. _I take Warren's jacket from next to me and put it on.

"What are you doing here? You should be home." He handed me the cup of coffee and sat down next to me, putting his bag on the floor. I chugged the hot liquid looking at him. He was wearing an armless black and red Phoenix shirt with his hair pulled back. _This is nasty, but it's hot and that's what I need. Damn he looks good._

"I came to bring you your jacket and to thank you for bringing me home. I'm fine I just can't shake being cold." He put his hand over mine. The warms went up my arm making me feel a bit better.

"Your freezing, are you sure your OK?" He put his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled up to him, taking in his body heat.

"If I didn't have to let go of you, I'd be perfect. Your the only thing keeping me warm besides a billion blankets or hot water." I was getting warmer and feeling better.

He yell something to Youa in Chinese. "Go ahead. See you on Saturday." she said poking her head out from the back. We got up and headed out of the restaurant. I went to take off his jacket when he stopped me.

"Leave it on. You need it more than I do. Which is why I left you in it in , you were shivering like crazy when I wasn't holding you. Your mom put a pile of blankets on you and you calmed down."

We walked down the street back to my house, he held me close around the waist keeping me warm. "Warren do you have to work tomorrow night?"

"No, but the guys were talking about maybe going to the drive-in. Wanna come if your feeling up to it?" We had gotten to my front lawn.

"Yea. I gotta ask my mom to watch the kids but it should be OK. I was actually wondering if you wanted to go for a ride. I wanna take you to a place I found I really like. You've done so much for me that I wanted to do something special for you."

"Yea we can go but where are we going?" We were standing at my front door. _Do I leave it here or ask him in? Mom won't mind I think, she was always cool with Jake._

"It's a surprise, do you want to come in?" I opened the door and went into the living room. My mom and Tishonna were watching the news.

"Mom is it OK if Warren comes in?"

"Yea. Thank you again for getting her home Warren. Be quiet going upstairs the kids are sleeping. Robyn grab Maxn and put him in his crib. Jewel has him and the crib is in your room." We head up the stairs. I let go of Warren. "I'm gonna grab Maxn."

"OK I gotta call my mom and tell her I'll be home later." He went into my room and I went to the guest room. The kids were sleeping in the bunk beds that were set up. Jewel had her arms around her baby brother protecting him in her sleep. I slowly pried her arms from around him and picked him up. _I know she will make sure none of the other will get hurt. I hope he sleeps all night._

I walked into my room and put Maxn in his crib with his sippy cup. I took off the 2 leather jackets tossing them on my bed. I was staying warm longer but I grabbed a blanket from my bed. Warren was sitting on my couch waiting for me. "My mom said it was fine.So what are we gonna do?" He asked.

"Watch a movie? I've got the Craft, Carrie, Saw 1 and 2, the Mighty Ducks, and Jackass. Your choice." I said picking up the stack of movie's from my desk.

"Carrie. It's a classic and a great book." I put in the movie and sat down next to him, putting my head on his chest and the blanket over both of us. I started the movie.

"Robyn, get up you have to go to school in an hour." I opened my eyes to 2 muscular arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Warren opening his eyes too. _Oh shit, I fell asleep on Warren during the movie. Wait he's still here. He must of fallen asleep too. hm-mm, he's so warm and I can heart his heart beating. I wouldn't mind getting up like this every morning._

"Your mom wake you up every morning? Wait is she gonna be pissed that I'm here?" He asked."She shouldn't. Jake use to spend the night all the time. This couch is like his bed." I felt him tense up."Don't worry. We weren't like that. We are really close friends, like brother and sister."

"Missy Marks did you hear me?" My mom walked into the room seeing me and Warren on the couch. "Hello Warren. Robyn my room please." She picked up Maxn from his crib and walked out.

"You smell like Chinese. You can take a shower in there." I pointed to the bathroom door."Just lock both of the doors. Debbie's room is on the other side. I have some of Jake's clothes he forgot in the closet." I pulled myself away from him.

"It's OK. I keep a spare set of clothes in my bag for work. I gotta call my mom first and explain.Wait what about you?"

"I'll use my mom's." I went to my closet and grabbed a Nightmare before Christmas tee, a pair of black jeans and an Invader Zim hoodie. I grabbed what I needed and went through the bathroom into Debbie's room. Debbie was sitting on her bed typing on her laptop

"Debbie whatever you do don't try and get into the bathroom, Warren is in there taking a shower. Before you ask, we fell asleep watching a movie. Nothing happened." Before she could say anything I ran out her door and into my mom's room and shut the door.

My mom was getting Maxn dressed. "Mom, I can explain. Nothing happened, we fell asleep watching Carrie." I said taking a seat on her bed. She handed me Maxn and put on his shoes. "I know, your to responsible to do that with Maxn in the room. I just wanted to remind you that you've never had a real relationship and your getting really serious with him quickly." _OK she's right this is the longest I've ever dated a guy, I can't help that most guys are jerks or don't respect my family obligations._

"Mom, I have never like anyone like I do Warren, not even Jake and we aren't serious yet, we haven't even made out yet. I can be me with him and the kids love him. Maxn actually lets him pick him up. He doesn't mind the kids and helps me with them even. I told him yesterday that he doesn't have to think that because we are dating that he has some responsibility to the kids or protect them. He told me that if I'm protecting, who's gonna protect me. Mom he genuinely cares about me. I'm using your shower, he's in mine." I put Maxn down on the bed and went into her bathroom. I took my shower and got dressed, and brushed out my hair. _I'll just put a hat on. I wanna go back to sleep, I was so comfortable on him. _

I walked into my room to see Warren playing my guitar with his shirt off. _I could get use to this. Why can't he walk around without a shirt on all the time? He's a boxer guy. _

"Warren, are you hungry, everyone is probably in the kitchen eating right now." I grabbed my black cadet hat and Eeyore bag. Warren got up put down the guitar and came over to me.

"Food sounds good. Let me grab my shirt. You look great by the way." He kissed me on the cheek and went to his bag, grabbing a plain black t-shirt putting it on.

We headed downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom had made pancakes and bacon. Jake was sitting with everyone eating. We sat down at the last 2 empty chairs and piled food on our plates. Jake and my eyes met. He did this eye thing where he looked at me then warren and back. I scowled at him and continued eating.

The rest of the day went really well. I was only called out of class a couple of times for the kids. I got out of gym class which was awesome. I also got extensions on my homework from the night before due to my sudden illness. We sat with Will and the gang at lunch. Cindy Frost just leered at me from her table. Speed and Lash weren't seen all day. Rumor was they were suspended for messing with me and the kids. I finished my painting in Art, spent my study hall helping the kids with training, mostly working with Shasta on her aim. Music went well, we played music from the sheets we got on my first day. Auto Mechanics I helped Warren and Jake change and balance tires.

"Where did you learn to work on cars?" Warren asked me as I put the tire on the balancing machine.

"My uncle Dave Carter. He had me doing this stuff all the time, I was his helper for everything when I was a kid. You might meet him if he gets a route around here. He's a semi-truck driver." I put the correct amount of weight on the tire and rebalanced it.

"Why do you call him Dave Carter?" Warren looked at me with a questioning look that I loved. Jake was at the car a few feet behind us laughing. _I hate when he does that. Jake really needs to learn to shut up._

"Jake, Shut the hell up! I call him that because that's what I swore his name was as a kid. Not Dave or uncle Dave but Dave Carter. It's kinda stuck now. The kids even call him that. Jake is laughing because he called him that once and got a weird look. So if you meet him call him Dave." I said with a smile, putting the tire back on the car. I looked at the clock, 5 minutes til the bell. _Then I get to take Warren on our date._

**I hope you liked it. I know I shoved the day at the end together but I made it a good day and I want to get to the date and the drive-in. Hope you liked it. Remember REVIEW!!!!! **

**Purplestarr59**


	10. a date, friends and the arguement

**I don't own Sky High and all that other stuff. This chapter is officially one of my favorites because it's kinda first hand with friends and boyfriends. Review please. Oh yea I don't own the movies, music, ext. talked about in here either. There are 2 small drug references in here. There's also more swearing at the end.**

"This is the spot." I said taking off my helmet and getting off my bike. Warren was getting off his bike next to me. I grab the picnic basket off the the back of my bike, grabbed he had and led him thought the weeping willow trees that surrounded the lake.

"This is really cool. This is Willow Lake, I've come here a few times." Warren said as I set the picnic basket down and pulled out the blanket laying it out.

"It reminds me of Minnesota. We use to live near a lake like this just not as many willow trees. When ever I had a problem or nervous and didn't want to go see the kids, I'd go go down to the lake and sit in a tree and just stare out until my head was clear. The night my parents split I stayed in a tree overnight until Tishonna found me." I stood up and looked out at the lake. Warren came up behind me and put his hands around my waist.

"You miss it there?" He asked putting his chin on my head.

"Yes and no. I miss the beauty and a few people back there, but I like it here. I've got my best friends, the most important parts of my family and you." I turned around in his arms and faced him, pulling his head down to me. I kissed him, he lightly touched my lips with his tongue to gain access. I happily let him in. _I'm totally inexperienced at this, guess I just let him lead. This is amazing._

We stood there kissing for a few minutes until his cell rang. We pulled apart as Warren pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Yea, Stronghold what do you need?"He asked into his phone as I laid my head on his chest as he kept an arm around me." Yea, we'll be there. What's playing and who's coming?" "Alright talk to you later." He hung up his phone.

"Stronghold was calling to make sure we were going with tonight to the drive-in. Disturbia and Blades of Glory are playing. I guess we're meeting at your house at 7. Debbie is driving her car and Zach is bringing his Hummer." I started laughing. "What?"

"Did Will say car or hearse? Because if he said car she hasn't told him that she drives a hearse. I guarantee that as many people as possible will be riding with Zach, even if her car seats 8." I said still giggling. "people tend to like that fact that they are riding in a car that hundreds of dead people have been in even if it is hot pink and a convertible."

"OK, I get it. I don't mind though. Let's eat, I'm starving." He replied pushing me towards the blanket. We sat down and I took out the food. I took out the Italian pasta salad, 2 bottles of Coke & ham and salami sandwiches. As I pulled out the plates and chopsticks, I caught Warren looking at me funny. "What?"

"Chopsticks for Italian food?" He asked giving me his questioning eyebrow raise.

"I've been using chopsticks since I was 10 for every meal unless it's virtually impossible to eat with them. I was sick of getting stabbed with a fork and I figured you knew how to use them since you work at a Chinese place." I put our food on the plates.

"Yea, I can.Stabbed with a fork? I'm confused."

"My parents have this rule, if you put your elbows on the table while eating someone could poke you with a fork. As a little kid I usually noticed first and got to poke the person doing it. I was an aggressive kid and would poke really hard so whenever they caught me I got stabbed harder as revenge. After I learned to eat with chopsticks, I used them all the time so that instead of stabbing them I'd smack them with a stick and they wouldn't poke me so hard anymore. So warning don't put your elbows on the table at my house, the kids know the rule." I gave him a wink handing him is plate. He started laughing.

"That is the weirdest rule I've ever heard." he said as he took a bite of his salad using . "This is really good."

"Thanks, it's my mom's recipe. Why is it that I feel like you know a lot about my past but I know barely anything about you. We've been dating 2 and a half weeks. I know it sounds dumb, but lets play 10 questions. You don't have to answer if you don't want and any question you ask you have to answer first, I'll do it too." I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"OK, but since you thought it up I get to ask first." He said with a sly smile. "I'm allergic to cats. What are you allergic to?"

"penicillin. My favorite book is The Cell by Stephen King. Yours?

"Along came a Spider by James Patterson. Favorite movie is Shaun of the dead."

"Lords of Dogtown. Favorite bands are the Fighting Tongs and My Chemical Romance. The tongs are a local band back in Minnesota."

"Metallica. Why don't you talk about your dad, except for the whole tattoo thing?" I got quiet. _I knew this was coming eventually. My dad isn't like his but he is at the same time. We both got abandoned in a way. _"You said yourself you don't have to answer..."

"No, I will. My dad is a citizen, he lives in Minnesota still. When I was 13 my parents got divorced and I blamed him for leaving me and my mom. After a year I finally talked to him again, he had started smoking pot after he left us. I refuse to be around him when he's high so I don't see him much. The only thing we've ever seemed to get along about since is tattoos. He's covered in them. When we went back for the funeral, I visited him and showed him the pictures from when we went. He likes yours. So what about your dad, I mean I've heard the rumors and stuff, Jake doesn't know much either and you didn't say it before you asked." I saw Warren tense up.

"I'll tell you since, you seem as bugged talking about your dad as I am mine. My dad is a villain, he's in prison quadruple life sentence, no parole til his 3rd life. He went nuts and killed a few people when my mom was pregnant with me. I visited him a few times when I was younger, but as I grew up I realized he is crazy. I write to him now and then but not very much. I hate when people talk about him though, it bugs me. OK. change of subject. Favorite childhood memory?

Mine is going on vacation to my Grandma Peace's mansion. I used to sit in the Library and read all day long." _Hmm. His is kinda like mine._

"Going to Camp Newman, it wasn't a camp we just called it that. It was my childhood best friend's grandparent's place. It was totally secluded and huge. Since we all had powers, we could use them for most stuff. We went swimming in a lagoon that went right to the house. I went there when I was 5 for the 4th of July and that's when I powered up for the first time. I was getting mad because no one would light my sparkler, my hand started on fire and lite it for me. The water manipulation came the next day when we went tubing. I fell off and slid out of my life jacket. I started drowning and panicked. All of a sudden the water around me pushed aside and I kept it up til I hit shore. When did you power up for the first time?" _I've only ever told Debbie and Jake that story. I should call Nikki later and see what's up back home._

"I was 6 and another kid made fun of me for not having a dad around. I ran off before I got into a fight with him. When I got home I started hitting a punching bag and my fists started on fire, which started the bag on fire.That's when my biggest fear started setting in, I have my dad's power. I'm afraid of turning out like him. What's your greatest fear?" He asked putting his empty plate down.

"Warren, you won't turn out like him and neither will your brother, I won't let it happen. My worst fear is a new fear I got just a few weeks ago. I'm afraid of loosing the kids or not taking care of them right. I have my sisters, mom and you guys helping me,but I don't know what I'd do if Dark Skull actually got to them or worse hurt them." I said trying to hold back the tears that were in my eyes. Warren moved next to me and hugged me.

"He's not going to ever get the kids. Not with so many people protecting them, especially you. Your stronger than most people with your power and your love for them." I put my head on his shoulder. _Maybe this is the time to ask him?_

"Warren, I have one more question for you. You don't have to do it but I'd like you to just in case something ever happens to where you have to. Would you be OK with me asking Tishonna to set the kids' bracelets so you can remove them too. If anything ever happens and we have to battle Dark Skull, I want you to remove their bracelets and get them out of there." I asked looking into his calming brown eyes.

"Robyn, I accept. But if something like that arises I'm not leaving you alone to fight Dark Skull. Don't fight with me about it either." He answer holding me tighter. The alarm on my phone went off.

"It's 6:30, we better get home and meet up with everyone."

"She's drives a hearse. That is awesome." Magenta said getting out of Zach's yellow hummer. Everyone else piled out after her and up to Debbie's car.

"Debbie they're here, lets go!" I yelled into the house. Warren and I got off the porch and went over to everyone. "Yeah, it's a hearse but it hasn't been used in like 10 years and it's been rebuilt. It's a convertible and seats 8." I took my key out of my pocket and started the car putting the top down, revealing the black velvet seats.

"Hey everyone. Like my car?" Debbie came out of the side door. _Her and her ego need to get into check._

"So, who's riding with who?" I asked trying to calm down my best friend's ego.

"Zach." Will and Layla said together.

"Debbie, I wanna see how this thing drives." Magenta responded with a sly smile.

"Zach." Ethan replied.

"We're riding with Debbie. Mag, you can sit up front. Where is your brother, War?"I asked my boyfriend. He just shrugged at me. I pulled out my cell and called Jake. I heard the ring of his phone a little bit away.

"I'm coming, sorry." Jake yelled running up to us. _If we weren't outside he so would have teleported._

"Jake who you riding with Glow boy or Art girl(Debbie)?" Warren asked his brother as we climbed into the cars.

"You guys. I like this car." He answered jumping into the backseat not even using the door. Debbie saw him and freaked out.

"GET OUT! Your riding with Zack, I will not have you messing up my beautiful car. When did you ride in it anyway?" She had turned around and glared at him as he got out and then turned to me. I put an innocent look on my face.

"It was only twice. Don't get all pissy either. Mom said I could use it as long as I filled it up." I stated putting on my seat belt as she pulled out.

After the movie we all went back to my house to hang out, since everyone had to be home by 2am and it was only midnight.

"We gotta be quiet and stay in my room or Robyn's. The kids are sleeping. Shit, Robyn is Maxn in your room or mom's?" Debbie quietly said opening front door.

"I have no clue. I'll go check, if he is I'll move him in with the other kids." I ran up the stairs to get to my room first. Maxn was sleeping in his crib and Jewel was on my couch watching TV.

"Jewel Jean, what are you doing awake?" I asked picking up a sleeping Maxn.

"He had a nightmare and I heard him. I got him back to sleep and I couldn't get back to sleep so I'm watching the Princess Diaries. Hi Layla, Will, Ethan, Magenta, Zack, Jake and Warren." I turned around to see everyone walking into my room and waved.

"Jewel this is the only time I am letting you do this but you can stay up with us, since you took care of Maxn. You guys OK with that?" Everyone nodded.

I left the room and put Maxn on Jewel's bed with pillows on the floor so if he falls he won't get hurt. I returned to my room. Jewel was sitting in a bean bag chair, Will and Layla were looking at the pictures on my wall, Ethan was checking out my books, Magenta and Zach were going through my movies, and Warren was sitting on the couch watching the end of movie with Jewel.

"You know your watching a chick flick with a 13 year old." I whispered to him as I sat down next to him.

"You see anything better to do?" he whispered back. I shook my head and got up. I walked through the bathroom to and knocked on Debbie's door. She opened the door wearing a hot pink matching tank top & pajama pants set.

"I'm not even gonna ask, but I don't think you need to wear that to impress Ethan he' pretty much there. So wanna play Apples to Apples? We can teach them our way." I walked past her into her room and grabbed the game from her closet. We both went back to my room where everyone was sitting down watching the Disney Channel.

"Hey guys, want to play Apples to Apples?" I asked. Jewel got a huge grin on her face. _Good thing I taught her our rules. She's almost as good as me for doing it right._

"Sure, We play all the time at my house." Will said picking up my couch with Warren and Layla still on it and moved it closer to the blue plastic box table.

"Will, ya know you could have just moved the table and had everyone scoot closer." I said laughing and put the game on the table. "OK well Debbie, Jewel and I have different rules we play by. The normal rule is you choose the best noun to fit the verb. When we play, it's the noun that sounds the most ridiculous with the verb. Example, Black Holes and Clean. Doesn't really go together but it does" Everyone looked at us funny for a minute until I started passing out the cards. I sat on the floor in front of Warren.

We played til 1:30 when everyone but Jake and Warren left to get home. Zack won, only because cause he sucks playing the normal way as Mag told us. Debbie went to bed after letting everyone out, so it was me, Jewel and the boys.

"Jewel it's bed time. Guys you know it's cool if you crash here. Jake there's some of your old pj's in my bottom drawer." I walked out of the room behind Jewel and into the guest room. I picked up Maxn off the bed and Jewel crawled in.

"Night Juju. See you in the morning. Thank you so much for helping out lately. Love you, now sleep." I headed back to my room trying not to wake Maxn. I found the boys sitting in pajama pants playing Mortal Kombat. _Warren definitely has the better body._

"Who's winning?" I asked putting Maxn in his crib.

"Warren." Jake muttered.

"So someone is finally kicking your ass at that game."

"Yea, whatever. If I'm calling the couch where is War sleeping?" _Oh shit, I completely forgot. He can't sleep downstairs in case he starts on fire in his sleep and the guest beds are filled with the kids. He can sleep on my bed with me, it's big enough and mom shouldn't have a problem after our talk today. It's not like we are gonna do anything._

"He can sleep in my bed with me." I said lightly, digging in a drawer for pajamas. Warren just put his head up for a second and shrugged, Jake on the other hand freaked out.

"I don't think so. My brother aka your boyfriend is not sleeping in your bed with you." Before he could go any further, I put my hand up and stopped him.

"Jake, Shut up. It's a big bed and it's not like you haven't slept on it before with me." Warren gave me a semi-mad and semi-confused look. "Warren don't give me that look. It's a king size bed, he had just had a fist fight with his step-dad and another friend was already asleep on the couch. Jake to make you feel better, I'll get us our own blankets." I walked into the bathroom and got changed into a black tank top and purple pajama pants. I went to the closet and grabbed an extra flame resistant blanket.

When I walked back in Jake had calmed down.

"Fine, but any odd noises and I'm busting heads." Jake said with attitude. I started laughing.

"First off Jakerz, I'm not the one that dry humps their girlfriend while other people are in the room and second, I'm a virgin and am staying that way thank you very much. 3rd Maxn is 5 feet from my bed and that would be so wrong on so many levels." I grabbed my book from my desk, toss the extra blanket on the bed and lay down on. "I'm gonna read and probably fall asleep. Leave the light on in case Maxn wakes up, so I don't hurt myself again. Night guys." _I hope neither of them mind Maxn's crying at night._

"Night, Snow Blue."

"Night, Flame."

I turned over to my side so I was facing Maxn's crib and the light. I started reading my book. After awhile I heard the TV go off and felt the other side of the bed go down. I rolled over and looked at the back of Warren's head and his back. I started tracking his tattoo with my finger.

"Not sleeping yet?" He whispered, rolling over and facing me.

"No, I fell asleep in the kid's classroom earlier during gym. What about you why aren't you going to sleep?"

"I was waiting for Poof boy to fall asleep, hoping you were awake so I could do this." Then he leaned closer and kissed me. I pushed deeper into the kiss putting my hands in his hair as he put one arm on the other side of me and leaning over me. We started making out and he ventured to my neck. He found the scar on my neck(childhood wound) and traced it with his tongue and bit down lightly, I held my breathe and let out a small moan. Warren jerked away suddenly and landed on the floor. Jake was behind him.

"Seriously, what did I say?" He said in firm tone but quietly. Warren stood up and spoke first.

"Jake go back to bed, we were just kissing." Warren sat back down on the bed. Instead of going back to the couch, Jake went into the bathroom. Warren laid back down and kissed me again, I kissed back and pulled away.

"Maybe we should stop, Jake is upset about it. He's like my brother, the only guy besides you that I actually care about what they think. Even if he's done worse than this to me, I can't do it back. But we can cuddle because I'm cold and don't feel like getting up." Warren pulled me closer and wrapped his strong arms around me. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. "Good night, Burn. I love you." _Did I just say that out load. I must have, his heartbeat got faster. _

"Burn? I like it. Night.I love you too, Flame." He kissed me on the head. I teared up and a single tear ran down my face and onto his chest." You OK?"

"I'm perfect. No one has ever told me that before."

"Well I meant it, I love you Robyn." he said so sweetly

"And I love you Warren." I scooted myself up more and kissed him. Then the bathroom door opened Debbie and Jake both walked out. _Fuck, he had to drag her into this. Now I'm gonna get it._

"Rob, what's going on?" Debbie snapped in a crabby tone.

"Debbie if you wake up Maxn, your putting him back to sleep. Nothing is going on. Me and Warren were kissing and over protective boy flipped out, not like he hasn't done worse things. " I snapped back quieter looking at Debbie, then to Jake.

"Then why is he in your bed?" She asked quieter.

"There wasn't any other place for him to sleep." I grabbed Warren's hand under the blankets for comfort.

"There's the couch downstairs or you could have woken me up and asked if he could stay in my bed and I could sleep with you."

"You both are blowing this way out of proportion." I huffed.

"We were just kissing. I'll go sleep downstairs to make you happy." He added getting out of the bed. I grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Warren stay here. Both of you." I pointed to Jake and Debbie. " We are 18 what we do is our business not yours. Debbie, I didn't ask you because you can't handle Maxn's crying or what if I started on fire again. We agreed you getting burned once was enough. and What if he starts on fire like I do sometimes in my sleep. The couch downstairs isn't flame resistant. Jake, I really don't wanna hear anything from you. Your the one that asked me last summer if you could screw your girlfriend in my bathroom. Now everyone go to bed!." I got loud at the end and woke Maxn, who started crying.

Debbie went to her room and Jake went to the couch. I got up and grabbed Maxn and his sippy-cup. I got back into bed with Maxn quieting him down and setting him between me and Warren. He went back to sleep quickly.

"Sorry about that they both think they know better. I hope you don't mind Maxn on here with us, he won't wanna be moved for at least an hour." I looked Warren in the eyes.

"Not at all. You've become his mom, you have to comfort him. I understand completely. It's 3:10, let's get some sleep. Night, I love you." I seen the love in his eyes when he told me this. He kissed me on the forehead and closed his eyes. I switched Maxn to my other side and moved closer to Warren. He put his arm around my waist. "Night, I love you too." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it. REVIEW! no one has lately. **

**Purplestarr59**


	11. a good morning, a bad day and gifts

**I don't own Sky High and all that other stuff. REVIEW!!!**

I felt Warren's arm come off my mid-section. A minute later I felt Maxn get lifted from my arm. I opened my eyes a little to see Warren holding a sleepy Maxn, digging in the diaper bag hanging on the crib. The sun was barely coming up.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting up. Warren turned around and Maxn put his head down on Warren's shoulder. _I should grab my camera. Nah maybe some other time._

"Looking for a diaper and wipes. He needs a diaper change, he stinks. Go back to sleep after I change him, I'm gonna lay down again." He found a diaper and wipes, he gently laid Maxn in his crib handing him the sippy-cup.

"I told you that you didn't have to take care of him. Your gonna really change his diaper? Never thought of you as someone that was willing to do that." I yawned.

"I got a few cousins of my own and I had to change Medulla after he was hit with the pacifier sophomore year. Why do you think I get away with stuff in that class. Now back to sleep. I've got him." He said changing Maxn.

"Thank you." I laid back down and closed my eyes. A few minutes later Warren climbed back in and wrapped his arms around me. I turned towards him and kissed him. I put my head on his chest and fell back asleep.

3 kids got on my bed and jumped on us. "Robyn,get up! Warren you too!" Shasta yelled jumping on me. I opened my eyes. My arms were wrapped around Warren and his were around me. Meria and Shasta were hopping on my bed, then on me. Warren was getting pounced on by Bug. He didn't look all that happy.

"Guys off us now. Go jump on Jake." I moaned. The kids got off the bed and ran over to Jake who could sleep through anything. The jumped on him. He just out the pillow on his head and curled up.

"Go ahead, you know how to get him up." I said to the kids, nudging Warren to wake up more and watch. Meria went to Jake's head and started pulling his hair, Shasta tickled his feet and Bug jumped off the back of the couch and landed on Jake's back. He got up. Warren and I laughed. _Serves him right after last night. _

"I hate that you let them do that." He teleported to the bathroom and shut the door. Warren and I got up. I grabbed Maxn who was standing in his crib and put him on the floor. Bug grabbed his hand and walked him out of the room, the girls followed.

"Sorry about that. My mom sends them in sometimes. What time is it?" I asked walking up to Warren who was pulling his messy hair into a ponytail.

"10:30. I gotta work noon to 10 today, so I'm gonna head home take a shower and get ready." He pulled me to him and kissed me. I turned it into some tongue action when Jake walked out of the bathroom and over towards the couch

"God last night was bad enough. I don't wanna see it too." We broke apart. I leaned down to the bed picked up and pillow and threw it at the back of him head. It connected,catching him off guard and knocked him into the couch.

"Jakerz, do we have to go through this again. If I could deal with all your little skanks, you can deal with your brother. Now lets go downstairs for breakfast. I smell eggs and sausage." I said as Jake put on a shirt and Warren went into the bathroom to put on his clothes from yesterday. I grabbed a light blue tank top and dark blue jeans and went into my closet to change(It's a walk in, just not all that big.). Warren was coming out of the bathroom at the same time I was coming out of my closet.

"Gonna stay for breakfast?" I asked walking past to him and throwing my pajama's behind him in the hamper. He grabbed my hand.

"Of course. Your mom is a better cook then mine and my mom is at the hospital. She worked a 24 hour shift noon yesterday til noon today, which is why we could stay last night. By the way I haven't slept that well besides the other night in a long time. Thank you." He leaned down and kissed me again.

"Anytime. Now time for food." I said as my stomach growled.

"Wait, your mom isn't gonna kill me for sleeping with you last night is she? I mean the other night we slept on the couch fulled clothed and it was an accident. Last time we were in pajamas and it was on purpose." He said slightly freaked.

"Since Jake and Debbie's big mouths probably already told her, I doubt it. My mom trusts me to the fullest. She knows that I am abstinent because I've watched a lot of my cousins have kids at the age of 15 and up. I don't want that. It's not like I don't want to at sometime bu,t I don't want to do it yet. I also would never have sex with you, when Maxn and Jake are in the room." He looked at me with wide eyes. _I just basically had the sex talk with him. God, I'm kinda stupid. If he doesn't like it then he's not for me. I have enough kids to take care of and have way to much to think about than that. _

"Don't worry. I'm a virgin, too." He whispered in my ear,then biting and kissing my neck. _Wow. Didn't think he'd say that. This feels so good. I'm gonna have a hickey now, Shit._

"Robyn, wake up Jewel. Then you, Warren and her get down here for breakfast." My mom yelled up to us. He stopped and kissed me on the lips. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail so the hickey couldn't be seen.

We walked down the hall and into the guest room. "Juju get up baby. Time for food." I said shaking her. She opened her eyes and sat up. I picked her up. She maybe almost 13(A/N: I know I keep changing her age between 12 and 13 but my cousin that I based her on just turned 13 the other day.) but she is light. She isn't a morning person at all.

"Isn't this room small for all 4 of them?" asked Warren as took her from me.

"Yes, my mom and Tish are going to the store and getting the stuff to build 2 rooms in the basement. Mom and Tish are gonna have those rooms and the kids get theirs. Maxn and Bug get my mom's and Meria and Shasta get Tish's. Jewel is staying in the guest room. We are gonna start building them today" I said as we went down the stairs. Warren just nodded his head.

Everyone was sitting around the table. Maxn had eggs everywhere and was throwing them at Jake. Warren put Jewel down in an empty chair and we took the last 2 empty ones. My mom piled eggs and sausage on our plates. During the whole meal Debbie was giving weird looks and Jake was glaring at us._ God as soon as Warren, Mom and Tish leave I'm screwed._

"Kids go watch a movie. It's Bug's pick today. Jewel can you keep an eye on Maxn?" I said getting pushed up the stairs by my 2 best friends. Jewel nods and Bug found his movie. I was levitated into my room when I stopped at the top of the stairs. Debbie and Jake walked in behind me and shut the door. I flopped onto my bed and Jake and Debbie sat down on it too.

"OK, spill. What's going on with you and Warren?" Debbie demanded.

"We're dating. Doing stuff most people that date do. I told you last night why he slept on my bed and Mom could care less she trusts me so I don't see what you two are freaking out about." I said gruffly, taking the blanket Warren had used wrapping it around me.

"You were getting a bit hot and heavy when I pulled him off. You weren't making any noises but that moan and both of your aura's were blinding white. I only went over there when I noticed how your wings were positioned" Jake added annoyed.

"Back off! Like I said it's our choice what we do. I told him I'm not gonna sleep with him at least not yet. He was fine with it. Jake you better be nice to him too. I let him get that far, I wasn't gonna go past that." I said loudly to them. I brushed my hair behind my shoulders getting it out of my face. Debbie gasped and Jake got pissed. _Shit they can see the hickey. Can't really explain it, It's pretty self explained._

"Robyn Elaine Marks!" Debbie yelled at me. "Did Warren give you both of those?" _She's sounding like mom again. Both what does she mean, both._ I hopped off my bed, dropping the blanket and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. She was right. There were 2 bruises on my neck one on my scar from last night and one a little farther down. Debbie and Jake followed me. _I really need them to back off._

"Yea, I guess. One last night and one this morning." I said smiling and leaving the bathroom. Debbie's jaw dropped and Jake teleported to the couch pulling the pillow to his face and swearing into it. I turned on my stereo setting it to random, Teenagers by My Chemical Romance came on. I turned it up and started dancing around my room. _They really need to lighten up. Not like they haven't had hickeys. Jake's no virgin and Debbie has had some major hickeys before. I know they are just looking out for me but come on._

"Stop using your powers and being lazy. Pick up a hammer and start helping put up the sheet rock." I complained to Jake, who was sitting on the floor using his telekinesis to move the pieces of sheet rock around the room.

"But I am helping." He whined getting up off the floor. Will handed him a hammer and nails. He, Layla, Zack, Magenta, and Ethan had come over earlier to help us build the rooms.

"Only Jewel is allowed to use telekinesis, and that's cuz she can't carry a piece of sheet rock without it." I replied back. Jewel was on the other side of the room moving her piece of sheet rock into place. The other kids were outside with Debbie and Ethan. Debbie put to many holes in the sheet rock already and Ethan volunteered to help her watch the kids.

After we got all the sheet rock up in all the rooms, we went up to my room with pop and snacks for a break.

"So Robyn, Warren stayed here last night?" Will asked. _Jake is a dead man!_

"Yea, he and Jake both did. Why?" I asked taking a drink of my pop.

"Jake told me and his wristband is on your nightstand. He only takes it off when he showers and sleeps." Will said hiding behind Layla, who was listening to us. I noticed everyone was now looking at us. _This is just pissing me off._

"OK since I know that Asshole and Deb Deb told you what happened last night, I'm just gonna say it. WE ONLY KISSED. WE AREN'T PHYSICAL LIKE THAT AT ALL." I yelled grabbing my riding jacket, helmet, and Warren's bracelet and leaving the room. I ran down the stairs and yelled again. "I"LL BE BACK LATER!" I shoved my feet into my combat boots and got on my bike. I slammed my helmet on my head and started it up as everyone came out the door. I took off out of the driveway and towards the lake.

When I left the house it was around 7. When I got to the lake I found a tree and climbed up into it. I sat and stared out at the lake trying to calm myself down. It wasn't working, I started on fire instead. I jumped out of the tree, tossed off my jacket and stepped into the lake to put myself out. I stayed in the water til I calmed down, making waves splash over me. As the sun went down I got out and got back to my space on the tree branch. I pulled out my cell phone to see what time it was(9pm) and saw that I had 20 missed calls. They were from everyone, I only called my sister back.

"Robyn, what happened? You blew up on everyone and took off." She said answering the phone.

"Tish, they won't leave me alone about Warren. He slept with me in my bed last night. Nothing happened except we made-out. Jake flipped and so did Debbie. They won't leave it alone and then Will started in. I couldn't take it I left."

"Pooh, I'll talk to them. I know you didn't have sex with him, that's not you. I'll talk to Jake about backing off more than the others."

"Thanks, Tish. I'll be home at some point tonight. Please keep an eye on the kids. I'm at Willow Lake, no one else but you and I need to know this. Bye." I said hanging up on her. I used my water manipulation powers to make small waves in the water. I watched the sunset and thought about everything that had happened since we moved here.

I must of dozed off but I awoke when I heard a motorcycle pull up. It was dark out now, but it was a full moon. I heard the bike shut off and footsteps.

"Flame, where are you?" I heard Warren ask from under my tree. _Why is he here?_

"Burn, what are you doing here?" I said lighting my hand on fire so he could see me. He looked up at me.

"I went to your house and everyone said you got mad and took off a couple of hours ago. It's 11 and everyone is worried except your sister and your mom, which was weird. I figured you came here after what you said yesterday." He said climbing up onto my branch. I moved forward enough for him to sit behind me. I leaned back onto him, hearing his heart race. He wrapped his arms around me."Your damp.So what happened that made you so mad and leave?" _Only he can warm me up and keep me calm right now._

"I had to jump in the lake and cool off.Debbie and Jake started interrogating me after you, mom and Tish left. I could handle that. I'm use to dealing with them, except when they saw the hickeys. But when everyone was in my room taking a break, Will asked. He's a lot more observant than you give him, he saw your wristband on my nightstand. Here." I pulled the wristband from my jacket pocket and handed it to him. Instead of putting it on his own wrist he put it on mine. _Wasn't expecting that. I should give him my necklace._

"No, you keep it. It's my good luck charm." He said fastening the straps around my wrist. I undid my chain with my dog tag on it from my neck and turned my body around so I was facing Warren.

"This is my good luck charm. I'm gonna put it on so the name faces towards you. Missy Marks on you would look funny." I said smiling and putting it on him. I grabbed it and pulled him towards me and kissed him hard. This time I took the lead and left a mark on his neck. Then of course, both of our cell phones went off at the same time. _Damn. Who is calling me now?_

**hope you liked it. REVIEW!**

**Purplestarr59**


	12. family, a nightmare and poetry

**I don't own sky high and all that other stuff. So I've noticed my page breaks for some reason go away after I put it up so I started using the s to make the breaks. R&R!!!!!!!!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We pulled up to my house, there was a red semi-truck parked out front of my house. I hurried off my bike and pulled off my helmet. _My uncle is here! He better have brought Raven and Banish._

"Dave Carter!" I screeched opening the door to my house and saw my uncle standing in the living room talking to my sister. I ran up to him, knocking the wind out of him and hugging him. He was my 2nd dad in a way.

"Bobbyns, how are you?" He asked as I let go of him. I looked up at him. He looked exactly the same as when I saw him 2 months ago. Tall, brown hair, and sturdy.

"As well as can be for raising 5 kids and going to school. Where are my dogs and how's the road?" I asked looking for Raven my black English bulldog and Banish my red English bulldog. David Carter had taken them on the road with him while we moved in and got settled. After my cousins' death it was decided he kept them a bit longer.

"They are upstairs with your friends. Who's this?" My uncle looked behind me at a nervous Warren. I heard my dogs barrel down the stairs. Tishonna left the room.

"David Carter this is Warren Peace, my boyfriend. Warren, this is my uncle Dave." My dogs ran into my legs and jumped on me. I plopped down on the floor to their level. "And these are Raven and Banish, my dogs. Raven is black and Banish is red." I kissed and hugged my puppies. _My babies are home. I hope Raven doesn't try and bite Warren._

The dogs finally noticed Warren and went over to him. Raven jumped up on him almost knocking him over and Banish sniffed and approved because she went back upstairs. Warren bent down and scratched Raven's head. She liked it, when he stopped she followed Banish upstairs.

"They like you. Normally Raven tries to bite people, she's very protective of me. Tish kinda made them for me for my 16th birthday. She genetically made them so I can't burn them." I told Warren as he helped me up.

"Cool. I'm gonna head upstairs and talk to everyone." He kissed me on the forehead and went upstairs.

"Dave Carter, how long you staying?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"About a week. I'm gonna help your mom finish up those rooms in the basement and taking a mini-vacation. You guys did well putting up those walls and the wiring in the walls. So tell me about your boyfriend." My uncle asked taking a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"He's a pyro.Jake's half brother and the best thing about moving here. His dad is a villain but he isn't. Mom and everyone like him, even Maxn." I said as Debbie came down the stairs.

"Well he seems to make you happy, so I approve. Well I'm gonna go out to my truck and go to bed. night. Go be with your friends" I smiled, got up and hugged him. _His approval isn't something I needed but it's nice to know he does._

"Rob, come with me to the den real quick please." Debbie stopped me before I could get to the stairs. She grabbed my sleeve and dragged me to the den.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I know you aren't that kind of person to screw someone so quickly. I'm glad you finally found someone to pull you out of your shell. So how is he at kissing?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm not telling you that right now. But that's for the apology. So how is Jake now?"

"I don't know. After Tish talked to all of us, she pulled him into her room for almost an hour. Let's get upstairs. No one should bother you about earlier after Tishonna and Warren talked to us. Oh..guess what? I kissed Ethan and he melted. It was cute." Debbie blushed. We headed upstairs.

We walked into my room. Everyone was sitting around the TV watching Jake and Magenta fight each other in Street Fighter 2. Raven and Banish were asleep on my bed. When they heard me come in they woke up and came to me. Everyone looked at me.

"Sorry guys. I got bugged. I'm fine now. Speak please the silence is kinda creepy." I said walking over and sat on Warren's lap, who was sitting on the couch.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have messed with you about it. Your dogs are really cool by the way." Will spoke up.

"Well now you know why I have such a big bed. You ever tired sleeping on twin bed with those 2, it's impossible." Everyone laughed. I looked around the room and noticed a pile of sleeping bags and dufflebags. "OK stupid question, why are there sleeping bags and bags in my room?"

"SLEEPOVER!", Everyone but Warren said. He just hugged me from behind.

"So what, after last night we need bed patrol?" I said sarcastically. Everyone cracked up.

"Yup. I'm gonna be doing bed checks." Zack chimed in.

"Zack, you get with in 5 feet of my bed, while we are sleeping and Raven will rip off your arm. She isn't keen on people she doesn't know bugging me when I'm sleeping. Why bed checks so you can see this." I warned him, then turned and kissed Warren.

"Break it up." Jake sounded disgusted. _Kinda knew this was gonna happen. Time to talk to him._

"Jake, bathroom, now. We need to talk." I demanded getting off Warren's lap and going into the bathroom, shutting the door. A second later Jake teleported in.

"What is your problem?" I sat down on the counter.

"Your with my brother after liking me for like 2 years. Is this just because I wouldn't go out with you or do you really like him?" He asked me coldly, sitting down on the edge of the tub. _He's super jealous, this is a load of crap._

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! You yourself told me earlier our aura's were white last night. I'm happy and over you, Jake. Stop treating me like I was yours, because I'm wasn't. You made that clear so long ago.Now that I finally let go and found someone, you want me. Guess what it's not gonna happen. I let you string me along for to long. The only feelings I have for you anymore is platonic. Your like my brother and I love Warren." I got up and walked out of the bathroom. _Why is he doing this? I openly liked him for 2 years, watched him go through so many girls and now after I fall in love with Warren he wants me. He's never been turned down by any girl either. I hope he understands._

I sat down on Warren again and pulled his arms around me. "You OK?" he whispered in my ear. Jake teleported into the room, grabbed his jacket and teleported out.

"Yes and no. I think I hurt Jake." I whispered back. Warren lifted me off his lap and led me out into the hallway.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He questioned my feelings for you. You remember my first day Sky High, when you said I liked him? Well at the time you were right. I had liked him for almost 2 years and he knew it. I was getting over him when we moved here. When I met you, I got a totally different feeling with you than I did him. He tried to say I'm using you as a replacement for him. I told him it's not true and that he himself said our auras were white last night. For him white means passion and love. I also told him I love you" I sighed.

"Jake is jealous because he didn't get you when he had the chance and that you love me not him." He spoke calmly and then kissed my cheek and hugging me.

"Exactly." I said grabbing the my chain around his neck and pulling him to me. We start making-out. After a few minutes his hand crept up my shirt. I pulled away. _I can't to many witnesses._

"Burn, not right now. Everyone is on the other side of the wall and anyone of the kids, my mom or sister could walk out and see us." I said fixing my shirt. I grabbed him by the hand."We better get back in there before they realize we were doing what they probably thought we were."

I open my door. Everyone was in their pajama's and Ethan, Will and Zack's sleeping bags were out. Warren and I got into our pajamas and joined the rest of the group.

We stayed up til 4am playing video games, watching movies, eating and just hanging out. Debbie, Layla and Magenta went to Debbie's room to sleep. Will took the couch since Jake left, Zack made a bed of the bean bag chairs, and Ethan was a puddle in his sleeping bag. Warren slept with me again. We only kissed a few times before a pillow was thrown at us by Will. We opted for just laying together trying to have enough room with my dogs on the bed. Banish slept at my head and Raven was on my legs. _I've never understood why they sleep like this it's weird. I can't move my legs. Damn dog._

"I love you,Flame. Good night."

"I love you, too Burn. Night. Raven bite Zack if he comes over here." _Ha ha I scared him, he's glowing._

_Jewel laid at my feet unconscious, Bug was crying from the pain of his wounds, Shasta was sobbing from her broken wrist, I couldn't see Meria anywhere. All my family and friend lay dead or unconscious around me.Looking up I see a figure standing on a tall building. He's wearing all black and a skull mask, He was holding something and laughing _

_It was Dark Skull and he had Maxn. I fought my way through the shadow creatures he conjured up to stop me. I heard a cry come from above. He dropped Maxn off the roof. Maxn wasn't powering up, his bracelet was still on his wrist._

_"NO!" I screamed and engulfed my body in fire trying to fight harder through the shadows to get up in the air to get Maxn. I watched him get closer to the ground._

"Flame, Wake up! Your on fire." Warren was shaking me and then cold water hit me. I opened my eyes to see Debbie standing next to my side of the bed with a bucket. Warren was sitting up next to me drenched like I was. Without thinking about it I manipulated all the water off of us and my bed, putting it back in the bucket. Zack was glowing and showed that everyone was in my room looking at me. I sat up.

"Sorry guys, nightmare. Thanks Debbie. OK everyone go back to bed." I laid back down shaking. Everyone just stayed where they were.

"She's fine, this happens sometimes. It's only 6 am go back to sleep. Banish good girl, for getting me." She said patting the red dog on the head and leading Mag and Layla back to her room. Everyone went back to their places and laid down. Zack stopped glowing. Warren put one around my stomach and started stroking my hair.

"What was your nightmare about? He asked in a whisper.

"Dark Skull, he killed or injured everyone. He hurt the kids and as I was fighting his shadow creatures he dropped Maxn from a building, he had his bracelet on and couldn't power up. I went all power and tried to get to him. Then you woke me up." I said freaked out."I have to go check on them." I pulled my legs out from under Raven and got out of the bed. As I got to the door Warren grabbed my hand.

"I'll come with."

The kids were all safely sleeping in their beds. Jewel was holding tight to Maxn. All the other kids were sleeping peacefully. We crept out quietly, Banish was waiting outside the door.

"Ban, go sleep with Bug. Protect the kids." I told her. She went right into the room and jumped on Bug's bed. _She listens so well and is smart._

"Flame, why did you name your dogs Raven and Banish anyway?" Warren asked when we laid down.

"I named them from my 2 favorite poems. The Raven from Edgar Allen Poe and I am nobody by Emily Dickinson." I replied curling up into his arms.

"I've heard of The Raven but not the other one."

"I'm nobody! Who are you? Are you nobody, too? Then there's a pair of us — don't tell! They'd banish us, you know. How dreary to be somebody! How public, like a frog. To tell your name the livelong day, To an admiring bog!" I quoted from memory. "I've always thought it was kinda like me. A nobody, an outsider."

"Well you are not a nobody. We are both outsiders but at least we have friends that actually like us." He said. _Well he's right about that but it's still a wonderful poem._

"So go you have any pets?" I couldn't think of anything to ask. _There is no way I'm going back to sleep._

"I have a Rottweiler/Husky mix, his name is Gambit(A/N: I love the x-men). I'll bring you over to see him tomorrow. Now go to sleep." He kissed my forehead. I shivered, and he warmed up his body temperature for me. I fell asleep almost instantly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I liked this chapter, I hope you did too. i don't agree with animal testing but to have my dogs be fire proof will make sense later. REVIEW PLEASE! no one has lately.**

**Purplestarr59**


	13. Wake up, The talk, & Meeting Maggie

**This chapter was a slight filler but at the same time is very important to the next chapter. I don't own sky high and all that other stuff. So I've noticed my page breaks for some reason go away after I put it up so I started using ---------------. R&R!!!!!!!!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aw. They look so adorable together. Are they smiling?" I heard Layla ask as a click and flash went off.

"Yup and I just got proof." Magenta answered. I opened my eyes. Magenta, Layla, Will and Zach were standing a few feet away from my side of the bed.Magenta had my digital camera in her hands. I channeled Jewel's telekinesis and pulled the camera from Magenta's hands to mine, I grabbed my glasses from the nightstand.

"Mag, don't touch my camera without permission again or you will be a wet. You know if Warren finds out about you taking this picture, your screwed." I said looking at the picture that was taken. _I gotta say Magenta is great with a camera. _The picture was amazing. Warren's hair was pulled back so you could see him smiling with his bare chest up against my back and his arms around my middle, I had my hair back, you could see my smile too as I had my arms over Warren's. I set the camera on the nightstand beside me. I caught the time in the clock, it was 11am.

"Guys stop staring at us and go do something, I'll wake him up." I said nudging Raven off my legs.

"I'm surprised he isn't up yet, normally he's awake first." Will commented.

"We talked a bit after my nightmare. I think my mom made breakfast, go head down there. Wait were is Debbie and Ethan?" I surveyed the part of the room I could without getting up.

"Debbie was gone when I got up" Layla said walking out the door.

"Ethan was up at like 9. I don't know where he went." Zach added shutting my door as he left the room. _Bet they're off somewhere together. Whatever Debbie can take care of herself with Ethan. Hmm, best way to him up? TICKLE HIM!_

I slowly slid out of Warren's arms trying not to stir him just yet. I got up and straddled his midsection. "Burn, time to get up." I said sweetly and started tickling his sides. He started laughing, heated up a bit and started tickling me back. We got into a tickle match, to which I ended up on the bottom, laughing hard. "Fine you win." I said out of breath. He kissed me and laid back down,closing his eyes. "If you go back to sleep you can't have anymore of this today." I kissed him on the lips and then went straight to his collar bone working my way up with slightly hard nibbles to his earlobe. He let out a soft moan when I stopped. "I give, I'm up."

"I win. Come on everyone but Ethan and Debbie are downstairs eating the food my mom made.I don't know where those went, whatever. I got off the bed and grabbed my inhaler from my desk.

"Popsicle and Art girl? Why is it you could careless that they are together, but she cares way to much on what's going on with us?" Warren asked getting up and putting a shirt on. _Good question. At least I can answer it._

"I usually keep any guy she dates in check, but Ethan is nothing to some of the guys she's dated. I mean come on, he melted when she kissed him last night. Oops, wasn't supposed to tell you that. She's just looking out for me, and so is Jake in a jerkish way.I've never dated a guy past a 2nd date and they are worried you'll hurt me. Oh yea, someone got a hold of my camera and got a picture of us sleeping." I picked up the camera and turned it on, showing him the picture. _He looks a bit annoyed but I'm keeping this picture, whether he likes it or not._

"Not bad, who took it? I won't hurt you, I promise. Now lets go get some food." Warren walked towards the door. _Oops I left marks. That's what he gets for the 2 the other day, but if Dave sees them we are in trouble._

"Burn, wait a sec. Take your hair down, I left marks." I gave him a devilish smile. He walked in front of the mirror on my door and looked at his neck.

"That's not marks, that's one big mark and you need to do the same. Worried someone will see?" He pulled out his hair and ran his fingers through it.

"If my uncle sees it's World War 3 on my ass. He may approve of you but that doesn't mean if he sees something he doesn't like he won't say something. He doesn't have kids of his own so Tish and I became his surrogate kids." I said taking out my ponytail and brushing it out.

"OK. I get it, my mom will freak too if she sees it. Thankfully mine will heal in a little bit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We headed downstairs to find the gang (including Ethan and Debbie) eating pancakes my mom had made for us. We took our seats and piled our plates with pancakes.

"What took you two so long?" Debbie asked trying to be slick.

"Burn didn't want to get up. Besides where were you this morning?" She blushed bright red and Ethan melted into a puddle. Everyone started laughing.

After everyone settled down and Ethan turned back into a solid form, Layla started the conversation. "Robyn, why'd you call Warren,Burn?"

"It's my nickname for him. I despise all fru-fru nickname crap like honey and sweety. Besides he started it, he calls me Flame." All eyes went from me to Warren.

"What? Don't I call you all by nicknames? Popsicle, Stronghold, Hippie, Glow-boy, Purple Rodent, Art girl and my brother is Poof boy. And if anyone besides Flame calls me Burn, I will live up to it and burn you." He finished harshly

"And I'll help. Anyone that calls me anything but Robyn and Rob will be scorched." I added taking a bite of my pancakes. _I'll let them get away with Rob but that is it. I gotta talk to mom about whether or not to ask the gang about helping me._

"Missy Marks, be nice to you friends." My mom scolded me coming into the kitchen for coffee.

"I'm just playing. Mom where are the kids? I know they were here a little bit ago, I used Jewel's power." I shoved the last of my pancake in my mouth.

"Maxn is napping, Jewel is over at the Churchill's working on some homework with Caleb and the rest are out back playing in the fort Dave put up for them.Robyn my coffee is cold could you please?" I walked over to the sink put my dishes away, washed my hands and put my finger in my mom's coffee making it boil. "You could have just used the microwave."

"Takes to long."

"Mom can I talk to you for a second?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind me to the den.

"First off, are you OK with the fact that Warren has stayed over 3 nights now and 2 of them have been in my bed?" _I really hope I was right and she isn't gonna get mad._

"Robyn, I trust you. I told you that and I know that your bedroom is the only place he can stay because its all fireproof. As long as you stay clothed, except his shirt, he has quite the muscles." My mom winked at me. "It's your choice. Just make sure not to make out when Jake or Debbie are around, we don't need anymore fights." My mom said giving me a small hug.

"OK good. Please don't talk about my boyfriend's muscles, it's a tad bit creepy. My real question was do you think it's OK for me to ask Will, Layla, Ethan, Zack and Magenta to help me if something happens with Dark Skull? I had a nightmare so bad last night I started on fire again. Don't worry, Warren woke me up and Debbie put me out. I realized I can't take on Dark Skull alone or even with just our family. I need people I trust to be able to get the kids out of danger quickly while we deal with Dark Skull. They fought Royal Pain 2 years ago at Homecoming and won. They enjoy the kids and the kids like them. What do you think?" I rambled.

"Robyn Marks(she only calls me this when she is being super serious), you are the children's protector not me and they are your friends not mine. You do what you think is best. But in my opinion it's a great idea." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Thanks, Mommy." I hugged my mom and returned to the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyone have to leave right away?" I asked walking back into the kitchen. Everyone was done eating and sitting around talking. Everyone shook their heads.

"I have a very important question to ask you all but we have to go to my room." I said grabbing Warren's hand and pulling him out of the chair he was in, leading the way upstairs. "Will, can you move the couch over to by my bed and Zach can you grab the bean bag chairs, Ethan pull over my desk chair so there is enough places to sit. Shit Jake isn't here. I'll be back in a minute, go rearrange my room." I let go of Warren's hand and headed back down the stairs. I slipped on my flip-flops and grabbed my over-sized black hoodie heading out the door.

I walked around the block and started looking for Warren and Jake's house. Halfway down the block I found it. _I hope he's cooled off. He's never blown like that before at me. _

I knocked on the door. A few seconds later a middle-aged women about my height with calming brown eyes and long black hair answered the door. _This has to be Warren's mom, there is no mistaking those eyes. I wonder if she even knows who I am?_

"Um. Hi Ms.Peace is Jake here?" I asked.

"You must be Robyn, Warren said you were a very beautiful. Come in, Jacob is up in his room. Up the stairs and it's the 1st door on the right. Is my son still at your house?" She ushered me into an oriental decorated front room/living room.

"Yes he is, he'll probably be coming home soon." I said going up the stairs. I could tell just by the doors who's rooms were who's. Jake's had caution tape all around it like he use to back home, the second room had to be Warren's because there was scorch marks, it was open a crack. I walked past Jake's closed door and took a peek inside Warren's room. It was painted like flames around his room and the carpet was black. He had posters of rock bands on his walls and a large Cd collection along with a book collection in a bookcase. There was a desk in the corner with a TV and red laptop on it and a red guitar propped up against it.His bed was a queen size and there was a large dog sleeping on it._ That must be Gambit. His room is nice, and really clean. Him and Jake are alike when it comes to keeping their rooms perfect. _Gambit woke up and came over to me and sniffed my hand. I petted him on the head and told him good boy.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"I came to talk to you about last night and something I need you for today. I'm not gonna say I'm sorry for being with Warren, I love him." I said as he dragged me by the arm into his room and shut the door. It was light blue and set up just like back in Minnesota. He had his queen sized bed, Desk with orange laptop & TV and video games, and his chair all exactly like it was in his old room." Geez you are way OCD when it comes to your room you know that right."

"Duh. We've had that conversation a few times. Last night was last night, lets just forget about it. Just please keep the kissing to a minimum. So what did you need to ask me?"

"I'll try with the kissing but seriously this coming from you. I had a nightmare last night that had to do with Dark Skull and the kids. I'm gonna ask everyone to help me if we have to fight Dark Skull. If something happens, someone needs to get the kids away from there as soon as possible. You in?" I pushed my hair back behind my ears. _I hope he says yes. He's one of the people that has to get the kids away from there._

"I love those kids like they were my own family of course I'm in. Did you start on fire again from your nightmare? Let's go to your house. By the way fix your hair before Maggie or your uncle sees your neck." _I gotta put some make-up on these. Only he and Debbie knew about the nightmare flame-ups til now. _I fixed my hair.

"Better? Yea, Debbie threw the bucket of water on me again." I frowned.

"Point of keeping one ready in the shower.Much, I can't see them." We headed out the door saying bye to Warren's mom taking the shortcut through the neighbors backyard to my backyard. I grabbed the kids and brought them inside with us, I also texted Jewel on her cell phone that she needed to get home right way, there was a special meeting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all got settled in my room. Most of the kids were sitting on my bed with me and Debbie, Everyone else was sitting on the moved furniture.

"OK. I know that I've only known you guys for a short time but I know I can trust you. Jake, Debbie and I have been part of this since it started. Warren said he's in and even with us and my family I've realized I need more help. My nightmare last night was about Dark Skull, the villain that is after the kids. I'm asking you, Will, Layla, Zack, Magenta, and Ethan to help me if Dark Skull comes after the kids? The kids like and trust you and so do I." I said trying to stay calm. _I hope they are OK with this. They can help in all different ways._

The room went quiet, everyone looked at each other for a few minutes and nodded at me. "We're friends of course we are gonna help you." Layla said smiling.

"Thank you all so much. I'm gonna need all your help, Ethan I was hoping you could find out as much as possible about him. I've only fought him once, last year right after maxn's power developed and was knocked out early in the fight. I know his power is shadow creatures, mostly wolves and gorillas. The shadows can hurt you but only large amounts of light make them disappear. First things first, I have to explain and show you all something very special that you didn't really get to see during the last game of save the citizen. Zach do you think you could bring everyone to their houses? Everyone needs swim suits and exercise clothes." I used Jewel's power again and brought a piece of paper and pen to me. I wrote down an address and sent it to Zack."Meet me in a half an hour at 1 at that address."

"Totally, So that Dark Skull guy can't get me. I'll just glow and make his little shadows disappear." Zach said with confidence. _He'll be another person to get the kids away ex specially if Dark Skull tries capturing the kids in his shadows._

"Yea, I guess. Jake your orange swim trunks are in the closet hanging up with your Naruto towel. Can you go with Zach and the guys, make sure they aren't late?" I asked as everyone started packing up all their stuff.

"Sure, you actually kept that towel?" He asked going into my closet and finding his shorts and towel.

"It's yours not mine and it's not my fault you like kiddy cartoons." I stuck my tongue out at him and he scrunched his face.

Everyone headed out with a "bye" but Warren and Debbie, he was still sitting on my couch. "Jewel take the girls and get your swimsuits, the girls life-jackets, and gym clothes, please. Bug, go grab your shorts, gym clothes and Maxn's swimming stuff including the carrier please.We're going to the gym that Auntie told me to take you to, you all have to be good or I'm not taking off the bracelets." The kids left the room except Maxn who decided to jump from my bed to a bean bag chair. Warren went to grab him and missed. Maxn landed in the chair laughing.

"He's fine. It's a game to him. Burn, are you gonna ride with us or take your bike?" I asked Warren who was laughing at Maxn jumping into the beanbag chair.

"I'm taking my bike, I gotta work at 4. I'm gonna head home and grab my stuff wanna come?" He asked going over to his bag.

"Yea, let me get into some clothes first. Debbie, your coming too. Whether you like it or not, so go grab your stuff." I said pushing her off the bed. I got off the bed and picked up Maxn, sticking him in his crib so he couldn't destroy anything while I got changed. _Only bad thing is I have to wear my swim suit. I hate my body._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mana,I'm home. I brought Robyn to meet you." Warren yelled as he closed the front door behind us.

"Burn, I've met her already. I came and got Jake, I figured he wouldn't answer the phone." I whispered. Warren shrugged.

"Hey, sweetheart. You've finally brought her with you, even though I met her when she came over to get Jake. Oh, I forgot to ask you what your power is?" Maggie hugged Warren.

"I'm a blue flame pyro and a water manipulator." I got this warm feeling over me and kept talking."I can also tap into my 5 kids' powers. They are my cousins but I'm their guardian and protector." _Why did I just tell her that and why do I have the urge to tell her everything? I feel so calm._

"So you like my son?" She asked quizzically

"Very much so, I feel a connection with him. He's the sweetest, most carrying gentleman I've ever met." _What is going on? I can't stop._

"Mana, stop now. No full truth powers her or I start warming up James when he comes over. I'm not gonna be home til after work. Flame, lets go to my room." Warren took my hand and led me up the stairs to his room. Gambit was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry about my mom. Her power is to get people to tell the whole truth like instead of just saying you liked me, you told the whole truth. This is my dog Gambit, he's a mutt." He said patting the dog on the head.

"It's OK. Be glad my mom likes you. Debbie and Jake got into a fight once and she froze everything but their head and made them talk it out.I met Gambit, he likes me. I like your room by the way." I scratched Gambit on the back as Warren opened his bedroom door.

"Peeking in my room?" He commented with an exaggerated eyebrow arch.

"Maybe. I have a few pictures for you by the way." I pulled out the pictures from the tattoo shop, him playing the guitar and the one from earlier, out of my back pocket. He took them and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks. So what do you think of my room?"

"You and your brother are OCD tidy." I started laughing."Sorry, it's an inside joke between Jake and I. Next time you go in his room sit on the bed and mess it up. He will make you get up so he can fix the sheet, pillows and blanket. Then make you stand."

"I'm not that bad and I've already seen his OCD cleaning obsession in there, it's creepy.Besides I've barely been home for 3 days how could it get dirty in here?" He said smirking and putting the pictures I gave him on the nightstand next to his bed. I looked at the pictures on the wall and on the nightstand. There was one of the gang all dressed up holding a trophy, Warren at around 10 sitting in a big chair reading, Warren in a boxing ring holding up a medal, the last one I saw was of me from my last birthday. _Jake must have given it to him._

"Jake give you that picture of me?" I asked Warren who was putting clothes in a duffel bag.

"Yea, I told him I liked it and he gave it to me. What is with the vampire look in it?" He asked. I took a seat on his bed.

"It's from my last birthday, I love Halloween so for my birthday every year I have a costume party. This year it was dead themed, so I was a vampire. The kids came as my little vampires minions.So you box?"

"I actually kick-box, it's helped me keep calm in the last few years. Gambit, where are my keys you evil dog." He went to the doorway. Gambit came in the room with Warren's keys hanging from his mouth. "He has this thing for keys. OK you've seen these little kid pictures of me, why don't you have any of you in your room?"

"I do, you just have to look closer at the pictures on the wall. Meria looks like I did from like the age of 6 months til now, so it's hard to figure it out. I didn't get glasses til I was 9 and I never liked wearing them, so they aren't on most of the time. Also my hair is naturally dish water blonde, I think. I haven't stopped dying it blue since 7th grade." I said petting Gambit, who I noticed had one blue eye and one brown eye.

"Oh, that makes sense. Lets go. Gambit watch mom and the house." He helped me up and we headed downstairs. Warren's mom stopped us before we could get to the door.

"Warren Phoenix Peace! Are you trying to sneak out without saying bye to me?" She asked trying to be serious but you could tell she was playing with him. _His middle name is Phoenix? Now I understand the tattoo. It's better than my middle names. Probably has a better story behind it too._

"Of course not, Mana. See you later bye." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, well I have a date with James tonight so please tell Jake. Robyn it was nice to meet you." She came over and gave me a hug, I was taken back but returned it.

"It was nice meeting you too, Ms.Peace."

"Call me Maggie or Mom. Everyone else does. Tell your sister and mom I'll see them at work tomorrow."

"OK. Bye Maggie."

We headed out the door and to Warren's motorcycle. He handed me his helmet. "I'm indestructible, your not, put it on. Did you know our moms worked together?"

"Nope, now I'm afraid of what they talk about. Why do you call your mom, Mana?" I asked putting on the helmet and getting on the back of his bike.

"I'm half Greek on my mom's side. Mana, means mom or mother in Greek." We took off back to my house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it. REVIEW! I barely have any and I wanna know what you think of the story.**

**Purplestarr59**


	14. The gym, the pool, and the trip

**Thanks to my reviewers. AE Hall thanks for being my editor. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I pulled the van up to the garage door of the warehouse. Zach's hummer was right behind us and Warren was bringing up the rear on his bike. I pushed the button on my key chain.

"Name and Password." A female computerized voice from the car speakers requested.

"Robyn Elaine Marks Woods. Carnie brats ride free. I paused and addressed the computerized voice. AIR, I have 12 guests with me that will be put in the system when we get inside. There are 3 vehicles to be let in. Debbie is with as well." I said to AIR(Artificial Intelligent Robot) sitting still with my palm out flat in front of me. A laser came out of the wall next to the door and scanned my hand.

"Very well Robyn. Debbie, Name and Password."

"Debra Ann Aurora, Sleeping Beauty and the 3 good fairies." She responded putting her hand up for the scan.

"Welcome girls" The garage door opened and we pulled in, Zach parked next to us and Warren parked next to him. Everyone got out and grouped up. They looked around awestruck. In the warehouse was a pool, fighting ring, exercise area, a matted area, a large gated play area and skateboard ramp in the large space. AIR hovered out of the storage hole were it was kept. Everyone stared at it. AIR is a yellow hover robot that is the size and shape of a volleyball, she has arms on her sides.

"This is AIR, short of Artificial Intelligent Robot. She's the security for the gym. We are in my family's gym. It was just finished a few days ago. My mom is allowing me to let you guys here and use this space to help me with the kids. After your in the system,you can come whenever you want. To be put in the system you have to give your full name and power, then a password between 3 and 10 words, then a palm reading. Kids your first. Littlest to Biggest." I turned and spoke to the robot again, "AIR, Maxn Joe Johnson, Shape-shifter to a demon can't talk yet, but he and the other children will only be here with Mom, Tish, Debbie or I. Just do a palm scan on him." I held out Maxn's hand as AIR came over and scanned his palm. "Bubi(Kasmeria), your next. Palms out for the scan."

"Kasmeria Starr Johnson. Invisibility and Phasing. Auntie's bright eyes." _Good one._

"Shasta May Johnson. Ice. I'm not a soda-pop." _That is perfect for her._

"Jesse Jordan Johnson. I Shape-shift into insects. Bugs, Insects and Arachnids." _Smart._

"Jewel Jean Johnson. Telepathy. Moving my mind." _Simple and perfect._

AIR scanned their hands as they said their names and passwords. " Thanks kids. Now the rest of you. Jake you start go down the line of you guys." I said turning to my friends.

"Jacob Daniel Danvers. Teleportation, Telepathy, and Aura reading. Zombies are undead creatures." _Figures._

"Warren Phoenix Peace. Pyro. Flame and Burn." He smiled at me and I smiled back. _That is so sweet._

"William Theodore Stronghold. Super strength and sonic flight. Your loyalties are clear when it comes to friends." _Wonder where he got that from?_

" Layla Zen Williams. I control plants. Tecomaria capensis, Honeysuckle." _Only she would have that middle name._

"Zachary Spark Smith. Glowing. Then all the reindeer loved him." Magenta blushed. _Wonder what that's about?_

"Magenta Choo Yang. Shape-shift into a guinea pig. Music is Life." _Agreed._

"Ethan Allen Samson. I melt. Information, Heroes, Villains, Orange." _That was weird._

AIR scanned them also. "Robyn and Debbie please confirm new persons in system?" Air asked us.

"Robyn Elaine Marks Woods. Carnie brats ride free. Confirming additions."

"Debra Ann Aurora. Sleeping Beauty and the 3 good fairies. Confirming additions."

"Thank you, additions confirmed. Anything else?"

"Yes, please set the pool to children temperature." I said to the robot in front of me. AIR went back to her whole in the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------

" You guys can come work out here whenever you want, but there are a few rules my mom has made for us." I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket and read from it."Kathy's Rules for the gym. 1) NO guests, unless you have permission and she(my mom) is here. 2) Anything more than kissing is strictly forbidden, the gym is not a place for make-out sessions."The kids laughed."3) You make a mess, you pick it up. I'm adding another one to 4) Be nice to each other, sparing is sparing, killing each other is another thing." I looked at Debbie and Jake." If you need anything, a phone, water, first-aid kit call for AIR she'll bring it to you. Time for the tour."

I led the group around the warehouse. "This is the exercise area, we have weights, cardio stuff, basically everything you need to work out." "The mats are for sparing in groups and other things like that." We moved on.

"The ring is for battles or sparing, we have boxing gloves and pads underneath." "The skateboard ramp,and" I looked at Jake. "before you can ask Jake, there are helmets, pads and black label boards underneath. You touch my board and I fry you." "The play area for the kids, keep the gate closed. It has an invisible field so Maxn can't get out except by the gate " "This is the pool, AIR can set it to any temperature if you ask. There are toys and stuff under the bench." " The doors on that walls are as follows since we haven't put the signs up yet. Left to right, Computer Room, the Lab which is basically my sisters and it's locked, Girl's Locker room, Kitchen slash Lounge, and the Boy's Locker room." I let out a breath after reciting the long list, "Grab your bags and get changed. We only have another 2 hours til Warren has to leave and I have to show you all. Meet back on the mats in 5 minutes. Jake can you take Maxn with you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do boys take longer than us?" I complained going over to the Boy's locker room door."HURRY UP! We are waiting. It's been 10 minutes!" I banged on the door.

Warren opened the door enough to stick his head out. He had his hair pulled back and he was smirking at me. "Yes?"

"What is taking you so long?"

"We'll be out in a minute." He kissed me on the nose and shut the door.

I walked back to the mats, where the girls were standing. "Burn said give them another minute." I said grouchy. Mag and Layla gave me a smile. Meria, Shasta and Jewel were standing there matching me in black tank tops. _This is crazy, what are they doing?_

Warren, Will, Jake, Ethan and Zack came out of the locker room, in their gym gear. "Where are my boys?" I asked with my arms crossed, I was getting annoyed.

All the guys smiled and moved to the sides to reveal Bug and Maxn. Bug was wearing jeans with holes in the knees, a Ramones t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and black Converses, his hair was spiked up. Maxn was in a KISS onesie and black baby Tripp pants and little vans. Magenta spoke from behind me. "We fixed their look. The kids all wear really preppy clothes and they contrast with you. We asked them if they liked their clothes and they said no, so we went shopping."

"You were all in on this? Is that what took you so long to get here?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Yea, We stopped at Hot Topic on the way here. We have clothes for the girls too." Zach said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, I mean it. But Bug go change into your gym clothes, Maxn can wear this but I gotta cut wing slits like all of his onesies, sorry. AIR, can I get some scissors please?" AIR came out and brought me a pair of scissors, I made the slits and gave them back. "Thank you" She went back to her hole. I went around and hugged everyone. "You are the best friends, well besides Debbie and Jake that I've ever had. But now it's time to show you what you need to see. This is a huge secret, only a handful of people know about this. Guys might wanna sit down for this." I turned to my cousins."Kids, the ring please. We are gonna do this all at the same time." I carried Maxn to the ring and climbed in with the kids.

"So you all know that they major powers for such a young age. What you might have noticed during that game of Save the Citizen is I can use their powers too, and vise virsa. Zach and Will it means they can use mine and each others,too. They only work when we are near each other and their bracelets are off.. We haven't tested how far apart yet, though. The power sharing came about 2 months ago when I had an accident and went into a coma for a week. The kids came to see me at the hospital, they all sat on my bed and cried trying to get me awake. I was told that out of no where there was like a bolt of lighting between all of us. A minute later I woke up and had their powers." I stopped for a minute.

"That is so sad. Are you OK now?" Layla asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks. You saw me use Jewel's power this morning when I took the camera away from Magenta." Warren turned his attention to Magenta and glared at her. She glared back. "Burn leave her alone, it's a cute picture. Oops." I started laughing and Warren got all moody.

"His aura is red and pink. He's mad and embarrassed." Jake announced. Warren made a small fire ball and threw it at him, but I stopped it.

"Enough!" I raised my voice. Everyone stopped goofing around."Thank you. Now kids in a line. There is part of our power that I haven't told anyone about except my mom. We are connected by telepathy, even Maxn which is how he knows when use his powers, well that and he's really smart. Alright babes, Lets start with bees. Bug shirt off for Maxn's, we don't need another ruined shirt."

The kids and I turned into bees. '_OK, back to normal, then ice balls.' _I thought to them.We all turned back to normal and made ice balls in out hands.Bug pulled off his shirt after dropping his ice on the ground, I absorbed it. Maxn ended up freezing his whole hand instead, so he turned into a demon to melt it with his fire breath. '_Take Maxn's lead, Demons.' _We all turned red and sprouted wings and melted the ice. '_Let's levitate them. Jewel pick up Layla, Bug you have Will, Shasta Magenta, Meria pick up Zack, Maxn lift Ethan. Just lift them no moving them around.' _We walked to the edge of the ring and looked at our targets, I looked Warren in the eyes. '_Now.'_ Everyone but Debbie and Jake were lifted in the air. Layla, Zack and Magenta freaked out a bit. Warren stared into my eyes the whole time._ He trusts me to do this._ "Alright kids put them down and hide." We all became invisible."Hide is the code word to disappear for them. If we do fight Dark Skull if I don't say it one of you have to tell them to hide. Seek is for them to reappear. Jake you need to stay with them, your the only one that can see them when they are invisible. OK Seek." We all reappeared. "OK my power." All the kids made a fireball in their left hand and a water ball in their right.

Maxn put his left hand up to throw the fireball. "Bam-bam, if you throw that I'm putting the bracelet back on for 2 weeks straight and no chips!" Maxn absorbed the fire ball. "That's what I thought. Oh yea, I never told you all of their nicknames. Maxn is Bam-bam like from the Flintstones, Shasta is Shast or Soda-pop." " I am not Soda-pop, Robyn." She yelled at me."Fine whatever, Kasmeria is Meria, my mom calls her Bright Eyes and I call her Bubi so don't call her those. Bug is Bug and Jewel is Juju. Burn you better come up with some better nicknames for them." Warren looked at me.

"Maxn is Red, Meria is Fade, Bug is Bug since nothing better suits him, Shasta is Ice, and Jewel is Mini for Mini-you." He said with a straight face. _Not bad, better than others I've heard._

"Fine, now I gotta show you the weirdest thing of all. Everyone go get your swimsuits on. Jake can you deal with Maxn again?" Jake picked up Maxn with his power and levitated him to the locker room in front of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren, Maxn and I were standing on the edge of the glass sided pool. Warren had on flame detailed swim trunks and was staring at the water with a questioning look on his face."What's wrong?" I said taking his hand

"Is it cold?" He asked as Will came up to the edge and answered "Nope, it's warm."

"It's set to warm for the kids. Besides I hate being cold." I replied as Jake swam up to us.

"Jake can you take Maxn for a minute." I handed Maxn to him. Maxn started turning red but Jake dunked him so he couldn't burn him. "Bam-bam stop it." I said pulling Warren along the side of the pool to the deeper end where no one was.

"What's wrong can't swim?" I asked.

He got huffy."I can swim very well actually, I was on a swim team in middle school. It's just my power doesn't work in water."

"Neither does mine, what can't handle being normal for a little bit?" He opened his mouth the answer when I pushed him in the pool, he held tight to my hand so I went in with him. On that end of the pool it was 15 feet deep so we didn't even touch the bottom. I opened my eyes to see Warren swim to the surface. _He is a great swimmer. _I used my water manipulation and hand the water push me up and on to the side. "Show off." Warren grumbled.

"Only for you." I winked."Meet me at the other end of the pool." I jumped back in and rocketed to the other side. I motioned for everyone to group by me.

"OK, time for the last one. Don't worry we aren't hurt when we go under, I promise. Girls life jackets off, Jake and Debbie will you hold them up til we go under. Oh yeah if you haven't noticed this isn't a normal pool, there's no chlorine or chemicals that can hurt Debbie, me or the kids when we power up.Jake give me Maxn." Jake handed over Maxn and helped Meria from her life-jacket."Kids you ready?"

"Yup","Yes","Uh huh","Lets do it" was there responses.

"1,2,3, Under." We all went underwater. The kids swam to the deep end and started playing around. I let go of Maxn and set him towards the other kids. I let out my breath of air I was holding in and took a deep breath of the water. I felt the water rush through the gills in my neck. I stayed under for another minute as I felt my finger and toes web. I felt a tap on my shoulder, Debbie was behind me shape-shifted into a dolphin. I pointed up and we both reached the surface and turned back to our normal selves. We swam to the rest of our friends. "What about the kids? Why are they still underwater?" Ethan asked.

"The last power is we kinda turn into mermaidish creatures. Gills,Webbed digits, and we get protective eyelids to see underwater. My mom and I are pretty sure we get it from my grandmother Elaine, The Mermaid. That's not even the weirdest part. If one of us touches you and wants to, we can give you the power too. It only lasts a few hours but you can make it come and go at will like most other powers. Debbie and Jake have both done it. Anyone wanna try it?" I asked.

Zack raised his hand and jumped up and down."ME!"_The guy is worse than a little kid. _"OK, Zack. Take my hand. When we go under your gonna get a tingling feeling through your arm, it's gonna go to your neck, eyes, arms and legs. Don't fight breathing through the gills or you'll start to drowned. Take a deep breath of water and just breath normally, don't forget you can open your eyes." I pulled him under. The gills grew quickly and he took a breath. Zack started yelling under the water so I pulled him up to the surface. "That was...I don't know."

"Holy Shit, she actually made him speechless." Magenta said shocked. I manipulated the water to bring the kids to us.

"You guys wanna try it now?"

"YES!" Everyone said.

"Jewel you take Layla and Magenta. Will go with Bug. Shasta you have Ethan. Meria gets Jake. Debbie use Maxn. Warren, I got you. Take your partner's hand, Kids remember they haven't done this before so be nice about it. Zack your fine to go. Remember to breath normal and when you hit the surface just take a deep breath, your lungs will clear out. OK under." We all went under the water.

Warren squeezed my hand as I sent the mermaid power to him. I looked at his neck and watched the gills appear. _His marks are gone, no fair. Stupid quick healing indestructible power he has. _He was still holding his breath. I opened my mouth and kissed him, getting his mouth to part and let out the held in air. I blew water into his mouth making him breath the water and then started kissing him for real. ' _Robyn, your breaking gonna break one of auntie's rules if you don't stop.' 'OK Jewel.' _I pulled away from Warren and went to the surface. He followed.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. "Nothing, Jewel saw us and told me if we didn't quit we would break one of my mom's rules."

"Oh, that must get annoying having them in your head."

"Sometimes, other times it's a good thing. So I was thinking for a safe place for the kids, Willow Lake. I don't have to be around for them to do this power we just all got it at the same time and since we can give it to everyone, They could be literally in the lake in a safe area or something." I said sitting on the edge of the pool.

"That's a great idea, they could also hide in the trees. I couldn't find you until I saw your flame last night." he paused, "Flame will you go to Homecoming with me?" He asked sitting on the edge next to me.

"I'd love to." I kissed him."Now I have to ask you 2 very important question."

"What?" He said with questioning eyebrow raise

"Will you wear your hair pulled back that night, please?" I cracked a huge smile.

"Only for you. What's the other one?" He grabbed my hand.

"OK. This is a serious one, you have to think about it and make sure it's OK before you answer. Sunday the day after Homecoming I have to take a trip back to Minnesota for 3 days to give the Super Court an update on the kids and sign the rest of the adoption forms. There's just one problem. Dark Skull, he knows what I look like. I didn't just fight his shadow creatures, I fought him. I burned half of his face, he's out for my blood. I was wondering if you would come with me. My uncle is driving me there in his semi, there is enough room for all 3 of us and it will only take a day with him and I driving. We'd be flying back." I said nervously. _He said I needed to be protected too. I hope he does this._

"I have to check with my mom and take the days off but of course I will. Now I have 2 questions."

"OK."

"Who's gonna watch the kids?"He asked with concern.

"My mom, Tishonna, Debbie and I was gonna ask the others to stay over since there is no school the next week or take shifts. It's to much of a liability to bring them with. Other question?"

"They'll do it.You can drive a semi?" He said cracking a smile.

"Yes, Dave taught me when I was 14. I spent every summer since taking trips with him. Help me round up everyone else so I can ask them about Homecoming weekend." We slid back in and rounded up everyone.

I told them what was going on and everyone said they had to check with their parents but were pretty sure they could stay over. Layla and Magenta decided that they were coming over the Friday night before homecoming and we were having a girl's night and that next weekend we were going dress shopping.

"Fine. I'm gonna go get changed. You guys can do whatever you want." I said getting out of the pool.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I put on Shasta's bracelet so the kids couldn't hear me think and took a shower in my little room inside of the locker room. _How did I end up with friends like this and a boyfriend like Warren. They are to good for me. Their taking everything so much better than I thought they would. I hope Warren can come with to Minnesota. I'll take him to meet dad since he's in rehab finally. When the rooms get finished the kids should do a lot better. Warren is the best guy I've ever met. I'm glad things are going better with Jake and I. I hope Dark Skull doesn't find us for a very long time._

I got dressed in a light purple tank top, jeans and Vans.I took off the bracelet and left my little room to find Jewel, Magenta, Shasta and Meria's swimsuit hanging up drying in the locker room._I must have taken a long shower. _

I left the locker room and looked around. Layla and Will were still in the pool underwater. Shasta, Meria and Maxn, who were all in Hot Topic clothes were playing in their play area. Magenta was doing some kind of karate on the mats. Bug, Jewel (also in their Hot Topic clothes) and Jake were skateboarding on the ramp and I didn't see everyone else._Must be in the other rooms. Those clothes really do suit the kids more._

'_Kids stay out of my head now OK.' _They all stopped what they were doing and said yes out loud.

I went to the computer room first. Debbie and Ethan were in there, I walked in on them kissing."Sorry guys, remember the rules. Ethan that computer is the one to use to look up Dark Skull." I shut the door behind me. I opened the door to the Lounge Kitchen area. Zack was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich watching TV. "Hey Rob, what's up? The food here is great." "Thanks Zack, I'm good see you later." I shut the door and looked at my watch it was 3. _Warren has to work in an hour. Better go find him and remind him. He's probably in the Locker Room._

I knocked on the door of the Boys Locker room. "Burn, you in there?"

"Yea, come in." He said from with in. I opened the door and walked in. It was the same as the girls except it was black and green, not yellow and white. I walked into the locker area. Warren was standing in front of the mirror in nothing but his plaid red boxers, combing his hair back into a ponytail.

"It's 3, you gotta leave soon. Can you help me get the wristband on?" I pulled the wristband he gave me out of my pocket. He had the chain I had given him on already.

"Yea, I know. That's why I got dressed now. Here give it to me." I handed over the wristband and he put it on for me."I called my mom about the trip and she said she was OK with it but she was gonna talk to your mom about it too. Where are we staying anyway?"

"With my Grandma Elaine and cousins Katie, Luke, Sara and Tyler." I answered sitting down on the bench. Warren put his pants on. "Katie and Sara are identical twins and Luke and Tyler are identical twins, but they are quadruplets and are 17. They can control the 4 main elements earth, fire, water, and air. They also hate me."

"Why do they hate you?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"They may live with my grandmother, but Tishonna, the kids and I are the favorites. My grandmother bought me my motorcycle for my birthday. It's only because my aunt dumped them with my grandma and took off to be a normal citizen. Grandma hates her for it and takes it out on them by treating us better." I said leaning up again Warren.

"Oh. Well we'll just have to stay away from them. You can show me around your old city." He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Yup, I'll take you to Tanner's Lake, Minneapolis because you have to see 1st Ave., The Sculpture garden, and the Mall of America. Oh and I've decided since my dad checked into rehab yesterday that I wanted to go see him and I want you to come with. He's a good guy, don't worry and he wants to meet you."

"Your dad wants to meet me?" Warren got a nervous sound in his voice.

"Yea, he said anyone willing to deal with all the shit in my life and stick with me must be a good person for me. I'm telling you now I've never let my dad meet any guy I've ever dated after what he did to Tishonna's first boyfriend." I said trying to make him feel better.

"What did he do?"

"The guy is a citizen, when he came over my dad was cleaning his pistol while getting a tattoo on his leg in the kitchen." Warren's eyes changed a bit." He won't do that to you, I promise. He knows your a Hero and I told him if he does one rude thing, I'm not speaking to him for a month. I'm his only child so doing that hurts him."

"Wait, what about Tishonna?"

"We share the same mom, her dad died when she was 5. She doesn't like talking to my dad all that much especially after she told him she was a lesbian and he flipped out."

"Your sister is a lesbian?" He said puzzled.

"Yea, got a problem with that?"_ I've fought so many people because of my sister's beliefs. Warren seems alright with it though._

"No, not at all. She just doesn't seem that way."

"I know. My mom thinks she's gonna be straight again one day." I started laughing. "Don't worry about my family, I'll keep them in check. Oh and we have to go see Jake's little sisters Monique and Desiree. They are practically your family, too. Besides Jake would kill me if I didn't. It's 3:25, you gotta go soon."

I got up and kissed him."I'm gonna go skateboard. Finish getting ready and come see me before you go. If your brother is on my skateboard you might be bringing home ashes" I left the locker room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked over to the ramp, grabbed my blue helmet and looked for my skateboard. It has a half-angel/half-devil girl on it with purple and blue wheels. I couldn't find it anywhere in the rack of boards so I looked at the board Jake had. _Mother fucker!_

"JAKERZ! GIVE ME MY SKATEBOARD NOW!" I screamed at him. Everyone stared at me for a minute, except Jake who was ignoring me. I threw a bouncy ball sized flame at him and caught him off guard making him fall off the board. Before he hit the ground he teleported to the mats. I used Jewel's power and brought the board to me.

"That wasn't cool, Snow Blue. Besides your mom doesn't want you skateboarding again yet." He said teleporting over to me.

"I told you to leave my board alone, there is an exact copy of yours in the rack. I'm perfectly OK. My skull is healed and I'm wearing a helmet." I shot back, I powered up my wings and flew onto the half-pipe's edge. I put my helmet on and took my first run on the half-pipe. _Just like riding a bike. I missed this. _I stopped on the other side when I saw Warren come out of the Locker Room. I went down again, I went from side to side building up speed to do my favorite trick. I heard Jake talking to Warren and Warren laugh,"She said to stay off her board, Poof Boy."

"Jake, Burn, I'm gonna do my favorite trick." I yelled to them. They looked my way. As I hit the lip and sailed higher I did a 180 and brought out my wings flying down next to them.

"Show off. I'm telling Mom about it." Jake said with a huff. _Damn it. _

"You tell Mom that and I tell her about the time you drank all of her Vodka." I retaliated.

"You drank it, too."

"I took one drink spit fire and haven't done it since." _Fire and liquor don't mix well._

"OK guys stop. Flame, I gotta go. I'll see you later." Warren said grabbing my chin, giving me a long deep kiss. Jake teleported away from us.

"Bye, don't forget to take those days off." I said as he walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R!!! hope you enjoyed it.**

**Purplestarr59**


	15. Band Anouncement, Jewel & bad dream 2

Monday

----------------------

I was in the gym with the kids working on speed flying with Maxn's power, when Lydia came in and went over to Boomer.

"Babysitter, you're wanted by Mr. Tone in his office." Boomer yelled at me. _God, that is the lamest nickname, why does he have to call me that? I'm not their babysitter. What does Tone want with me? _

'_Land.' _I thought to the kids. We all landed safely and powered down. "Coach Boomer, just have them play hide and seek for the rest of the hour." I looked at Lydia, "Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be there. Do you know what he wants?"

"Nope, he just sent me to get the whole advanced band. I still have to get Darryl and Taryn. We are meeting in the band room." She said turning and leaving the gym. I headed to the locker room and changed quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned out of the gym, turned and jump. "Burn, you scared me."

Warren smirked. "Sorry. Do you know what Tone wants with us?"

"No clue, let's go so we can find out." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the room next door. We walked into the music room to find the rest of the band talking and waiting. Mr. Tone walked in behind us carrying a stack of papers.

"Ah. Good you're all finally here. Please take a seat." Everyone sat down on the floor. "You all know that homecoming is in a week and 6 days. I've volunteered this band to play a few songs when the DJ takes a break. Your participation is mandatory. If you don't play, you get a D." _He's got to be joking. I hate being in front of people._ I looked over and saw Warren's face was half nervous and half annoyed. His flames started dance on his hand.

I leaned closer to him. "Warren calm down. It's not that bad, we all have to do. If you do something to get suspended and make me go up there alone, I won't forgive you. Besides you sing amazingly." I took his hand with my right one, making it wet. Steam came off of our hands. "Fine, but your not the one that has to sing in front of everyone." He growled.

"Warren, that's not true actually. You and Robyn will both be singing." Mr. Tone cut into our conversation. "I want you to both do Smart in a Stupid way ( Steven Strait and Ashlee Simpson). Warren you will also be singing I Miss You (Blink 182), This is the Living (Steven Strait), and Heart-Shaped Box (Nirvana)." He handed Warren the sheets of music and passed everyone else theirs. _Four songs that's not that bad. I hope I don't choke on stage._

"Robyn you will also be singing a few songs also. My Sweet Time (Alexz Johnson), The Girl Next Door (Saving Jane) and Get the Party Started (Pink)." _What the hell. I told him the first day I hate singing. This isn't fair. Now we have 7 songs. _I looked through my pile of papers and found the music for the songs he wanted me to do.

"Mr. Tone, you're cruel. I don't want to sing." I finally mustered. "Robyn you have the best voice of all the girls in the class. I wouldn't have you sing if I knew you weren't good." He smiled at me. "Now how about you all go and start practicing. Next week you all need to stay after to practice. Robyn can you make arrangements for your kids?" Everyone else got up and went into the practice room, I just sat there.

"Mr. Tone, I'll try. Why did you choose me to sing? I asked not too." I said finally getting up.

"I believe you have an amazing voice. Why are you so afraid to sing in front of people?" He asked me.

"I sang once a long time ago and messed up. Everyone made fun of me for it." I confided in him.

"As Eleanor Roosevelt once said, "Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent ." Robyn you can do this and if you do, I'll give you an A. Now go practice " He said as the bell rang. I walked into the practice room; everyone else was ready to play. Warren was still pretty irritated and I could see it on his face. I put down my bag and grabbed the bass.

"What song are we starting with?" I asked trying to break the tension in the room. Everyone shrugged. "Fine, let's start with Smart in a Stupid Way and then alternate between mine and Warren's songs."

"OK. You heard her, let's start." Lydia backed me up. She seemed the most calm out of all of us.

We started playing and got through 5 songs without problems by the end of the class. Mr. Tone came in as we were putting everything away. "Alright, go home and practice. Also think of a name for the band and bring extra clothes to perform in, formal wear isn't the most comfortable." We all looked at each other. Mr. Tone left the room as fast as he had come in.

"I think it's kind of up to Warren and Robyn since they are the leaders for the name." Taryn said breaking the silence.

"I agree, but we should all have final say." Darryl commented. Jenna and Lydia nodded.

"I don't really want to but if that's what you guys want, fine." I responded. Warren just nodded his head. "Guys can we not tell anyone else that we are playing at Homecoming, make is kind of a surprise? I really don't want anyone knowing I can sing, until then. How about for clothes we wear whatever we want, just make it nice."

Everyone nodded or said "Sure." The bell rang and we headed out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really wish Trost would realize, I actually know about cars. I'm sick of fixing little things that anyone can fix." I complained to Warren as I shut the hood of the car I was working on. _Another oil change and I'm going to start the car on fire._

"Trost is an idiot. You know more about cars than anyone in the room, including him and me. So got any ideas for names?" Warren asked throwing a grease rag at me and Jake poofed next to me at the same time.

"Name's for what?" He asked wiping his dirty hands on my shop jumpsuit. I glared at him. _I hate when he ease drops and wipes his hangs on me. _

"For the 7 kids we are planning to have." I said sarcastically. I snapped the grease rag at his leg. _That's going to leave a welt. _

"Damn, Snow Blue, that hurt! Naming your kids is easy. Doc, Dopey, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, Happy and Hothead Jr." He jokingly said rubbing his leg.

"You dork. Stop eavesdropping and go back to your car or I'm not giving you the plate of cookies I made last night." Warren was glaring at his brother.

"What kind of cookies?" Jake asked innocently.

"Double chocolate chip with white and mild chocolate." I said evilly.

"Those are my favorite and you know it. I'll be good just give me the cookies when we get to your house." He teleported back to his car with a poof. Warren just stood there silent with his thinking face on.

"What are you thinking?" I asked taking the few steps to him.

"How do you do that? I can't get him to leave me alone unless I throw something at him; all you have to do is tempt him with food." He said putting his hands on my hips and looking into my eyes. _I love when he does this._

"The boy is worse than a girl when it comes to chocolate. As for my cookies and my mom's cooking, what can I say, they are good. So you have any ideas for a name?" I asked using his eyebrow look. He did it back.

"Two actually, Hidden Talents and Cover up Story. What do you think?"

"I like them both. Ask the rest of the band tomorrow." Just then Mr. Trost came over to us. Warren removed his hands quickly from my hips. "Robyn, you're wanted in the Principal's office." _Why do I have to go there?_

"I'll see you in a little bit." I said to Warren as I took off my shop jumpsuit and grabbed my bag.

"I'll see you at the kids' room." He said as I left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Woods, thank you for coming." Principal Powers said greeting me at the door. "Jewel is in my office right now. It seems she hit Caleb Churchill. She won't talk to me about it. Please come with me inside." _Jewel actually hit someone, that's not like her._

She opened the door; Jewel was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed and her face still filled with anger. I went over and put my hand on her shoulder. "Juju what's wrong, why did you hit Caleb?" I asked with concern. She looked up at me, with raged filled eyes.

"He made fun of Bug because, he can't read very well. I told him to leave him alone. He told me to shut up and mind my own business, and then he kept making fun of Bug and took his book. I took it back and he grabbed my arm so I punched him in the face. I think I gave him a black eye." She said trying to stay calm. _She's getting to be too much like me, it's eerie. Where was an adult?_

"Where was Mrs.Churchill or a teacher at the time?" I asked taking a set next to her.

"Mrs.Churchill was the only adult in the room and she was trying to get Maxn to stop crying. Am I in trouble?" She had a sound of concern in her voice.

"Yes, you are. The rules at this school are also for you children. For fighting you are going to be in the detention room all day tomorrow." Principal Powers finally said something. Jewel got a look of panic on her face. _She can't be in there it's not safe._

"Principal Powers do you think its wise putting a 12 year old in a room with high school kids that have done something wrong to be put in there? She can't protect herself if one of them bullies her." I was trying to get Jewel out of detention.

"What do you suggest then, Ms. Woods?" Principal Powers asked with a look of question on her face. _Well Jacqui would ground her so that's what I'm going to do. _

"Well at home she's wearing her neutralizing bracelet and is grounded to the house for 2 weeks. How about here she wears it for a month." I said hoping it would be enough.

"That's a start, and since she needs to stay out of the classroom. She will be going to class with you for 2 days. I will inform your teachers, she is your responsibility while in class. She will still be doing all of her normal work but she will be doing a few things in class with you. I will also talk to Mrs. Churchill about her son's behavior." Principal Powers sat down at her desk and started filling out a form. I was stunned and Jewel was just sitting there.

"I guess that's fair. Can we go now?" I wanted to get out of the room, so I could talk to Jewel alone.

"I have one more thing to tell you. The School Board and the Super Court have decided to build another school, Preschool through 8th grade. It's going to be on another floating platform that will be added to this one and is going to take about a month to complete." She informed us.

"So the kids get to go to a real school? What about Maxn, is there a daycare?" I interrupted. _Finally_ _the kids finally could go to a real school instead of the room that they have._

"The daycare is going to be in the classroom where the kids are. Actually one of the children is coming in tomorrow. He's a year old; his mother is a senior hero with you and is in all your morning classes, her name is Rachael. She was home schooled for the last year. I was wondering if you could help show her around tomorrow." She handed me a piece of paper that told all my teachers that Jewel was to be with me in class. _She's not going to let me get out of this without helping, I bet._

"Sure, I'll meet her at the classroom for the kids in the morning. We have to go the bell is going to ring and I need to get the rest of the kids." I said as Jewel and I stood up. Principal Powers nodded and we left the room.

"Jewel, I'm proud that you stuck up for your brother but you know better than to fight. When we get home go straight to your room and stay there until an adult lets you leave." I scolded her as we walked to the classroom.

"But Robyn you fought to stick up for us and Warren. I won't do it again though I promise." She said as the bell rang. Warren walked out of the shop a few feet in front of us.

"I told you that fighting is wrong. If you do it again I'll make you go to normal school." I told her. Warren heard me.

"Why would you send her to a normal school?" He asked.

"She punched Caleb in the face for picking on Bug. If she does it again she's going to normal school. Can you keep an eye on her out here while I get the others?" I said putting my hand on sensor.

"Sure." He said grabbing Jewel by the shoulder when she tried to walk in behind me. "I don't think so." I heard him say as the door closed.

The other kids were getting their bags; I picked up Maxn from his playpen and grabbed his diaper bag. I caught sight of Caleb's face from the corner of my eye. _She really did give him a black eye. She's right, I do fight. I have to stop that, or I'm going to have a lot more of these situations on my hands._

I took Meria's hand and went to the door as Shasta and Bug followed. I turned looked at Mrs. Churchill. "Thank you, Mrs. Churchill. I'm sorry what happened today, that's not like Jewel. She says Caleb was picking on Bug. She won't be in here for 2 days."

"It's quite alright, Caleb should have known better. He's going back to public school until the end of the year, there shouldn't be anymore problems. The rest of the kids were very good today." Mrs. Churchill said with a small smile.

"Thanks again." I walked out the door with the 4 kids. Jewel was getting a scolding from Debbie and Jake. She looked like a proud but emotionally wounded.

"Guys stop. She's grounded 2 weeks at home with no powers. Her punishment in school is 2 days in class with me and a month of her bracelet. She doesn't need to be reprimanded anymore. Let's go I don't want to miss the bus." We hurried outside to see the last bus take off.

"Crap. I guess we're flying home." Warren said with a sigh.

"Dude, problem. I can't fly and I sure can't teleport that far away." Jake said with a worried voice. _I could carry him again but I got the kids. _

"Warren have you ever carried someone while flying?" I asked turning around to look at him.

He shook his head. "No, not yet. I could try." I caught a look of fear in Jake's eyes and him mouthing NO behind his brothers back.

"This isn't the best height to try it. Can you hold Maxn's hand on the way down? Kids, wrists please." They all held out their wrists and I removed their bracelets. "Power up, blue flame wings or demon. It's your choice; if you choose blue flame don't fly by Debbie or Jake."

Meria, Bug and Maxn chose demon. Jewel and Shasta used flame wings. Debbie turned into vulture as Warren and I powered up our wings. "Flame, are you sure you can carry him?" Warren asked as we neared the edge of the platform.

"I've had to do it before. He's not that heavy to carry." I said grabbing Jake around the waist. "You ready?" I asked him.

"A) Do I have a choice? B) as long as I get my cookies, I'll be greeeeaaaattttt. "He said as I pushed us forward off the platform. We dropped through the sky until I put my wings out slowing our descent. I looked up and saw everyone else behind us. _They were listening to me about speed flying. Meria got the hang out it quickly. There's the park._

We touched down in the wooded area of the park. "Everyone OK?" I asked as we walked onto the sidewalk. I stopped and pulled out Maxn's bracelet from my pocket. Warren stopped next to me and held out Maxn's wrist so I could put it on. "Thank you."

"No more flying ever with you again, Snow." Jake said with a sickening expression on his face, walking past us.

"Jakerz, get over it. It's not my fault you can't deal with flying." I replied taking Shasta and Meria's hands. Warren was behind us with Maxn on his shoulders. "Jewel as soon as we get in the house, straight to your room like I said." We started walking down the block again.

"I know Robyn. I'm sorry for fighting but he was picking on Bug and you always said it's OK to help people that are getting picked on." She said looking down at her feet as she walked.

"You listen to well, you know that. Yes helping people that are being bullied is OK but violence isn't. By the way, you did give him a shiner and he's no longer at school with you. His mom is sending him to a public school. Now where did you learn to punch so well?" I said trying to get her to smile.

"Yea, where did I learn? Jacqui can I come over and play with the kids, I got suspended again for hitting someone." She said sarcastically mimicking me with a smile. Warren gave me an eyebrow look.

"What? So, I have a temper. I try to keep it in check, most of the time. I was suspended a quarter of last year at Lake High because of fighting. I can't help that people are rude and piss me off." I said with a smile of confidence.

"Don't worry until sophomore year, kickboxing and meditation, I was the same way." Warren said handing over Maxn at the end of our street. "I have to work tonight. Don't forget to practice those songs, and look over Medulla's instructions on the freeze ray. I'll come over after work. Save me a cookie from Poof Boy please. "He gave me puppy dog eyes and kissed me. _He better come over and work with my on those songs. I need to practice Get the Party Started more._

"I won't and don't worry I made lots of cookies because of him." I said as he turned down and walked back down the street.

"Can I have my cookies now?" Jake asked._ Worse than a girl, I swear. _"Fine, teleport to the kitchen. They are on the counter wrapped up in blue saran wrap. Don't touch the others; they are for the rest of the gang." With that Jake left in a small poof of smoke.

------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in the living room watching TV after dinner with Bug, Shasta, Maxn and Meria. My cell phone rang.

It was nine feet high and six feet wide  
Soft as a downy chick  
It was made from the feathers of forty'leven geese  
Took a whole bolt of cloth for the tick  
It'd hold eight kids, four hound dogs  
And a piggy we stole from the shed  
We didn't get much sleep but we had a lot of fun  
On Grandma's feather be

Well I love my Ma, an' I love my Pa  
Love Granny and ...

"Hi, Grandma Elaine. What's up?" I asked answering my phone.

"Hello, Bobbyn. So you getting ready for your visit?" My grandmother's sweet voice filled my ear.

"Yea. I can't wait, I miss you so much. Grandma, is it OK if I bring a friend with me?"

"

Of course darling. I'll have a guest room ready. Who would this friend be?"

"His name is Warren Peace. He actually has to stay in my room with me or in Luke's room, he's a pyro too." I said hoping she'd understand.

"Peace, Peace. Where have I... Is he related to Maggie Peace?" _She knows Warren's mom? Uh oh._

"She's his mom."

"YOUR FRIEND IS BARON BATTLE'S CHILD! Robyn, I don't think it's wise that you are around him." She exclaimed and calmed down immediately.

"Grandma, he's my boyfriend actually. He's a hero and has proven himself as a good person to me. Jake is also Baron Battle's son and you know Jake. Is he a villain?" I asked trying to get her to understand.

"No Jake isn't a villain. He's too sweet to be that way; I heard he moved to Maxville. Robyn, I hope your right about your boyfriend. So how are my grand babies?" She asked getting off the subject.

"Just a second and I'll have them answer themselves." I put the phone on speaker phone. "Kids say Hi, it's Grandma Elaine."

"HI GRANNIE! WE MISS YOU!" They yelled together into the phone.

"Hi babies. I miss you too. Robyn, why didn't I hear Jewel?" I immediately took the phone off speaker, got up and went into the kitchen.

"She's grounded. She was sticking up for Bug at school and gave another student a black eye." I said still slightly disappointed in her.

"She's so much like you and Jacqui when it comes to attitude, that it's scary. So you grounded her? Good for you. I know you don't like to discipline the kids. So what do you think of the new school being built for them?" My grandmother asked with an excited voice.

"Grandma are you the one paying to build the new school?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure of the answer.

"Yes. Those children need a place to learn and that room they are in isn't big enough for them."

"Thank you Grandma. Your right there isn't enough room for them. So how are the elements (Luke, Katie, Tyler and Sara)?"

"They are fine. Luke misses you; he says something about sparring when you get in. Well darling, it's 9 and I know it's the babes bedtime so I'll talk to you later. Tell everyone I send my love and your uncle to give you your gift now. Bye Bobbyn." She hung up before I could say anything. _What did she get me now?_ I closed my phone and went back into the living room.

"Bedtime. Hustle up. I'll be up in 10 minutes. Bug put Maxn in his crib in your room." I said as I went to the basement stairs. I ran into my uncle who was coming up.

"David Carter. Grandma says to give me a gift. What is it? PLEASE!" I said pouting. My uncle looked at me and smiled.

"Come with me to the truck." I followed him outside to his semi. He climbed in and went into the back for a minute, coming out with a blue envelope in his hand. _What's in the envelope?_

"Bobbyns, this is your gift. Take it inside and open it. I'm going to bed, night." He said handing me the envelope.

"Night Dave Carter see you in the morning." I said turning towards my house. I caught sight of Warren walking towards me. "Hey."

"Hey, what do you have?" He asked giving me a kiss on the cheek. We walked into the house.

"Present from my grandmother. Come in, I just have to put the kids to bed" I said as shut the door. We headed upstairs. Warren came with me to put the kids to bed. They were all on their beds.

"Hi Warren." Bug said from his top bunk.

"Hi Bug. How are you doing with your grounding, Mini?" He asked looking at Jewel who was reading a book. She looked up from it.

"All I can do it my homework and read, what do you think?" She said with an attitude.

"Grandma was right; you do have mine and Jacqui's attitude. You need to cut it out to adults though. Put the book away and shut off your lamp." I said giving Meria and Shasta hug and kiss, tucking them in. I gave Maxn a kiss and laid him down in his crib with his bottle.

"Don't worry it will be over before you know it and I like reading, it's better than TV sometimes." Warren said trying to make Jewel feel better. I went to her and Bug's bunk bed, kissed, hugged and tucked them in.

"Sweet dreams. I love you. Good night." I said shutting off the light. "Night kids." Warren said to them as we left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe she sent me these. I mean I know Jacqui and Jesse set up things in case of an accident, all super heroes do. I can get the kids new clothes and things for their new rooms now." I said still in shock from the gift. It was 2 bank cards and a note. One was blue and one was green. I reread the note from my grandma. _I have money now. I bet grandma is paying for my account._

_Robyn,_

_Your Aunt Jacqui and Jesse set up an account to take care of the kids. The green card is for any expenses for them like going out to eat, clothes, and things of that nature. The limit is $1500 a month. Your mom will also be getting checks for them to help with the bills. The blue one is for you, it's for anything you want or need. The limit is $500 a month. Every month on the 10th money will be put into the accounts. Whatever money isn't used gets saved up. Use them wisely. _

_Love,_

_Grandma Elaine_

"Well, she probably thinks your responsible enough. Can we please look over the freeze gun instructions and do those songs?" Warren asked trying to get me to do homework.

"Oh yea, my grandma said it's fine that you come with. Be ready to work out though, my cousin Luke wants to spare with me. He's the nicest one of the 4 and a pyro too. Luke is the reason I found out I burn other pyros, well besides you." I said playfully throwing a small blue fireball at him. He caught it and threw it back.

"Cool." He said taking the blue flame ball I threw back at him and absorbing it." OK now time to get to work." _I hate homework; thankfully I got all the make-up homework done last night._

We both went over the instructions until we both understood how to build a freeze ray. We started working on the music. I finally got Get the Party Started down and comfortable with it, we worked on all the other songs until we got them down too. "So I think for the arrangement of songs it should be Smart in a Stupid Way, This is the Living, My Sweet Time, Heart Shaped Box, The Girl Next Door, I Miss You and Get the Party Started. What do you think?" I asked Warren who looked ready to fall asleep playing Heart Shape box for the 10th time. _He has to be tired after working all day and then doing this. At least he came over. _

"It sounds great." He yawned.

"Good." I looked at my clock. "It's midnight, you going to stay here or try and get home without falling asleep in someone's yard?" I looked at Warren who fell asleep sitting up holding the guitar. "Burn, come on, get in bed." I said taking the guitar from him. He woke up enough to pull off his shirt and boots and get on my bed. "I love you, night." he said going back to sleep.

"Night, I love you too." I responded putting the guitar away, grabbing some pajamas and going into the bathroom to change.

When I walked out Banish and Raven were both curled up on Warren like they do on me. "Banish, come." Banish got off and followed me to the kids room. "Banish, stay with the kids. Anything happens, get me OK." Banish cocked her head to the side and then jumped onto Shasta's bed. "Good girl."

I went back to my room, curled up next to Warren and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Looky what I got, 5 little super kids in a cage." Dark Skull said opening a curtain to show me the kids trapped in a glass cage. I was strapped to a chair. "LET THEM GO! THEY ARE JUST KIDS!!!!!!" I screamed at him, powering trying to find a way to get out of the chair. He hit a button on the wall and electricity went through the glass cage the kids were in electrocuting them. "NOOO! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING THEM!!!" I cried. _

I woke up with a start from water being thrown on me. I saw Warren next to the bed with an empty bucket. "Had another nightmare?" He asked as I made all the water go back into the bucket.

"Yea, thanks for stopping it. I hate that I power up in my sleep, I'm afraid I'm going to hurt someone again." I said sitting up and turning on my lamp. I saw the time on the clock it was 4am. Warren brought the bucket back to the bathroom and came back to bed and held me.

"It's going to be OK. The kids are safe and you can't hurt me. You afraid because of burning Debbie?" He asked.

"Yea, she had just moved in and Jake was over so she couldn't sleep on the couch. I had a dream about fire and my arm started up. I burned her back a little bit; she doesn't blame me about it though. That's why we keep a bucket of water in the bathtub." I said calming down. We lay back down and he kept me tight to him.

"So what was this one about?" He asked stroking my head.

"Dark Skull again. He made me watch as he tortured the kids. This is why I love you; you can deal with this and everything else that's happened. That and you're all around amazing." I said yawning and giving him a kiss.

"Well your pretty amazing yourself. I love you for being you. I already knew I'd like you when Jake told me about you." He kissed me back.

"I've liked you since I saw you working at the Paper Lantern the day before my first day of school. Now go let's go back to sleep. I love you." I said closing my eyes and putting my head on his chest where I could hear his heartbeat.

"I love you, too."He whispered as I fell back to sleep.


	16. Rachael, my past and deja vu

**This chapter is really long but I've decided that certain days are just easier making it into one chapter. This being one of those days. I've also started putting the day on the top of the story because a friend of mine was confused, so this is for her. Hope you like it.**

**Tuesday**

-----------------------------------------------

"Hi, you must be Robyn. I'm Rachael and this is my son Aiden." A slender brunette with tan skin said walking into the room and set down the little boy that was in her arms. _She looks nice. Aiden is adorable._

"Yea, I'm Robyn. This is Maxn." I said setting Maxn on the floor and started pointing to everyone."This is Kasmeria, Shasta, Jesse but we call him Bug, Jewel and my boyfriend Warren. What's your power?"

"I heal wounds. Aiden got his power already, he shape-shifts into a wolf. He gets that from his dad. So are all of these yours or just Maxn and Kasmeria?" She asked me. I was stunned for a second._Maxn doesn't look anything like me, Meria does but._ I looked back at Warren for a second seeing what his reaction was, he was wide-eyed._Well if she was saying that Maxn and Meria is mine then she was implying they were his too._

"None of them are mine or his, well they are mine but I didn't give birth to them. They are my cousins and I'm adopting them." I said taking Maxn's diaper bag and setting it on the table. "My powers are blue pyro and manipulating water. Warren is a pyro, Bug turns into an insect, Shasta has ice power, Kasmeria phases and goes invisible, Maxn turns into a fire breathing demon and Jewel is a telepath. So where is Aiden's dad if I may ask?"

"I don't want to talk about him. Are the kids gonna OK in here?" She asked nervously looking at Mrs.Churchill who was helping Kylie with her jacket.

"Of course. Mrs.Churchill when your done with Kylie could you come over here and meet Rachael?" Mrs.Churchill looked at me and nodded. "She's a good person. Oh, before I forget. Principal Powers asked my sister to make these for you." I reached into my bag and pulled out 2 bracelets."The little one is a power neutralizing bracelet for Aiden, The bigger one is for you. It will vibrate and turn blue when Mrs. Churchill needs to you to come back to the room, and red and buzz if there is an emergency."

Rachael bent down to Aiden and Maxn who were sitting on the floor between us playing. She put the bracelet on Aiden wrist and put hers on as she stood up. Mrs.Churchill finally came over to us." Rachael, this is Mrs.Churchill. She takes care of the little ones during the day. Kylie and Kristin are her daughters. Mrs. Churchill this is Rachael, Aiden is her son. I gave her the bracelets."

"Alright. Now Rachael don't you worry your son is perfectly fine here. Now how about you kids get to class before your late." She said pushing us towards the door. We walked out in our small group.

"Why is Jewel with us?" Rachael asked as we headed for Medulla's class. Warren had his arm over my shoulders and Jewel was next to him. _Oh yeah, this is gonna suck for the next 2 days._

"She got in trouble yesterday. Instead of sending her to detention, she has to go to classes with me for 2 days." I said as we got to the classroom. Mr.Medulla stopped us before we could sit down. _What now?_

"You must be Ms.Shaman, today we will be testing in pairs how well you can out together a freeze ray. We do this every year, the challenge this year is you must do it hanging upside-down. Since your new how about you work with Ms.Woods, Mr.Peace you can work alone. Now take your seats." He pointed back to the 2 tables in back where Warren and I sat anyway. I sat next to Rachael and Jewel sat with Warren at the other one. Everyone was instructed to remove everything from their pockets and tuck in their shirt, girls wearing skirt had to go to the locker room and put on their gym pants. Then the testing began, Rachael and I were the 3rd pair to go. We got it done and made perfect in 5 minutes._That was easy._ When we took our seats I heard Jewel talking to Warren.

"Can I please do it with you? I know how to build them, Tishonna taught me last year when I was in the hospital." She whined and gave Warren her puppy dog face. He rolled his eyes. _Only Tishonna would teach an 11 year old how to built a freeze ray when she's in the hospital for an appendicitis. He's gonna cave I know it._

I turned to Rachael and whispered ,"He's gonna cave in 5,4,3,2..."

"Fine."He turned and looked over at Rachael and I. Rachael was giggling and I was smirking. "What?"

"No one can resist that look, except me. Then again I taught it to her." I stated making the puppy dog face. He gave me the eyebrow. _Ugh, I hate when he does that, it's so sexy._

"That's where I saw it. That's creepy, the way you two do that. See this is why I call her Mini." He said looking from me to Jewel. Except for the fact that Jewel has blonde hair and I have blue, we were wearing kind of the same clothes and our hair was in the same pigtails. We both had on Invader Zim t-shirts, black chain pants with converses on and glasses._ We do dress a lot a like and she acts like me._

"Mr.Peace, it's your turn." Mr.Medulla called from the front of the room. Warren and Jewel both got up and went to the front of the room."Why is she up here?"

"She's going to help me." Warren said taking a seat on the floor, pulling back his hair and putting on the harness for the test. Jewel sat down next to him and put on the other harness, adjusting it to fit her small size.

"Alright. Jewel if you do this you won't have homework for a week from me, so do well." Mr.Medulla took ropes that were hanging from the ceiling and hooked Warren and Jewel up to them. "Be careful, watch your heads."_No fair, but hey if she does then she's even smarter than we thought._

The ropes slowly pulled Jewel and Warren until they were upside-down hanging in mid-air. Medulla wheel the cart with the freeze ray pieces under them. "OK, start."

Warren and Jewel each grabbed a few pieces and started piecing the ray together. They got it done in 2.16 minutes. _Show offs._

"Well done, both of you." Mr.Medulla said as the ropes slowly lowered the 2 to the ground. Mr.Medulla turned to me."Robyn, I'm going to speak to Principal Powers about moving Jewel to a higher grade in Science. She's been doing exceptional on her tests and worksheets, has she always done this well?" _Of course she has, she's smart._

"Yes, she's very bright. Mr.Medulla, she's only 12 and was placed in the 8th grade at her old school. She's also very good at Math, History, English and Music." I said with a proud smile. Jewel and Warren took their seats at the table next to us again. "Jewel what do you think about being moved to freshman Science?"

"If it was as easy as that test might as well put me in sophomore Science." She said as her ego got bigger.

"Well then, I'll speak to Principal Powers about testing you to a higher grade. Ms. Bentley and Mr. Chariot your turn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

English was easy, we were halfway through Romeo and Juliet. Warren and I got the hang of acting together but we tended to make each other laugh or loose focus of the lines. Mrs. Allen wasn't very happy about it.

In Gym, Boomer had us running laps, well he had everyone but me. I got to speed walk because of my asthma, that and I refused to run. Jewel and Warren had a race to see who could run more laps. She beat him by 4. Warren stopped running and walked with me for a bit to cool off. _She could lap him even more if she wanted to._

"How does she run that much and just keep going?" He huffed as Jewel passed us.

"She's a kid and was on the track, cross country and basketball team of her old middle school, she won a lot of medals and trophies. She's also a brown belt in karate." I paused. "That's where we are different, she's a little jock. I'm not and never was." I said watching Jewel and Jake start playing around by running doing a roll and keep running. _They are crazy._

"Wait but you skateboard and can fight?" Warren said laughing at his brother and Jewel.

"Yea, I skateboard and I used to do kickboxing and karate until the accident, I'm a black belt. But those aren't normal sports." I said as Boomer yell for us to stop and head to the locker rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you never told me you kick box." Warren said when we sat down at lunch. _Of course not, I don't tell many people I do it._

"She use to kick boys butts and get trophies all the time. She kneed this one guy so hard in the stomach during a competition that she broke 3 of his ribs ." Jewel chimed in before I could say anything. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. I turned back to Warren, he's eyes were wide. Everyone jaws were dropped. Maxn was on my lap eating his french fry, none of the other kids paid attention to the conversation.

"Jewel, learned to keep quiet please. It was 2 years ago, I broke 2 of the guy's ribs and sent him to the hospital, one of them was broken in 4 places were my calf connected. But he broke my nose, it was payback." I said shoving fries in my mouth.

"By chance was this in December in Chicago?" Warren asked me.

"Yea, why?"I asked confused.

"Were you wearing black and blue and had purple hair?"

"Why?" _How does he know that? Maybe he was watching._

"Because that was the only time a girl has ever kicked my ass ever and I've never been in pain like that." He said lifting his shirt a enough for me to see the small scar on his ab._ So that's what that's from. I kicked my boyfriend's ass._ "Sorry about breaking your nose."

"It technically fixed it from when I broke it sparring with my friend Bryan. So I should say thank you. Sorry for making you have to get surgery to get that rib fixed." I kissed him on the cheek. I heard an aw from the everyone. We glared at them.

"So why did you fight guys? Wait, Warren your semi-indestructible how did she break your ribs?" Will asked.

"Weight class. All the other girls were at least 50 lbs. less than me so I couldn't fight them. My trainer got special permission for me to fight in the guy's competition. We kept the fact that I was a girl hidden until I had to fight so that no one would back down. Even with that lots of them did anyway. Burn and 3 other guys were the only ones willing to fight me during that competition." _Stupid boys and their I'm not gonna fight a girl BS._

"Warren you fought a girl? That's horrible." Layla said in disgust.

"Will to answer you, we had to wear power neutralizing bracelets since we were fighting citizens. Layla, she broke my ribs, she could handle herself. Come to think of it you sent Smith to the hospital with a fractured leg too." Warren added.

"He should have never called me baby and asked me out in the middle of the fight." I snapped. Layla gave me a high-five.

"So did you win?" Zack asked. Magenta hit him in the head.

"Yep. I got the champion belt that year."

"Wait if you have trophies and a belt, why haven't we seen them?" Ethan asked.

"I can explain that. She doesn't like showing them off, so she keeps them at her grandma's house in her trophy room." Debbie said smiling. _God she always has to tell them everything._

"Deb Deb it's not a room it's like a closet and besides Tish's science trophies and all of our karate trophies are in their too. It's OUR trophy closet." I defended the fact that I have lots of trophies, medals and belts but don't care.

"You know, I want a rematch now, right?" Warren said with a grin. I looked down and mumbled. "What did you say?"

"I know what she said." Jake said getting into the conversation."Her mom won't let her. She's not allowed to skateboard, kick box, do karate or do anything that can make her hit her head. Save the citizen is a different story, she doesn't tell her mom about being in it. Did you ever get your weapons back?" He looked at me and asked.

"He's right and yes I did right before we moved. The staffs are the frame to my collage and the stars are hidden again. I have fans with me actually" I said grabbing one of my fighting fans from being tucked inside my boot and opening it. It was metal and painted black with blue angel fire wings on it like on my back. Debbie snatched it away from me and put it in her bag. _Dammit. _

"Mom said no weapons at school stupid." She scowled me.

"I put the rubber pieces on it so it can't hurt anyone, now give it back." I growled. She shook her head no. I grabbed Jewel's arm and put it under the table, taking off her bracelet. I used her telepathy and slowly took my fan from Debbie's bag and put it back in my boot. I looked back at Jewel, smiled and replaced the bracelet.

"Don't worry Burn, you'll get your rematch. Just have to wait til we go to my grandma's where no one will tell my mom or Debbie." I glared at my best friend. The lunch bell rang.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jewel sweety. I have a huge favor to ask of you." I said really sweetly to my cousin as we walked into the music room. _I totally forgot til this moment that no one knew about us at Homecoming and I didn't need Jewel to spill the beans._

"Robyn, your scaring me by talking like that. What do you want?" She said with her arms crossed.

"What happens in here, needs to stay a secret. No one knows what we are doing." I sighed walking into the smaller room.

"What you play bass, I know that." She said taking a seat on the floor. Darryl was at his drums and Taryn was messing with her keyboard.

"Juju, in this room we are the advanced music players. Mr.Tone is having us play at Homecoming, no one is going to know this until then. If you keep it a secret I'll give you whatever you want, besides getting off grounding." I said grabbing the bass and sitting down next to her.

"I want to come."

"What?"

"I want to come to Homecoming with you." _No way. It's my full night kid free._

"You can't your 12 and have no date." Warren just walked in and answered for me. She gave him a death glare. _Saved by the boyfriend._

"After I take that stupid test, I'm gonna be a freshman anyway. I'll get Jake to take me, he's the only one without a date." She said trying to weasel her way into going.

"Doll-face, he's got one. He's taking this chick named Arianna from his history class." I informed her. She got a small look of disappointment on her face. _She's always had a kiddie crush on him._

"Tell you what, I'll talk to Mr.Tone if he agrees with my idea. You can come but you have to sing with me and get a date. He has to be your age." I said as Mr.Tone walked in. I stood up so I could talk to Mr.Tone._I hope he agrees with this even if we have to learn 2 more songs._

"Mr.Tone can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him.

"Of course, what do you need?" Warren went and sat by Jewel.

"Well my cousin has to come to class with me. Her and I were talking and I had an idea. After she takes some grade tests she will become a freshman here, I was wondering if at Homecoming she could sing with me. We sing 2 songs together very well." I quietly told him. He stroked his chin for a moment.

"Show me what you can do and then the band and I will decide." I smiled and put down my bass. I grabbed the guitar Warren uses.

"Jewel, grab that guitar." I pointed to the guitar Jenna used. She did as I told her.I smile and asked her,"Juju, Do You Believe in Magic?"

She smiled and started to play, I joined in.

Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie  
I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll

(A/N: Putting in the whole song is kinda annoying and unimportant. The song is Do You Believe in Magic. )

"OK now. 4-ever." Jewel said and we started playing again.

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

(A/N: Putting in the whole song is kinda annoying and unimportant. The song is 4ever by the Veronicas)

When we finished I looked over at Jewel and smiled. The rest of the band and Mr.Tone clapped._She's gotten better at 4ever._

"Jewel how long have you been playing the guitar?" Mr.Tone asked her as she took off the guitar. I stood against the wall. Warren had a pissed off look on his face._What's wrong with him?_

"4 years." She said taking a seat on the floor again.

"I've never heard just a bass and guitar play that well together without the rest of a band. How do you 2 do it?" He turned the question to me. _Years of working together._

"Our grandma makes all the kids play an instrument and sing. Jewel and I had voice lessons together for 3 years and the teacher thought it would be a good idea for us to play and sing. Is she in or not?" I said wanting the answer.

"Band?" Everyone nodded in a approval."She's in. So any ideas for names?"

Warren just sat there quiet. I flicked my pick at him and it hit him on the cheek, he glared at me. "Warren has 2 ideas." I said smiling at him.

"Well lets hear them." Mr.Tone said turning to Warren. Warren sat there quietly with a grouchy face. _What is with him? They are really good names. _

"Ugh, since he's being a big baby I'll tell you. Cover Up Story or Hidden Talent." I said glaring at Warren, he was even pissed. He got up and left the room. Mr.Tone didn't even try and stop him. _What was that about? Shit it was cause I called him a big baby. I really have to think before I speak._

"Lets vote. Cover Up Story?" Mr.Tone asked. Darryl and Jenna raised their hands. "Hidden Talent?" Jewel, Taryn, Lydia raised our hands."The bands name is Hidden Talent then, I've already been told you want to keep who's in the band a secret and I'm fine with that. Now I'm going to go get those 2 songs that Jewel and Robyn were singing, you guys start working on Robyn's songs."

As soon as Mr.Tone left the room I pulled out my cell phone and tried to call Warren. He wasn't picking up. _Jake said he holds a grudge. He's never been like this. It can't be all because of me, can it? _I left him a message not caring that everyone heard me."Burn, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of called you a big baby or flicked my pick at you. I acted and spoke before thinking. I'm sorry. I love you." I hung up my cell.

Jewel tapped me on the arm. "They want me to play Lydia's parts while she plays lead today. Come on we have to practice. He's a boy, he'll get over it."

We practiced all my songs, then the duets with Jewel and I. Everyone got the music to 4ever and Do You Believe in Magic fairly quickly. Everyone talked to Jewel like another peer instead of a little kid which made me happy. I stayed quiet unless I had to talk. Warren didn't come back and I was freaking out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jewel and I walked into Auto Shop I immediately noticed Warren wasn't there either, I started to tear up. Jake came up to us. "Snow, what's wrong? Your aura is going crazy. It's blue, yellow, red, and white."

"I acted and spoke before thinking again." I sobbed. My bracelet went off. "Jake can you keep an eye on her?"

"Yea, of course. She can help me change the fuel lines." He said nudging Jewel who smiled.

"Jewel, listen to Jake." She opened her mouth to say something."I know you will, just humor me please." I left the room wiping my eyes and went to the kids' classroom.

I walked into the room.Maxn was crying and screaming at the top of his lungs from his playpen."He woke up screaming. I tried to pick him up but he won't let me or anyone else touch him." Bug said from the table he was at. I went over to Maxn. "Baby boy, what's wrong?" I asked him picking him up and holding him tight. He was still crying and screaming so I patted him on the back, he started calming down a bit. _There is only one way to figure out what's wrong with him._ "Mrs.C, I gotta take Maxn somewhere. At the end of the day can you please send the kids home with Jake and Debbie. Tell them, I had to take Maxn somewhere." I grabbed the diaper bag."Shasta, Kasmeria and Bug. Listen to Debbie and Jake. Tell Tishonna I'll be home later and that I'm sorry for leaving you with her but I have to work with Maxn. My phone will be off but my bracelet wont be."

I left the room with Maxn in my arms asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I left the building and walked right off the edge holding Maxn tight. He didn't wake up the whole flight down to the gym. I landed in front of the door.

"Name and Password." The female computer voice asked.

"Robyn Elaine Marks Woods. Carnie brats ride free." I said putting my hand up for the scan."AIR, Maxn Joe Johnson is with me too."

The door opened. "Thank you. AIR is anyone else here?"

"Warren Phoenix Peace." she responded.

_This is where he came. _I walked in and found Warren beating up the kickboxing dummy in center of the ring to the blasting music of Metallica. Maxn put his head up."AIR pause the music please." I said knowing that Maxn would go back to sleep. The music went off and Warren stopped and turned around looking at me. I put my head down and walked straight to the lounge where Maxn's playpen was. I walked in and put down the diaper bag and my bag, while trying to get Maxn back to sleep again. He put his head back down and slowly went back to sleep when Warren walked in with a look of sadness and anger on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but I put my finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. He closed his mouth and left the room. _Was that a bad move not letting him talk? I hope he doesn't leave without talking to me first. Maxn should be OK for a few minutes._ I set Maxn down in the playpen and went out to the gym area. Warren was back in the ring beating on the dummy, I climbed in.

"Burn, can I talk to you?" He stopped and turned around to face me. He had tear stains on his face. I went over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist."Burn, what's wrong?"

"We can't go out anymore." I pulled away from him._What in the hell is he talking about!_

"WHAT! Just because I tried to get you to tell everyone your idea and called you a big baby, you want to break up?" I freaked out and started to cry and started on fire.

"Flame calm down that's not why. It's just to dangerous for you to stay with me. I'm not gonna put you and the kids in danger." He said putting his hands on my shoulders._I'm so confused._

"If you haven't been paying attention, we are already in danger. Wait, how are you putting us in danger? I'm the one putting you in danger." I asked dropping to the floor and sitting there. Warren started to pace.

"I'm not talking about Dark Skull. I got a text and call telling me to stay away from you. It was from my grandfather, Langston Battle. I'm being forced to get married, it's been arranged since my birth." He said quietly in a depressed tone.

"That's crazy! If you can deal with my dangers, I can deal with yours. I'm not gonna let your grandfather stop us from being together. I love you to much." Warren came and sat beside me and took my hand.

"I love you too, but my grandfather is a very powerful man. I don't want you or any of your kids to be hurt by any of this. We can't stay together." He undid his hand and got up.

"WARREN PHOENIX PEACE! IF YOU BREAK UP WITH ME, I WILL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU! I CAN DEAL WITH ANYTHING YOUR GRANDFATHER TRIES TO DO TO BREAK US APART! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER." I screamed at him, getting up. He pulled me into him as I cried. I felt tears fall on my head. I made my fire go out. _It's not fair, he can't leave me. I've never love someone this much._

"Robyn Elaine Marks Woods. I love you with all my heart and soul but.." _After saying that how can he say but. I know how to fix this._

"NO BUTS." I grabbed his phone from his pocket. I pulled away from him and went through is last calls received. I found the one that had no name next to it and hit send.

"What are you doing?" He asked trying to grab his phone away from me, I hit him in the arm. He stepped back.

"Shh. Hi Mr.Battle?"I said calming my voice as someone answered. I put the phone on speaker when he said it was him. Warren looked at me dumbfounded.

"Mr.Battle this is Robyn, Warren's girlfriend. I don't care if you did arrange some dumb-ass marriage for him, he's with me and if you think for a minute that your gonna break us up your mistaken. Leave us alone, Warren will never be a villain let alone marry some girl he doesn't know or love." I stopped to see what Warren's grandfather would say. Warren's eyes were wide.

"Well Robyn. Warren was promised to Claire Inferno the day he was born. The families have been planning this wedding for years. Claire will fight for Warren, believe that." He said with a sound of arrogance. _Asshole. Let's see this Claire Inferno fight me._

"Let her fight me, she'll loose." I hung up the phone. Warren's mouth was hanging open, he was astonished.

"I can't believe you just did that." He said taking back his phone and hugging me.

"Your mine and nobody is going to take you away from me, unless you want to be with them." I said kissing him. He kissed me back with more passion than any other time before. He pulled out of the kiss. _I hope he doesn't want to leave me for someone else ever._

"I'm not going to leave you. I was just afraid, Langston Battle is not a man to be taken lightly. He's rich and powerful."

"I know who your grandfather is, he and my grandpa Tim are rivals both as villain vs hero and businessmen." Warren's eyes widened a bit. _We are a bit like Romeo and Juliet, but I'm not going to let either of us die._

"Your grandfather is Timothy Woods aka Blaze?" He asked. I rolled my eyes with a smile. _Sometimes he's as clueless as Zack and Will._

"Yup. I figured you would have caught it after I told everyone my grandmother is Elaine Woods aka the Mermaid."

"I didn't think about it. Your grandparents hates me doesn't they?" He got a look of worry on his face.

"Probably, but my grandma is still letting you come with me. I can guarantee she was on the phone with my mother for a few hours finding out everything she could about you and voicing her concern for the kids and my welfare. But if I know my mom she told her to shove it and that your a good person, caring and I'm happier than I've been since my parent's divorce." I smiled. _I haven't had to take one of those stupid anti-depressants since we come home from the funeral and I feel fine. He pulled me out of my depression_

"So I make you happy?" He said tickling my sides. I started to laugh.

"Yes! Your the reason I'm not depressed anymore." I laughed harder as we went to the floor. I was trying to block his hands and tickle him back. I finally got the upper hand and had him on his back, while I sat on his stomach."Do I make you happy?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" As he flipped us over so he was straddling me.

"Yes, I want to hear it."

"Flame you make me happier than I can ever remember." He said kissing me. We started making out.

"Robyn and Warren you are breaking #2 rule of Kathy's rules." AIR announced. _Shit, I hate that thing sometimes._ Warren got off of me. I sat up and pushed the piece of fallen hair from his face.

"So why are you here early and only with Red anyway?" He asked as we got out of the ring.

"He had a nightmare, I walked into the classroom and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. I brought him here so I can do something. You can't tell anyone about this, no one but me, my mom, my grandparents and Jacqui knew about this. Our telepathy is really weird between me and him. I can go into his dreams and thoughts." I looked at my watch, Maxn had been asleep for 50 minutes."I have to go do it right now actually, it's easier when he's asleep and dreaming. Go do something quiet while I deal with him."

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek and going to the locker room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went into the lounge and gently took Maxn from his playpen and brought him back out and onto the mats. I laid him down a few feet in front of me and removed his bracelet. I crossed my legs and started to meditate looking at Maxn's nose as a focus point. After a few minutes I closed my eyes and got the dream he was having in my head. He was giggling as Jesse threw him into the air. _Poor baby, he misses them so much. This isn't the dream I need though, I need to dig deeper._ I pictured a door in his dream and walked through it into a hallway. There was another door next to the one I had been in that was black. _This is it._ I opened the door and walked in. I was standing next to the van.Maxn was shape-shifted into his demon form sitting in a car seat in the van with all the other kids. I saw myself throw a ball of fire at Dark Skull's head and burn part of his mask._His bad dream was the day we fought Dark Skull. _I watched myself be punched off a 6 story building and be caught by Jewel's telepathy and lowered to the ground. She was guarding the other kids in the van. Bug was speaking to some insects because bees and other insects came from no where and attacked Pit bull, one of Dark Skull's goons that turned into a pit bull. Shasta has froze his legs to the ground so he couldn't move. Meria was hiding so she was invisible. I watched as Jacqui fought Badger another shape-shifting goon by using her mega burps to make him get away from the van. Jesse was right in front of the van, He was shape-shifted into a black demon, fighting Dark Skulls shadow creatures. I watched myself awaken. _I don't remember waking up._ "BRUTE COVER BELCH! BABIES STAY DOWN AND PUT UP THE SHIELD" I heard myself scream as I got up. Jesse went and covered Jacqui with his wings. I let off the biggest power blast I ever had. It shot 20 feet in every direction, Badger and Pit bull were caught in it, they screamed in pain. I watched myself crumble to the ground again. Badger and Pit bull were laying on the ground not moving or saying anything._What did I do?_ Jesse let Jacqui from his grasp and she ran to me. Jesse shifted back to normal and went to the van to check on the kids. Dark Skull flew down on one of his shadow birds to where me and Jacqui were standing."I will have those children." He said. I watched as I lite my leg up and kicked kicked Dark Skull in the stomach with everything I had left in me.

"FUCK!" I snapped out of the meditation and realized where I was. I was standing on the mats away from Maxn in the gym with Warren in front of me holding his stomach. He was in a towel and he hair was dripping wet."Oh my god. Did I kick you?" I said to him.

"Yea, you haven't lost that power kick. What was going on? You screamed and I rushed out of the shower. You made a major power burst, that would have burned anyone else." He said moving his arm, I could see a large bruise forming. _He maybe indestructible but he can still bruise. He looks so good._

"AIR a large icepack please. Burn, I'm so sorry. I found out Bam-bam's nightmare wasn't a nightmare it was a memory. It was the time Jacqui, Jesse and I fought Dark Skull and his 2 goons Badger and Pit bull. Remember when I said I've faced Dark Skull before and was knocked out." AIR finally came out with a large icepack, I took it and handed it to Warren."Go get dressed and dry off first before I go on." I said realizing that if he didn't I'd break my mom's rule again._Stupid hormones._

"OK. I'll be back in a minute." He said slowly going back the the locker room. I picked up a still sleeping Maxn and brought him back into the lounge and put him back in his playpen. A flash of Pit bull and Badger came into my head. I took my cell phone from my bag and turned it on. There was 5 missed calls but that's not what I turned it on for. I called the only person that would tell me the truth. "Hello?"

"Grandpa, it's Robyn. I need to ask you something very important and I want you to tell me the truth. Grandpa when Jacqui, Jesse and I fought Dark Skull that time, did I kill Badger and Pit bull?" I asked as calmly as possible. Warren walked in as I asked. My grandfather was silent for a minute."Grandpa I need to know."

"Angel, you killed Pit bull but not Badger." I started crying. _How could I have killed someone? _Warren came and held me."Badger was severely burned but he lived. Angel how did you know about that? Valerie came and blocked that part of your and the kids' memories. Oh my, she didn't do Maxn. Angel, you were looking in his head again weren't you?" My grandfather called me Angel, short for Flaming Angel.

"Yea, I was. He had the memory as a nightmare. Grandpa, how could I have done that?" I sobbed into the phone as my legs got weak. Warren tightened the hold he had on me to keep me standing.

"Angel, you were protecting the kids, Jacqui and Jesse. It's not your fault. Angel, are you going to be alright? Who's with you?" He asked, He knew I wouldn't make this kind of a call with my mom or Tishonna around.

"I'm with Warren and Maxn. I'm alright Grandpa. I'll talk to you later.Love you." I said trying to calm my voice.

"I love you too Angel. Take care of the kids and tell your mom you know now." He hung up. My legs went fully to jelly and I started sliding to the floor hyperventilating. Warren situated me and picked me up bridal style. He walked me over to the couch and laid me down then sat and put my head on his lap. I pulled out my inhaler and used it breathing deeply.

"Flame, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked stroking my head.

"I...I...I...I killed someone." I cried.

"How did you kill someone?" He asked calmly.

"When I fought Dark Skull with Jacqui and Jesse. They were getting close to the kids in the van.. I made a huge power burst and...and...I killed Pit bull."I cried harder turning on my side so I could breathe better.

"Shhhh. You only did it to protect the kids. I'm gonna call your mom to come get us." He said taking out his phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Flame, I'm gonna go home for a little bit. I'll be back later." Warren kissed me on the forehead and went through my backyard to his house. I went in the kitchen door behind Mom and Maxn. The kids were in the living room watching Sponge bob Square pants. My mom put Maxn down next to Jewel. Debbie came down the stairs."Debbie watch the kids. I need to talk to Robyn. Warren is coming back just to let you know." I followed her to the den and waited as she put her hand on the sensor. The fireplace opened and we walked down the stairs into our secret lair(A/N: Secret Sanctum sounds lame.). I sat down on couch and my mom sat next to me and cradled me to her.

"Robyn, it was an accident. You saw it, they were attacking Jacqui and Jesse trying to get to the kids. You were very angry and you know you can't control your power bursts. Since your 18, it's your decision, do you want Valerie to repress that memory again?" I shook my head."Alright. Robyn Marks, you need to talk to me. You haven't talked since you told Warren." We sat there in silence for awhile.

"Mommy, I hate my powers. I don't want to be a super hero. I don't want to kill anymore people."I shrugged out of my mom's arms, got up went over to my sister's workbench and grabbed a power neutralizing bracelet. I pressed a few buttons on it making it lock onto my wrist and not come off for anyone but me.

"Missy Marks, what are you doing?" My mom asked coming over to me. I put up my wrist.

"I'm neutralizing my powers until I can make a better choice." I went up the stairs and hit the door open button. I went into the living room. The kids were still watching Sponge bob.

"Rob, Warren is upstairs." Debbie said without looking away from her laptop. I headed upstairs to my room. Warren was sitting on my couch watching CSI and petting Raven, who had taken a liking to him. I could tell by his eyes he wasn't paying attention to the show. I went and sat next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me as close as possible.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Bad. I don't want to kill anyone ever again, I'm neutralizing my powers until I can figure out what I want to do. I hate my powers, I can't control my fire." I said quietly,showing him my wrist. Warren lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes.

"I know it's hard to control fire power. I used to hate mine, too. But you can control it. I'll help you." He smiled at me. _Maybe with Grandpa, Luke and his help I can work on controlling it. I did promise Grandpa that I'd take on his symbol._

"I'm keeping the bracelet on until we go to my grandparent's house, unless I have to take it off. My Grandpa Tim is the one that has been teaching me since I got my power, he can help me. I know he will, and with you there it might help more. Oh, um when we go to Minnesota, pack your nice pants and a button up shirt. Knowing my grandma she's gonna have a big family dinner which means dressing nice and your probably going to be scrutinized. I'll stop that thought." I said wiggling my nose. He laughed at me.

"How nice is nice? Because at my Grandma Peace's place we have to wear full suits." He asked. _Brutal._

I got up and went to my closet and pulled out my dinner outfit. It was a pair of black pinstriped dress pants and a lilac purple dress shirt. "This is what I wear." I went back into my closet and put away my clothes and took out Jake's."This is what Jake wears. My Grandma literally took him shopping and then called in my grandpa's tailor to fix it for him because he didn't have a nice set of dining clothes as she put it." It was a pair of black dress pants and an orange button up shirt. "And no telling my grandma about my tattoos, I have to wear longs sleeves or arm warmers around her all the time. She says girls with tattoos are trash." Warren started laughing.

"That's kinda sad. I know he stayed at your house a lot, but why do you still have so many of Jake's clothes?"

"The day we moved Jake refused to take his boxes home with him, he said the day he turned 18 he'd come and live with us. My mom told him he was always welcome, so we brought the boxes with and his stuff ended up in my room again. I put them exactly where they were before so he could find them."

"Mmhmm. Got anymore room?" He asked coming over to my closet. He picked up a medium sized duffel bag that I hadn't noticed sitting next to the door._Wonder what's in the bag._

"Yea, what kicking him out already?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope, figured since I'm here so much, might as well keep some clothes here so I don't smell like chinese food." He said holding up duffel bag. _So this means we are long term, I'm glad he relized I wasn't messing around when I call his grandfather. _I smiled.

"Go right ahead. Find a spot for them in here and I'll make room in a drawer." I went over to my dresser and cleared out a drawer. "Burn, can you stay here tonight? I have a feeling I won't sleep at all for fear of nightmares."

"I already planned on it. I explained everything that's been happening lately to my mom. She's fine with it, except me ditching school. I guess she and your mom talk a lot about us and knew about me spending the night and staying in your bed. She just gave me the be a gentlemen talk and said I just had to make sure I was home enough to still take care of Gambit and see her and not be stupid about anything. I also told her about Langston, she didn't know about the arranged marriage thing but said that she wouldn't put it past him to do something to get me to join the Battles." He said coming out from the closet.

"If that Claire chick thinks she's gonna get you, she better be able to get past everything I got. What I did to frost was nothing."

"I'm pretty sure you can take on just about anyone. I also called my father to see what he had to say. He told me that the oldest male of every generation is promised off to another pyro family, to keep the fire bloodline going. He didn't think that after Langston disowned him, I'd still get betrothed. He also said he knew the Inferno's. Claire's father is the Torch. He asked me to take Jake to meet him soon too. That's not something I'm to keen on doing." He started putting stuff in the drawer and I went back to the couch.

"Jake can handle it. He's not going to go villain or do something dumb. He's always wanted to meet his father, Andrew is an abusing manic when it came to Jake. He never hurt him physically, just emotionally until he hit him. Jake never put up a fight til the end. Andrew is Monique and Desiree's dad and he didn't want to loose his sisters. He started staying at my house about a month after I met him trying to get away from it. We'd have talks about who his dad was and how much better he had to be then Andrew."

"Jake never told me or my mom any of that, except that Andrew hit him once. He talked about you and your family a lot though. How you took him in and made him part of your family, even though you already had Debbie staying with you. How you'd sit and listen to him just talk. I see now, what he was talking about. Youand your family are great. I don't know how your mom does it. Saturday night, your mom was cool with everyone having a sleepover here, even with the kids and your uncle here. You realize that was 16 people." He sat down next to me. I snuggled up next to him.

"It's just something my mom does. David Carter lived with us from the time was born until I was 10. Debbie's been with us since the summer before my freshman year. Jake was just another addition to the group. 16 people at our house is nothing by the way. In our old house which was like 1/2 the size of here we had 18 people, 10 of which were in my room. OK, after all the bullshit that's happened today, I say we watch a movie and call it an early night."

"I agree. What movie?"

"Um-mm...The Mighty Ducks, then I can point out a few places in Minnesota to you. We are so eating at Mickey's Diner once while we're there." I said getting up and putting the movie in.

"Mickey's Diner. What does Disney own it?" Warren said sarcastically.

"No. You'll see it in the movie. They've got the best greasy hamburgers I've ever eatten. Debbie and I ate there last year for Prom dinner."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks,**

**Purplestarr59**


	17. Dinner, Jewel's 1st day, & bad news

Thanks to all my reviewers. Hope you're all liking the story. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

As always I don't own sky high just my original characters.

**Wednesday**

**-----------------------------------------**

Jake, Debbie, Ethan, Tish, the kids and I arrived at the Paper Lantern a few minutes before 7. We walked in and Youa was standing at the register.

"Hi, Youa. Warren said he reserved a table for us." I said looking around the restaurant for my boyfriend or one of my friends.

"Hi, Robyn. He did, Will and Layla are at the table right now follow me." The small Chinese woman said walking to the back of the restaurant. We all followed her to a huge table where Will and Layla were sitting and kissing. They hadn't noticed us. _Geez, PDA when they knew we were coming._

"Guys enough PDA." Jewel said before anyone else could. Layla jumped back away from Will. Both were blushing. _Little one is truly growing up._

"Hi, guys. Congrats Jewel!" Layla squeaked getting up and hugging Jewel.

"Yea, great job." Will finally spoke after wiping away the remittance of Layla's lip gloss.

"Dude, that's as bad as Warren and Robyn." Jake commented taking a seat, the kids giggled. I was walking past him as he said this. I bent down grabbed one of my fans from my boot and smacked him in the head with it."DAMN, THAT HURT! What was that for?"

"Burn and I don't do PDA. Thank you very much." I said setting down Maxn in the high chair that was already at the table. Youa snickered as she set down the glasses of water in front of us. I put my fan back in my boot.

"Where are Zack and Maj?" Debbie asked helping Meria into the chair next to her. I saw Zack and a younger boy version of Magenta with short green and white hair come in.

"There's Zack." Bug blurted out. Everyone looks to see Zack and the boy come over to us.

"Yo. Sorry we're late, Maj had to bring the twins. Guys, this is Jadon." Magenta walked in as Zack was talking, she stalked over to us dragging a green and white long haired girl behind her. "This is Jade. My parents got called out on a job." She said and turned to her little sister. "Jade if you don't stop popping tires, I'll tell mom and she won't let you go to that new school. Now sit down." _Wonder what their powers are?_

Jade reluctantly listened and took a seat next to Shasta and Jadon sat next to Jewel. Everyone but me had taken a seat, I realized we were 2 chairs short.

"Youa, could we get 2 more chairs?" I asked when Youa walked up with more water for everyone.

"Of course. Go into the kitchen and grab Warren, make him bring them out and take your order." She said setting a water in front of Shasta. _She's telling me to go to the kitchen, weird. _I walked to the kitchen doors as a waiter came through with a tray of food. I caught a glance of the back of Warren, he putting some dirty dishes in a dishwasher. _He looks so cute when he's working. I'll surprise him._

I walked through the door and snuck up on Warren, putting my hands over his eyes."Guess who?" "Um...Cindy." He answered jokingly. I took away one of my hands and hit him in the shoulder. Replacing my hand over his eyes, I stood up on my tiptoes and bit down where his shoulder met his neck tenderly."Guess again." "Well the only one that hits like that and bites that divinely should be out at the large table." He swiftly turned grabbing my hands, holding them to my sides and kissed me. "Hello to you too." I said kissing him back. One of the waitresses walked in and we pulled apart. "Youa said to come get you to take our order and the table needs 2 more chairs."

"I thought I grabbed enough when I set it." He said walking over to the pile of chairs.

"You did til Magenta brought Jade and Jadon." I said taking one of the chairs for him. He rolled his eyes."What?"

"Jade is gonna make a mess that I have to clean up.You know Purple's attitude, take that triple it for her. She maybe be 13 but she's mean and likes to piss people off." He said as we walked back to the table carrying the chairs. The rest of the group had made a space between Maxn and Layla for the 2 chairs. Warren held out the chair next to Maxn for me to sit down.

"Thank you." I said taking a seat. I saw Layla and Magenta both hit their boyfriends. _Zack and Will probably didn't pull out their chairs for them._

"OK I know what everyone but the kids and Dr.Techno(Tishonna) want. Mini, it's your night what do you want?" He said smiling at Jewel. Jewel smiled back at him.

"I want sweet and sour pork, fried rice and egg rolls. The girls eat the same thing, Bug wants Lo-mein and Bam-Bam gets fried rice." She said taking charge.

"Dr.Techno?" He said looking at my sister. It took her a minute to realize he was talking to her. She had been talking to Layla about plants. "Oh. Sesame Chicken and white rice. Why did you call me Dr.Techno?"

"It's your nickname. Your power and your a doctor. Duh, Tishy-whoopie-cushion." I said. The kids giggled at my nickname for my sister. My sister threw her napkin at me and it landed on an un-lit candle. _Thank god there are no burning candles on this table, I bet Warren had them not lite them because of the kids._

"Green Twins?" He asked Jade and Jadon.

"I want what Jewel's having." Jadon spoke and smiled at Jewel. _No way. Jadon likes Jewel? That's cute._

"I want pizza." Jade said in a huff. Magenta gave her a stern glare."Fine, I want Kung Pao Shrimp and fried rice." Warren wrote it down and then bent down to me.

"I'll be back in a minute, I got a surprise for Mini." He whispered in my ear and kissed me on my cheek. I nodded my head and he went back to the kitchen. My sister smirked at me, I sighed **What** to her.** Your in love with him **she signed back. **Yes and he loves me** I signed with a huge smile. She smiled back at me. I turned my attention to Jewel and Jadon who were talking across the table from me. They were talking about music. I got up and went over to Jake.

"Jakerz, tell me the colors of Juju and Jadon's wings please." I whispered in his ear. He looked at them hard for a second."Light Aqua, they've been flirting since you went in the kitchen." _Perfect. Now Jewel might just have a date to Homecoming._ He looked up at me, I was smiling at my little cousin and her new friend. "What are you thinking?" He asked quietly. "That Jewel needs a Homecoming date that A) you won't will kill, B) is her age and C) she actually likes. Not like you won't probably watch them like a hawk now that I said that." I replied and walked back to my chair.

Warren came out of the kitchen with a small cake with Congrats written on it and a large black gift bag. He set the cake on the table in front of Jewel."This is for you and so is this." He handed her the large black gift bag. "There is a note in there, read it and don't let anyone else see, not even Flame." He looked at me with a grin. _What did he get her?_ Jewel put the bag on the floor between her and Jadon. She picked up her fork and was gonna take a bite of the cake.

"Juju, wait til after you eat your dinner. You don't even have to share." I said leaning over and pulling her cake to the middle of the table. She gave me the puppy dog face, realizing it wasn't working turned to Warren who was sitting next to me._ If I don't step in she's gonna crack him again. She use to try this on Jacqui and Jesse too, little sneak. _"Jewel Jean, don't do that. He's not going to let you eat it either. I'm gonna get him to not fall for it anymore." Warren looked at me.

"Then you can't use it either." She said sarcastically. _Damn she has a point. Oh well I can get away with anything with just a kiss._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The food finally came and was going well until Jade decided to drop her cup on the ground. Warren groaned, got up and cleaned it up. "Jade will you come with me outside for a minute, please." I said getting up. Jade gave me a wide-eyed look then turned to Magenta who just nodded. She followed me out the front door.

"OK little one, what's your problem?" I asked. She just stood there with her arms crossed."I know there is something up, those 5 kids in there are mine. I know how your little minds work. So what is it? Can't stand your sister, parents annoy you, can't get the boy you like? Am I getting anywhere?"

"Your crazy, how do you have 5 kids? Your like 17 and Jewel is 12. That's not possible."

"I'm 18 and they are my cousins that I'm adopting. So you gonna tell me what's wrong or not?"

"Everyone treats me and Jay(Jadon) like we are one person. I'm trying to be the exact opposite of my brother."

"OK, well being different than someone else is my specialty." I looked at her for a second and thought of my cousins. I noticed her clothes were kind of boyish. "I suggest starting with the clothes, wear something more girly. The attitude needs to be nicer, try only being mean to bullies and people that deserve it, not people like Warren who are trying to be nice to you. You'll also get more attention from boys." She looked at me and smiled. "Do you and Jadon have the same friends?"

"Yes. Most of them are both of our friends." She said looking down.

"OK when you go to the new school, make new friends. Ones that see you not you and Jadon. How about we go inside now and eat. I'm starving." She nodded her head yes with a small smile."Oh and please apologize to Warren. I'll try and get him to stop calling you the green twins."

"If he calls me a green twin again I'm gonna shoot him with a jade crystal." She said as we walked into the restaurant._So that's her power._

"Go right ahead." I said with a smirk right before we got to the table. We both took our seats.

"Warren, I'm sorry for breaking that glass." Everyone looked at her with shock. _Magenta looks like she's gonna faint._

I leaned over to Warren and whispered,"She'll be good as long as you stop calling her green twin, you do it again and she's gonna shoot you with a jade crystal."

"Your forgiven, Emerald." She smiled at him. _I guess it's better than green twin._

**Thursday**

---------------------------

Layla,Will, Rachael, Warren and I were walking down the hall to the gym, there was a few people blocking the way and I heard Jewel."LEAVE ME ALONE!"_What's going on?_

I pushed my way through a few people to see Jewel round-house kick Lash in the gut._ I'm gonna let her take care of this one._ I stopped, instead of helping her out. Warren was right behind me and went to step in. I grabbed his arm. "No, she can do this on her own." Lash tried to wrap his arm around Jewel, she did back-flip into the air to dodge it."Flame, her bracelet is on, she can't use her power." Warren said with concern. "She doesn't need it." I said watching Jewel jump up and kick Lash in the face. He dropped to the ground. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled standing over him. _Gotta stop her from doing more damage._ Before she could hurt him anymore I finally stepped in and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder. I walked down a empty hall and put her down.

"Spill, why were you fighting with Lash?" I said trying to stay calm.

"He was bullying me and tried to stick me in a locker. I told him to leave me alone and wouldn't. He wrapped his nasty arm around me and I pulled back his thumb like Grandpa taught us, I broke it." She smiled."He kept coming so I kept going. I didn't hurt him to bad."

Warren, Layla and Will walked up.

"Jewel what was that?" Will asked.

"That was her kicking a bully more than twice her size ass. She stuck up for herself." I said patting her on the back."But she's not going to do that anymore, she's going to tell a teacher right?" I looked down at her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Mini that was impressive. How'd you flip like that?" Warren asked as we headed to the gym. _3 years of Gymnastics._

"Gymnastics. Grandma and Grandpa all the kids have to do 4 things, music, gymnastics, karate and dance." She explained walking into the gym. We split up and went to the separate locker rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woods,Danvers since your the last winners, you play today. But today you're split up. Danvers your team is the villains, choose your partner."Boomer yelled. Jake and I walked down the bleacher stairs. _Who to choose. The obvious choice would be Warren, but Jake is expecting that. Debbie? No, he'd expect anyone of the group. I know who._

"I choose Arianna Amayo." Jake said walking into the arena. Arianna got up and started walking down the stairs.

"Woods your the hero team choose your partner." Boomer said. I turned to him.

"We can choose any student right?" I asked.

"Yes." He said looking at me like I was dumb.

"I choose Jewel Johnson." I said with a smile. I heard a few murmurs in the stands and Boomer opened his mouth. I interrupted him before he could say anything."You said any student and she is a officially freshman as of today." Jewel ran down the stairs to my side. I looked up at Debbie and signed to her **Take off Meria's and Maxn's bracelets please. **She nodded and took of Meria's bracelet and said something to Warren. He took off Maxn's, who was on his lap. Jewel, Arianna and I went into the girls locker room.

"Jewel give me your wrist." I said, she put up her arm and I removed her bracelet. I could tell she was nervous. "Remember working out with the Elements? It's just like that, we are not going to hurt Jake or Arianna. Your going to fight Jake, I'm going to take Arianna since we don't know what her power is. I want you to stay invisible most of the time, Jake can only see you so he'll stick to you. Only Meria and Maxn's bracelets are off. Go after the citizen, you can do it." I pulled my hair into a ponytail and taking out my inhaler.

"I got it Robyn. I know what her power is though, her nails are metal and turn into foot long claws, so watch out and she heals quickly. Why do you want me to get the citizen?" She asked getting on her armor.

"Because you deserve it. I'm not going to use my powers unless I have to. Don't worry about me though, just get the citizen." We walked into the arena. Everyone got quiet. Jake and Arianna were already at their end of the arena.

"You have 3 minutes. I don't want to see any fouls in this one, no physical contact with Johnson..."

"Coach Boomer, I can defend myself. Besides Jake would never hurt me and if he won't neither will his partner." Jewel yelled interrupting him. Jake and Arianna nodded in agreement.

"Fine, 3 minutes. Go!" The buzzer rang.

Jewel went invisible like I had told her. Like I predicted Jake told Arianna he was going after her. Arianna put out her hands in front of her, her nails grew into foot long steal claws like Jewel had told me. I smiled at her and she took off after me. Before she got to close I readied myself for the fight. She drew arm back ready to strike when I slid to the side having her run past me. '_Robyn, I'm going demon.Gonna try and get the doll. Jake keeps cornering me.' 'Go right ahead Juju.'_ Arianna came back at me, so I ran straight at her and jumped a few feet in front of her, grabbing her shoulders and leap-frogging over her. Before I hit the ground she managed to cut my right arm with her claws. It was deep and bleeding. Arianna was after me again. I caught Jewel in demon form getting pulled from the air by Jake's telepathy._'Robyn! Warren says use your powers, you can control it.' _Meria sent the message to my head. I dodged Arianna again. Before she could come after me again I went invisible. She went right through me as I phased. I went back to normal and shot her in the back with water. I looked at the clock we had 1 minute to go. I went into demon form as Arianna ran at me again, I caught her and tossed her into the mailbox that was on the floor. I looked around for Jewel. Jake had her pulled to the ground and holding her down with his telepathy. I changed my power from demon to my own fire power and leap into the air. I flew over to Jake and Jewel. Before he knew it I had Jake in the air spinning him around so he couldn't concentrate enough to teleport or use his telepathy.'_Jewel get the citizen.' _She had powered down for demon form, instead of just powering back up she decided to show-off. She ran at the Mulcher jumped into the air did a side flip, grabbed the doll and landed on her feet. The buzzer rang, I set a very dizzy Jake on the floor.

"Heroes Win." Boomer yelled.

Jake was dizzier than I though because he threw up."Jake that is disgusting." I said patting him on the back.

"Well if you didn't spin me I wouldn't have puked. Good strategy with the invisibility by the way."He said grabbing my arm to steady himself. I grabbed him around the waste and helped him over where Arianna and Jewel were. Arianna was congratulating Jewel.

"Jewel that was great. Um,Robyn your bleeding on me." Jake said noticing the blood running down my arm. He took off his shirt and handed it to me.

"Sorry for that. Your gonna need stitches." Arianna said apologetically.

"Thank you Jakerz. Go in the locker room before more girls start ogling just muscles, only Arianna can do that."I said pressing the shirt to the wound, Arianna blushed."OK you guys go get changed, I'm going to the nurse before I start bleeding on the floor." I taking out my bracelet and put it back on, before heading to the nurse's office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yup, your gonna need some stitches." Nurse Spex said taking a look at my arm."Your cut you halfway to the bone."

I sat on the examining table in Nurse Spex office. My arm didn't hurt all that much, it just wouldn't stop bleeding for anything and was driving me insane. _Mom is going to kill me for being in Save the Citizen again. She told me the last 2 times I can't play until I get that stupid CAT scan. I have no clue why I can't, my head it fine. I just have that scar and the fracture has healed. _"God that stings!" I exclaimed as Nurse Spex cleaned the gash with some cleaning solution. She got up and went over to the cabinet and took a needle out of the drawer.

"Nurse Spex what is that for?" I asked her.

"Local anaesthetic." She said taking out a small bottle.

"I don't need it and I can't have it. Novocain and any other anaesthetics make me sick to my stomach." She turned around and looked at me.

"But dear, the pain of stitches..."

"I've had them before without anything. I can take the pain." I interrupted her. She put the needle and small bottle away as the door opened. Rachael and Warren came in.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile. Nurse Spex was digging out a Suture kit. Warren came over to me and gave me a peck on the lips. "I gotta get stitched up still. No biggie."

Nurse Spex came back over to me with the Suture kit ready."How deep is it?" Rachael asked looking at my arm, Nurse Spex was cutting off the arm of the suit to make it easier to get to the gash and blood slowly ran down my arm onto a towel that was underneath it.

"Half way to the bone." I said trying my best to hold my arm steady so the blood wouldn't get everywhere.

"I can't heal it now, but after she stitches you up I'll heal it so it will be fully healed without a scar in a few days." Rachael said with a smile. Without saying a word Nurse Spex put the needle in my arm.

"Son of a...next time please warn me." I said gritting my teeth. Warren took my left hand and looked at me with concern. I smiled and looked into his eyes."No anaesthetic, I get to feel it all."

"Why didn't you give her a local anaesthetic?" Warren asked Nurse Spex who was on her 4th stitch. She didn't answer and just kept on stitching me up.

"I can't have them, they make me sick and I'm pretty OK with pain. OUCH!" I said keeping my eyes focused on his, I squeezed his hand.

"Ow. Lighten up on the death grip." He said pulling out his hand from mine and replacing it with his other one. I just smiled.

"Warren that's nothing, when I had Aiden I broke Jon's hand." Rachael commented. I smiled bigger knowing what she meant, Jacqui grabbed Jesse's arm so hard during Maxn's birth that he had a bruise of her hand on it for 3 weeks. _Guarantee if he was the one getting stitched up like this, he'd be screaming._

"All done dear. You have 10 stitches, No heavy lifting or straining these for a few days. Now go wash your arm off, don't get blood everywhere." Nurse Spex said pointing to the bathroom. I went in and washed off my arm and looked at the stitches. She did a really good job, the gash was a little over 2 inches long. When I came out Rachael and Nurse Spex were talking and Warren stood against the wall.

"Robyn, sit back down on the table and I'll heal it." Rachael said. I did as I was told and took a seat on the table. She took her hand and placed it over the stitches, I felt a tingling itch. After a minute she pulled her hand away and the gash looked almost all the way healed. "I say about 2 days of stitches and it should be fine."

"Alright, back to the gym with you 3. Robyn, take it easy. Warren, you better make sure she doesn't try and pick up the baby or any of her other children." Warren nodded at Nurse Spex as we left the office. _I feel like a big baby, this sucks._

When we got back to the gym and took our seats. I didn't even bother going and getting out of the spandex suit knowing that gym would be over soon. Layla and Will were battling Cindy Freeze and Jenna(from music). Layla had Cindy held up in the air with some vines and Will flew at the citizen when Jenna hit him with a bolt of lighting. I felt a nudge on my left side where Debbie was sitting, she was handing me a sleeping Maxn. I went to grab him when Warren stood up, leaned over me and grabbed him. I glared at him. "Give him to me."

"No, Spex said you can't hold him. I'm not going to let you rip your stitches." He responded gently situating Maxn on him so his head was on his shoulder._Damn this is a Kodak moment._

"Fine.You two looks so adorable." I said. Warren blushed.

"Debbie give me your phone for a second." Debbie handed me her pink cell phone. "Burn" Warren looked at me and I took the picture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He rocks in the tree-top all a day long  
Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singin' the song  
All the little birds on J-Bird St.  
Love to hear the robin goin' tweet ...

I pulled my cell from my pocket as we walked towards my house, everyone quieted around me.

I answered my phone."Hi Grandpa, what's up?"

"Hello, Angel. I have some bad news. Robyn there is a problem with the adoption." My jaw dropped and I stopped in my tracks._He only calls me Robyn when there is something really wrong.What kind of a problem, everything was fine when we left._

"Grandpa what kind of problem?" Everyone stopped and I motioned for them to go ahead of me.

"Tom wants Kasmeria and Shasta. He's contesting custody for them." I got pissed. _What in the hell does Tom want with my girls. He can't have them, he left them._

"HE CAN'T DO THAT! JACQUI LEFT HIS ABUSIVE ALCOHOLIC ASS! SHASTA IS AFRAID OF HIM AND MERIA DOESN'T KNOW HIM.HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO TAKE CARE OF THEIR POWERS!" I yelled into the phone. Everyone stopped again and turned around looking at me. I just motioned for them to keep going, Debbie said something and they kept going.

"Calm down, Angel. I'm getting the best lawyers to help you. Bring all your photos from when Jacqui got pregnant with Shasta until now of Jacqui, the girls, you and the girls and the whole family.If you have any when Jacqui had bruises, we really need those. Get your mom or someone to video tape a day of you and the kids that will help too. Your going to have to stay all week instead of 3 days also. I know you have that dance that Saturday night but we made the first court hearing for Sunday afternoon so I'm sending my jet to pick you up at the Airport at 2 am. I had to pull a lot of strings to make a Sunday hearing so I'm staying home to be with you there." He told me, I could tell he was just as bothered by this as me. Normally my grandfather was away on business, he had a trip planned for that weekend to visit London on important business with a few other business Moguls which was why I had told Warren we were only staying with my grandma and cousins. _It has to be bad if Grandpa is staying home._

"Thank you Grandpa. I have to check with Warren but I'll stay as long as I need to and I'll gather up all my pictures. Tom is not getting my girls." _I refuse to let those kids get split up especially by that freak Tom. Why does he want them all of a sudden?_

"I know Angel, we aren't going to let that happen. So your bringing Warren Peace with you? You know he's Langston Battle's grandson right."

"Yes, I actually had a talk with Langston the other day. I'm glad your not an egotistical jerk like he is. Don't worry about Warren, he doesn't like Langston to begin with and is nothing like him. Can you please make sure everyone doesn't scrutinize him about being Langston's grandson?" I pleated. _I really don't need the Elements or anyone else being rude. I'm on edge lately as it is._

"You were always the one to see people for who they really are. If you say he's a good, then he's alright with me and yes I'll talk to everyone. How are you doing about the last time we talked?"

"Um...well I have a power neutralizing bracelet on. I'm afraid of hurting someone now. When I get there can you try and help me with my power bursts? Warren said he'd help too."

"You don't have to be afraid, we'll do the meditation exercises and a few other mind exercises I haven't showed you. Any nightmares?"

"Yes, but Warren was there to keep me calm and since the bracelet was on I didn't start on fire." _Oops. I just told him Warren spends the night._

"Robyn, did you just say your boyfriend stayed the night with you?"

"Yea Grandpa. Mom lets him, it's OK we don't do anything." _If mom is OK with it Grandpa will be more alright with it. Maybe now he can stay in my room._

"Flaming Angel, I know you wouldn't. Just be careful. I'm going to go now, talk to you later. Love you and everyone else. Bye."

"Bye grandpa, love you too." I hung up. I was still shaking with anger. I ran to my house. I had thought of everything and had it set in my head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in the kitchen getting a snack. "Warren, Debbie, Jake, Tish, Mom, David Carter can I talk to you in the den for a minute please? Jewel, keep an eye on your brothers and sisters." I said slightly out of breath. I turned and went to the den with all the other adults behind me. _Mom and David Carter are not going to like this._

"I advise sitting down mom." I said pacing in the room. My mom and sisters took a seat on the couch. Jake sat on the arm of the couch, David Carter sat in the computer chair and Warren leaned on the door."Grandpa just called me and told me some really bad news. Tom is fighting for custody of Shasta and Kasmeria."

My mom and Tishonna's jaw dropped, Debbie and Jake's eyes got wide, David Carter got mad and Warren looked confused. I went on,"Grandpa is getting the best lawyers for me and I need all the photos of the girls we have and Jacqui when she had the bruises from him. David Carter, we don't need you to drive us anymore, Grandpa got a hearing for Sunday afternoon. He's sending the jet to pick Warren and I up at the Airport at 2am Sunday morning. Burn, he said I had to stay at least all week, you don't."

"No, I'll stay with you. I have a lot of vacation from not taking any in 3 years. I just have to tell Youa and my mom." He said before I could tell him he didn't need to.

"Thank you. Grandpa said to make a video of a normal day with the kids and I. Jake, I know your good with a camera. Could you maybe help with that on Saturday or Sunday?" I asked finally calming down enough to stand in the same spot.

"Of course, that maniac isn't going to get Meria or Shast." He with anger in his voice._ He treats the kids like his own siblings, I bet he's thinking of Monique and Desiree right now._

"The last thing is we have to set up the plan for when I'm gone with Will and the rest of the gang. It's gotta be a group meeting so I think we should do it at the Gym where there is enough room for everyone and we can put the kids in the play area. Is everyone free tonight?" I asked. Everyone but Warren nodded.

"Sorry, I have to work tonight. The rest of the gang is over at Magenta's hanging out, though." He said.

"It's OK, I can fill you in and your going to be with me anyway so you really don't have to be there." I said with a smile."OK let's get out of here before Maxn has banana everywhere."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robyn, can you ask Magenta if I can talk to Jadon?" Jewel asked me while I was on the phone with Magenta.

"Maj, Jewel wants to talk to Jadon. We'll meet you at the Gym in an hour." I handed the phone to Jewel. She walked into my bathroom and closed the door. _Wonder what that's about?_ I went up to the door and put my ear to it.

"Jadon, I know I barely know you but do you want to go to Homecoming with me next Friday?" I heard Jewel say._ Go Jewel. I was gonna help her but I guess she didn't need it._ I got away from the door when I heard the handle turn.

"Robyn, I got a date to Homecoming with Jadon." She exclaimed coming out of the bathroom.

I smiled."Good for you, just remember you now have 2 guys that will watch you like a hawk. I won't do anything unless he does something to hurt you, Jake and Burn on the other hand I don't know about. So no kissing and stuff like that." She smiled and nodded her head giving me the phone and leaving my room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK so the plan is if there is an attack Jake and who ever is here at the time will get the kids to the lake. If that plan doesn't work you come here. Jake your staying all week, Everyone else is staying for the weekend then going to be on call and checking in." I looked around the mats at everyone, we were all sitting in a circle talking about the plan. I turned to Jewel and Bug,"Jewel and Bug, your the oldest of the kids and I trust you to make the right judgement if anything happens. If there is no way for you to get away from an attack with an adult I want you to turn into dragonflies and go to the lake, stay like that until someone comes for you. Jewel, I'm counting on you to take care of Maxn and be the leader if you have to. Bug if anything happens to your sister I want you to take the little ones and get to Will's house. That is a last resort only. Everyone understand the plans?" Everyone nodded and agreed. "OK this meeting is over, Thank you all for helping it means everything to me." _We finally have plans, good plans._

Everyone got up and went to go do separate things. "Magenta can I talk to you for a second?" I asked grabbing her arm and bringing her to the corner of the gym where no one was."Jewel asked Jadon to Homecoming." I said with a smile. Her eyes lit up.

"I knew they liked each other. He wouldn't shut up about her last night. Thanks with helping with Jade, what did you do to her anyway? She was dressed more like a girl and a lot nicer today."

"She doesn't want to be treated as a half of a set of twins, she wants to be her own person. I just gave her advice into the right direction. So since I hate shopping and don't want to see what Jewel is wearing to Homecoming for the fact that I'd probably tell her no. Do you think you and Layla could take her, when we go tomorrow?" I asked trying not to think of what they could put Jewel in._ Oh god what can they do to her?_

"Yea sure. I'll talk to Jadon about being a nice little gentleman too." She said with an evil look.

"Just be nice to your brother about it. Jake is gonna watch him like a hawk anyway and I have a feeling Burn is gonna do the same thing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD!

Purplestarr59


	18. Mystery dress, Truth or Dare & Clubbing

**I don't own Sky High, only my OCs. Hope you like my story. Thanks to my reviewers. Review Please.**

**Friday**

**---------**

"Stay still or I'm not going to get the right measurement." Debbie smacked my leg getting annoyed at the fact that I kept moving around while she was measuring me for my Homecoming dress. She decided after watching me try on 30 or more dresses that she was making my dress. She had called my grandmother while I was getting out of the last one and talked her into paying her seamstress to make the dress from Debbie's design. So that I wouldn't get picky or disagree with her, Debbie refused to let me see the design.

"I can't help it. You know I move around all the time." I said flexing my hands trying not to move the rest of my body. _I can't believe I lost so much weight. I know my pants were a lot looser, but I can't believe I lost enough to fit into a 14._ During our dress shopping I had realized that I all the size 18 dresses I tried on were really loose, so Debbie decided I needed to be remeasured before she could send my grandmother's seamstress the design."Why don't you just call the Gym and ask AIR, it knows everything about us."

"Nope, now stop fidgeting." She wrapped the measuring tape around my hips. "So what do you think Layla and Magenta are going to find for Juju?"

"I prefer not to think about it. As long as she likes it and isn't revealing, I don't care." I said jumping off the chair Debbie had me standing on. "So I need you to do me a huge, huge, huge favor on Monday?"

"Let me guess it has to do with the kids?"

"Yea, Mom made an appointment for me at 7:30am on Monday to have a MRI and X-rays done. I need you to get the kids to school and be on call for them until I get there."

Debbie sighed writing down all my measurements. "Fine but I better get something for it. Did she notice the stitches?"

"Yea, I got reamed for it. She said one more time of not listening to the doctor and I'm grounded. No Warren, No Friends, No Powers. " I stated mimicking my mom. "Name your price."

"You let me do your hair for Homecoming. No whining, complaining or bitching about what I do to it." _Uh oh. She's gonna mess with it again._

"Fine, but only because your making the dress too."

"Well I'm going to go fax these to Lucy(my grandmother's seamstress) with the design."

"When your done, come help move Tish's stuff to her room. I want to have everyone in their new rooms by tonight." I said as she left my bedroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Saturday**

It was 3 am Debbie, Magenta, Layla and I had just got done watching all 3 seasons of Invader Zim.

"I'm bored. Let's play Truth or Dare." Magenta suggested flopping on my bed next to me.

"I'm in." "Me 2." Debbie and Layla both said as Layla finished Debbie's french braid.

"OK but no messes, no loud noises, and absolutely no nudity." With the last statement I looked at Debbie.

"I know. I say for every truth you have to do a dare or we'll be doing truths all the time."

"OK, well I'll start." Magenta said with a smile."Debbie, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Best guy you've ever kissed?"

"Ethan."

"No way." Magenta said astonished. _That's kinda funny since she's kissed lots of guys._

"Yup. He can melt his tongue." She said with a smile.

"TMI!" Layla said putting her hands over her ears. Magenta rolled her eyes at Layla.

"OK. Layla, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." _Uh oh. Letting Debbie dare you is a bad thing._

"Let me dye your hair with temporary black dye." Layla's eyes got really wide."Lay, it will wash out the next time you wash your hair I promise." Debbie got up and grabbed Layla's arm pulling her into the bathroom. Magenta and I followed. It took no time at all to do.

"Layla you look way awesome with black hair. You have to keep it in til Will sees." Magenta said as we came out of the bathroom. _Layla looks paler with black hair. But it looks good on her._

"Will is gonna blow a gasket. But OK, it will be funny to watch him freak out. Maj, Truth or Dare?" Layla said pulling her now black hair into a ponytail.

"Dare."

"You have to borrow some of Zack's clothes and wear them tomorrow." _That's gonna be funny._

"Oh come on Layla." Magenta whined.

"Nope, your gonna do it."

"Fine. Rob your turn" Magenta said rolling her eyes at Layla again.

"Truth." I said.

"What's the least amount of clothes you've seen Warren in?"

"A towel.Layla your turn." I responded without missing a beat. Layla's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, Debbie gave me a 'and you didn't tell me' look and Magenta smiled."Maj stop thinking dirty thoughts about my boyfriend, you got your own. OK Layla."

"Truth"

"Would you marry Will if he asked you right now?"

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Only cuz she's been planning it since 2nd grade." Magenta added.

"Whatever Maj. Debbie." Layla said throwing a pillow at Magenta.

"Dare"

"Kiss Ethan at school on Monday in the lunchroom in front of everyone." Layla giggled.

"Fine, but he's gonna melt. Rob your next"

"Dare."

"Get a pair of Warren's boxer's and wear them." I smiled got up and went over to my dresser, going into his drawer. I pulled a red silk pair out. _She never specified from where._

"That's not what I meant." Debbie whined.

"There was no stipulation where they had to come from. I'm pretty sure these aren't gonna fit over my big ass, sis." I said holding them up to my waist.

"You have a pair of his boxers?" Magenta asked.

"Yea, he brought some clothes over a few days ago to keep here. Debbie what do you want me to do since I can't wear them?"

"Wear one of his shirts, it should fit over your huge boobs." I put the boxers back and found a black beater in the drawer. I went into the bathroom and put it on. It was tight over my chest but fit. _I hope I don't stretch it out. _

"Magenta your turn." I said walking back into my room.

"Dare and you look hot in that." Magenta responded looking back at a magazine.

"Thank you. Call Zack right now and tell him you love him and all his glowiness." Debbie and Layla laughed and Magenta looked horrified. I put the phone on speaker, dialed Zack's cell and threw it to her.

"Hello?" a groggy Zack answered. We could hear Warren in the back round asking who the hell was calling at 3 am.

"Zack I love you and all your glowiness." Magenta said really fast and hanging up."Rob your turn."

"But I just went." _This is not fair._

"So, you made me tell Zack I love him, I've never done that. Truth or Dare." _Aw we got to hear the first declaration of love._

"Fine, Dare."

"Sneak over to Warren's and take his drawing pad." She said with a sly smile. _He draws? where would he keep it that I don't know about it?_

"OK, but where is it?" I asked hoping that they didn't know.

"Under his bed." Layla answered.

"Fine but your all coming with me. Layla get into some black clothes so we can go." I took off my bracelet.

"Wait how are we all going without them noticing us?" Layla asked with a questioning look as she borrowed one of my black hoodies from my closet.

"I'm going to take off Meria's bracelet, with her power as long as your touching me I can make you invisible too." I turned to Magenta and Debbie who were putting on my other black hoodies. "Debbie and Magenta it would be easier if you shape shift."

Debbie went into her room to grab black pants for Layla. I was already in all black so I went and took off Meria's bracelet.

-----------------------------

"OK everyone stay quiet. Layla you have to be touching me to stay invisible so don't let go of my hand. Deb, Maj how you doing in there?" I asked in a whisper. We were at the backdoor of Warren's house. Debbie and Magenta were both shape shifted into guinea pigs and in the pocket of my sweatpants. I was only in Warren's beater and a pair of black sweatpants since my 3 black hoodies where already in use.

"We're fine." quietly squeaked Magenta. I powered up making sure we were all invisible and phasing through the backdoor of Warren's house. _Thank god Maggie is at work tonight._ We walked through the kitchen and saw the boys watching a movie in the living room. We quietly passed them and went upstairs to Warren's room. The door was closed so I phased us through. I powered down letting go of Layla's hand and taking Debbie and Magenta from my pocket. They unshifted as I put my hand under Warren's bed and pulled out the drawing pad. Layla pulled a flashlight from her pocket and Magenta took the drawing pad from me and opened it.

The drawings were amazing portraits of everyone, some colored some just done in pencil. The first half of the pages were of the gang, Maggie and Gambit. "He's really good." Magenta whispered. She turned to the next page which was of Jake, after that one came one of me sitting at the booth at the Paper Lantern the first time I saw him. _Wow, he's really amazing at this. I can't believe he drew me from that day._ The next page was more of me from the first day of school. It was 3 portraits on one page, the top was of my drawing on my arm, the middle was my face from his point of view when we locked gaze during his tattoo and the last was of me sitting on my couch playing my guitar with tears in my eyes. _Wow, he captures the moment's like pictures._ As Magenta kept flipping there were ones of all of us, then the kids and the last one was of Me, Kasmeria and Shasta sleeping in my bed.

"He's done that one since last night." I said kind of loud. We heard footsteps on the stairs. I slide the drawing pad under Warren's pillow.

"Shit, shape shift quick." I whispered to Debbie and Maj, grabbing Layla's arm going invisible. The 2 shape-shifted and hid under the bed as the door opened. Warren and Will walked in shirtless.

"I swore I heard something." Will said looking around the room, Jake walked up behind them.

"Hi Girls." He said giving us away._Damn it._ Zack and Ethan were in the doorway looking at him like he was nuts. Zack glowed to give off some light to trying see us.

"Damn it Jakerz!" I complained letting go of Layla's arm and reappearing. Warren,Zack, Ethan and Will stood there looking at Layla and I sitting on Warren's bed.

"Of course. So what brings you two here?" He asked and looked around."Wait. Debbie, Maj come out, come out where ever you are." Debbie and Magenta scurried from under the bed. Debbie was a mouse now. I screamed and put up my feet. "SON OF A BITCH DEBBIE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHAPE-SHIFTING INTO A MOUSE!" I yelled at her.

Everyone laughed, but Warren who came and sat down on the other side of me putting an arm around my shoulders. I sat there and pouted. Debbie and Magenta turned back to normal and went to their boyfriends. "So what are you ladies doing here?" Will asked pulling up Layla into his arms and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Debbie, Layla, Magenta and I looked at each other.

"Nothing." I said with a huge smile. Warren looked at with a 'yea right look'. Jake fake coughed and muttered "Liar"

"OK you must be the mastermind, what are you doing in here?" Warren asked tightening his hold on my shoulders.

"I was the mastermind, but it was a dare." I reached around him and pulled out the art pad. He glared at me. "They are amazing drawings."

"You looked at them." He growled at me. I shrugged out of his grip and stood up. _I hate when he does that it makes me think he's really mad at me and it reminds me of my parents fights._

"Don't growl at me." I hissed at him. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me trying to apologize.

"Let's leave them alone for a minute." Jake said pushing everyone out of the room. _That aura power is good and bad._

"Sorry." He whispered into my ear. I loosened up and put my arms around his shoulders. He looked at me with his calming eyes."I forgot how much it bugs you."

"I'm sorry too. Magenta dared me to do it and I don't back down from a dare." I whispered back giving him a kiss and handing him the drawing pad. He took it, dropped it on the floor and kicked it under the bed. He looked down at me.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked with a questioning eyebrow. _Oh yea I am huh._

"Yes, your boxers would have never fit over my big butt." I said pushing back the hair from his face. He moved his warm hands from my back to my butt. _Hmm that's not a bad feeling._

"I like your big butt." He said with a smirk, tightening his hold on it. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled his face into mine, kissing him. I bit his bottom lip and took a step forward making him fall back onto his bed with me on top of him. I moved so I was straddling him and let go of his lip."Well I like your kisses." I kissed him again. I started giving him little kisses on his jawline feeling the heat between us as I moved to his neck. When I got to the spot I wanted, I bit down. He let out a sexy growl. I pulled away and growled back. He moved his hands back to my waist and flipped me on to the bed. He got up, leaned over me and nuzzled into my neck. When he found my scar, he traced it with his warm tongue, tickling me and making me giggle. Then he bit down. "Mm-mm." I moaned. I moved my hands from around his neck to his shoulders and down his back. He moved his warm hand under my shirt and gently cupped my breast through my bra.

"Are you finished making up yet?" Jake asked coming up the stairs. Warren pulled away from me, sitting up and I leaned up on my elbows fixing my shirt.

"No, but your not gonna let us finish." I said sarcastically. Jake walked in and flipped the light switch as everyone walked in.

"Holy shit, Hippie went goth!" Warren exclaimed seeing Layla's hair and clothes. I started laughing. Will glared and all the other girls were trying to hold in their laughter. _Ha ha they haven't told him that it's temporary._

"Will don't worry, one wash and the black hair is gone. She's only wearing black for our trip over here." I divulged sitting up all the way. Will looked relieved at this information.

"Hey Zack, Maj needs a pair of your clothes for tomorrow."Debbie said getting in the fun of making the dares turn out. Magenta gave her a death glare from under Zack's arm. He looked down at her and she sighed. '_Robyn, where are you? Shasta had a nightmare.' _Meria popped into my head. _'Bubi, I'll be there in a minute.'_

"Girls we have to go, Shasta had a nightmare." I said getting off the bed. "Jake could you please?"

"Yea." He said knowing I was asking for him to teleport me home. I leaned down and kissed Warren."Sweet dreams, Burn. I love you."

"Sweet dreams, Flame. I love you more." He said kissing me on the cheek.

Jake grabbing my hand and we were gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here I made everyone cloaks in their favorite color." Debbie said handing Me(black with blue stitching and tie.), Magenta(purple), Layla(green) and Arianna(red) thick satin hooded cloaks and put on her own pink one. _So that's what she was doing in her room all day. These are amazing._

"Thanks." "Thank you." It's awesome thanks." "You didn't have to but thank you." Came from all of us as we put them on over our clubbing clothes my sister helped us find when we went shopping earlier.I had the day and night away from the kids. David Carter had taken Maxn and Bug out to do Male Bonding as he called it, Shasta and Kasmeria were staying over at the Churchill's for the night and Jewel was over at Magenta's having a sleepover with Jade. Everyone decided that we would go out to a club for some fun.

"No problem. Arianna, just because I don't like Jake doesn't mean I can't be your friend." Debbie said checking herself in the mirror for the billionth time.

"Why do you guys not get along anyway?" Layla got the courage to ask._Oh god here it come._

"Lots of things." was all that Debbie said going into her room. Magenta, Arianna and Layla looked at me. _Of course just because she won't answer I have to, but they do it to both of us._

I rolled my eyes and sighed."Basically it's all 3 of our faults. They dated once for a week. I had thing for him, Debbie knew and asked if I was OK with it, I told her yes even though I wasn't. They split realizing that it was hurting our friendship. I asked him out and got turned down, Debbie is totally convinced I deserved a chance with him and got pissed. So she hates him for that and he hates her because she hates him." I paused. All the girls were silent and Arianna looked kinda freaked."But thankfully they left a lot of their drama back in Minnesota. Ari don't worry, I'm not into Jake anymore, he's like my brother now."

"Yea, now she's got Warren and after last night I'm pretty sure it's staying that way." Magenta remarked. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean by that Maj?" I asked. _What is she implying._

"I can see well in the dark and got to the room before everyone else." I blushed. "You were pretty hot and heavy good thing Jake was held up for a minute from almost tripping on me. I'm pretty sure he would have killed Warren for where his hand was." I was bright red._Oh my god, she saw his hand up my, well his shirt. _

"Rob, where was his hand?" Debbie asked me coming back into the room. I bit my lip and she glared at me knowing that when I do this I didn't want to answer."Robyn come on tell me, I'll be your best-est friend." She said pouting._She's not gonna stop til I tell her._

"You already are my best-est friend and sister." I paused." It was up my shirt." I divulged quietly. Debbie got up grabbed my arm in a death grip and dragged me through the bathroom to her room slamming the door behind her and going to the door that led to the hallway not letting go of my arm.

"What were you thinking? Would you have had sex with him if Jake didn't come and check on you?" She questioned me pushing me onto the loveseat in her room. _That I liked it. God why does everyone automatically think I'm gonna have sex with him?_

"I was thinking that I love him and I would not have had sex with him. How many times do I have to tell you that." I huffed. "I have 5 kids, I'm responsible, I'm not going to fuck Warren for that small chance that no matter what we do I could end up having a kid. Besides he's a virgin too. So just drop it"

Layla knocked on the bathroom door."You guys ready to go yet? We're supposed to meet the boys at The Quest in 20 minutes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's with the cloaks?" Jake asked looking at us as we walked up to the group of guys. Due to the fact that it was the end of September and slightly chilly, the girls and I had our cloaks on tight around us. I had my hood up also hiding my face and hair.

"We're a Gothic girl band now." Magenta retorted sarcastically. Warren rolled his eyes at her. _Her sarcasm rocks!_

"Seriously that's awesome!" Zack exclaimed. Will smacked him in the back of the head.

"Stop doing that he's missing enough brain cells as it is." Zack gave me a confused thank you look and everyone else laughed. "We're wearing them because the clothes we're wearing aren't enough to keep us warm." I told the boys who then eyed us as I moved my feet from side to side. Before I could stop him, Jake pulled off my hood.

"Star's night to shine?" He asked looking at my short hot pink hair and purple star on my cheek. "What did you drink?" Everyone else besides Debbie and Jake looked at us confused.

"3 Bawls in 10 minutes." I said moving from foot to foot. "Hey girls lets show them what we wore." With that we all removed our cloaks. I was in baggy jean, a black tank top with a purple star on it and purple and black striped arm warmers. Debbie had on a hot pink tank top and hot pink skirt over black leggings. Magenta was wearing a torn up black tank top with chains on it, a purple and black zebra skirt over black leggings. Layla looked fabulous a tank top that had sunflowers over each of her boobs and a brown skirt. Arianna was giving Jake a heart attack with her shirt that was more like a leather bikini top with fishnet sleeves and tight black leather pants. The boys gasped at us. I spoke while spinning in circles."Stop staring at us. I know they look hot! You can thank Tishonna for that later."

Jake grabbed my arm making me stop spinning and leading me to the line to get inside. "Lets get Star inside and dancing before she hurts herself."

"Who is Star?" Ethan asked as we got in the line.

"Star is Robyn's hyper dancing alter ego." Debbie said laughing at me jumping up and down.

"Yup. I feel self conscious when I dance, so my sister came up with Star when we went to a rave once. I drink a lot of caffeine and become Star." I said in one breath rocking from side to side. _This is boring I want to dance before my caffeine high goes away._ Warren was standing next to me eyeing my hair still. "Don't worry, it's a wig." He put his warm arm around my waist and messed up my wig a little bit with the other."Ouch. Don't do that, there are like a billion bobby pins holding this thing on." I whined fixing it.

He gave me puppy dog eyes and kissed me on the forehead."Sorry and you look great by the way"

"So do you." He was wearing a black beater and torn jeans. _He could wear anything and make it look great. _

We finally made it to the front of the line and got in. We were walking over to the coat check when Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns came on. Jake ripped me from Warren's arm and throwing my cloak to him.

"Come on, let's show them what we can do." He yelled as we went to the dance floor. Jake and I started to dance to the song. We ended up being in the middle of the dance floor in a dance circle. Jake started grinding on me then we started doing some flips with each other and over each other. As the song ended we got a loud applause.I walked off the dance floor looking for Warren. I caught sight of Ethan and him in the upstairs area, so I found the stairs and went up. It was a soundproof arcade room so the noise of the music wasn't very loud. The 2 boys were playing a game of pool. Ethan was stripes and Warren was solids.

"Hey Star." Ethan said messing with me. _He's growing some balls, Debbie is a bad influence. _Warren turned around and looked at me. I rolled my eyes at Ethan, went over and leaned on Warren.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" He asked putting an arm around me and kissing my neck.

"You were watching?" I looked out the window onto the dance floor scanning for everyone else. _Wonder how everyone else dances._

"Uh huh. You were hot."

"Thank you, I dance with Debbie,Jake and Tishonna whenever we went to raves or clubs. I'd also help them out when there was a someone grinding on them or trying anything that they weren't OK with, I'd step in and start dancing with them, if the person didn't back off... let's just say I've been kicked out of many clubs." I said with a smile.

I finally spotted our friends dancing in a group. Zack was dancing really bad and Magenta seemed to be trying to fix it, Arianna and Jake were grinding, Will and Layla were dancing really conservatively and Debbie was off to the side dancing by herself but guys kept trying to dance with her.

"Ethan, why aren't you done dancing with my sister?" I asked as Ethan lined up his shot. _He isn't gonna make that shot._

He looked up at me."I can't dance." He admitted. _Dance lesson._

"Dancing isn't that hard." I said giving Warren a kiss on the cheek."I'll be back in a few minutes, save the table and I'll play."

I grabbed the pool stick from Ethan, who missed his shot and set it on the table. "Come on, I'm showing you how to dance." I took his arm and pulled him down the stairs and onto the floor to our friends. I took his hands and locked my fingers with his and put them between us and started moving my body to the music, he started moving with me and then let go of my hands moving his whole body with the music. _He's not all that bad, a bit rough around the edges but he has rhythm._ I saw Jake grab Debbie's arm and push her our way. _Good now I can go play pool._

"SHOW YOUR BOY HOW IT'S DONE" I yelled leaving Debbie to dance with Ethan and headed back upstairs. Warren was watching everyone through the window. I picked up the pool stick from the table and noticed it was my turn. I looked at how the striped balls were on the table. _If I hit the 15 at the right angle it can hit the 11 which will knock in both of them and the 12 into the left corner pocket. _I lined up my shot and took it. All 3 balls went in.

"How did you do that?" Warren asked me looking at the table astonished.

"2 months of staying with my godparents, they own a bar so I was there a lot and my godmother taught me." I said as Warren missed his shot. I looked at the balls that were left, 9 and 14 were on completely different parts of the table. _It may not look like it but I can make that shot so that the 9 goes in._ I lined up the stick with the white ball to hit 14."14 to 9 into the corner pocket."

"You can not possibly make that shot." Warren doubted me. _Tisk tisk never doubt my skill._

I looked up at him and gave him a sly smile."Wanna bet?"

"OK what?" He asked smirking at me.

"If I make this shot you have to...umm...cook me breakfast in bed tomorrow. Cereal doesn't count, I'm talking eggs and bacon."

"Mmmhhmm. Well when you don't, you have to make me breakfast in bed tomorrow and wear my shirts more often." He said with a smirk glancing at my chest. _At least he's not being perverted about it._ I had noticed earlier that the shirt my sister had picked out for me accentuated my chest a lot, being a D to begin with didn't help much either.

"If your gonna check out my rack make it less conspicuous." He blushed." OK Mr. Peace, but I get breakfast and one of those drawings then." He nodded. I took my shot and made it. _Hope he can cook._ His jaw dropped. I walked over to him and pushed his mouth closed. "Never doubt my skills and I'll wear your shirts anyway." I kissed him.

We finished the game with me beating him by 2 balls. "OK, well I'm gonna head downstairs and see what everyone else is doing." I said putting the pool stick away. Warren took my hand and pulled me into a kiss grabbing my butt to hold me to him.

He smiled at me."While your downstairs I going to grab a drink, you want anything?" He asked.

"No. I'll be back in a minute." I said turning and going down the stairs. When I got halfway down, I Love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett came on. _He is dancing with me to this song!_ I turned and ran back up the stairs and grabbed Warren's hand. He gave me a 'what are you doing' look as I smiled dragging him down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

I started to dance and Warren just stood there til I grabbed his hands putting them on my hips. He started moving to the music and dancing in sync with me. _He's not that bad of a dancer, at least he can keep up with me._ I felt someone grinding behind me and I turned around to find Debbie._ Time to turn the boys on. _I winked and blew her a kiss, her giving her the signal for us to have some fun. We put our hands on each others bodies and started grinding, a small circle opened around us as we started to dance farther apart still holding hands._ Warren looks like he's enjoying the show, so does Ethan. Wait who is that chick trying to grind on Warren? _There was a orange haired girl trying to grind on Warren as he attempted to push her away. I grabbed Debbie's shoulders grinding with her and yelling into her ear,"I gotta deal with something." She nodded and I took her arm spun her as I slide to the floor and did a back roll ending up on my knees in front of Warren. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. _He catches on quickly._ I smiled grabbing him around his neck and pulling him into a hard kiss, I caught a glimpse of the orange haired chick, she looked annoyed. _Good, now she'll stay away._ I took him by the hand and led him to some tables in the back where Layla and Will were sitting.

"What was with that chick grinding on you?" I asked him taking a seat on his lap because there wasn't any more chairs. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I have no clue. A bit jealous?" He said with a smirk.

"Nope, I don't get jealous, I know know you love me." I told him leaning back and kissing him on the cheek. Layla and Will were looking at us strangely."What?"

"Warren, Mr. Big and Bad was dancing?" Will started to laugh questioning us. _What haven't they ever seen Warren dance? Uh oh he's getting warmer._

"Stronghold, he's a better dancer than you from what I saw." I retaliated. Warren and Layla started laughing at what I said. Will shut up and shot a dirty look at me.

"Warren why is it that you wouldn't dance with me and Maj when we ask but you danced with Robyn?" Layla asked settling down.

"None of you literally dragged me to the floor and no offense but you can not dance like Flame." He stated. I yawned and laid back on him putting my head on his shoulder and putting my arms around him. _He's perfectly warm to fall asleep on, but I can't. Need another energy drink._

"I'm gonna go grab a drink." I told them getting up."Anyone want anything?"

"I'll come with, I didn't get my drink earlier." Warren said getting up and taking my hand. We walked over to the bar and got the bartender's attention."What are you having?"

"Bawls please." I said taking out the money from my pocket. The bartender took my money and handed me my drink. The bartender looked at Warren.

"Coke." He said taking out his own money handing it to the bartender.

We went back to the table where Zack, Will and Ethan were sitting now. I sat on Warren again and laid back on him drinking my Bawls in a few gulps. _He makes a nice warm chair._ The boys were looking out on the dance floor so I followed their gaze to the girls. Debbie and Magenta had Layla in between them, making her dance a lot less conservative than she had been. _Lay has got some moves under that hippie exterior._

The song Lady Marmalade came on. _I love this song gotta dance._ I got up and rushed to the floor over to the girls. I grabbed Magenta's hand and started dancing with her. Through out the song the 4 of us danced together and had a lot fun, as the song ended Will, Zack and Ethan came over to us to dance with their girlfriends. I graciously gave Layla over to Will and headed back to the table. When I got closer I noticed the orange haired chick from earlier trying to talk to Warren who looked angry. I walked up and sat down right on Warren's lap. The girl glared at me.

"What do you think your doing?" The orange hair girl spat me. _Who in the hell does she think she is? _

"Sitting on my boyfriend, now go away and leave us alone." I snapped back at her.

"So your the girl trying to keep me from my fiance." She looking me up and down. _It's that Claire bitch. She's a fucking twig that I can snap in half. _I stood up and got about 2 inches from her, she was a few inches taller than me but I didn't care.

"Yea I am, you must be Claire. News flash he wants to be with me." I said with a bitchy smile. Before I realized it she took a swing at me and slapped me in the face. _Oh fuck no, nobody hits me._ I punched her in the face and grabbed her by her hair pulling her to the door. "Let's take this outside, I don't want to hurt anyone else."

I threw her to the ground when we got outside, she got up and her left eye was swollen. She was just as pissed and ran at me, I didn't move fast enough to get out of her way and was tackled to the ground. When we hit the ground she punched me in the face stunning me for a minute from being slammed into the ground. She stopped and stood up thinking she had beaten me. I tripped her with my legs making her sprawl to the ground face first. I got up and went over to her."DON"T FUCK WITH ME! YOU WILL NOT WIN!" I yelled at her flipping her over with my foot. She groaned and started her whole body on fire._ Of course she has fire power._ She threw a fireball at me that caused me to fly back into the building. "ROBYN!" I heard Debbie scream. "Debbie stay out of it." I yelled back going after Cindy who was standing up, I kicked her in the stomach knocking her back to the ground. She groaned holding her stomach and got up slowly, she made another fire ball and hit me in the stomach throwing me to the ground again. _There is no way I can take her on without powering up._ I hit the buttons on my bracelet quickly throwing it away from me and stood up. I put my hands together and pulled them apart making an enormous water ball and threw it at Claire. When the water hit her, she flew back into a car soaking wet. She screamed and ran at me drying off quickly and starting back on fire._Fuck this I'm sick of fighting with her._ I lit my hands on fire as she got closer, when she went to hit me I grabbed her hands. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as I burned her hands. I let her go powering down grabbing her by the wrists so I wouldn't aggravate the burn on her hands. She tried to pull away but I pushed her up against the building. "You move and I burn you so badly no one will recognize you." I growled at her. _I gotta stop her somehow._

"Debbie get my bracelet." I yelled looking over to where Debbie and the rest of the gang stood. She did as she was told and brought it to me. "Put it on her wrist."

After Debbie put the bracelet on her wrist, I lightened my grip on Claire's wrists. I looked her in the face."I've got a message for you and Langston Battle. Stay away from us, Warren and I are together and are going to stay that way. I am not afraid to fight for who I love."

"I have to marry Warren, our families are making us." She cried. I got a pang of sympathy for her. _She's being forced into this, that's not right._

"Go home, tell them to back off. Your family can't make you do anything you don't want." I let go of her right wrist and hit a few buttons on the bracelet around her left wrist.

"This bracelet stops your powers from working, I set it so you can take it off in 4 days." I took my hand from her wrist and took a step back.

"The families will not be pleased. I won't come after you anymore but I can't promise others won't." She said as a car pulled up. She ran past me, got in and it sped off. The whole group rushed over to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, Debbie be careful." I hissed at my sister as she pulled the bobby pins from my hair and wig. We were in the bathroom of the club with Magenta and Layla who were cleaning the scrapes on my back and shoulders with the stuff in the first aid kit Layla had gotten from the bouncer. Debbie got the last of the bobby pins off and carefully took off my wig, handing it to me. I put my head down so she could move my hair to check where my scar was, she gently ran her finger over the area. I was pressing my eyes closed in pain.

"Your bleeding a little and your head is swollen, I think you need to go to the hospital to get it checked." She said dabbing the wound and taking my hair fixing it so it looked nice but was off my back and shoulders. Magenta and Layla had finished cleaning up my back and shoulders and started putting gauze over the major scraps.

"I'm going on Monday anyway, I'll be fine with some ice. Thanks again girls." I said giving them all hugs.

"Robyn of course. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Layla asked. I shook my head.

"Well we wanted to help, but Debbie and Jake wouldn't let us." Magenta added.

"I'm glad they didn't, I might have hurt you. When I fight I forget who's around me and it's almost impossible to stop me. That's why I drug her outside instead of just." I felt my body get cold and arms start to tremble, it travel through my body as I got dizzy."Debbie I lied I need to go, it's happening again." I blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Purplestarr59**


	19. Waking up, Fiammetta, & breaking down

**Thanks to my reviews. Hope your liking the story. REVIEW PLEASE!**

----------------

**Sunday**

"Mana why won't she wake up yet?" I hear Warren ask his mom in a sad tone. _Why is Warren talking to his mom,where am I? I'm really cold and my back is sore. Oh yeah fighting with Claire and blacking out._

"Phoenix, we still don't know. The only thing we are for certain is that it didn't have anything to do with hitting her head. All the x-rays and scans showed that her skull is fully healed, the only thing was a small scratch and it's a little swollen. That wig actually saved her head from getting hurt. Her back is fine also just probably a bit sore." _I knew my head was healed. "_Sweetheart she's going to be fine."

I slowly opened my eyes blinking a few times. I looked around, I was in an aqua colored hospital room. I looked down, there was an IV in my hand and I was in my blue and black pajamas covered in a lot of blankets. I turned my head and saw Warren hugging his mom. _That is cute, he towers over her like he does me._

"Robyn, your finally awake." Maggie said looking past Warren. Warren turned around with a tear coming down his face as he smiled at me and I smiled back. Maggie came over to me, shining a light into my eyes."How are you feeling dear?"She asked checking my pupils.

"I'm feeling alright. Can I have some water please?" I responded. Maggie handed me a glass of water with a straw in it. **Thank you **I signed drinking it all down. She nodded and left the room

Warren came and sat in the chair next to the bed and looked at me. "Where you crying?" I asked putting down the cup on the tray and rolling on my side to look at him.

"No. Why would you say that?" He asked taking a stray piece of hair from my face and placing it behind my ear. _Liar._

"This one single tear. " I said wiping it away and pushing his hair from his face.

"OK maybe one tear, but you worried me. You were shivering really bad again. Stronghold and everyone else wanted him to fly you here but I wouldn't let them, I knew you needed to stay warm. When we got here I explained it to my mom, she's your doctor." _At least he had common sense, you'd think Debbie would have noticed me shivering. I'm still slightly cold, time for cuddling._

"Thank you. I'm still not very warm though." I scooted over and without hesitation Warren climbed into bed with me, wrapping his arms around me making his body heat rise. I pushed off a few blankets and re-situated my body so I had my head on his chest with my arms around him."Much better. How long was I out for?"

"A night and a day, it's 8:37pm on Sunday." He said checking the clock. _At least it wasn't a week again. That was horrible to loose a week of my life._ We laid there in silence for a few minutes. There was a small knock on the door, my mom and dad walked in.

"Dad! What are you doing here, your supposed to be in that clinic!" I exclaimed sitting up with a little help from Warren. My dad was a big guy, about 5'11 and had some major muscles for his job as a security guard at clubs. His arms, legs and neck that were exposed were covered in tattoos, which just made him look even scarier to people that didn't know him. _He hasn't changed a bit._

"I came to see you. I got for 2 days. Who is this and why is he in your bed?" My dad said as he voice raised a little looking passed me at Warren. My mom grabbed him by his arm. _Great, he's grouchy. I hate when he is like this, at least Mom can still keep him in check._

"Daddy this is my boyfriend Warren, the one I told you about. Warren, this is my dad Clint."

"Nice to meet you sir." Warren said being very respectable. I gave my dad a dirty look the one that told him that he better play nice. My dad put out his hand to shake Warren's. "I can't I might burn you, sorry." Warren told him keeping his arms around my torso. _Dad better not be rude._

"He's in my bed because I'm cold and all the blankets weren't doing anything but squishing me, Warren can raise his body temperature and keep me warm. That's why he can't shake your hand, he's so hot he'd burn your skin right now." I explained. My dad calmed down a bit knowing that Warren was helping me and my mom removed her hand.

"Missy how are you doing?" My mom asked picking up the blankets I had knocked to the floor.

"Better." I said with a smile.

"Good." My mom started to lecture me."Now I can tell you how stupid it was for you to get into a fight. How many times do I have to tell you that you won't always win. One time your going to be severely hurt, especially with your head the way it is."

"Mommy, my head is completely fine now, I heard Maggie say it so. Besides when was the last time I lost a fight?" I pointed out to my mom. My dad put his hand to his mouth trying to cover the little laugh he let out. My mom gave me an evil glare.

"Marks, don't talk to your mother that way. She's right, one fight could be your last." My dad said getting serious again.

"Robyn Marks, one of these times karma is gonna come back to bite you in the ass." My mom said being a smart ass."Your grandparents are here also. Your grandfather said he urgently needs to speak to you." _Of course they are here, Grandpa probably wanted to make sure they were doing everything possible to help me. Always over protective. What does he need to talk to me about, I hope it's not about the trial._

"Grandpa and Grandma are here." I said with a smile."Send them in. Bye Dad." Warren took his arms from around my waist as my dad came over and hugged me.

"Marks, be a good little ass kicker." He told me with a stupid smile._He is and will always be childish._

"Dad, you know I always am." I said sticking out my tongue at him as he and my mom left the room. I laid back making Warren lay back with me, I snuggled back into him."Sorry about him, he's always that way around people he doesn't know."

"It's fine. I get what you meant about him though. So what's your grandfather going to be like?" He asked putting his arms around me making sure not to touch my upper back. _That's a good question._

"He's gonna probably be a little hesitant towards you. But your not moving, your to warm and comfy for me to let you go anywhere." I said scooting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I noticed the dark rings around his eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"I never left." He looked me in the eyes.

"Have you slept?" I asked putting my hand to his face and stroking along his jawline.

"No. I couldn't I was to worried that something bad would happen to you." I smacked him in the arm.

"I don't ever wanna here that you stayed up that long just to keep an eye on me, at least sleep in the chair. I don't want to wake up and find your in here for exhaustion. But thank you and I love you." I yawned putting my head back onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you too." He yawned back kissing me on the top of my head. "I still can't believe you fought Claire like that."

"She should have never hit me." I scratched my hand with the IV in it. _I hate these things, they are annoying and itch._

I pulled off the tape. "What do you think your doing?" Warren asked me seeing me get the tape off.

"Pulling out my IV." He grabbed my hand stopping me from getting off the second piece of tape.

"No your not. My mom said you need it in so you don't dehydrate." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I gotta use the bathroom." I fixed the tape over my hand and sitting up to get out of bed _Whoa, dizzy._"Burn can you help me, please?" I asked. He slid over the bed next to me and helped me stand up, keeping a strong hold around my waist and draping a blanket over my shoulders.

"Thank you. Did my mom bring my slippers?" He used his foot and kicked my Eeyore slippers out from under the bed and I slid them on. I took hold of the IV pole and Warren helped me get to the bathroom door.

"I'm OK now. I can use the bathroom on my own, I'm a big girl." I sarcastically told him going into the bathroom and shutting the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had a bruise on my cheek and my hair was all messy. _They removed my nose stud, probably for the MRI. _I dropped the blanket and undid the buttons of my shirt taking it off to look at my back. I had 5 large gauze bandages across my shoulders and the top of my back. "She better not have fucked up any of my tattoos." I muttered to my self putting my shirt back on.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came out of the bathroom my grandparents were coming into the room. My grandfather was holding a bouquet of buttercups, lilies, purple roses and lilacs, my favorite flowers. My grandfather was 5'9, had green-brown eyes and dark brown hair with grey hairs mixed in. He was very handsome for his age and everyone though he was 60 not 75.

"Grandpa, Grandma you brought my favorite flowers, thank you." I said going over to them. My grandmother gave me a hug. She is short, only 5'4, she had aged with beauty and was the sweetest woman. She had light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Bobbyn baby girl, you look like you've had a rough time." She said taking a hair binder and pulling back my hair for me._Grandma always is the one to get to the point._ "So this handsome young man must be Warren Peace." I looked over and saw Warren blush.

"Thank you Grandma for telling me how bad I look and yes this is Warren Peace, my boyfriend. Warren these are my grandparents Tim and Elaine Woods aka Blaze and the Mermaid."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Woods." Warren offered his hand to my grandfather who shook it. I took the bouquet from my grandfather smelling each of the flowers and setting the it down on the bed.

"Good to meet you too. You've got good grip, sign of a strong worker." My grandfather said with a smile. _Grandpa likes him, he only uses that line on people he likes. _

I gave my grandfather a huge hug. "Do you approve?" I whispered to my grandfather.

"Yes, Angel." _Thank god, if he didn't there would be a problem. Uh oh getting cold again._ I let go of him and took a few steps back to Warren squishing up to him.

"Cold again?" He asked taking another blanket and wrapping it around me and holding me close.

"Yes. I'm really starting to hate this. I feel like a little kid that needs their blanket all the time." I muttered.

Warren laughed at me."Don't worry this blanket isn't going to leave you to get cold."

"Dork" I laughed at him.

My grandfather cleared his throat."Angel, how many of these episodes have you had?"

"Um..I've fainted three times but the last two I've become very cold." I told him. He looked at me with concern.

"Do you remember anything like a dream from while your unconscious?" _That's a strange question. Why would he ask me that?_

"No, not that I know of. Why?" I asked him very confused.

"Could we be left alone?" He asked looking at my grandmother and Warren. My grandmother nodded her head and left the room, Warren went to move and I wrapped my arms around him keeping him in place. I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and he rolled his eyes at me. _Ha I win again._

"He can't go, I can't stay warm for more than a few minutes without him." I whined to my grandfather.

"Angel this is between you and I, I'm sure all of the blankets can keep.."

"Grandpa Tim, this is not the time to bump heads with me. I'm just as stubborn as you. He's staying." I said sternly.

"Fine, but sit down first." He instructed taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. I picked up the flowers and set them down on the tray as Warren got up on the bed first. I climbed up and sat next to him, fiddling with the bed control making it sit up more. I was nervous my grandfather had only acted this way when there was something really important to tell me.

"Angel do you remember the story I told you as a child?" My grandfather asked me. _Of course I do, he told me it every night that I stayed at his house._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Angel are you ready for bed?" My grandfather asked a 7 year old me as he came into my room. I was laying in my big canopy bed waiting for him to come in and tell me my bedtime story._

_"Yes, Grandpa. I brushed my teeth and everything, now tell me the story of Flaming Angel." I begged. He took a seat on my bed._

_"About 100 years ago in Italy on the island of Sicily in Catina there lived a very special super hero, she was called.."_

_"Flaming Angel and she had the blue fire I do and she was my great-great-great-Auntie Fiammetta." I interrupted telling the next part of the story._

_"Angel if you know the story so well why don't you tell it to me?" My grandfather said with a smile._

_"OK Grandpa. Fiammetta Innocenti was a very beautiful and loved part of the community.Even though it was uncommon of those times for women, Fiammetta loved to travel and would go on business trips with her father, great great great great grandpa Ciro. On one particular trip she went with him to Rome, while she was there she visited Vatican City." I paused trying to remember the right part of the story._

_"And while at Vatican City she noticed..."_

_"She noticed a man standing by the statue in the middle of St.Peter's square. He stomped his foot and the ground shook, making a small earthquake. Fiammetta went behind a pillar, putting a piece of cloth over her eyes to hid her identity. There was another earthquake as she came out from behind the pillar and she jumped up into the air making her wings appear. She few high into the sky and dived at him. He had seen her and pushed the ground up to hit her but she moved out of the way in time. The statue thing in the center of the square began to topple over and Fiammetta saw a child in the way. She swooped down pushing the kid out of the way and the statue fell on her. The bad man that made the earthquake made the ground go down underneath her so she was in a hole covered by the rubble. Flaming Angel got up and found a hole to get out of before the bad guy could bury her more. She threw a fire ball at him and he fell to the ground burned, the Swiss guards came out and took him away. They asked her who she was and she had no reply so they called her Flaming Angel for saving the Vatican. From then on she protected all the cities she visited. The end. Night Grandpa"_

"Of course. You told me that story every night as a child when I stayed with you and Grandma. You told me that my great-great-great-Aunt Fiammetta is where I get my blue fire power from and my hero name."

"You have a hero name already? We aren't supposed to get those til graduation." Warren interrupted.

"I got special permission for her." My grandfather told him. _Yea after paying lots of money._

"It's Flaming Angel, that's why Grandpa calls me Angel all the time. It's also one of the reasons I like that you call me Flame." I expressed looking up and smiling at Warren.

"Good you remember. But there is more to it. Your more like her than I've let on."My Grandfather paused. "Robyn, the day you were born your great uncle Nunico gave a prophecy he said you would have the heart and soul of Fiammetta but more powerful than she ever was." _OK well that explains a few things. That still doesn't explain why he asked about my fainting._

"OK grandpa I get it, I'm like Great Aunt Fiammetta. What does that have to with my fainting?"

"I was getting to that. When Fiammetta was your age she had fainting episodes also, it's said with each episode she would get very cold to where they made a special fire house to keep her in when she was cold. After having a few of them she got another power. Here this might help a bit." _I'm so confused. I'm gonna have another power?_ He pulled out an old envelope from him inside jacket pocket and handed it to me. I opened it taking out a letter that looked like it had a few notes on the one page.

_**To My Darling Sister Liona, **_

_**I'm writing you from a Komos Beach**_ _**on the island of Crete in Greece. It is spectacular, I wish you were here to enjoy it with me. I needed you so badly a few days ago, I fainted again. Papa was at a meeting so I was rushed to a hospital. They didn't know what to do to help me, so they covered me in lots of blankets, I awoke enough to tell them I needed to be put in or by a fire, like they do at home. They all thought I was crazy except one a Greek man named Pytalis Theophilus, he took me to a nearby forge keeping me next to the fire until I awoke. He stayed with me and talked to me when I awoke. I have never felt so close to any other man. He has a power to, he is indestructible which is how he stayed with me without being over heated or burned. He has the most amazing chocolate brown eyes.**_

_**My Lioness, I think I've fallen in love with him. When I was better I brought him to meet Papa, he asked me to marry him. Papa was very mad and has forbidden me to ever see him again. I don't know what to do. Papa is sending me home in a week by ship, until then I'm being followed by Geona to keep me from Pytalis. **_

_**My sister I am heart broken, I do not want to leave Pytalis. All I have of him is the ring he gave me, I've put it on a chain around my neck so Papa won't see it. I will never love another like I do Pytalis. I will be home a few days after you get this letter.I can't wait to see you and my nieces and nephews. Tell Terra, Rosina, Cascata and Aria that I miss them and will have presents. As for my little Drago tell him I've got a present he can not burn for once. Give them all kisses and hugs for me. **_

_**I also have a new power. It is very hard to explain all I can say is that it is part of my fire and at the same time it's not.**_

_**Your fire sister,**_

_**Fiammetta Innocenti **_

"Grandpa what was the new power?" I asked looking up from the letter.

"Angel I don't know. On the ship ride home she drowned. That letter is the only clue to what your power could be. She never told her father what it was." My grandfather said standing up. He took a chain from around his neck and handed it to me."This was her necklace, it was in her things on the ship. I think you should have it." It was a beautiful ring that had a pearl on it. I slipped it around my neck and Warren fastened it for me.

"So what does this all mean exactly" Warren took the words right out of my mouth.

"It means she will keep having these episodes until she gets the new power and she will be very powerful when she does." He paused. "I'm going to leave so you can think about everything and get some sleep. I've got to go on a trip but we can talk on the phone and when you come to Minnesota on Sunday." He kissed me on the forehead. "My Flaming Angel, I promise that I will do everything in my power to help you through this and the trail. Warren take care of her, she needs you."

"Don't worry,I will." Warren told him tightening his arms around me a bit.

"Bye Angel, see you in a week."

"Bye Grandpa." He left the room and I broke down. _This isn't fair so much is happening to me, this isn't right._

"THIS FUCKING SUCKS!" I yelled.Warren's arms shot to his ears."Sorry."

He removed them."What?I think you made me go deaf."

"Shut up. This sucks so bad, I'm getting a new power but I don't know what it is and I have to keep fainting to get it." I started to cry. Warren pulled me to him and holding me.

"Flame, it's going to be OK. Your going to get through this just like Fiammetta did, I'm just not going to let you near any boats." I cracked a smile."I see a smile, does that mean your going to be OK?"

"Yea." My stomach growled."I want some food." I hit the nurse button on the side of the bed and my mom came in carrying Burger King

"Your a mind reader Mom. Wait your not supposed to be my nurse." I said taking the food from her.

"I'm not, I just knew what you wanted. It's what you asked for last time you were in the hospital." I handed Warren one of the Whoppers from the bag and took my own and started eating. **Thank you** I signed.

"After your done eating get some sleep, both of you. Warren your mom went home already she said for you to stay here and get some sleep. She'll call you in sick tomorrow at school." She looked at me."Robyn, Debbie and Jake are going to take the kids to school. A message from Debbie and I quote,'You better be ready to not complain about anything Saturday for this.' Jake just says get better as do the kids. Your dad left with your grandfather, I wouldn't wish anyone to be on that plane with them. My mom is staying to help with the kids til you get better. I'm going home now, if you need anything your sister is working in the lab. Just tell Ashley, your nurse if you need her." She kissed me on my head and I smiled at her with a mouth full of burger."Yep your alright now." She said laughing leaving the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Monday**

"Flame, it's time to get up." Warren said giving me a kiss. We were in the same position we had fallen asleep in, holding each other.

"I am not Snow White you don't have to kiss me to wake me up." I told him opening my eyes and smiling."But it was nice. What time is it?"

"Um. 10:45. How you feeling today?" _Head doesn't hurt, back doesn't hurt, and I'm not cold._

"Back to normal I think. Ugh my mom was here, where are my glasses?" Warren reached over to the tray and handed them to me."Thank you."

"How'd you know your mom was here already?"

"She is the only one that takes my glasses off when I fall asleep in them. Do I get to leave today?" I asked pulling my arm out from underneath him.

"Yea. My mom says after the explanation from your grandpa there is nothing more they can do to here for you. Guess how I was woken up?"

"How?" I asked giving him a goof face.

"Our mothers talking about becoming in-laws." We both started laughing.

"That had to be an awkward way to wake up." I said sitting up. "Let's get out of here, I really am starting to despise hospitals." I pulled the tape from my hand and slid out the IV needle.

"You really shouldn't do that.." Warren said getting up.

"Please, I'm basically an unregistered nurse. Between my mom and Tishonna I learned almost everything." I taking the needle off the tubing and putting it in the used needle bin."Go tell your mom I want to leave while I get dressed, please."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me again why even though we have the day off and you got told to stay home and rest, we came to Sky High?" Warren asked as we got off the bus. Warren had called Ron for a ride for us to get there. I wanted to fly but Warren got more stubborn than me and grabbed me around the waist not letting go until I agreed to the bus.

"Because we have to play at Homecoming on Saturday and we have to practice with the band so I don't look like idiot on stage." I said zipping up my leather jacket. _At least I'm not terribly cold anymore._

"You won't look like idiot just me, your amazing." _He is the amazing one, not me._

"Shut up. Your better than me and not the one that has stage fright."

"You have stage fright?" He asked raising his eyebrow with the question as we go to the doors of the school.

"Yes, it's screwed me over once. I'm not letting it happen again." I told him as we walked to the kids' class. I put my hand on the sensor and the door opened.

"ROBYN!" Shasta screamed knocking over the chair she was sitting in and running over to me. Bug got up a bit carefuller and came over. My Grandma had kept Kasmeria and Maxn home for the day saying she missed them to much.

"Hey kiddos. Hows it going today?" I scooped them both up in a hug.

"It's OK. Jewel got in trouble again." Bug blurted out. _I'm gone for half a day, what did she do now?._

"What did she do?" I inquired.

"I heard Debbie telling Jake that she beat up some kid named Speed. She's in detention and couldn't come to lunch with us." Bug revealed with a smile. _He always looked up to her when it came to taking on bullies._ I looked up and Warren who looked concerned.

"OK, well I think it's time I go have chat with Principal Powers. You two be good, Grandma is picking you up from the bus stop right after school."I said pushing Warren out the door in front of me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jewel, one more fight and your going to be suspended." I stressed to Jewel as I sat with her in an empty classroom. Warren had gone off somewhere when I went to talk to Principal Powers."Your supposed to go to a teacher if you have a problem." After talking to Principal Powers, she had allowed me to take Jewel from detention to talk to her about her actions.

"But Speed wouldn't let me get passed him and he was talking bad about my dad, Jacqui and you." _OK Powers didn't tell me that._

"What exactly did he say?"

She started to cry and I hugged her,"He said my dad and Jacqui were such bad heroes that they died in a car crash like citizens and that you are never going to be a hero because you can't even have a fight without passing out." _I'm going to kill him, no one talks about my aunt like that. _The bell rang and I let go of Jewel and stormed out of the room in search of Speed. When I turned the corner I saw him messing with a freshman.

"SPEED!" I yelled at him, starting my arms on fire. He turned around and saw me.

"What do you want?" He said being cocky. I threw a fire ball at his head, sadly I missed._ Next time he isn't going to be lucky. _He ran at me and started to run a circle around me. I felt the air leave my lungs and I fell to my knees. _Shit, Warren told me he did this to him._ I did the only thing I could, I put my hand to the ground and made a puddle on the floor. Speed slipped in water and slid into the lockers. I grabbed my inhaler from my pocket used it and got up going over to Speed who was dazed sitting up against some lockers. I placed my steeled toed boot down on his groin putting pressure on him.

"AAHHHHH!" He screamed. _Good he feels pain._

"DON'T EVER TALK TO OR ABOUT MY COUSINS OR MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN. I yelled at him. He nodded his head quickly trying to pry my foot from him. I removed my foot and pulled him to his feet by his shirt. "IF YOU DO, YOU WILL NEVER HAVE CHILDREN. GOT ME!"To prove my point I kneed him in the groin sending him to the ground again. I hadn't noticed the group of people around us until I went to leave. They moved out of my way as I started on fire again. I ran outside and sat under the tree I had on my first day, I pulled my knees to me and cried.

I was there for a few minutes when Layla found me.

"Robyn, what's wrong?" She said in a soothing voice, from a few feet away. I was still on fire and hadn't noticed til then. I concentrated and my fire went out.

"Layla, it's not fair. Why did they have to die and leave me with the kids. I can't handle this, I'm only 18!" I sobbed as she put her arm around me.

"It's going to be OK. Robyn you can do this. I've watched you with the kids, your fantastic with them. Debbie told me about how you after you got suspended last year at school you spent all your time with them. That shows how much you love them and love is what they need." _She's right._ I stopped crying.

"So you beat up Speed?" I nodded. "Good, I hate violence but someone needed to finally show him that he can't bully everyone." _He deserved it._

"Layla aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked.

"Jewel found me in the hall and said you ran off, then I saw what you did to Speed and came looking for you. We better get inside, Warren is probably worried about you." She said with a smile. "You know he really loves you. When you were in the hospital he stayed at your bedside the whole time, I caught him singing to you once."I laughed a little. _Wonder what song he was singing?_

"I love him too. Layla if I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone else, I'm talking not even a slip to Will?" I said wiping my eyes.

"Of course."

"I'm afraid of how much I love him. I've never felt this way, I mean I liked Jake for 2 years and never felt so connected with him like I do Warren. What if in a few weeks or months he decides he doesn't love me anymore? It wouldn't just hurt me it would hurt the kids too. I try to think of what my aunt Jacqui would tell me and all I can think of is her telling me that there is fear in everything, it's just how much you let it get to you." I told her standing up and leaning against the tree.

"Your aunt was right, but I think your going to be with Warren for a very long time. Otherwise he would have never bought.." She stopped."Forget I said that." _What did he buy?_

"Otherwise he would have never bought what Layla?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell." She said getting up from the ground._ Damn it I wanna know._

"Layla please tell me." I said giving her the puppy dog look.

"OK for future reference that is the saddest look I have ever seen, especially since you still have tears in your eyes. I still can't tell you, I'll tell you that you get it on Saturday." _So it's for me. What could it be?_

"Fine, this sucks. Saturday is like surprise Robyn day or something I swear." I muttered as we walked back to the school building.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Tuesday-Friday**

The rest of the week went really well, Speed and Lash wouldn't come near me or the kids. It had gotten around school what I had done to Speed, now whenever I walked past some guys they would cringe, which just made me laugh. Will, Zach and Ethan had all said that they now knew to never piss me off. Warren just thought it was cruel until I told him why I did it. Then he wanted to kill Speed but I wouldn't let him. Living in fear is far worse than just dying.

It was hard keeping our after school band practices a secret. Debbie got mad having to get the younger kids on the bus and home even if all she had to do was sit next to Maxn. Warren and I used detention as an excuse, even though Principal Powers never did anything about me hurting Speed and Warren had stayed out of trouble because he had to work as soon as we were done with practice all week.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**OK so I cut the week short because I wanted to get to Homecoming and the trip and I figured you my readers would too. Hope your liking it. REVIEW!**

**Purplestarr59**


	20. Getting ready, Homecoming, and the plane

**Thanks to CarlyJo my most loyal reviewer and my other reviewers. So I was letting my friend Jake(yes the one Jake in the story is based on.) and he pointed out to me that I kept giving him and Jewel telepathy instead of telekinesis like they should have, so sorry for that mix up. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**OK so I got kinda bored and made Candybar dolls(dress up dolls) of everyone for Homecoming and one of the band too. The link to see them is in my profile.**

**Saturday/Homecoming**

"Holy Shit! Debbie what did you do with Robyn, she looks normal." Tishonna exclaimed looking at me, coming into Debbie's room. Debbie had dyed my hair all black and was in the middle of blow drying it. I rolled my eyes at my big sister.

"Making her a knock out for tonight. Grandma actually gave me the idea for dying it black, she said it would look great and more professional for the trial." Debbie said turning off the hair dryer. I looked at myself in the mirror on the wall. I couldn't see much just a blurry me with black frizzy hair. _I should have never agreed to this. I'm gonna tell Grandma off for this when I see her tomorrow._

"Debbie looks normal too.Can I please have my glasses?" I asked Debbie, she had dyed her hair all blonde. I was handed something that wasn't my glasses."OK you never said anything about contacts, you know I don't like them."

"Tonight you are not hiding behind your glasses. Go put them in, besides I've hidden your glasses." She said slyly. _All blonde bitch! _I went into the bathroom and put in the contacts, when I looked closer at my eyes I realized there were white stars on my iris. I ran out of the bathroom and gave Debbie a hug.

"I love you! These are awesome. Just remember to give back my glasses before I leave." I exclaimed . She pushed me off of her and onto her love seat. Tishonna was laughing at us.

"I knew you would. Now put these on." She said taking a shoebox from under her bed and handed it to me. I opened it to find a pair of black 3 inch lace up wedges. _Heels, now she's just torturing me._

"Debbie I can't wear heels, I've never worn them before." I whined. She took the box from me, taking out the shoes. Taking a seat on the floor Debbie put them on me.

"Your wearing them, walk around in them now and you'll be fine by the dance." Tishonna told me."Besides you think she chose those for you? Think again." She left the room.

"She got to see the dress! You both suck so bad."I whined. "Why heels?"

"I needed help with accessories and shoes." Debbie tied the wedges and stood up."She chose wedges because then you'll be taller for once." I tried to stand up in the shoes and almost fell over. "Be careful, go walk around for a few minutes while I do my hair." I wobbled out of the room.

------------------------------------------

"OK Debbie anything I've ever said or thought bad about you this week, I take back." I uttered looking at the dress Debbie had for me. It was a black spaghetti strap dress that went to the floor and the last foot of fabric on the bottom was black lace. _This dress is fantastic, it's more that I could have hoped for._ Debbie stood there with a huge smile holding it up.

"So you like it?" She said handing it to me.

"No shit Sherlock. It's amazing, I didn't know you could come up with something this dazzling." I grabbed the dress and headed back to my room."Thank you little sister! I love you!"

"Yea yea, don't call me little sister, I'm taller than you. Put it on so I can see what it looks like." She said from her room. I quickly got undressed and slipped into the black dress. When I got it on I noticed that there was 2 straps criss-crossed over top of my chest above my boobs. I couldn't reach the zipper and carefully went back into Debbie's room for help. Debbie was already in her blue strapless dress and putting on blue her half-sleeves that covered her half of her upper and lower arms when I went in.

"A bit of help please." I said turning around. She zipped me up and turned me around.

"I am a miracle worker." I glared at her. "Don't glare it makes you look ugly. It's a good thing you have a friend like Rachael who can heal your wounds or this dress would have looked awful with all those scabs on your back." _Yea I'm glad Rachael healed my back and Claire didn't mess up my tattoos. _

"ROBYN, DEBBIE! LAYLA AND MAGENTA ARE HERE!" Shasta yelled as we heard footsteps on the stairs. They went to my room first and came through the bathroom into Debbie's. Layla was wearing a brown skirt with a green, brown and maroon top and lace up sandals, her hair was up with a flower headband in. Magenta wore a lacy black top and a light purple poofy skirt and knee high black boots, her hair was down and had a slight curl to it. _They look great._

"Whoa. Robyn your drop dead gorgeous and Debbie, you look stunning." Layla said seeing us. Magenta agreed with a nod."Where is Jewel?"

"You both look awesome. Jewel is in her room getting her dress on."I went over to the mirror on Debbie's wall. _I do look pretty good._ Debbie had left my hair down and curled it into soft waves. The dress fit me perfectly and having the wedges on made it so the dress barely touched the floor. The only accessories I had was silver star earrings, the pearl ring of Fiammetta on my finger and the wristband Warren had given me. Jewel came into Debbie's room in her dress. It was a hot pink Chinese top with a gold dragon and trimming and a puffy short skirt that matched with a big gold bow, she had on gold sandals that laced up her leg and her hair was put up in a messy pony to the side of her head.

"Arianna is here." She said looking at me."Robyn you look like a model." _From the mouths of babes._

"Thanks Juju, you look nice too. Go tell Arianna to come up." I told her and she ran downstairs."Maj, where is Jadon?"

"The guys are bringing him. They should be here in like 10 minutes." She said fixing the tie on her boot. _Oh god. That poor little boy, he's probably scared to death right now of Jake and Warren. _Jewel and Arianna came into Debbie's room. Arianna was in a red 2 piece that showed her stomach, the skirt was slit up the side to her knee and red strap heels on, her red hair was up in curls. _Jake is gonna freak._

We all went into my room and hung out waiting for the boys to come, while we waited the other kids came into my room. I held Maxn on my knee bouncing him on my leg trying to not seem nervous, while he babbled in baby language. _OK I look great, my bags are packed for the trip, I sent the pictures and video to Grandpa on Wednesday, my performing clothes are at school, I'm not going to get stage fright and I'm going to have a fun time tonight. What did Warren get me?_

"Girls, your dates are here." My sister said coming into my room. She handed us each a different flower and Magenta a bouquet of pink and purple roses. "These are from them." My sister, Bug, Meria and Shasta left and went downstairs. I got a purple rose, Debbie got a lily, Arianna got a red rose, Layla got honeysuckle and Jewel got a pink carnation. Debbie took everyone but Magenta's flowers and put them in the vase were my flowers from my grandparents where, then went into the bathroom and took out another vase for Magenta's.

"OK time to get downstairs.Robyn, your last I want to see the look on every-one's face." Debbie said as we got into a line to go down the stairs. It went Layla, Magenta, Arianna, Debbie and me holding Maxn because my sister forgot him when she went downstairs.

"Girls get down here." my mom yelled. We went down the stairs slowly and saw everyone waiting for us, my mom and Maggie started taking pictures. Warren looked at me with a huge grin, his hair was pulled back and he was in a black and white suit. _He looks amazing. _"Dude is that Robyn?" Zack in a yellow jacket and white shirt with black pants asked getting multiple slaps in the head. "Oren." Maxn said putting his hands out towards Warren when we got halfway down the stairs. _Oh my gosh he just said Warren. _"Did he just say Warren?" I heard Maggie ask my mom, who nodded. "Oren" Maxn said again as I got to the bottom of the stairs I set Maxn on the floor and he ran to Warren, who picked him up and threw him in the air. Jewel was standing next to Jadon who was in a green suit, Layla thanking Will who in a white suit and blue shirt with a red tie, for her flower, Ethan was in black pants and jacket with an orange shirt whispering in Debbie's ear making her blush and Jake was wearing a a white suit jacket over a white shirt and black pants, his arm draped over Arianna's shoulders. Warren come over to me holding Maxn. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you, your not so bad yourself. It seems someone likes you enough to say your name." I said kissing Warren on the cheek.

"OK time for pictures everyone outside." My mom announced taking Maxn from Warren. Everyone started piling outside, as I went to go out the door Warren grabbed my arm and pulling me to the side.

He pulled out a small box from his pocket handing it to me."This is for you." I opened it and there was a heart shaped locket inside, it was silver and had Flame & Burn inscribed on the front. _This is what Layla was talking about, it's so pretty._

"Thank you. I love it." I said hugging him.

"Open it." I opened the locket and inside was a picture of me and him smiling that Debbie had taken a few days before.

Tishonna opened the door. "Get out here for pictures both of you, before the limo gets here." I put the locket on and we walked outside holding hands. My mom and Maggie made us take like 20 pictures together and then another 20 of the whole group together. They were taking the last picture when the black hummer limo pulled up.

We went to every-one's houses for more pictures and the moms fawning over us girls. We all have white spots floating in our eyes from all the pictures when we set off for dinner at Bucca de Beppo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robyn, Warren. Tone says it time to get ready." Taryn danced up to us with Darryl. We had been slow dancing to I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. I took my arm off of Warren's shoulder and tapped Jewel on the back, she was dancing with Jadon next to us. She had kept by Warren and I all night staying away from Jake after she yelled at him for threatening Jadon when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Jewel time to go." I told her. Jadon looked disappointed."Don't worry, it's a surprise. Just get close to the stage. You'll get her back soon."

Jewel, Warren and I headed to the band room. Jenna was already in the room. "Girls get changed in the practice room. Boys in Tone's office." She said grabbing her bag and heading to the practice room. Jewel and I followed her in. "Jewel zipper please." Jewel used her telekinesis to unzip my dress and I got out of it and into my performance clothes quickly, I was in a light purple shirt with a purple and blue skirt with shorts and fishnets. Taryn and Lydia came into the room when I turned around and saw Jewel in a really cute black and white outfit._I've never seen that outfit before._ "Jewel where did you get that?" I asked putting on my purple boots.

"Remember that gift from Warren? Well this is what it was." Jewel responded putting on some black boots with skulls stenciled on them. _Wow Warren has taste in clothes. He probably got help from someone. _I turned to Taryn who was fixing her blonde hair into pigtails.

"Taryn, you are comfortable with playing Get the Party started right?" She nodded. Taryn was taking over the bass for me, so I could dance during the last song. She had the learned the song quickly and did it really well.

"Well Juju you look great again. Remember you come out after This is the Living, and then I want you out for Get the Party started, we're gonna do Exercise 3. Do you remember Exercise 3 in Gymnastics?" I pulled my hair into a messy bun and putting blue and purple chopsticks in. Exercise 3 was a series of flips, cartwheels and jumps that 2 people did together.

"Yea. You're the one that taught it to me." She said rolling her eyes. _Well duh I taught her most of her gymnastics._

"Good, Right before the pause at the end come out, at the pause we start." She nodded.

When all of the girls were dressed we met back out in the larger room with the boys and Mr.Tone. Mr.Tone was giving us a pep talk in a circle holding hands when Principal Powers walked in.

"...now don't forget, Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent." He directed this at me with a smile. I smiled back gripping Warren and Jewel's hands.

"You have 5 minutes until you go on. Get ready." Principal Powers added. Jenna, Jewel and Warren grabbed their guitars and I grabbed my black bass. We went through a door in the back of the room that went into private hallway to the back of the gym. Jewel must have seen the nervousness in me because she pulled me away from everyone.

"Robyn stop being so nervous. I remember what happened before, it's not going to happen again. You were 15 then, your better at singing now. Remember what Sophia(our singing coach) use to tell us 'If your on stage and singing, the only person in your head should be the one you want the song to be for'. Robyn just think your singing to your friends and Warren." _Sophia always did tell us that._

"OK everyone, one minute." Mr.Tone said.Warren took my hand and I looked into his warm calming brown eyes.

"We're gonna do this and it's gonna be great. Right?" He said nervous. I smiled and he kissed me. '_Robyn, we can see you.'_ Jewel sent to me.

I pulled away."Yes, it's going to be fine." I turned to Jewel half smiled. Mr.Tone opened the door a crack as the music stopped.

We heard Principal Powers talking."While the DJ takes a break, we have a special treat for all of you. The band Hidden Talent will be playing, they are Sky High's advanced rock band." Mr.Tone opened the door and we all walked out and up the stairs onto the stage. "The band consists of Warren Peace, Robyn Woods, Jenna Map, Darryl Tucker, Lydia Betelgeuse, and Taryn Parry. I hope you all enjoy. COMETS AWAY!" She turned into a comet and left the stage. We all took our spots, I looked to the stairs at Jewel._Your going to be great. Remember only your friends are listening.' 'Thanks doll.'_

We started with Heart Shaped Box, when we finished everyone clapped. I could see the small smirk on Warren's face. _If he can do it so can I._We played The Girl Next Door, I did it without messing up and started getting into the music._'See Robyn told you.' _Jewel sent to me. Warren gave me a huge smile and we started This is the Living. When the song ended I went to the mic. _I hate that I got stuck being the one that talks._

"Those first 3 songs were Heart Shaped Box, The Girl Next Door and This is the Living. The next 2 songs we will be playing are Do you believe in Magic and 4-ever, for those songs I'd like to introduce our other singer, Jewel Johnson." I announced as Jewel came up on stage and plugged in her guitar taking her place in front of Warren's mic that he had fixed the height on for her. We played our songs and got loud applauds, I could hear Jake whistling over everyone else. _You were great Juju, Sophia was right. Only friends matter. Jake liked it.'_

"OK let's hear it again for Jewel." Everyone clapped. Jewel left the stage and Warren fixed his mic."Alright well now we're gonna play a song written by our own lead guitarist and singer Warren Peace. It's called Smart in a Stupid Way." Warren rolled his eyes at me for telling everyone that he wrote it. Warren started to sing and looked over at me. During the whole song we kept glancing at each other. When the song ended I went over and hugged Warren as the gym erupted in applause. "You had to tell them I wrote it huh?" He asked. "Yup." I replied back letting go and going back to my mic.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed that song. Now we are going to play a few more cover songs." We played My Sweet Time and I Miss You. Both of which came out perfect.

"OK well you just hear My Sweet Time and I Miss You. The last song we're going is Get the Party Started." I announced removing the mic from the stand and taking off my bass handing it to Jenna. The rest of the band had taken a few steps back moving everything from the front of the stage where they knew Jewel and I would be.

"Hahahaha." The band and the DJ started from my cue. I started singing and getting into the energy of the song, jumping around and dancing. Jewel joined me on stage right before the pause. We both crouched down, I set down the mic and we back rolled into a flip to each other. I grabbed her hands flipping her over me as I slid to my knees, she landed on her feet behind me and sprung back over me letting go of my hands. I jumped up and we both did a cartwheel to both ends of the stage. She ran at me and jumped up stepping into my hands and I launched her into the air, she did a back flip landing on her feet as I grabbed my mic to finish the song. When I finished the gym exploded into a louder applause then before. Jewel came over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you. Now we are getting off stage and letting the DJ take over." I said putting the mic back and walking off stage with Warren and Jewel. We headed back to the music room to change.

-----------------------------------------------

When we came out of the music room the whole gang was waiting for us and all started talking at once. "That was da bomb."- Zack, "That was amazing."-Will, "Warren great song, man."-Ethan, "You were terrific."-Magenta, "I knew you could sing."-Layla looking at Warren., "Jewel you were great."-Jadon,"I'm your brother and your best friend and I didn't know either of you could sing like that."-Jake. _I didn't think we did that well._

Debbie gave me a hug. "You faced that little stage fright fear, I'm so proud."

"Thanks everyone. Jake I could hear you over everyone with that whistle." I said smiling at him."Lets get back to the dance."

When we went into the Gym we were congratulated by a lot of people. The rest of the band was getting the same treatment from what I could see. After a few minutes everyone calmed down and left our group alone. Girl-fight by Brook Valentine came on and all the girls and I headed to the floor. Debbie, Jewel and I fake fought while we danced, having fun. When the song ended we headed back to the table, everyone but Warren was at the table.

"Where's Burn?" I asked Will.

"He went to get something to drink."

I walked over to the refreshment table and saw Cindy Frost all over Warren, she tried to kiss him and he pushed her away._ Ha good. I'm gonna kill her for that._ "But Warry, I just want to congratulate you." She whined. I came up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder spinning her around to face me. "If you knew Warren you would know he hates when you call him Warry and I'm pretty sure he wants you to go away."I said letting go of her shoulder and stepping next to Warren, who put his arm around my waist.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Warry." She spouted out. I tensed up. _If she doesn't shut up I'm gonna deck her._

"Cindy go away and don't Warry. I've always hated it." Warren told her and kissed me. She stomped off. _Finally._

"Thank you, she wouldn't leave me alone." Warren said seeing the look on my face. "You were gonna hit her, weren't you?"

"Yes. God she is annoying. How did you ever date her?" I asked as we walked back towards the table.

"Ya know I've asked myself that same question and only came up with being bored." He said being serious.When we got to the table I pulled my cell phone from my purse and checked the time, it was 11:30pm. _We gotta go._

"Guys sorry to ruin the fun but Warren, Jewel, Jadon and I have to leave, it's 11:30." I said putting my phone back in my purse. I gave everyone a hug and the girls hugged Warren goodbye. "I'll call when we get to Minnesota. Jake, I promise that I will check in on Mo and Rae." We went to the music room grabbed our bags and headed to Ron's bus that was taking Jadon then us home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sunday**

"There's the plane." I said pointing to the private jet of my grandfather's. There was a middle-aged man in a suit standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Spencer!" I shouted. I dropped my bags and hugged him.

"Robyn, your on time for once." He joked with me and then past me at Warren.

"Spencer this is Warren my boyfriend, Warren this is my grandfather's head butler Spencer. Think of Alfred to Batman." I introduced them and Spencer rolled his eyes at me. They shook hands."I can't believe Grandpa sent you to pick us up."

"I asked to come actually. How are my godchildren and their siblings?" He asked taking my bags and leading us to the plane.

"Shasta and Meria are getting bigger and smarter everyday and Maxn said Warren today, after only knowing him since they got here. They miss you and Riva, Shasta and Meria both made you pictures, they're in my bag. Jewel and Bug are doing pretty well." I told him going up the stairs into the plane. My grandfather's jet was made for business trips, it was his second home. The middle of the plane had couches, a desk, a table with chairs, a TV and a few other things. The back of the plane had the bathroom and a bedroom.

"Take a seat and buckle in, I'll tell the pilot we're ready." He said putting my bags setting them in a closet, then taking Warren's doing the same and heading to the front of the plane. Warren stood there in awe.

"Come on and sit down. I want to take off so we can get some sleep." I yawned pulling him to the table with chairs. We buckled up when Spencer came back out of the cockpit and shut the door of the plane. He took a seat across from me and buckled up.

"Spencer has anyone been in my room since I left?" I asked._ I still need to finish painting it before anyone can see._

"No one but Riva and I. Your grandmother wanted in again after you left. I wouldn't let her." He said with a sly smile. _He loves to toy with Grandma._

"Thank you." I said taking Warren's hand taking some of his warmth. We were both is sweatpants and beaters because we knew we were going to be sleeping on the plane.

"Why isn't your grandma allowed in your room?" Warren asked looking at me with a confused face. I bit my lip not wanting to tell.

"You'll see, I'm told your staying in there as well." Spencer said looking straight at Warren. _Ha, I knew it. After that stupid fight with Grandma after she walked in on us asleep, I won._"I will only say this once, you hurt this girl and I will not be held responsible for what I do to you."

"Don't worry I am not going to her hurt." Warren assured him as the plane started up and began to move.

"Good because Tim and Elaine have sent gifts for both of you. They are on the bed in the bedroom." He said with a smile. _They got us gifts? _"Sparrow my dear how was your dance tonight?"

"Great. I got over my stage fright." I said with a huge grin.

"Finally, after that slight mess up when you sang 3 years ago I thought you'd never get on stage again." Spencer stated sarcastically as the plane started to take off.

"That's why you didn't want to sing?" Warren exclaimed.

"Yea, I choked singing Skater Boy. Kinda ruined wanting to sing in front of people ever again." I sighed. Warren took my hand and kissed it.

"You did fantastic tonight though." He said with a smile.

"Well so did you. I saw that smile after Heart Shaped Box, admit it you had fun."

"Maybe a little bit. What was that thing you did with Jewel during the last song?" He asked looking out the window.

"Exercise 3 from our Gymnastics." I said looking out the window past him. It was a clear night and you could see all the lights from Maxville getting smaller as we got higher.

"You didn't over throw her again did you?" Spencer asked laughing. Warren looked at me.

"No, she landed with her feet on the floor this time." Warren looked at me funny, and I started to laugh."I tossed her up once she had to use her telekinesis to stop herself from hitting the wall." He started laughing too. The pilot came on the speaker,"You can get up now."

"Is Richard the pilot tonight?" I asked Spencer undoing my belt.

"Sadly yes." He lowered his voice."I hate when I have to ride with him." I started laughing.

"I agree. I swear the only reason Grandpa keeps him around is because he will fly whenever Grandpa wants him to and he's a damn good pilot."

"Now go in the room and see what your gifts are." Spencer demanded as Warren and I stood up. I led us through the small hall and into the bedroom where there was 2 super-suits on the bed.

"Holy Fucking Shit!" I exclaimed looking at mine. It was all black leather with blue waves up the right arm, blue flames up the left, a blue flame with wings coming off of it on the chest, there was a blue skirt that went from the waist to mid thigh.(A/N: Think X-man suit crossed with girl Power Ranger's skirt.) There was a black eye mask with lens in it and black boots to match. I lifted up the suit and looked at the back, there were slits where my wings when I went demon could come out of. _I guess we're going to Super court._

"Your Grandparents got us these?" Warren finally said holding his up. His was all black leather too except the sleeves that had red, orange and yellow flames up them. His mask and boots were black also. _He has no symbol, well we aren't supposed to get one until graduation unless we use our families._

"Yea. It's for court, it means we're going to Super Court for the trail and the judge is one of the few that prefers everyone in costume." I uttered looking at both of our suits. I grabbed my mask and boots."I'm gonna go put mine." I stepped behind the dressing screen in the corner and finally used the fast changing training we've been put through since freshman year to get changed. I stepped out from behind the screen and Warren's jaw dropped. _Do I look bad?_

"What? Does it look bad?" I said looking down at myself, I could see clearly through the lenses in the mask because they were like glasses. I pulled the zipper all the way up.

Warren shook his head. "Nuh uh. You look radiant. If I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't recognize you." I went to the mirror doors of the closet and looked at myself. _He's right, I didn't look like me._ The suit fit me perfectly, not tight but no to loose and the skirt hide my stomach. Warren came and wrapped his arms around my waist."Your going to be a great Heroin." _OK it's his turn to get into his suit._

"And your going to be a great Hero. Now go put on your suit I want to see." I said pushing him towards the screen. He grabbed his stuff and a few seconds later stepped back out zipping it up. _Wow, it's perfect for him. _His suit was like mine, not tight but not loose. His hair covered the mask for the most part making it harder to tell who it was behind it.

"How does it look?" He asked coming over to the mirror.

"Superb." I replied moving over so he could look in the mirror.

"I can't believe your grandparents got these for us." He uttered. I moved back next to him and looked at both of us in the mirror. _Is it just me or do we match?_

"Burn, you realize we almost match?" I said looking between the two of us. _We look like a team, it looks right._

"I guess. So why do you have a symbol?" He inquired wrapping his arm around my waist again.

"I got my grandfather's symbol. His is just a red flame but I guess he decided on adding the wings and making it blue for me." I said tracing the symbol with my hand. Warren moved me more in front of him and put his head on my shoulder.

"You look wonderful." He whispered in my ear. I turned and connected our lips, wrapping my arms around his neck.

There was a knock on the door."Robyn I want to see what you look like in your suit." Spencer said from the other side of the door. I pulled my lips from Warren and he went to my neck.

"Just a minute Spencer." I sighed. Warren let go of me."OK come in." Spencer walked in with a smile carrying our pajamas.

"Sparrow dear you look ravishing. Mr.Peace you look dapper." He said looking us over setting the pajamas on the bed. _I love it when Spencer uses that word it sounds funny._

"Call me Warren. I feel weird when people call me Mr.Peace." Warren voiced grabbing his pajamas and going behind the screen.

"Alright. Well Sparrow my dear we'll be in Minnesota in about 2 hours, get some sleep. We'll be arriving at 4am." Spencer told us leaving the room. Warren came out from behind the screen in his clothes from before carrying his super suit.

I changed behind the screen realizing there was no where to put my suit and stuff. _Grandma had to give us something to put these in._ I went to the closet and found 2 bags, one red and one blue. _Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who's is who's._ I took the red bag, throwing it to Warren and putting my suit in the blue one.

"Time for bed." I yawned putting my bag back in the closet and climbing onto the bed."Night I love you and thank you so much for the locket."

"Your welcome." He said sliding into bed next to me."I love you."

--------------------------

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Purplestarr59**


	21. Long morning, Court and Horses

**Hey! thanks to my reviewers. Sorry it took so long to update. I was going to do it last Friday but my mom decided to get dial-up internet instead of our high speed to save money. I have been without a computer with internet until now, which was hell. I should have the next chapter up in a day or 2. Hope you enjoy this one. I don't own Sky High and all that other crap. REVIEW!**

purplestarr59

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunday/At the Woods Mansion**

"Burn, we're here." I said pushing Warren's head off my shoulder. He had fallen asleep in the car during the 45 minute trip to my grandparent's place in Lake Elmo from the airport. Before Spencer could even shut off the car I was getting out of the car pulling groggy Warren out behind me. The front door opened and a plump brunette middle-aged women came out.

"Robyn, your finally here." She grabbed me up in a big hug.

"Hi Riva. I've missed you." I said with a smile hugging her.

"I've missed you too darling." She finally let go of me and saw Warren."You must be her beau Warren." She hugged him too."I'm Riva, Spencer's wife and the house keeper."

"Uh, Hi." was all Warren could come up with in his half sleep state.

"Riva let them be, they are tired." Spencer told her as he walked in the house past us carrying our bags."Robyn, I'll have your bags upstairs soon. Now go, I'm coming to wake you at 8, the lawyers are coming at 10 and the trial is at 3 so we have to leave at 2." _So that's the schedule. I'm not going back to sleep but Warren is still really tired._

"Breakfast at 8:20." Riva added as I took Warren by the hand leading him through the front room and down a hallway turning and going down another one. I didn't even bother turning on the lights I knew my way around so well.

"Where are we going?" He asked yawning and lighting his hand on fire to see as we got to the stairway.

"My room, it's a bit of walk to get there. Put out your hand, not everything in this place is fire proof." I said pulling him up the stairs behind me."I've learned that to many times over." Walking down another hallway I opened the first door on the right. We entered the sitting room Tishonna, Debbie, Jake and I shared. I flipped on the light to reveal 2 large couches and a huge entertainment center. There was also pictures all over the walls of Tishonna, Me, Debbie, My mom and other family members in the pictures with us. "I bet you can't figure out which of these 5 doors is the one to my room." I said. There were 5, one on the left and 4 against the back wall.

"This one, with scorch marks on it." He said going to the first one on the right and trying to open the door. _Lucky guess. _

"Can't get it open, huh?"I said standing next to Warren as he looked at me confused.

"Hand scanner in the handle. It only opens for me, Riva and Spencer." I put my hand on the handle and the door unlocked. Before I opened the door I shut off the lights of the sitting room."I've got a project going on in here that I don't want anyone to see until it's done. I'll put you in tomorrow though."

Opening the door I shot 4 little flames at the candles on my nightstand, lighting them all._ Good thing Riva didn't move my candles. I'm not letting him see the wall til I'm done._ The only thing visible by the candlelight was my king sized canopy bed with dark blue velvet drapes around it. Warren collapsed onto the bed and kicked off his boots.

"That tired?" I asked shutting the door and taking a seat on the edge off the bed kicking off my own shoes.

"Yes."He said pulling off his shirt throwing it at me. He took me by surprise grabbing me around the waist and pulling me onto the bed more, kissing my neck from behind making me laugh. I rolled over looking him in the eyes seeing the flicker of the candle flames in them I took his face in my hands and plunged into a deep kiss. We laid on the bed kissing for a few minutes when I heard someone talking outside the door. "I really don't want you to stop but you have to Spencer is here." I whispered to Warren who was nibbling on my collarbone. He pulled away as the door opened.

Spencer and his 18 year old son Alex came in with our bags."Leave them by the door." I told them.Spencer put the bags down and left. Alex looked at me and then Warren who was behind me, his eyes got wide and he smirked. _I already know what that look means._"Alex,this is Warren my boyfriend. Warren this is Alex, Riva and Spencer's son and my oldest friend. Alex, I'll talk to you outside in the sitting room." I said getting out of bed. Alex left the room and I turned to Warren giving him a quick peck."I gotta talk to him really quick. I love you, go to sleep."

"I love you too, night." He yawned laying back down down.

All blonde 6 feet of Alex was leaning against the wall when I came out shutting the door behind me and turned on sitting room light. "What is that little sister?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"That is me sleeping with my boyfriend on my bed." I told him taking a seat on the couch and Alex sat down next to me. "He's totally straight and mine so don't even think about hitting on him." I joked with him.

"Rob, I would never do that. But he is delicious."Alex laughed and I smacked him in the arm. "Joking, I just didn't think I'd see the day you actually let a guy sleep in your bed. You were making out before we came in huh?" I blushed biting my lip and Alex pulled me into a hug. "My little sister has grown up so much. I see the bite mark, now dish." _What is with gay guys and gossiping like girls?_

"Remember me telling you about the first kiss, they got way better and Tish said we should probably keep the bite marks less visible." Alex's eyebrows raised at my statement.

"She always was the smart one. Where's your dog tag and what's that?" He asked pointing to my locket.

"Warren's wearing the dog tag and he gave me this last night. He had our nicknames for each other inscribed on it." I showed it to him with a smile.

"That's sweet. Well how about you get back to him and I go get some more sleep." He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, night Trick."

"Night, Treat." I said as he left the room and I went back to my room. Warren was asleep, so I closed the drapes around the bed and turned on my bedroom light. I looked around my room. _It's nice to be back._ It was slightly bigger than the one I had at home and set up the same way except for a few things like a mini fridge, dressing table and bigger bookshelf. All the walls were painted purple except for one, that wall was my mural in progress. On my desk Riva had left my painting supplies, she and Spencer were the only ones I ever let see what I was doing because I knew they wouldn't tell anyone. Alex was only let in to my room when it was dark and he couldn't see.

I took a few steps back and looked at the wall.It was 10 ft high and 30 ft wide, the wall was painted with my family and closest friends except I hadn't painted the middle and top part of the left side. I knew I was going to paint Fiammetta in the middle but I didn't know until a few days ago what was going to be in the empty space on the left. I went to one of my bags and took out my laptop. I set it up and plugged it into my projector, setting it to project on the wall where I wanted the pictures so I could trace them. _Perfect with a little adjustment there is just enough space for the 6._

----------------------------------------------------

_Finally finished with everyone but Fiammetta, I've gotta borrow that portrait from Grandpa_. I climbed off off the stepladder and turned around, Warren was right in front of me. I pulled off my headphone."You weren't supposed to wake up yet."

"I couldn't sleep very well without you and it's 7:45 anyway." He pouted putting his hands on my hips and turned his attention back to the wall. He was looking at the part I had just painted. It was Ethan,Layla, Will,Zack, Magenta and him from the shoulders up."This is amazing. Did you just paint the gang today?" _He can probably tell it's fresh paint. He looks so good when he just wakes up and his hair is pulled back._

"Yea. I couldn't go back to sleep, and I want to finish it before going home." I said setting my paint pallet and brush on the step ladder. I wrapped my arms around his neck."You are one hard person to paint, good thing I know what you look like up close." Lightly kissing him.

"So you haven't slept, are you going to be OK today?"

"Fine, I'm just really nervous about the trial." I said as there was a buzz.

"Robyn, get your ass to breakfast in 30 minutes. I want to see you and meet this boyfriend of yours." Luke's voice came from the intercom on the wall. I went over and hit the button to Luke's room.

"Hi, Luke. I wouldn't worried about us getting to breakfast if I was you, I'd be worried about me kicking your ass tomorrow in the gym." I teased and there was no response.

"You need to take a shower before going, you have paint all over you." Warren said looking at me. I looked down, the sweatpants and beater I had on were speckled with paint as were my arms and probably my face and hair too. I looked at him and saw I had gotten paint on him._ Ha well he has paint on him too._

"You need one too. I got brown and purple paint all over your neck." I said with a laugh."You can use Jake's shower."

"My brother has a room here?" He asked wiping his neck with his hand smearing the paint more._It looks like a weird bruise now._

"Stop rubbing, it just smears more." He stopped."Jake comes here a lot with us so the guest room next door is unofficially his. Come wash your hands first though, Riva will kill you getting paint everywhere. Only I get away with that." I said going into my bathroom.

"Wow, you had fun decorating." Warren looked at my bathroom. It was large and decorated with black and white skulls and crossbones on anything fabric and the tub, sink, floor and toilet was black while the walls and else was white. There was a treasure chest on the counter that was actually a stereo.

"Yep, I got to redecorate after my accident because I lived here to recuperate until we moved to Maxville."I turned on the faucet and rinsed my hands off. "Wash your hands now and get out so I can shower, before the paint dries and dyes my skin again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and towel dried my hair. I had forgotten to bring clothes in the bathroom with me so I opened the door. Warren looked at me, he was standing by my desk with one of my pictures in his hand. It was the picture of me, Shasta, Jewel, Kasmeria and Bug in covered mud with big smiles. _Shit, I'm standing in nothing but a towel in front of him. How did he get back in here to begin with?_

"How'd you get in here?" I asked grabbing my black robe from the coat rack next to the bathroom putting it on.

"Riva and she set out some dress clothes for you on the dresser. Said something about the meeting with the lawyers" _Should have known the curtains are open and our clothes are put away._

"I love that woman but I swear she thinks I can't dress myself in nice clothes." I went over to the dresser and grabbed the clothes going behind my dressing screen in the corner."Your holding one my favorite pictures. It was 3 years ago at Aunt Jacqui's wedding day and it rained. After the ceremony the kids got in the mud and when I told them to get out they threw it at me."

"I wouldn't put it past them." He paused."So besides your meeting and the trial what are we doing today?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling my grandpa is going to take me to get ready for the lawyers right after breakfast. So you can either hang out in here or with Alex. But Alex can't come in here, he can't see the painting yet." I told him coming out from behind the screen buttoning up my purple long sleeved shirt.

"No offense but is Alex gay?" He inquired looking at me again. _Wow he figured it out._

"That he is. How'd you figure it out?" I confirmed and started brushing out my hair at my dressing table.

"That look he gave me last night. I've seen that look from a lot of girls, it's creepy." I started laughing. _That is priceless._

"That look was his approval look actually. He never thought he'd see me in bed with a guy." Warren came up behind me and kissed my head putting his arms around my shoulders. "He's like my brother, we were raised that way. I guess it surprised him."

"Hmm. How big is this house anyway?" He asked as I buttoned the cuffs on my sleeves._I hate this list._

"3 floors, 19 bedrooms, 24 bathrooms, library, big kitchen, living room, 2 offices, game room, and dining room." I rattled off."On the grounds there is the gym, the stable, a garden with a large pond, a garage for my grandparent's cars and a smaller one for my grandparent's employees cars."

"You're going to give me a tour right?"

"Yea when I have the time, which probably won't be til after dinner." I looked at the clock and it was 8:15."Fuck, we're going to be late." Instead of going to the door I went to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I climbed up on the ledge. _OK this isn't the most conventional method of getting to the Dining room but it is the fastest._

"Fastest way to breakfast is flying to the kitchen. I do it all the time." I informed him and jumped powering up my wings. I landed at the kitchen door and a second later so did Warren. I opened the door to the kitchen and music hit my ears. Gizi the cook was at the stove dancing and singing with the music while making pancakes. _She's never going to change._

"Gizi, your gonna hurt yourself dancing like that one day." I said with a smile, Gizi flipped the pancake high in the air, spun around and caught it on a plate already filled with pancakes.

"Never, Missy." She responded handing me the plate and looked at Warren."You must be Missy's boyfriend. I'm Gizi the cook."

"Warren, nice to meet you." He said offering his hand and Gizi shook it.

"Gizi is the only one besides my mom that is ever aloud to call me Missy. Gizi, did you make me my pancakes?." I whined at Gizi, she went to the oven and pulled out a plate of blue chocolate chip pancakes."I love you Gizi! Mom won't make them for me at home."

"For these you have to help with the family dinner tomorrow." She out the plate on my empty hand. "I'm making spaghetti and need your help with the sauce. I can't seem to get it like you and your great uncle Nunico notices. "

"She cooks?" Warren questioned Gizi. Gizi looked at me in disbelief.

"Your telling me, you haven't cooked for him yet?" I shook my head."Missy here cooks almost better than me."

"Gizi, we have to get out to the dining room." I said heading to the door to the Dining room holding the plates. When we walked in both of my grandparents, Riva, Spencer, Alex, Sara and Luke were sitting down at the large table.

"There you two are. Bobbyn, I love your hair." My grandmother said as I set down the plate of regular pancakes on the table. I took a seat at the place next to my grandfather where there was chopsticks and no plate. Warren sat between Alex and I.

"Thank you, Grandma. I hear it was your idea." I said grabbing the syrup, Warren was sitting in his chair not making a move to get any food. _What is with him?_"Warren want some of my pancakes?" He nodded snapping out of whatever thought he was having. I grabbed his plate and gave him 2 of my pancakes. He pulled it back and started eating.

"Angel, introduce your friend to your cousins." My grandfather said putting down his morning paper.

"Luke, Sara this is my boyfriend Warren. Warren these are 2 of the Elements, Luke and Sara." I said pointing to the 2 brunettes across from us. Sara was starring at Warren like he was a piece of meat and I felt a foot hit mine. _She's trying to hit on him right in front of me by playing footsie. _"Sara, stop it or I singe another 2 inches off your hair." She glared at me from across the table fixing her medium length hair.

"Angel no threats at the table and Sara stop what she's talking about." My grandfather demanded then turned his attention to both Warren and I."Did you like your gifts?"

"Grandpa they are amazing! Thank you so much, I love my symbol." I said leaning over and hugging him.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Woods." Warren added. Gizi came in with another plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Do they fit alright? Warren I got your measurements from AIR, so I wasn't sure." My grandmother asked.

"It fits perfect. Thank you." He responded taking another bite of his pancakes.

"So Warren, Grandpa says your a pyro too." Warren put up his hand lighting it on fire. Luke gave an approving nod and Warren put his hand out.

"Luke if your wanting a fight I'd advise not looking to him for one. He was running champion of Save the Citizen with Will Stronghold until Jake and I showed up." I told him.

"Well since you left Lake High, I've become the champion with Tyler." He bragged.

"Took you long enough. Jewel and I are one of the top teams at Sky High."

"Robyn Elaine what were you thinking letting her in that game!" My grandmother exclaimed dropping her fork.

"It was against Jake and his girlfriend so there was no threat." I retorted stabbing my pancake with my chopstick.

"Jewel was great and is more agile than most people. She got the citizen." Warren added.

"What was your strategy?" My grandfather questioned me with a smile. _Grandpa knows I'd never let her get hurt._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angel, you need calm down. Your not going to loose Kasmeria and Shasta." My grandfather reassured me after the meeting with the lawyers.

There had already been a pretrial the Friday before to hand in all evidence (the pictures and video) and the notes from before of the court giving me custody of the kids to the judge. During the meeting I got to read all the notes from the pretrial, Tom's reasoning for wanting the girls was he wanted to raise his daughters and teach them to use their powers. I knew that was a crock of shit and voiced my option which was he wanted them to spite us, especially me because I got him put in jail for assault. The lawyers told me that today was the day for everyone to give their sides of who should get the girls. My grandfather, grandmother, Warren and I all were to be called up for my side. My grandfather was the one that asked Warren to take the stand and tell the judge what he'd seen since the kids moved in. The last piece of new business was that Justice wanted to see Kasmeria and Shasta so we had to set up a video conference with my mom.

"But Grandpa, Mr.Dixie and Mr.Richmond both said that there is a 50/50 chance because I'm only 18, still going to school, live with my mother, have the other 3 kids and killed someone." I fretted sitting on the couch in my grandfather's office with my knees pulled to my chest. _I can't loose my girls, not like this. They can't be taken from me. _

"But they also said that courts don't like splitting up families, there is a lot of evidence of Tom's abuse, they are going to a school helping them with their powers, you were protecting them when you kill Pit bull and your power bond all make it more likely that you will keep them. The courts go for the best interest of the children and that is you. Now, I'm going to call your mother now so we can set up the conference." He got up from behind his desk, coming over and hugging me."And you need to go get Warren and get ready."I gave my grandfather a hug and getting up.

"Angel, your sleeves dear. One of these times your Grandmother is going to notice." My grandfather pointed out to me as I went to leave the office. I had my sleeves rolled up and my tattooed wrists and forearms were showing. I rolled down my sleeves and buttoned the wrists.

"Thank you Grandpa. I don't know what I'd do without you and she won't notice yet." He smiled at me as I closed the door. I went upstairs to my area of the house and it was empty, so I texted Alex. _Where are you guys?_ I got a reply a minute later. _My room.__ Probably avoiding Luke and Sara._

I headed down the hallway and up the stairway that led to the 3rd floor where Gizi, Alex, Riva and Spencer's rooms where. Getting to Alex's door and put my ear up to it.

"..we where 7 she refused to wear anything but her Snow White costume for a week. It took my mom, Tishonna and her mom holding her down to get it off of her." Alex was laughing and Warren joined in._Not that story, I hate that story._ I opened the door and leaped on Alex who was sitting on his bed.

"Alexander Quincy Cadet, I'm gonna hurt you!" I yelled beating on him and started laughing at his ill attempts at stopping me."Besides for that whole week you wouldn't get out of your Peter Pan costume either. Then again you always were a pansy."

"A little help here." Alex groaned from under me as Warren grabbed me around the waist and pulled me off of Alex."Don't let her go yet or she'll do it again." He sat back up._ He's being a pansy ass._

"Shut up, Treat. Burn if you don't let up on your hold you can sleep in Jake's room tonight." Warren loosened his arms and I turned around to face him."Thank you." I paused looking into his eyes wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss.

"Oh come on. My room is not the place for that, go to your own room." Alex threw a pillow at us. I pulled out of the kiss and Warren's arms taking the pillow from the floor and jumping on Alex again beating him with the pillow. Warren came to his rescue again by picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Ha Trick finalmente alcuno lancio ti dentro tuo carica(Ha Trick finally someone to put you in your place (in Italian))." With that comment from Alex, I started hitting Warren in the back._No one can put my in my place, especially a guy that I've beat up._

"Put me down so I can hurt him. No one can put me in my place." I growled. Warren started laughing."If you don't put me down by the count of 3 you're seriously sleeping in Jake's room for the night. 1..2.."Warren set me down and I jumped on Alex again.

"Sorry, I like sleeping with her." Warren told Alex who was using his pillow to avoid my blows. _God he's a sissy sometimes._

"Lui sbilanciare fare a meno di sesso-(He can't go without sex-)" I slapped my hand over Alex's mouth before he could finish what he was saying in Italian. _Thank god Warren has no clue what he was saying._

"Trick porta conclusione che condanna, noi sono ambedue vegines(Trick don't finish that sentence, we are both virgins). Adesso tenere la bocca chiusa(Now keep your mouth shut)." I growled at Alex in Italian so Warren didn't know what I was saying. Alex licked my hand."EWWW! I have no idea who's mouth your tongue has been in."

"Hmm lately Josh Flux's. But little sister I'm proud of you." Alex said with a grin giving me a hug and speaking Italian again. "A me volli avvitata lui cvicino adesso (I would have screwed him by now)." _I really didn't need to know that._

I rolled my eyes at Alex wiping my hand on his shirt."Don't ever repeat that sentence ever again."

"What are you two saying?"Warren asked sitting back down in a chair.

I got off of Alex's bed and sat on Warren's lap."Sorry, when we fight tend to slip into Italian, like when you swear or go off in Chinese and Greek. By the way don't do that around my grandparents, they know both languages." I paused."See we both learned English and Italian since birth, part of Grandpa's rules. I can speak Italian as fluently." I said playing with his hair.

"OK well what were you 2 talking about?" Warren asked as the alarm on my cell phone rang with a normal ring. _Who's calling me?_

"I'll explain later."I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Robyn!" a little 4 year old's voice answered. _Desiree, why is she calling?_

"Hi, Desiree. How are you chica?" I asked twirling my fingers in Warren's hair, while he ran his finger down my back.

"Good. Robyn can you pick me up from daycare tomorrow and Monique from the bus stop. We miss you and Jake said you were at your grandparents house. PLEASE!" She begged. _Gosh she knows how to pull on my heart strings._

"Just a second sweetie." I put the phone on mute."Burn, you wanna meet your kind of step-sisters tomorrow? Desi is begging, she gets to me like Kasmeria does." I whined.

"Those little girls are spoiled by you." Alex chimed in. I grabbed the pillow next to the chair and threw it at his head.

"Yea, sure." Warren answered.

I took the phone off of mute."Desi, give the phone to Monique." I heard the phone switch hands. _Monique put Desiree up to this._

"Hello?" Monquie said.

"Hi Mo, you know Jake has a brother right?"

"Yea, his name is Warren. He's kinda hot from the picture Jake set us." _I love Monique for being only 15 she's got taste._I tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. Warren looked at me like I was crazy and I laughed harder.

"Yea, let's keep that between us." I calmed down." Well he's with me and is going to come too. Tell your mom I'm picking you both up, we'll go to Mickey's Diner and Tanner's lake."

"Ok Robyn. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I looked at the time, it was 1:43 pm."Burn we gotta go and get ready for the trial. Alex we'll see you later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the trial Tom and his lawyer tried to make him seem more fit to raise the girls and me just an irresponsible teenager with a temper. They used my history of fighting and suspensions from Lake High to their advantage. When I was on the stand I answered question after question from Tom's lawyer about the fights I got into and what I did during my suspensions. It shut them up when I told them that when I was suspended I stayed with Jacqui and helped her with the kids.

When Mr.Dixie questioned me, he stuck to how I am with the kids, you know the reason we were at the trial. He also asked about the last time I had seen Tom, I almost lost my temper remembering that night. I told them about finding Jacqui who was 5 month pregnant with Kasmeria on the floor cowering away from Tom and that I attacked him. For being only 13 at the time I ended up knocking him out and dragging him out of the house. I left him out there while Jacqui call the police and I calmed down Shasta, who unfortunately had seen everything. That was the night Jacqui left him for good, taking a scared 2 year old Shasta. His abuse of Jacqui was the cause of most of Shasta's nightmares her whole life, because she had witnessed it.

When Warren went up Tom's lawyer tried to bring up Baron Battle and Warren said the only thing he could without getting mad."My father has nothing to do with this trial. This trial is about Robyn keeping Shasta and Kasmeria with Jewel, Jesse and Maxn." Mr.Dixie objected to anymore questions about Baron Battle and Justice agreed. After that there was no more mention of Warren's family and all the questions were about how I took care of the kids and how they were doing.

After everyone else went up and was questioned it was time for the video conference, I took off my mask so the girls could see me. Before we even turned on the camera I begged Justice to not have the camera show Tom, because of Shasta. He agreed and a panel in the wall moved to reveal a large TV with my mom and the girls on the screen. When Tom seen them he started to talk and Shasta ran off screen. Justice ordered Tom to be quiet and asked my mom to please bring Shasta back. While my mom went to get Shasta, Tishonna sat with Kasmeria who was showing us a picture she drew. She said it was her big family. She had drawn in stick figures of her, Shasta, Maxn, Jewel, Bug, my Mom, Debbie, Tishonna, Me, Jake, Warren, Raven and Banished in front of our house. Then she told me to tell Warren he had to come home because she needed help riding her bike without her training wheels, I told her I bet Jake or Debbie would help her until we got back. My mom and Shasta came back on the screen, I could see Shasta had been crying. I knew I wasn't supposed to talk but I couldn't sit and watch her be afraid so I talked to her like I would if I was there. I told her I'd be home soon and that she should help Jake take Banished and Raven for a walk. She smiled and told me that she would but she wanted to hold Banished by herself.

Justice then asked the girls a few questions how they liked school, did they like living with me and things like that. Then he asked the one question that bugged me, he asked if they knew who their dad was. Shasta buried her head in my mom's shoulder and Kasmeria started talking. "Big Jesse was my dad but he wasn't my real dad." Shasta put her head up a little bit."My real dad is a meanie that hurt my mom, I heard him there earlier. But big Jesse was my daddy too." _That's my girls, Jesse was their dad in every way but biologically. _I had the biggest smile and Tom was pissed. We said goodbye to the girls and the panel moved back in place.

Justice spoke."We will recess until Wednesday, I will have my decision then." _I have to wait to know if I keep my girls or not. This is so stressful._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you ever been around horses?" I asked as we got to the stable doors. I was showing Warren around my grandparents place after dinner, I had already gave him a tour of the house and now we were going into the stables.

"No. Not unless you count a pony ride when I was 4." He disclosed. _Maggie showed me a picture from that, he looked so cute on that pony with his little cowboy hat on._

"I liked that picture, you made an adorable cowboy."I smiled at him trying not to laugh. His eyes got wide and his cheeks turned red.

"Oh god my mom showed you that."He sighed as I opened the stable door.

"Yep, don't worry I'm not telling anyone."I paused."Well since you've never been around horses then take this." I handed him a carrot and opened the stable door going in to the first stall."This is Tishonna's horse Sunshine, she's the one that started the stable and there are 7 horses in all now." I told him petting the blonde horse on the nose. Warren was a little hesitant to get near her."Give her the carrot flat on your palm and she'll let you pet her. It will feel funny when her tongue touches your hand, kinda like sandpaper." He held the carrot out in front of him for Sunshine, who took it.

"She's nice."He petted her on the head. _I'm getting tired got to make this tour short._

"She's the gentlest of them all. Sunshine is the only one we ride with Shasta, Meria and Maxn. Come on I want to get to my baby, but she's last." I said pushing him to the next stall with a brown and white horse."This is Cheshire Cat, Debbie's horse. He's a sweetheart." I gave Cheshire his carrot, patted him and going to the next stall.

"Sara,Katie and Tyler didn't have time for their horses so now they are Jewel, Bug and Alex's." I went to the next 2 stalls."These are Butterfly and Naruto, Jewel and Bug's horses." I yawned and handed Warren 2 carrots to feed to them going to the next stall and gave the light brown horse an apple."This is Apollo, Luke's horse." There was a loud neigh from the last stall."Cool it, Wild Child." I told my horse.

"She's edgy, so don't get to close. The next one is Knight, Alex's horse." I explained and gave Warren an apple for Knight so I could get to Wild Child. I set the basket down next to the door and took out 2 apples. Wild Child put her white nose to the bars of her stall. I rubbed her nose."Hi baby. I missed you." I put my hand through the bars and gave her an apple. "That's my girl." Warren came up next to me and Wild Child stomped. _Hormonal horse._ "Wild stop it. He's not going to hurt you." I told her giving her the other apple.

"She's pretty." He commented looking at Wild Child. She was all white with black legs, mane and tail. "Why is she the only one in a stall with a full door?"

"Wild Child lives up to her name, she tends to get wild and knows how to unlock the door when there aren't any bars. She's getting more use to people, her last owners didn't have much contact with her. It took me, Tish, Alex and Spencer a couple of months to get her to trust us and almost a year for her to let me ride her without getting tossed off. Take a few steps back please, I want to go in." Warren stepped back and I opened the door and slipped in. Wild Child nudged me with her head as I shut the door._ Good she OK with me. Wow her belly got big._ "Oh yea and she's pregnant, she's due soon. Grab a carrot maybe with me in here she'll take it." I ran my hand down her black mane. Warren grabbed a carrot and put his hand through the bars. Wild Child and I went over and she took the carrot and Warren petted her nose. _Good she's going to be alright with him._

"Good girl. See I told you he's not going to hurt you." I kissed her on the head."Now you rest so you can have your baby before I leave." I yawned again getting out of the stall, shutting the door.

"Tired?" Warren asked giving Wild Child the last carrot.

"Yea, let's get to the gym and garage." I yawned again picking up the empty basket.

"You can show me tomorrow, you should go to bed. Come on." He took my hand.

"Fine." I yawned again and we walked out of the stables. He stopped and let go of my hand and turning his back to me.

"Get on." _What is he talking about?_

"What?"

"Get on my back, I'm going to carry you." _He can't carry me, I weigh to much._

"You can't carry me all the way back to the house, I'm heavy."

"You are not, I carried you before." _This is going no where and I am exhausted. _I jumped on his back wrapping my arms and legs around his warm body as he grabbed my legs to hold me up. I pulled his hair back and put my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I said kissing him on the neck and bit down as he started walking, he let out a small moan.

"You do that anymore and I may drop you." He warned me with a smile. _He likes it._ I put my head down on his shoulder and closed my eyes as he walked to the house. _I gotta let him do this more often it's nice. I can't wait to get to bed._

"Is she OK?" Alex asked and I popped up my head and opening my eyes. We were in the house in the hallway right before the stairs._Must have fallen asleep._

"Fine, just tired." I yawned putting my head back down.

"What she said." Warren told Alex. "Flame there is no way I can get you up the stairs."

"You did it before." I whined.

"You were sick then, now just exhausted." He countered my remark.

"Trick how can you be tired it's only 9." Alex said poking my side making me squirm and almost fall off Warren's back. _Fuck that hurts when he does that._

"Treat don't poke me. You know I hate that and I didn't go back to sleep last night when we got here." I told him."Burn, you can let me down." He let go of my legs and I slid off his back. _He's comfy but I want my bed._

"What is with Trick and Treat?" Warren asked. _How did I know that was going to be asked at some point._

"Our love for Halloween, our moms called us it all the time as kids." Alex explained."She's Trick because well she is tricky and I'm Treat because I love candy".

"Exactly, now I'm going to bed." I said starting up the stairs.

Warren grabbed me by the hips when I was halfway up almost knocking me down. "Going without me?"

"Maybe." I said with a smile and kept going up the stairs with Warren holding me by the waist. When we got to the top of the stairs I jumped on Warren's back again."To my bed please." I yawned.

"Only because you look cute when your tired." Warren said opening the door to the sitting room.

"If I can't call you cute, you can't call me cute. Cute is for little kids and animals." I mumbled. When we got to my door Warren opened it. _What the hell? I didn't set it for him yet._

"How'd you do that? I didn't reprogram it for you." I pondered flipping the light switch.

"Riva did it while you were in the meeting with your lawyers."He said as I slid off his back and going to my dresser, pulled out a tank top and shorts.

"Good. Now I don't have to do it."I said going behind my changing screen and changing my clothes as Warren went into the bathroom. When I was done, I climbed onto the bed and crawled over to my side slipping under the covers.

Warren laid down pulling me to him and kissed me. "S' agapo(Greek)" _What did he say?_

"What?" I asked taking off my glasses and putting them on the nightstand.

"I said I love you in Greek." I snuggled up to him putting my head right over his heart.

"Lo ti amo." I said in Italian.

"I love you in Italian?" He asked kissing the top of my head.

"Mmhmm. Now time for sleep" I yawned. I closed my eyes listening to him breath and his heartbeat falling asleep wrapped in his arms.

----------------------------------------------

**REVIEW!**

**Purplestarr59**


	22. family & arguments

Sorry it took so long. I've been super busy.

Purplestarr59

**Monday**

"Angel, your average time is 8 seconds slower than your average from 4 months ago, but your accuracy is still dead on." My grandfather told me as I collapsed next to Warren on the couch. My lungs were burning and my sports bra and boxing shorts were drenched in sweat from the workout I had just gone through. Grandpa had me in the simulation room doing a workout that used powers, hand to hand combat and weapons. I had done 7 different tests in the last hour and a half and before that fought Luke with powers as a warm up.

"OK, Grandpa and thank you for the meditation techniques. I think I'm going to start kickboxing again to build up my speed and muscle I've lost sitting around for 3 months." I told him whipping the sweat from my face with a towel. Warren was looking at me with an eyebrow raised when I moved the towel from my face. "What?"

"You haven't really been sitting around for the last month. I mean you've been in fights, save the citizen, chasing the kids around and you just beat Luke with your powers."

"Well for me that's being lazy. My old schedule was karate on Monday, kickboxing Wednesday, teach the kids gymnastics on Thursday, and singing lessons on Friday. I got into fights a lot more and worked part time at my aunt Izzy's tattoo shop." Warren looked at me funny.

"You worked at a tattoo shop?" He asked.

"I was apprenticing to be a piercer. Best fucking job ever."

"Angel watch your language." My grandfather scolded me checking his watch."I have to leave for the meeting in Arizona, I promise to be back for the hearing." I got up from my spot and went over to hug him.

"But Grandpa, who's going to keep me from arguing with the Elements?" I jokingly whined giving him a hug.

"I was thinking you'd maybe like to use the GTO while I'm away to stay out of the house." He let go of me and pulled a set of keys from his jacket pocket. I was stunned. _He's letting me take the GTO, his baby, his pride and joy. No one can drive that, he's the only one with keys.He's joking right?_

"The GTO!" I confirmed. He put the keys in my hand."But why?"

"You've shown a lot of responsibility lately and I know how much you enjoy riding in it." He said with a huge grin and hugging me."Now what are the rules for my cars?"

"No food, no open drinks, fill it up when I'm done, if I dirty it I clean it, and drive carefully." I rambled off the list that I had heard a million times over the last 2 years. He nodded.

"Bye, Angel. Stay safe." He let go of me and started walking to the door but stopped at where Warren was standing against the wall. "Warren, make sure she doesn't crash my car or get into trouble." Warren and him smiled at each other like it was an inside joke that I was going to get into trouble. _Why do they think that I'm always going to get into some kind of trouble? I'm not that bad._

"Don't worry Mr.Woods, I'll keep her out of trouble." He said with a smirk looking at me, I glared and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright well I'm off. Goodbye." My grandfather said going to the gym door.

"Bye, Mr.Woods." "Goodbye, Grandpa and thank you." we both said at the same time. My grandfather left the gym and I let out the built up excitement, jumping up and down squealing in delight.

"What's gotten into you?" Warren asked coming over to me. I stopped and held up the keys with a huge smile.

"Grandpa is letting me use his 1967 red Pontiac GTO convertible!" I exclaimed shaking the keys."He doesn't let anyone drive it, it's like his most prized possession."

"That's pretty cool. Why is he letting you use it if he doesn't let anyone else drive it?" Warren asked.

"He says I'm more responsible, but I think it's because I love riding in it with the top down and watch everything as we pass it. Grandpa swears it's the only time he ever sees me sit still." Warren started laughing at that, making me laugh too. _OK so I'm always moving I can't help it. Sitting still is weird._

"You actually sitting still, that's funny. You're not even still in your sleep, but it's sweet because you tend to cuddle up more." He said with a smile, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"I get cold and your warm." I said pouting hugging up to him.

"Your not getting cold are you?" He asked with slight worry in his voice looking down at me.

"No, I just like being like this." I responded looking up into his eyes.

"Me,too." He leaned down sliding his hands behind my head and kissed me. I let out a little moan as he bit my lower lip and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I took my arms from around his middle and moved them to around his neck dropping the keys, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His hands moved from where they were down my back past my waist to my butt and lifted me up onto my tip-toes. I hopped up and wrapping my legs around his waist not breaking the kiss. His whole body was getting warmer, and he moved us the few steps backing me against the wall. I pulled away from his mouth and kissed him lightly over to his earlobe sucking on it, he let out a low moan and his hands on my butt warmed up even more. "My turn." he whispered and kissed behind my ear, then nibbling on my earlobe. I moaned closing my eyes and slid my hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt, I slid my hands underneath sliding it up to his muscular chest. He stopped and I opened my eyes. _Why did he stop, it felt so good. _

"Why did you stop?" I complained putting my forehead to his, wrapping my arms back around his neck. He moved back a little so I wasn't squished up against the wall as much.

"This is not the best place to make out, someone could walk in." He informed me giving me a light kiss on the nose. _He's right but we are still in a bad position._

"Could you put me down?" I asked undoing my legs from around him. He let me go slowly and I jumped to my feet. Still pressed up against him a bit I felt a bulge in his kickboxing shorts. _Wow that's never happened before, He was liking it as much as I was_."I think we both need to take a cold showers and cool off."

"I agree." He said blushing, taking a step back. I walked past him, grabbing the keys from the floor and hurrying into the locker room. _No more kissing after workouts and major excitement, adrenalin rush equals no self control. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Monique you didn't tell me she was riding your bus." I gritted my teeth seeing Brittany Spark kissing her boyfriend. _Time to make good on that promise_.

"So you gonna do it?" The pretty blonde 15 year old asked with a smirk. I didn't answer just, walked right up to Brittany & her boyfriend stood kissing. Pulling her away from him and I punched her in the face."That's for being a skanky little cheating cunt, Jake never deserved what you did to him." I said and turned around to astonished look on Warren's face. I walked past him and Monique towards the car.

We got halfway to the car when Warren finally said something."What was that about? I've never seen you get that pissed that quickly without being provoked."

"Unfinished business. She cheated on Jake and would then had the nerve to think he'd stay with her." I paused."There are a few things I don't tolerate and messing with my best friend is one of them." I took Warren's hand and we walked back to the car. Monique followed us and jumped in the backseat pulling out her cell. "Jake guess what Robyn just did." He must of said something dumb because she started laughing."No, she did not beat up Warren." Idiot, why would I beat up Warren?

"Monique give me the phone." I said putting on my seat belt. Monique handed it to me."Hi Jake. I just gave Brittany a black eye."

"You did what! I thought you were joking about hitting her." Jake exclaimed. _He's known me for 4 fucking years, I don't joke about hitting people._

"Have I ever joked about hitting anyone ever?"

"No, dude I still can't believe you did it. I told you that you didn't need to do it."

"I promised I would and you know I don't break promises."

"Maxn stop saying that." Jake said from farther away from the phone.

"Skata." I hear Maxn clearly saying in the backround.What is he saying? _Wait Warren says that sometimes._

"Robyn I gotta go, talk to you later." Jake hung up on me. I closed Monique's cellphone and handed it back to her.

"Warren what have you been teaching Maxn? He's saying skata." I asked looking over at him and starting the car. His face dropped a little and he looked at his hands.

"Oops."

"No, oops is not the answer what have you been teaching him?" I demanded.

"It's Greek for shit." He divulged. I rolled my eyes. _Kasmeria all over again._

"You taught him how to say shit in Greek, great."

"Sorry.I didn't think he'd say it."

"Warren, that's like rule number one around kids. Don't swear in any language around kids, Robyn learned that the hard way." Monique said from the backseat.

"Hey! I got Meria to stop saying merda after 2 weeks." I exclaimed.

"What does merda mean?" Warren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Same thing skata does." I muttered putting the car in drive.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!(SON OF A BITCH!)" I yelled seeing the ice blue spaghetti strap dress and white ballet flats on my bed."SHE KNOWS!" I shot a fireball at the dress, it hit the dress and went out. _Flame retardant should have known._"You keep forgetting Aunt Elaine knows better than to get you clothes made without having them be flame retardant." Alex said going into my bathroom. I shot another one at the dress in frustration."Stop that, it's an amazing dress. Go talk to her, it's what she wants and you know it." _Yea, but it's just gonna turn into a lecture and her being disappointed in me. _"I know but I really am not in the mood to be lectured, this dinner is bad enough." Two warm hands touched my shoulders and started rubbing them making me relax a little. I took a big breath in and let it out. Leaning my head back and looked up at Warren."Thank you." There was a knock on my door.

"Bobbyn did you get the dress?" My grandma Elaine asked through the door. I looked at my mural quickly, I had known earlier that Alex would have to come in my room to do my hair so Warren and I tacked up sheets across my mural. I walked to the door with Warren's hands on my shoulders the whole time. I slowly turned the handle and opened the door letting her in. I shut the door behind her, tensing up which Warren fixed my rubbing circles on my shoulders with his thumbs.

"Grandma it's amazing, really but there is a problem that I know you're aware of. I have.."

"a tattoo." She finished for me." Why did you hid it?" _Because you hate tattoos._

"I know you don't approve of them and you flipped when you saw Jacqui's that matches mine." I said looking at the floor, rubbing my left wrist that said what goes around comes around.

"That was a year ago, wait how do you have one that matched that? Your father's sister's shop?" I nodded."How many do you have? I've only seen the star on your arm when you were sleeping." _Shit, I know I should have worn a long sleeved shirt to bed at home too, it's just to hot wrapped in Warren's arms and I can't lock the door._

"I have 12." My grandmother gasped a bit. Of course that's her reaction. "And that dress exposes at least 7 of them."

"Well put it on, I'm not going to make you hide them anymore." She said with a small smile holding the dress. _What is she playing at? _I reluctantly stepped away from the shoulder rub taking the dress and went behind my dressing screen."Warren dear you get dressed too and please pull your hair back, it's more respectful."

"Sure, Mrs.Woods." I slipped off my clothes quickly and stepped into the dress.

"Call me Grandma Elaine, you're like part of the family. Alexander what are you going to do with her hair?" I smiled sliding the straps over my shoulders._She likes him._

"I'd know if she hurried up and let us see how the dress looks." Alex relied loudly. I pulled the zipper up the side. It was a perfect fit. The bottom was several different lengths over each other that stopped at my knees. _Arms, back, wrists, feet depending on shoes, and behind my ears if Alex pulls up my hair are all visible. Basically the only one that can't be seen in anyway is my guitar. Tonight is not a good night_.I took a deep breath in and stepped out from behind the screen. No one was in the room, but I heard Alex and my grandma talked softly in the bathroom.

I went over to the closet and opening the door quietly, sliding in. Warren looked at me, I put my finger up to my lips to tell him not to talk and went over to him. I put my hands behind his head and pulled him down to me."Honest opinion?"I whispered. Warren looked me straight in the eyes."You look phenomenal. I like seeing your tattoos, they are beautiful like you." He whispered back in my ear.He placed his hands on my hips kissing behind my ear. I turned his head sliding my tongue into his mouth, tangling his hair in my fingers. I could feel the heat radiating from his bare upper torso against me as I backed him up against the wall.

"Bobbyn where are you?" We pulled away from each other. _Need an excuse, um._

"I'm helping Warren decide on a shirt to wear." I lied untangling my fingers from his hair smoothing it out a bit.

"Well hurry up. I want to see that dress on you." She responded as Warren grabbed his red button up shirt, slipping it on and pushed me towards the door. I opened it and stepped out to see my grandma and Alex looking at me and Warren. Alex was standing behind my grandmother so it gave him the coverage to make kissy faces at us. I gave him an innocent look and a smirk. He rolled his eyes and left my room."Bobbyn you look lovely. Turn around so I can see the back." I turned around looking at Warren with a worried look, he gave me a reassuring smile."Are those the children's names?"

"Yes. I got them after Maxn was born." I said turning to look at her."So are you disappointed that I have tattoos?"

"That you hid them from me yes, but I can't change that you have them and they aren't ugly at least." She said with a smile and I gave her a big hug. "I expect to see all of them at some point." _How about now_. I let go of her and pulled off my socks.

"OK so there's the ones on my feet." I said and then pulled my hair back turning my head side to side."Then the ones behind my ears and the last one is on the side of my hip, it's a red guitar."

"Nunico and his family will be arriving in 20 minutes." Spencer's came over my intercom. _I didn't think he'd come tonight._

"MERDA!(SHIT!). Lo zio Nunico sta andando scoppiare. Non sta andando a Warren simile a causa della sua famiglia e sta andando degradarlo e sedersi e parlare di come Camilla amazing e perfect è.(Uncle Nunico is going to blow up. He's not going to like Warren because of his family and he's going to degrade me and sit and talk about how amazing and perfect Camilla is.)" I went off into a rant and started my fisted hands on fire at my sides. Warren took my hands in his wrapping both of our arms around me into a hug and placing his chin on my head.

"Bobbyn si è depositato giù. Il vostro nonno ha comunicato già con lui circa Warren. Se comincia dire qualche cosa disrespectful circa lui o voi lo maneggierò e Camilla non è perfetto qualunque cosa pensi. Ora sto andando andare ottengo aspetto.(Bobbyn settled down. Your grandfather talked to him already about Warren. If he starts to say anything disrespectful about him or you I will handle it and Camilla is not perfect no matter what he thinks. Now I'm going to go get ready.) " She said looking at me with a bit of concern. "Brush out your hair and leave it down. Warren hair up and make sure she doesn't burn anything please." She said left the room.

"Can I asked why I heard my name?" He inquired holding me tight to him as I powered down.

"My uncle Nunico is an asshole, lets leave it at that." I said."Not that I don't love just standing here like this, but we better finish getting ready." I slid out of Warren's arms and went over to my dressing table. Alex, Monique and Desiree appeared behind me with a puff of pink smoke."Mo, learn to use the door."

Alex stood right behind me."Don't blame her, she was helping me. Remember this?." He pulled a square blue velvet box from behind his back and put it in front of me. I opened the box and inside sat a double banded diamond headband, I smiled. _Jacqui gave it to me on my 16th birthday, she joking told me that I need to look like a princess to hide my wild side._

"What is it Robyn?" Monique asked coming over to me. I lifted the headband from the box and showed her."Wow, that is gorgeous." Alex picked up my brush and started brushing out my hair.

"Robyn I'm bored can I.." Desiree said coming over to me.

"Go ahead just be careful." I watched her through the mirror run and jump onto my bed. Alex took the headband from my hands and put it on for me, fixing my hair around it.

"Perfection. You look like a side show princess." Alex said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Why thank you big brother. You always know how to make me feel special." I said getting up from the seat and going to the bathroom where Warren had gone.

He was tying his black tie."If my uncle starts yelling in Italian try to ignore it. Grandma said she'd take care of him." I told him leaning against the door.

"It's like you know it's going to happen." He said coming over to me and kissing my forehead. I took his hand and walked out into my room.

"Alex, I bet you $20 bucks Uncle Nunico starts yelling in Italian."

"I'm not dumb enough to take that bet. He doesn't like you or Jacqui...I mean liked Jacqui...I mean...I give up." Alex huffed.

"No, you're right he was always yelling about me and Jacqui. It's just now I don't have her to stand up for me anymore." I said going over to my bed sliding the white flats on that were next to the bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Robyn dear, you are looking nice tonight." My cousin Valerie said coming up to Warren and I with her daughter Camilla. Camilla sneered at me and l glared back. She was blonde, tall, skinny and all the guys wanted her. Basically everything I wasn't and that I hated. Camilla didn't say anything about my tattoos because she had known about them from going to Lake High with me and I knew about her bellybutton piercing that would blow her grandfather's top.

"Thank you. You're looking lovely tonight too." I said to her."Valerie, Camilla I'd like you to meet Warren Peace."

"Nice to meet you Warren. So what is your power?" Valerie asked with a smile.

"I'm a pyro." He told her.

"So am I." Camilla jumped into the conversation, using her flirting smile on Warren."Maybe I can show you my fire later." She winked. _There she goes doing it again. I still don't get why Jake ever dated her._

"Camilla che non va per i ramoscelli biondi, lui lo preferisce.. bene.(Camilla he doesn't go for blonde twigs, he prefers well.. me.)" I smiled at her linking my hands with Warren's.

"So Robyn how are you and the kids adjusting to Maxville?" Valerie asked changing the subject.

"Great. We like it there and made some great friends." I said with a smile. "Warren also helps out and the kids love him."

"You like the terrors?" Camilla asked in shock. _Just because they don't like you doesn't mean they don't like other people._

"Yea. They are great kids and they aren't terrors unless they don't like you." He remarked. I snorted and bit my cheek so I wouldn't laugh._ He just put her in her place._

"Whatever." Camilla said and walked away. Valerie gave half-hearted smile following her daughter.

"God I hate her. Stupid,annoying, popular, little..." I mumbled and there was tap on my shoulder, I turned around and Valerie's brother Luigi and his Daisy were standing there.

"Camilla messing with you again?" Luigi said with a smile.

"No just hitting on my boyfriend." I pulled Warren up next to me. "Luigi, Daisy this is Warren Peace."

"Nice to meet you." Luigi put out his hand and Warren shook it."What's your power?"

"Pyro." Warren responded for the upteenth time.

"I'm a shapeshifter, Lion to be exact."

"I'm Luigi's wife Daisy, I have fairie wings and put people to sleep." There was a ring from a phone and Luigi pulled out his red emergency cell phone.

"Excuse me." He waked away to answer his phone.

"So is Maxn flying solo yet?" Daisy asked trying to make conversation.

"He's a year and a half old, I don't let him get more then a few feet off the ground without me or Warren."

"You are so protective over those kids."

"Daisy we have to go. Robyn could you..." Luigi said taking Daisy's hand and heading to the front door. _Same old Luigi and Daisy._

"Tell Grandma and your kids that you had to leave. Yea I got it." I told him letting them out.

"Your grandma is coming this way with your uncle." Warren whispered in my ear from behind. I looked over towards the living room as they were coming out. _Uncle Nunico doesn't look happy at all._

"Fake a smile and try not to get mad." I whispered back putting on my best fake smile as my uncle and grandma come up to us."Nice to see you Uncle Nunico." I said sweetly. He just nodded and looked at Warren.

"I'll be right back, I have to check on dinner." My grandma said walking away. _What is she doing! Has she lost her mind!_

"Warren Peace." Warren introduced himself putting out his hand. Uncle Nunico didn't respond to the gesture so Warren retracted his gesture._Fucking rude._

"Non agiterò le mani con un nemico. Il mio Camilla non disrespect mai la famiglia essendo vicino ad un furfante e tanto meno ha un rapporto con uno.(I will not shake hands with an enemy. My Camilla would never disrespect the family by being near a villain let alone have a relationship with one.)" He hissed as I clenched my fists at my sides trying not to get anymore angry. "Siete un disonore appena come Jacqui quando ha sposato quella sporcizia.(You are a disgrace just like Jacqui when she married that filth.)"

"Warren non è un furfante o un nemico(Warren is not a villain or enemy.)" I growled back."E non parli ancora di Jacqui e di Jesse nel disrespect. Erano eroi migliori che voi.(And do not talk about Jacqui and Jesse in disrespect again. They were better heroes than you.)"

"Se non avesse quel bambino con sporcizia non sarebbe morto.(If she didn't have that child with filth she would not have died.)" My uncle hissed back.My temper snapped and I slapped him. He glared and raised his hand to hit me back, Warren grabbed it. _Wow!_

"I don't think so." Warren told him. My uncle was in pain and I could see it on his face. _He's burning him, crap._

"Warren let him go before you burn him."My grandma coming into the foyer."Robyn Elaine to your room now, Warren you too. Do not leave it until I come talk to you." I took Warren's hot hand and stormed down the hall.

"By the way Luigi and Daisy got called out!" I yelled. I could hear uncle Nunico yelling as we went up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's going to be ok." Warren said moving a piece of hair from my face. It had been about 10 minutes since the fight with my uncle and I had started calming down enough to not pace around my room or start on fire anymore. We were laying on my bed face to face, I was opening and closing the locket he given me.

"He's always done this, just this time he went to far."

"Please stop with the locket."

"Sorry." I closed the locket for the last time and instead took a piece of his hair twirling it in my fingers.

"So what was it that made you slap him?"

"Well he called you a villain and enemy then he started talking about Jacqui and Jesse. I slapped him after he said that if Jacqui never had Maxn with Jesse that she wouldn't of died."

"I really need to learn Italian" Warren said changing the subject and making me smile. _Yea like I need to learn Greek and Chinese. IDEA!_

"I'll teach you Italian if you teach me Greek and enough Chinese so I actually understand what Youa is yelling at you all the time."

"That's 2 for 1 no fair, you have to also teach me how to" I stopped him with a kiss.

"Play pool, because you suck at it." I chose for him.

"No you have to teach me sign language and I don't suck at pool. You're just really good at it, like you are at kissing." He leaned in for another kiss, stroking my chin.

"Opps!" Alex and Mo said at the same time._ Seriously do they not know how to use a door._ I shot up to see them at the end of the bed.

"Do you relize how many rules you just broke?" I asked getting off the bed.

"Knock before entering, announce presence and don't scare you."Alex listed." So 3, but uh we came to tell you Aunt Elaine is on her way up and she is bitchy. Mo lets go before she gets here." They disappeared with pink smoke then there was a knock on the door.

"Robyn Elaine Marks Woods let me in this instant."_Alex's timing is impeccable_. I quickly opened the door for her. She walked past me and over towards the couch and pointed to it. "Both of you sit down and start explaining." Warren and I rushed over to the couch and sat down starting to explain everything.

"So you didn't provoke him except to defend Warren, Jacqui and Jesse?" Grandma asked after hearing our side of the story. I shook my head."But you hit him."

"I slapped him, I didn't hit him." I corrected her. "I knew better than that."

"You should know better than to even slap him." She scouwled me. "Now you have a choice either come eat downstairs with everyone and hold any comments or stay up here." I looked over at Warren. He scowled._ Going downstairs is out of the question for both of us._

"If I go near uncle I'm not going to hold my tongue, so I choose up here." _And to get this dress off. It's pretty but its no all that comfortable."_ Please tell Monique and Desiree to come up when they are done so I can drive them home."

"I'm sorry, I prefer not to be by someone that thinks I'm their enemy and a villain." Warren said very respectfully.

"Alright, I understand."Grandma sighed going over to the door." Aqua and Ocean want to know if you would both come to their Sweet Sixteen Friday night?"

"Uncle won't be there, wrong side of the family.You want to go?" I asked Warren.

"Sure." Warren shrugged.

"Alright. I'll send Riva up with some dinner for you." Grandma walking out.

After she shut the door I got up and started unzipping the dress."Whoa, why are you getting undressed?" Warren asked looking at me as I pulled the dress over my head standing there in my black strapless bra and cheeky shorts with skulls on them.

"The dress is not comfortable and if you can walk around in your boxers, I'm walking around in my underwear until I get other clothes." I stated going over to the dresser._What should I wear?_ I pulled out one of Warren's black beaters."There is no use wearing dress clothes anymore tonight."

"Then grab me a beater please." I threw him the one in my hand as he pulled off the tie. I pulled out another one and slid it on going into the closet.

"Besides my asshole uncle what do you think of my family?" I asked plopping down on couch.

"Everyone was really nice, I could tell some of them were hesitant towards me. Your family is huge." Warren said coming out in torn jeans and the beater on.

"On Mom's side yea, Dad's not so much. It's just Aunt Izzy and her family."

The door of my room opened and Riva came in pushing a cart with 2 plates of spaghetti and garlic bread. _Finally food! _"Riva you are a goddess."

"Trick dear you're the one that made it."

"Alex has you calling me that again?" I complained grabbing 2 cokes from my mini fridge.

"No it's just that time of the year. So what are you wearing for Aqua and Ocean's Renaissance party?"

"Renaissance?" I racked my brain for ideas._ So many ideas._"Umm..I don't know yet but that just means shopping for it tomorrow."

"Ugh." Came from Warren."Do I have to come?"

"Yes, you need to get an outfit too and we'll got to MOA, then we can do 2 trips in one." I told him grabbing the the basket of garlic bread and the silverware, well his silverware and my chopsticks.

"Am I going to have any say in what I'm wearing?" Warren asked grabbing the 2 plates of spagetti. Riva started giggling and left the room."I take that as a no."

"I'm thinking a pirate." I said with a smile.

"A pirate?" Warren questioned.

"Yes a pirate it's better than a royal. Now let's eat before it gets cold." Warren took a bite of his spaghetti and smiled.

"This is really good, why don't you cook at home?" He asked shoveling another bite of food.

"I do, I just tend to bake more and no one notices." I told him taking a bite of garlic bread.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Amy, I've brought home your daughters." I announced walking into Jake's old house behind Monique and Desiree. Amy came out of the kitchen drying a glass.

"Hello Robyn. Where they good?" She asked as the girls headed down the hall presumably to their rooms.

"I think so, I wasn't at dinner. Small fight with my uncle." Amy nodded with understanding. She knew how it was between Uncle Nunico and I because she had heard about every argument we've ever had. Amy was a shrink to superheroes and when I needed to talk she was there to listen.

"You must be Warren, nice to finally meet you in person. Your handsome like your father." She said looking at Warren, his hair was still pulled back so she could see his face. _Yikes! Sore subject._

"Uh..Thank you." Warren muttered.

"Sorry you don't want to hear about him." She said with a small smile.Warren looked a bit confused."Your aura turned a brighter red if your wondering."

"Jake tells me that all the time." Warren admitted.

"Your aura will always be red, it's part of being a fire power. Robyn is an exception, she is blue. Blue is usually for anyone that controls anything to do with air and water." I was in front of him so I took his hands and wrapped them around my waist lacing our hands together. She looked at us for a second focused behind us."That is amazing."

"What?" Mo asked coming back into the room pulling her hair back."Whoa."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your both white and purple when you're like that. It's pretty." Monique said looking at us. _Purple and white? OK white mean passion, purple means calm. But Warren is not calm, that makes no sense._

"I've rarely seen auras mix like that." Amy said stunned. _Our auras mixed?_

"Amy is this a good or bad thing?" I asked curiously. _Please don't say it's bad._

"Very good." Amy finally snapped out of looking at us."Warren how is it living with my hyper-active son?"

"Not all that bad, we're always at Robyn's so Kathy keeps him inline."

"Moved in and sleeping on your couch again?" Amy asked me.

"Basically."

"I swear that boy can't sleep on a regular bed."

"Remember that time he teleported in his sleep onto the couch, ended up landing on poor Banish." Monique added. We all started laughing and Desiree came in the room.

"Warren will you look under my bed for monsters? Jake use to but he's not here and Daddy isn't either and now you're my big brother too." Desiree begged pulling on his leather jacket.

I looked up at him pouting for her. He rolled his eyes and undid his hands from mine being pulled away by the 4 year old. "That is so adorable." I laughed when they left the room."He gets roped into doing that at home too."

"He helps with the kids at home?" Amy asked going into the kitchen, I followed her.

"Yea, he really took to them and they love him to death. The other night they all fell asleep on him and I when we were watching a movie."

"So the kids are doing alright?" Amy put the dry glass away in the cupboard and took another wet on from the counter drying it.

"Yea. A few rough patches but we've pulled through."

"What about you, how are you doing?" Amy asked in her doctor tone. _Therapy time._

"Stressed sometimes but good. Depression hasn't been bad." I told her taking a seat on a stool.

"Anymore tattoos or fights?"

"No new tattoos but I want to get one before we go back to Maxville and I've only been in a few fights."

"Robyn what have I told you. Your obsession with tattoos is unhealthy, you only get them when you are stressed or depressed."_ Same conversation time after time._

"It calms me down."

"You've told me this before. Robyn it's the pain aspect of it, like a cutter cuts when they are depressed and stressed instead you get tattooed or fight.."

"Amy I'm not depressed, I'm stressed because of the trial and other things. I just want to get a bass to go with my guitar tattoo. I promised I'd cut down on the tattoos and I have. I went 8 months without getting tattooed."

Amy sighed. "Sweetie as long as you keep it in check. I'm just looking out for you." _Looking out for me like I do her, Mo, Desi and Jake. Just the circle of trust._

"I know." I paused."Amy I have a question, Warren should actually ask you but I don't know if he would."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think Jake is ready to meet his dad?"I asked. Amy was quiet for a few minutes, I could tell she was thinking.

"No monsters under Desiree's bed." Warren broke the silence coming into the kitchen. I turned around and saw Kasmeria and Desiree's pink teddy bear in his hand. _Princess Pink Ballerina_. "She asked me to bring it to Fade."

"It's the teddy bear they made together and share. Her name is Princess Pink Ballerina." I told him hopping off the stool. "Amy I think we're gonna take off."

"Alright sweetie." She said giving me a hug."My answer is yes and keep my son out of trouble." She whispered in my ear. _Now I just have to tell Warren about what she thinks without him getting mad._

"I always do." I told her letting go. She went to Warren and gave him a hug too.

"You be good to her and keep an eye on my son." She told him letting go. He nodded and we left yelling goodbye to the girls as we went out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This isn't the way back to your grandparents' place." Warren noted as I drove the opposite way. It was only 8:30 so I decided we should go a few places.

"Nope, it's the way to my dad's and Izzy's Ink." I said with a smile turning onto Century Ave.

"Izzy's Ink?" Warren asked.

"My Aunt Isabella tattoo shop. She's the one that I was apprenticing under to be a piercer, it was supposed to be my cover job while I started out as a hero."

"You want to be a piercer for your cover job?"

"Yea but I haven't got certified yet. I just have to do a test on a dummy and one piercing on a person in front of senior piercer other than my aunt.(A/N: That's not really what you have to do, but I don't feel like explaining it all.) I had it all set up but that skateboarding accident screwed me over." I muttered.

"You really hate the fact that you got hurt easily huh?"

"Very much so and we are here." I said pulling up in front of the little 3 bedroom house I used to live in with my mom and Debbie a few months before. "This was my old house, Mom sold it to Dad when she decided to move us to Maxville." I got out of the GTO and grabbed Warren's hand as we went up the front walk.

"It's kind of small."

"Well it was only Mom, Debbie and I living there, well Jake too but he lived in my room." I said unlocking the door with my key. I opened the door and the smell of marijuana smoke filled my nose. _He lied again_. Tears filled my eyes as I pushed past Warren running across the lawn into the yard next door. I jumped up powering up my wings and flying onto the roof of my aunt's old house. I powered down immediately and climbed up the next level and sat on the very top of the house. Pulling my knees into me and I looked up at the stars. _Orion, Gemini, Sirius, Lepus._ Finding the consolations, one of the things I learned from my sister to calm down.

"You really messed up with her." I heard Warren say. _Yes he did._

"You don't know anything about this."My dad said and then yelled from the yard between the houses. "Marks get off the roof now and talk to me." _Liar, Asshole, Pothead._

"FUCK YOU! YOU LIED TO ME AGAIN!" I screamed down at him tears streaming down my face fogging up my glasses so I pulled them off. A second later Warren's red wings lit up the yard and he flew up landing behind me.

"You're sitting on a house that is for sale, at least go onto your dad's roof." Warren said calmly.

"It's my house right now, Jacqui used to live here." I sobbed into my arms that were on my knees. Warren sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around my knees so that I was engulfed by him.

"MARKS DOWN HERE NOW!" My dad yelled. I undid my arms from my legs and put my hands over Warren's ears.

"NO!" I screamed back down. I took my hands from Warren's ears and put them over his hands.

"FINE STAY UP THERE BUT I HAVE YOUR CAR KEYS!" My dad yelled. _Motherfucker. We can't leave without leaving grandpa's car here or talking to him. I want my mom!_ I pulled my cell from my pocket and held down the 2 button.

"Hi Honey." My mom answered cheerfully.

"Mommmmy d-dad's using again." I sobbed.

"Oh baby. I really had hoped he cleaned up this time." She said trying to calm me down_. I did too_. I cried harder."Robyn give Warren the phone." I put the phone in his hand.

"Hello?...Yea...Yes...He has the keys to the car...Yea...OK I'll bring her there...I will...Bye." He slid the phone back into my pocket. "She wants me to bring you to your aunt Izzy's and have her come get the car." _Mom always has a plan_.The phone in my dad's house rang._There's the signal to leave._

"Then we have to go now, while mom has him on the phone." I sniffled getting up shoving my glasses into my hoodie pocket. I heard muffled yelling from the house as I powered up. I walked off the edge of the room using my wings as a parachute and landing crouched to the ground making my wings go out. Unfortunately I couldn't see the ground well when I landed and ended up landing hard.

"You scare the shit out of me when you do that kind of stuff." Warren said annoyed landing next to me grabbing my arm.

"Best way to calm down is to make my adrenalin rush." I sniffled one last time and took a step forward hissing in pain.

"Hurt yourself?" _No fucking shit Sherlock_. I glared at him."Get on my back."

"I can walk by myself." I told him and took another step forward almost falling. Warren grabbed me up bridal style, I crossed my arms and pouted. _Stupid shin splints, I don't want him carrying me._

"Either you get on my back or I carry you like this. I prefer on my back." He said looking down at me. _He's the one that picked me up in the first place._I growled at him and he started walked down the block carrying me.

"Put me down, I'll get on your back." I finally huffed said when we got to the corner. He lowered me to the ground carefully and crouched down for me to get on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist."I landed hard and got shin splints, cross the stress." I told him. "I'm not going to expect you to do this all the time."

"I hope not, that would ruin my image being such a caring boyfriend." Warren joked crossing the street. _I think that was ruined the day I went to Sky High with the kids._

"Sorry to break it to you but you are a wonderful and caring boyfriend." I told him kissing him on the cheek. "Sorry for being an over reactive brat. Go to the right down a block."

"It's not your fault."

"TANK!" I heard my cousin Venus yell from down the street. _Another family nickname I will never live down._

I put my hands over Warren's ears again."VE, DOWN THE STREET."She and Zephyr started running down the street towards us.

"Is everyone in your family loud?" Warren inquired fixing his hold on my legs but keeping the pace he was at.

"Pretty much. Those 2 are Venus and Zephyr." I told him as my cousins crossed the street."They know I have powers."

"OK." Warren answered as my cousins got to us. Venus was 20, brunette, 5'7" and slightly chubby. Zephyr was 21, 6'0", with blonde mohawk and muscular. Both had tattoos and multiple piercings.

"Tank are you alright?" Zephyr asked seeing me being carried by Warren.

"Shin splits, I'm fine." I said with a smile.

"He didn't mean that way. Nice hair." Venus added.

"Thanks. I'm pissed at my dad again and don't want to talk to him." I told her as the walk to my aunt's apartment/tattoo shop continued.

"So who's this carrying you?" Zephyr asked.

"Ze, Ve this is my boyfriend Warren." I told them."He wouldn't let me walk so he's carrying my big butt."

"You want me to take her?" Zephyr offered.

"No, she isn't as big as she thinks." Warren remarked with a smirk moving a hand up my thigh and grabbing my butt. _Turn on, major turn on but right now is not the time._

"If you don't want me biting you, then stop grabbing me." I whispered and lightly biting the back of his neck. He let out a light sexy growl. We were in front of the shop and I could see my uncle Bash and cousin Casper both tattooing people. Uncle Bash is 42, 6'1", muscular with black hair and beard. Casper is 23, 5'11", skinny muscular with long black hair in a ponytail that went down his back. Both were heavily tattooed but no piercings. Venus said opening the door to the shop.

"Thanks Ve." I said as Warren walked into the shop. It was decorated in old school car stuff, mostly Cadillac memorabilia. There was 2 car couches make from the trunk ends of Cadillac's for customers to sit on. "Put me down on the blue car couch."

"Is that my niece I hear?" My aunt Izzy said coming out from the back as I slid of Warren's back on to the couch. My aunt was a small compared to her kids and husband but wore the pants in the family and business. She was 40, 5'5", dyed blonde hair in a pixie cut and covered in tattoos with a few piercings.

"Yes." I said situating myself on the couch so my legs were up. My aunt came and hugged me.

"I'm sorry about your father. I thought he finally stopped, I even checked him on him yesterday." She took my chin to make me look at her."Where are your glasses and have you used your inhaler?" _Always worried about me, but I get the bad vision and asthma from dad so she knows what's up_.I pulled out my glasses from my pocket.

"I used my inhaler 2 hours ago, I'm fine." I told her wiping my glasses."I got shin splints jumping off a roof though." Venus come over with some ibuprofen and a bottle of water. "Thanks Ve. Aunt Izzy I need you to go get my grandpa's car from my dad. It's his GTO and dad has the keys." I downed the pills with a sip of water.

"I know your mom called and told me. Just have to wait for Bash to be done with his customer and we'll go get it." My aunt told me looking at my hair."So who's the stud?" Motioning to Warren who was standing behind the couch. He was blushing hard and I giggled. _Time to mess with him a bit._

"Aunt Izzy meet my wonderful and caring boyfriend Warren." I said making him blush harder."Warren this is my aunt Izzy, her husband Bash is the guy back there with the beard and my cousin Casper is the other tattooer." I said pointing backwards over my head towards the tattoo area. I could see them in the mirror on the wall.

"Hi." My uncle Bash said stopping the tattoo he was working on for a second looking up. Casper didn't say anything, he wasn't being rude he was deaf so he didn't even notice we were there probably.

"Hi." Warren responded. A blue light in Casper's area blink and he stopped the tattoo he was doing. When he saw me he smiled and waved.** Hi Casper. Tall guy is my boyfriend Warren**. I signed to him and he nodded in response then went back to the tattoo.

"He's deaf but he read lips and sign language. The light tells him when someone needs his attention." Venus explained to Warren."If you don't know what he's signing just ask anyone of us."

"OK." Then Warren looked down at me."See now you have to teach me sign language."

"And you have to teach me Chinese to learn it." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Robyn how about we get you upstairs." My aunt said looking out the window down the street._ She looks worried_.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you upstairs." She said flipping the sign on the door from open to closed. She flicked the light for Casper and signed something to him I couldn't see.

"Fine." I told her trying to stand up and felt the pain in my legs."But someone has to carry me or at least help me hobble up the stairs."

"Come here." Warren said leaning over the couch and picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You are to good to me." I said as he carried me through the doorway of the backroom behind aunt Izzy. She pushed on a bookcase and slid into the wall revealing a staircase. We went up the stairs Warren being careful not to let my legs touch the wall. At the top of the stairs led to my aunt's living room. Warren sat down on the black couch with me on his lap. My aunt carefully massaged my right leg.

"Your legs will be fine, just stretch next time." She said rubbing my left leg.

"Auntie I know you better. This is not why you wanted me up here, please explain." I said as Casper came into the room.

"Um...a guy around Zephyr's age came looking for a girl named Robyn with blue hair and glasses a week after you left with Jac's kids. I wouldn't have thought anything about it but he have off this weird vibe. I told him I know lots of Robyns, so I couldn't help him. Sweetie, I wanted you up here because I think I saw just him walking down the block.".

_Who would be looking for me? Around Zephyr's age?_Casper clapped again making me jump and come out of my thoughts. Casper was holding up a drawing he had done, I recognized the guy from school his name was Charlie and he had a crush on me in freshman year. I turned him down numerous times until he started hating me and swore that he'd get revenge for turning him down. He was a senior when I was a freshman and became a villain named Steel Punch straight out of graduation.

"Charlie." I whispered."I hate him. He's powerful and is a villain. He could have seen us when we went on and off the roof." Warren ran his fingers through my hair.

"We only powered up for a minute both time." Warren tried reassuring me. _In that minute he could have seen us._

"Then we need to leave now." I said stood up trying to ignore the pain.

"Robyn you're not going anywhere. I don't care if you have powers, you're staying here until I talk to Kathy. You are my niece and at this moment my responsibility." Aunt Izzy declared taking the phone and dialing my mom's number and walking out of the room. _If I can get to the window I can fly away without Auntie catching me and Warren might not fit._

I took a step forward but Warren grabbed me around the waist lifting me off my feet and back onto his lap not letting me from his tight grip. "Where do you think you're going?" _Stupid question._

"To see if it was a him and if it was, to hurt him." I said bluntly trying to pry his arms from me with no luck. _His arms are like vice grips._

"You are not young lady!" Aunt Izzy yelled from the hallway. _Yikes! OK we aren't leaving._

"It's against Hero laws to approach a villain while they are a civilian unless you are told to do so and you're not a Hero yet." Warren reminded me."Besides it could just be someone that looks like him." I sighed and stopped trying to pull his arms from me.

"But he wants me. I can't sit here and do nothing if it is him." Warren set me next to him on the couch and got up. He went over to the window and looked out.

"No one is out there that looks like him." He said looking up and down the street. I carefully got up from the couch and grimaced a few steps before Casper came over and helped me to the other window. I looked up and down the street, there was a few cars driving by and a few people walking down the street. _None of them looked like the drawing. I have bad sight but Casper notices everything._ I poked Casper in the side.

"Do you see him?" I said looking at Casper so he could read my lips. Casper looked out the window looking hard at the people on the street and shook his head. "He's not out there then." _Good, I really can't deal with his shit tonight._

"You didn't believe me?" Warren asked coming over and wrapping a strong arm around my waist supporting part of my weight. _The pain is better but it still hurts a little. I'll let him help me a little more._

"Casper has eyes like a hawk and saw him before." I told him as walked back to the couch."That whole saying when one sense goes the other gets stronger, that's true for him. Casper lost his hearing when he was little, but it made his sight and touch better. It's what makes his tattoos so amazing, he catches every detail." Casper clapped as we sat down. **Stop making me sound so great I am not that good. I am going downstairs to finish with my customer. I told him I needed to take a quick break. It's been 10 minutes so I better go.** Casper signed and left down the stairs shutting the door behind him. _Always willing to stop what he's doing to help out._

"He had to go finish with his customer." I told Warren laying down with my head on his lap and my feet on the arm of the couch. I stretched my arms over my head something clicked around it, I looked up and there was Aunt Izzy and a power neutralizing bracelet on my wrist._Damn. _

"You're staying here for the night, Kathy's orders. The bracelet was mine, I don't want you starting my place on fire again."

"That was an accident. I only burned the mattress and no one got hurt." I argued."Besides if I have to wear one so does Warren, he's a pyro too." Aunt Izzy went back the way she came.

"That is not fair. I don't start on fire in my sleep." Warren complained playing with a piece of hair that fell out of the messy bun my hair was in.

"So, if I have to be normal you get to be normal with me." I smiled as Aunt Izzy came out holding another bracelet.

"It's a good thing Tishy gave me a few of these."She said handing Warren the bracelet, he put it on without complaint. She then pulled out a case from her pocket and handed it to me. _Contacts, fun fun._ "If you wear them and keep your hair in your face you can go back downstairs. Gypsy is with the kids if you want to go see them, but I have a business to run and a car to go get." Aunt Izzy opened the door and headed down the stairs.

"The differences between your dad's side and your mom's side are like polar opposites." Warren said.

"I know, but it's what makes me the way I am." I said sitting up and pulling the binder from my hair.

"Well I'm glad for that because no one is like you." Warren responded pushing back my hair and kissing me. I kissed back putting my hands on his shoulders pulling him in closer. He had his hand in my hair holding it back and his other arm around my waist keeping me from falling off his lap.

"Took you long enough to make out with a guy." Gypsy interrupted us. We pulled apart and I was blushing. _Just because I caught her making out she had to do it to me and embarrass me._

"Love the entrance Gypsy, you could have just cleared your throat or clapped like Casper does." I sighed standing up and hugging Gypsy.

"And miss you turn red, never. So who's the hottie?" My 17 year old, 5'9", skinny, green and pink haired pierced cousin asked.

"The women in my family are just building your ego aren't they?" I asked Warren. He started laughing and stood up behind me.

"A little. I'm Warren, her boyfriend." He shook Gypsy's hand and wrapped the other one around my waist.

"Nice to meet you but if you go past that make out session with Tank I will hurt you." In a flash she had flipped around pinning his arm behind his back. _She's going to break his arm if she puts anymore pressure on it._

"Gyp, stop. He knows better, we even sleep in the same bed without doing anything." I told her getting between them, prying her hands from his wrist. _Legs don't hurt anymore._

"What she said." Warren agreed rubbing his arm.

"Good because Tank is not going to end up like me and Ve."

"Gypsy I got 5 kids remember. Besides Harmony, Symphony and Macon are wonderful kids." I said looking past her and seeing Macon, Venus's mohawked 4 year old son standing in the doorway. I motioned for him to come over and he ran to me leaping into my arms."You're wonderful right Macon Bacon."

"Yep. Auntie Robyn will you sing us to sleep tonight?" He asked in his innocent child voice. I looked at the clock it was 9:25.

"Bedtime is in 5 minutes Bacon, so sure." I set him back down on the floor. I could see Macon looking wide-eyed at Warren behind me."Macon Bacon this is Warren. Warren this is Venus's son Macon."

Macon tugged on my shirt and I bent down."He's kinda scary." He whispered. _I guess if I was 4 I'd think the same thing_.

"He's a big teddy bear, just don't tell him I said that." I whispered back with a smile and tickling his sides making him laugh. I picked him up throwing him over my shoulder."Gypsy go get Venus while I sing to the kids. Burn follow me."

I walked through the doorway and down a hall to Gypsy and Venus's part of the large apartment. It had originally been 3 apartments but a few walls were knocked down and some remodeling was done to make it one big apartment with 8 rooms. I took Macon off my shoulder and held him on my hip as we went through the playroom area of the kids and down the hall to Symphony and Harmony's room. I went to walk into the room when I stopped seeing who was in there. _Jeff, scummy sack of shit. Gypsy forgot to tell me he was here. _

"Jeff it's their bedtime. Please leave." I said in my faking nice voice. I set Macon down and he stood next to me.

"The twins are my daughters. I have the right to put them to bed." Jeff said turning to me with a smirk.

"Jeff leave before I throw you out. Aunt Izzy said you can't be here after 9:30 and it's that time now leave." Jeff made no sign of moving from between the twins toddler beds. Symphony and Harmony were both watching us.

"Daddy just leave. Auntie Robyn doesn't like you here and we like her more." Harmony stated. I love those girls. Jeff still didn't move so I quickly went up to him and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the room.

"Warren stay here with the kids while I get rid of him." I said walking past him.He nodded and Macon went into the girls' room.

"You don't have to pull away me to get some action you could have just asked." Before I could do anything Warren had slammed Jeff against the wall of the hallway. Jeff looked at him ready to fight but Warren hit him on the jaw. _I've never actually seen him full out hit someone. Good thing I had Auntie get him that bracelet. He's really sexy when he's like that._

"That is not how you talk to her. Apologize." Warren growled.

"Robyn get your bodyguard off of me." Jeff groaned. _Fucking asshole idiot._

"He's not my bodyguard, he's my boyfriend and I'd advise listening to him because I don't know how to make him stop." I told him with a smile.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Warren let him go and I grabbed his arm flipping it behind his back like Gypsy had done to Warren a few minutes earlier. "That hurts, you don't trust me."

"No.You want me to let Warren walk you out because I can." Jeff shook his head and I pushed him forward down the hall. We didn't speak until we got to the door that led outside.

"Jeff if you hurt my cousin or my nieces ever I will come and do worse than what I did when you got Gypsy pregnant." I growled at him letting go of his arm._ Uncle Bash and the boys were so proud._

"Got it." Jeff reached behind me to grab his jacket from the hook and grabbed my breast with the other. I instinctively grabbed his hand and twisted it breaking the bones."AHHHHH! YOU BITCH YOU BROKE MY WRIST!" He yelled as I opened the door and pushed him towards it. He swung his good arm at me and I dodged it hitting him in the stomach knocking him forward onto the porch. I stepped out and onto Jeff's family jewels making him yell in agony.

"If you ever touch me like that I will castrate you then and there. For now you're just going to be very very sore." I told him dropping more pressure onto him, then turning and going back into the apartment locking the door behind me. I was on my way back to the twin's room when Warren come down the hall.

"You alright, I heard yelling." He said looking me over.

"He grabbed my chest so I broke his wrist and stepped so hard on his balls he isn't getting any for awhile." With that Warren looked ready to kill. His hands were at his sides balled up in fists and his jaw was clenched."He's gone." I wrapped my arms around him, he was so hot that without the bracelet my aunt's apartment would be ablaze. After a minute he calmed down and held me to him.

"Has he tried that before?"

"Once, the day I beat the shit out of him for knocking up Gypsy at the age of 14. He tried to deny the twins and I got to him before anyone else. Sent him to the hospital with a broken arm, eye socket, and nose." I explained."He doesn't get that I don't like him in any way."

"AUNTIE ROBYN COME SING!" Macon and the girls yelled from down the hall. I let go of Warren and went down the hall back to the twin's room. Going in the room I picked up Venus's guitar and took a seat on the chair. Macon was sitting on the foot of Symphony's bed and both blonde 2 year olds were laying in their beds waiting for me to sing.

"Girls you met Warren right?" they nodded.

"Macon says he was scary-"Harmony started.

"Til you told him he was a teddy bear." Symphony finished. I couldn't help but laugh and look over at Warren who was pouting. _That is almost as sexy as when he's angry. Hormones need to be kept in check._

"OK now what song do I sing Return to Pooh's Corner or I'm wishing?" I asked the kids.

"Pooh's corner." "Pooh's" "Corner." They respond. I nod with a smile as start strumming the guitar.I was one of the songs that I learned on the guitar way before I even started.

Christopher Robin and I walked along

Under branches lit up by the moon

Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore

As our days disappeared all too soon

But I've wandered much further today than I should

And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood

Warren to my surprise started singing with me.

So help me if you can

I've got to get back

To the House at Pooh Corner by one

You'd be surprised

There's so much to be done

Count all the bees in the hive

Chase all the clouds from the sky

Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do

Got a honey jar stuck on his nose

He came to me asking help and advice

And from here no one knows where he goes

So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there

How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear

Macon and the twins were laying down with their eyes closed falling asleep.

So help me if you can

I've got to get back

To the House at Pooh Corner by one

You'd be surprised

There's so much to be done

Count all the bees in the hive

Chase all the clouds from the sky

Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

It's hard to explain how a few precious things

Seem to follow throughout all our lives

After all's said and done I was watching my son

Sleeping there with my bear by his side

So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going

I swear that the old bear whispered "Boy welcome home"

Believe me if you can I've finally come back

To the House at Pooh Corner by one

What do you know

There's so much to be done

Count all the bees in the hive

Chase all the clouds from the sky

Back to the days of Christopher Robin

Back to the ways of Christopher Robin

Back to the days of Pooh

"Nice job. Put's them to sleep everytime." Venus whispered coming into the room.

I put the guitar back against the wall and went over to the kids. I gave each of the kids a kiss on the forehead and took Warren's hand leading him down the hall. _How does he know that song?_

"I didn't know you knew that song." I said going into the bathroom."I have to put in my contacts so we can go downstairs."

"I know that song because I heard you sing it to the kids at home." He told me as I put the contacts in my eyes and my glasses into the spare case my aunt kept for me in the medicine cabniet.

"I only sing it in the middle of the night when they wake up. Oh, you wake up too." Warren rolled his eyes. I check to make sure my contacts are in alright and then grabbed Warren's arm."Lets go downstairs maybe I can pierce someone." I said with a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe you talked me into letting you pierce me." Warren said looking in the mirror. He was looking at the eyebrow piercing I had done, I even used a barbell with spikes. It suited him.

"It's only your eyebrow and it looks good." I told him putting everything away from doing it. _It looked hot, very him._ He went to touch it and I smacked his hand away."Don't touch it, there is lots of bacteria on your hands that can make it infected."

"Fine. You promise it looks alright." He was double guessing that it was a good idea to get it.

"Yes and you can always take it if you don't like it." I told him looking at my nose in the wall mirror. Zephyr had done a double nose piercing with hoops in my nose.

"Tank, great job." Aunt Izzy said looking at Warren's eyebrow. _I've done a lot of eyebrow piercings of course I did a great job._

"Why do you call her Tank?" Warren asked. I rolled my eyes and took a seat on his lap. _Story time._

"Since she was little when ever she gets really angry she'd act like a tank. Get within her sight and you got hit by her fist, fire, water or whatever object was near." My aunt told him looking at my nose. I yawn and laid back onto Warren's chest closing my eyes."She's also low to the ground and can get through anything.Someone is tired."

"Flame no sleeping yet." Warren pinched my butt and my eyes popped open. I smacked him in the shoulder.

"Not now. Auntie where are we sleeping?" I yawned getting off Warren.

"Guest room." I grabbed and pulled him from the chair.

"Thanks Auntie. Night everyone." I said dragging Warren behind me to the backroom.

"Night" "Good night Tank" "Sweet dreams" "Night" Aunt Izzy, Uncle Bash, Zephyr and Venus replied. I pushed the bookcase and it slid open, I trudged up the stairs with Warren behind me and went straight to the guest room. I flopped onto the queen sized bed and realized 3 things. _I have to take out the contacts and I can't sleep in these pants or this bra._ I pushed myself off the bed.

"Be right back, gotta removed contacts." I told Warren leaving the room. I went into the bathroom took out the contacts and put my glasses back on.

When I got back in the room Warren was already laying on the bed in his boxers. _Now I'm going to get him back for pinching my butt._I closed the door behind me and locked it. _No walk ins and little kids waking us up this week at all._ I unhooked my bra and dropped in on the floor and slid off my pants as Warren watched wided eyed._This is to easy._ I put my bra and pants on the dresser and climbed into the bed put the blanket over me and closed my eyes.

Warren slid his hand onto my side. I just laid there pretending to fall asleep."I don't even get a good night kiss and an I love you?"

"I love you good night." I said rolling over to face him. He was pouting."Payback is a bitch huh?"

"You have no idea." He said softly leaning in and kissing me. His nose hit the hoops in my nose and I pulled back. _Owwwiieee! _"I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's alright." I told him and kissed him making sure that my nose wasn't going to be touched again.The kissing got more passionate and harder, our tongues fighting for domanance and me slowly sliding on top of him. One of his hot hands crept up the front of my shirt and was rubbing my breast making me moan and dig my fingers into his shoulders. I could feel him getting hard next to my leg my leg but I didn't care, I was to caught up in the great feelings I was having.

Someone knocked and the door handle jiggled. "Tank unlock the door now!" Gypsy and Venus both demanded. _Damn! _ Warren and I growl at the same time.

"We are trying to sleep." I say trying to hid the fact that I'm slightly out of breathe trying not to moan. Warren had started sucking and biting on my collarbone.

"You got 5 seconds before I get Zephyr to break the door." Venus announced. _That's just going to make everything worse. _ I climb off Warren throwing the blanket over him and going to the door. I put on my sleepy face as I unlock it and open it a crack.

"Yes?" I yawned.

"Why was the door locked?" Gypsy questioned with her hands on her hips.

"For a week we have no kids to wake us up. Macon, Harmony or Symphony have been know to wake me up so I locked the door." I responded.

"And you hair is a mess why?"Venus asked.

"Warren likes to play with it falling asleep." I answered.

"You're only wearing a beater and boyshorts." Venus remarks.

"Underwire bra and Tripp pants." I counter.

"Bite mark on your collar that wasn't there 10 minutes ago." _Fuck! _ I didn't have an answer for Venus and before I knew it I was being dragged down the hall to Venus's room. Gyspy pushed me onto Venus's bed and they both look at me in shock.

"Is our Tank growing up?" Venus cooed. Gypsy was still a bit peeved but cracked a smile at her sister's comment. I was blushing hard and took one of Venus's gold pillows putting my face in it. _God they think I fucked him._

"Your lucky we weren't Mom or Dad." Gypsy said taking a seat next to me. _That would of be pleasent. NOT!_

"E urn't aving ex. Oping n akin out es, ex o." I informed them with my face in the pillow. Gypsy took the pillow away in one quick tug.

"Repeat."She said throwing the pillow across the room.

"We weren't having sex. Groaping and making out yes, sex no." I told her pulling my knees to me. Gyspy and Venus looked confused."We sleep in the same bed, we make out, and we both agreed no sex yet." Both of them sighed with relief. I couldn't help it I made a smart ass comment."Besides I am not loosing my virginity on the guest bed, I have a great bed at my grandparents's and there is always our beds at home." I got smacked in the head by both of my cousins.

"Not that funny.We both know that you're an adult, you've have the sex talk and watched 3 babies be born but we want you to stay safe." Venus said going over to her nightstand._ She's right seeing Harmony and Symphony then Maxn born makes you not want kids._ She took something out and put it in my hand. It was a condom. _Wow it's like they're telling me to go back to the room and have sex how nice._

"Thanks Ve but seriously, we aren't ready for it." I said trying to give it back.

"I didn't think I was ready and look what happened." Gypsy commented."Keep it, you never know." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine but can I please go back to Warren and get some sleep." I fake yawned getting up.

"You're on the pill right?" Gypsy asked as I got to the door. _She knows I am._

"Gypsy I've been on it since I was 15 to stay regular." I sighed opening the door. "Now please leave me alone and don't talk to Warren about this."

"Fine" "Yea got it." They said as I closed the door. Halfway down the hall I realized the condom was still in my hand. _Do I hid it or do I tell him? Telling him is probly better than not telling him and he finds out later._ I opened the door to the room and Warren is laying on the bed watching tv.

"What happened?" He asked as I shut the door and locked it again.

"Twice in 2 days it's been assumed we are having sex. But this time they gave me a present." I opened my hand to show him the condom. I couldn't read the look on his face. "I told them we aren't like that but they don't listen. Any comments?" I asked going over to my pants, pulling out my wallet and putting the condom in there. _It should be safe there._

"Not really, just glad I wasn't involved in those conversations. It was bad enough with Will and Jake." Warren said as I turned off the light and went over to the bed.

"It has to be better than hearing it from Debbie and then Alex in Italian right in front of you."

"That's what you were fighting with him about?" I laid down and curled up in Warren's warm arms.

"Yep." I said putting my cold feet against his warm legs.

"You have really cold feet. But I can fix that." Warren moved his legs so it covered my feet warming them up more. _Hairy legs but they are warm. I know we've discussed it but._

"You are ok with the fact that I want to wait right?"

"We talked about it already, when it happens it happens. I've waited this long I can wait longer." Warren told me kissing my forehead.

"Thank you. How did I get with such a great guy?" I stroaking his cheek with my fingertips.

"I believe it technically started when Debbie pissed you off and Jake sent me to talk to you." _That's the first time we talked. Damn Debbie and Jake were playing cupid again without relizing it. They set up couples by accident all the damn time._

"As much as those 2 loath each other they are a great team." I muttered in a long yawn. "Can we sleep now?"

"I guess since we won't be doing anything." I smacked Warren's toned abs."Ouch, I was kidding."

"I know that was just a reminder."I scooted up and kissed him on the lips."I love you."

"I know and I love you." I laid with my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. _I'm not all that tired now._

"I'm not tired now."

"Me either." Another make out session started in the dark.


	23. early morning, MOA, bad surprise

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been super busy and then when I started working on this chapter I got it half way done and didn't like it so I started over. Got writer block a few times, Hope you like it . There is a link to a page of pictures of who the characters in the story are based from. Not all of them look exactly like the person they are based from but I figured it's nice to have an image of someone in a story.**

Purplestarr59

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Tuesday**

I was in the cemetery for an hour talking to the headstones before walking the 4 blocks to my aunt's apartment listening to A World without Hero's by KISS in the drizzling rain.

A world without heroes  
Is like a world without sun  
You can't look up to anyone  
Without heroes

And a world without heroes  
Is like a never ending race  
Is like a time without a place  
A pointless thing devoid of grace

Where you don't know what you're after  
Or if something's after you  
And you don't know why you don't know  
In a world without heroes

In a world without dreams  
Things are no more than they seem  
And a world without heroes  
Is like a bi-

My cellphone in my pocket started to vibrate as I went to walk up the stairs to the apartment. I pulled the headphone from my ear and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Warren asked in a freaky tone, somewhere between mad and worried. _He woke up, he doesn't know about my night walks. Probably a little worried._

"Right outside the apartment. Why?" I opened the door to the apartment with the key I had.

"Because I woke up and you were gone."Warren's voice was echoing from the kitchen as I walked down the hallway so I hung up my phone as I got in there. Warren looked up to see me soaked."Where did you go? It's 3am! You weren't supposed to leave and you went alone. Not only that but you're drenched." His voice was getting to his angry tone.

"I'll go where ever I want, when I want by myself." I snapped at him.

"People are out to kill you and you go outside alone with out anyone, without telling me. Are you crazy?" _He did not just say that.._ I moved past Warren quickly, going into the first room in the hall which was Venus's room and locked the door behind me. I was pissed at Warren._ I can take care of myself and I wanted to be alone. Warren has no right to be mad that I left without taking him with or telling him. I don't have to bring him everywhere._ He knocked softly.

"Robyn, I shouldn't of said that." He said quietly. _No Shit! _I rolled my eyes and slide off my damp pants and soaked hoodie in the dark next to Ve's bed grabbing the blanket from the back of the chair next to me. Warren knocked on the door lightly again. I pulled Zephyr's ipod from the hoodie pocket and climbed into Venus's bed wrapping up in the blanket. Venus didn't move at all, she slept through anything anyway. "Flame, I'm sorry. Come on I don't want to sleep without you." _Oh yea like going to make me come out._

"Dude if she won't talk to you it's better to leave her alone. Besides Ve will come out swinging if you wake her up, even if she can sleep though a demolition." I heard Zephyr outside the door. _Zeph knows to just leave me be._ I put in the earphones but decided to listened to the boys talk instead of turning it on.

"She went out after being told not to without telling anyone when at least one villain is after her." Warren was trying to get Zephyr to see his side.

"She takes night walks alone when she needs to clear her head and she's always been able to take care of herself, powers or no powers. She didn't go looking for for a fight. She's stubborn not stupid." _Zephyr never worries about me, he knows that I can take care of myself._

"I know she's not stupid, but she should have at least said something."

"She never tells anyone when she leaves, she says that's what cell phones are for. She might cool off by morning." I heard someone walk away and a light knock on the door._ Keyword is might._

"Flame I'm really sorry for going off on you. I love you, goodnight." A tear slid down my cheek as I turned on the ipod to listen to A World without Heroes again. I feel into sleep slowly lightly singing with the song.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

2 little bodies jumped on me. "Auntie Robyn! Time to wake up!" Harmony yelled jumping on my back. _Crap!_

"Mommy wants to see you before we go to school." Symphony added jumping off the bed running out of Venus's room behind her twin. _Better get up at least for a bit._

"I'll be out in a minute." I groaned and pushed myself off the bed pulling on my pants from the night before. _They've dried out thankfully._ I peeked into the guestroom on my way to the kitchen and Warren was asleep on his side of the bed with his arm over my pillow. I felt a little bad but I still wasn't in the mood to talk to him so I left him to sleep and went into the kitchen where Venus and Gypsy were sitting at the table working in Gypsy's homework listening to the radio.

"Why were you sleeping with me last night?" Venus said handing me a cup of hot cocoa. _Wow nice way to start the morning._

"What no, good morning little cousin?" I asked taking a drink. _Chocolate is way better than coffee in the morning but I need frosting for it._

"I'm sticking with what I said." Venus said with a cocky tone."You were damp and mumbling in your sleep really bad about Warren when I woke up."

"It was raining when I took a walk last night and he was being an ass about me going outside by myself." I muttered setting down my cup looking at the comics in the paper.

"Needed to clear your head?" I nodded at Gyspy."You should wake him up and talk to him because I know you. You hate being babied and you snapped about it right? Talk to him." I kept my head down reading the Garfield comic. _I hate when she's right but that doesn't mean I have to listen. _After a few minutes the song Any Man of Mine by Shania Twain came on. We all started singing along and go up dancing to the music.

"Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump." We sang together doing the moves and laughing, it was nice to joke around with my cousins."Heel to toe, Do Si Do, 'Til your feet And your backache. Keep it movin' till you just can't take anymore. Come on everybody on the floor. A-one two, a three four. Hup two, hup. If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right. This is what a woman wants..." By the end of the song we were all laughing so hard tears welled up in our eyes.

"We still look like dorks doing that." I huffed grabbing the extra inhaler from the counter.

"Hey we were legends at Carver for that dance and the costumes." Venus laughed pointing to the picture frame on the hall way that held the picture of the 3 in of us in matching cowgirl outfits holding the first place trophy in our grade school gym.

"I've tried so many times to get rid of that picture, it just keeps coming back. I swear Mom has a stack of copies somewhere." Gypsy said looking at it sitting back down at the table as I went to the fridge grabbed the can of frosting and a spoon from the drawer. Taking a seat at the table I opened it and took a big spoonful out stirring it into my cocoa.

"That is so not good for you. You're gain back the weight you lost." Gypsy said taking the frosting from me as I growled at her.

"She'll still be gorgeous."A pair of muscular arms with flames tattooed on the wrist came around my shoulders and a light kiss was placed on my cheek. _Damn we woke him up and he's already starting with the compliments. His kisses are warm._

"Great way to suck up." Venus commented.

"Are you still mad?" Warren asked."I'm really sorry about last night, I guess I over-reacted a little."

"Ve let's leave them alone." Gypsy said leaving the room with Venus behind her. I tried to get up but Warren put a hand on my shoulder keeping me in my seat. "Why didn't you just wake me up to tell me you wanted to go for a walk?"

"Its always been my time alone to think. I've never told anyone I leave, no one ever minded. Besides I know you would have insisted on coming." I mumbled taking a drink of my frosting infused cocoa.

"Yea, you're right. How about next time you tell me you're going." He said taking my drink from me and sipping it."This is really good."

I nodded slightly with a small smile taking it back."I heard you and Ze."

"You did?"

"Yea." I could see the tiredness in his eyes." I'm still tired." I yawned. Warren got up and picked me up from my chair bridle style.

"How about we get some good sleep." He said with a smile carrying me to the guest room and laying me on the bed. I crawled under the covers and slipped off my pants again. Warren just took off his shirt and climbed in next to me pulling me tight.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I was faintly aware of the fact that I was laying on my back which was rare and there was a warm pressure on my chest and stomach. I opened my eyes and looked down._ I guess I must be comfortable. _I smiled as Warren's dark brown eyes slowly opened and he gazed at me with a smile.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Warren reached over me and turned off the alarm clock.

"Comfortable?" I asked picking up a stray piece of his hair, twirling it in my fingers. _His hair is always soft._

"Very, for once I'm not the pillow." Warren mumbled running his hand over the bare skin on my side sending a warm sensation through my body.

"I'd stay your pillow but we have to get up, it's 11." Warren lifted his head off of my chest and gave me a peck on the lips.

"How are you feeling beautiful?" He asked pushing a piece of hair behind my ear and laid next to me, arm draped over my stomach.

I yawned."Great." There was knock on the door and Venus walked in with her hands over her eyes.

"Tankie-poo, War you better be decent." I took the pillow from under my head and threw it at her. It hit her in the stomach and she picked it up from the floor throwing it back at me."Mom says it's time to get up for good." She turned and left the room.

"See told you, 11 am everyone has to be up." I complained to Warren getting out of the bed."On the plus side we are going to the mall with Alex after he gets back from school." Warren groaned at my statement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right." I quoted with the movie.

"How many times have you watched this movie?." Warren questioned. _To many times to count. _I shrugged curled up under his arm, we were bored waiting for Alex to come home from school so we decided to watch the Crow.

"Robyn, Warren, the 35W bridge collapsed and they need all available heroes & sidekicks there now for rescue. This once I'm allowing you to come, suit up and fly there." Grandma's rushed voice came over the intercom. Warren and I were out of our seats and in my closet before she finished. We grabbed our super-suits and quick changed running to the window. I was the first one out and in the air, leading the way quickly.

It was a catastrophe, cars on fire on the bridge, some just sitting on it and some in the Mississippi River. "You start working on the fires and getting people off the pieces of bridge." I yelled to Warren._I really hope he remembers what I taught him about carrying people in flight._"I'm going in the water." I flew straight into the water growing gills and webbed fingers as I hit it. _Speed shifting hurts._ I saw at least 5 cars under the water. _I can't save them all just by picking them out, the only thing to do it push away the water but I've never done something so big. Guess there's a first time for everything._ I swam in front of the cars and closed my eyes putting out my hands, concentrating on making a water dam to stop anymore from getting to the cars. I felt the water go down around me and I opened my eyes. Grandma was standing with me helping me hold back the water. I looked around seeing heroes getting everyone out of the cars on the river bed. I didn't see anyone dead yet which I took as a good sign, but there were some severely hurt."Flaming Angel, go help them. Fly them out." Grandma called to me as a few more water powered heroes and sidekicks came to help us. I kept the picture of the water wall in the back of my head as I rushed to a car with a woman holding a baby inside. I opened the car door and took her hand."Miss I need to hold onto the child very tight so I can fly you to safety." She nodded and got out of the car as I powered up my wings. I took her around the waist and pushed up off the ground. It took a second to gain air from the added weight but I got up and flew them to the river bank setting her down with all the other rescued people. I surveyed what was happening for a second. There was 5 water heroes and sidekicks holding the water wall back and a dozen or more helping people from their cars on the broken pieces of the bridge. Warren was helping an elderly lady. The river bed was clear of citizens so I flew to a piece of the bridge where there was a bus of kids. A few heroes and sidekicks were working on getting them out of the bus as quickly as possible. I picked up 2 children one in each arm and took off for the bank again. I did this a few times with the other heroes and sidekicks until the bus was cleared along with the rest of the piece of broken bridge. I saw that the water powered heroes and sidekicks where straining with the wall and it was slowly coming towards them. I flew down to them standing next to my grandma I put up my hands concentrating on the water stopping where it was. It stopped about 20 feet in front of us. "ALL CLEAR!" Yelled Voice a sidekick that could gave Boomer a run for his money. "Flaming Angel do you think you can help me keep the wall up long enough for the rest of them to get to safety?" Grandma asked. I nodded and concentrated harder. _If this thing goes down with Grandma and I only in the water it's alright because we can handle it, no one else can breathe underwater._ As the other hero's were picked up by the other flying heroes and sidekicks, the water started to come towards us. I looked over at my Grandma, she was weakening._ She's to old to do this, it's why she retired! _"Mermaid, GO! I can hold it and fly out." Grandma looked at me weary."I can't leave you here." I lowered my voice. "Grandma your weakening. I'm stronger than you right now, if the wall falls with you here I don't want you to get hurt." Grandma me a small smile and nodded stepping back but still holding the water back, Miss Raven flew down and got her. The water push towards me. I powered up my wings and jumped into the air. Getting barely above the water line I let the water go and flew to the bank next to Warren and my Grandma. She handed me an inhaler and I great-fully took it, inhaling the medication.

"That was a very good for your first rescue. Now get out of here before the media starts asking questions about the both of you. It's not time for you to be introduced to the world yet." My grandmother told both of us and took my right wrist showing us a square button."This is the button to turn on your cloaking device, you'll be completely covered." She turned mine on and I couldn't see myself, Warren seemed to be looking through me so I took his wrist and turned his on sliding my hand into his.

"This is awkward." Warren said next to me.

"I'm used to it, Fade's power is just like this." I squeezed his hand reassuringly."Come on let's get back, I need a shower that water was nasty. 1,2,3." We both went up into the air. We flew slowly in silence back to my grandparent's house, never letting each others hand go.

"How did you hold back the river but when you do anything big with fire you pass out?" Warren asked as we shut off our cloaking devices after getting in the window.

"Over exertion or hard exercises makes my asthma act up, which causes less air to get into my lungs making my internal fire pull in more oxygen to keep going, basically I pass out from lack of oxygen. That and Fiametta was only a pyro." I grabbed my robe and headed towards the bathroom. "With water it's diffrent it doesn't need oxygen and I don't produce it, I just absorb the moisture from the air and things around me or bodies of water and manipulate them. That's what I did with the river just manipulated it to stay back with every ones help, it wasn't just me."

"You're the one that started it and ended it. You saved a lot of lives thinking of doing that."

"It was do that or risk people drowning." I poked my head out of the bathroom to see him closing his eyes sitting on the couch in his normal clothes. _He's more worn out than me._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After finding our costumes for my cousins' party, Warren a pirate and me a dark sorceress, Alex and I used the excuse of girly shopping leaving Warren to fend for himself for an hour and a half to look around the Mall of America. So first we went to the jewelery store put a rush order for a ring and then I got my hair done. I was in the middle of it being cut when I got the call that the ring was ready. Alex went to get it and I got my hair finished and went to Torrid to get some new clothes. Alex found me there at the register and pulled a box from his pocket handing it to me. I opened it and took out the ring box and opened that too, inside was the ring I got for Warren.

"It's perfect for him." I said with a smile taking it from the box and looking at it. It was simple just a titanium ring with 2 black stripes and on the inside it was inscribed with the same thing on my locket, just in reverse. **Burn and Flame. **_It's worth over half of my months allowance from Grandma and Grandpa, I spent._

"I can't believe you pulled the string around the finger thing while he was sleeping to get the right size." Alex laughed as the cashier rung up all my new clothes putting them in bags.

"How else was I supposed to find out? Besides it worked when I got you the friendship ring." I shrugged and pulled out the credit card Grandma had given me to use for anything today, handing it to the cashier lady.

**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you **

**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do **

**(what you do).**

"Alex answer your phone." I told him putting the ring on my thumb and the box in my pocket. _I don't mind that music but people are staring._

**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.**

He started laughing."It's not mine. It's yours."

**You got soul, you got class.**

I finally get my phone out of my sparrow decal purse and check the caller ID. **Warren. **

**You got style with your bad ass - oh -**

I laughed answering the phone. _OK now Alex's just being a weirdo._

"What are you laughing at and where are you?" Warren asked before I could say hello.

"Alex's decision on the ring tone for you." I stopped laughing to sign the receipt and take back the card."We're at the register right now at Torrid which is a few stores away. 5 minutes max and we'll be at Hot Topic."

"I'm already at Hot Topic. I'll just come over there." My eyes got wide. _Shit I want to change clothes first and surprise him._

"No, it's a chick store. I'll make Alex come hang out with you while I finish up here." I looked over at Alex and pointed out the door where I could see Warren but I didn't think he could see me yet. I hung up my phone. "Treat go out there and hang out with him for a few minutes please. I want to go put on some of my new clothes and look nice." I pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"You should be nice to her." The nice cashier said. Alex rolled his eyes and headed out of the store."Doll follow me. You can go change in one of the changing rooms." I grabbed my bags and followed the cashier named Jessica."You were pointing to the hot long haired guy in the leather jacket right?"

"Yea, that's my boyfriend. He got me this locket and has been understanding through lots of things so..." I pulled the locket out from under my shirt to show her. "I wanted to do something nice for him so I decided to get dolled up a little and got a ring to surprise him."

"I love the hair. I say you wear the black and red corset with the black hoodie covered in red skulls and the black pleated mini skirt with the black leggings and red belt. For shoes black bowed skimmers." _She's very good at matching clothes. I think that's what I'll wear. _She opened a changing room for me and I started digging through the bags for the clothes changing quickly. _Shit I need Alex to lace up the corset._

"Doll you need some help with that top?" Jessica called from the other side of the door._ She is so cool._ I opened the door.

"Could you please." Jessica just started tightening the back like a pro.

"I got enough of these, I understand." She said tying it up and turning me around."You look great, that boy won't know what hit him." I was so happy I gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much." I put on the hoodie zipping it halfway, grabbed all my stuff shoving it into the bags and pulled out my cell and texted Alex. **Get him away from the damn door. Take him 2 HT get him to not pay attention. Metallica might work, b there soon. **I peeked out from the dressing room area and the boys were gone. I turned back to Jessica."Thank you so so so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Just go knock him out of his socks." Jessica smiled and headed back to the register to help another customer. I put the hood of the hoodie up and left the store carrying all my bags. I peeked into the store before entering, Alex had Warren preoccupied at the band t-shirts and I got behind an aisle calling Warren's cell..

It took Warren that long to realize it was his phone. Alex looked around for me with a smirk seeing me which caused Warren to look back with his phone to his ear. "Like the new ring tone?" I asked and hung up my phone, ducking as quick as I could but it wasn't fast enough because Warren came down the aisle. I stood up with a smile and pushed back the hood. My hair was cut like Kat Von D's from Miami Ink and LA ink(A/N:I have no other way to descibe it. there is a link to a pic though in my profile) and styled like hers except instead of blonde tipped bangs I had blue.

"I like it." Warren said running his hand through my hair and giving me a kiss."What is with the ring tone though?" I started smiled and set down my bags.

"Kill Hannah's Lips like Morphine, I changed it while you were napping." I kissed him hard with a smile."You like my kisses, so I chose that one."

"I do and you look amazing." He gave me a little smirk. _Hm the hot smirk._

"Thank you. I've been wearing nothing but T-shirts and jeans lately because of the kids so I decided it would be nice to dress up for you a bit." I said spinning around to show off the whole outfit.

"You didn't have to, I like you in anything." Warren caught and kissed me again.

"And out of it." Alex coughed out. _Little perv._ I sent him a glare.

"Shove it, Peter Pan." Warren growled. _Alex has been nicknamed! Warren officially is comfortable around him. _I laughed and a Metallica toddler's shirt caught my eye. _That would be so cute on Kasmeria._

"I want to get the kids some more clothes here." I picked up all my bags and walked towards the kid's clothes.

"The attention span of a ferret on crystal meth." I heard Alex mutter. Warren let out a small chuckle.

"You stole that line from Domino(A/N:Domino the movie.)." I said not even turning around. We shopped in Hot Topic for awhile buying a bunch of stuff to where we had to go to the car to get rid of it so we could go to Camp Snoopy(A/N: It's technically called the Park at MOA but I grew up with it as Camp Snoopy so that's what I'm calling it).

After riding all the fast paced rides I wanted to play games. I saw a giant Eeyore stuffed animal at the Milk Can game. _Must have for my collection._"I'm getting that Eeyore!" I handed the guy my money and got the 3 softballs.

"You know that's a rip off right?" Warren said as I threw my first softball and missed. _That was a bit to far, a bit lighter on the throw._

"She'll get it. She's never explained her name has she?" Alex asked as I threw my next ball hitting the can in the whole but the ball bounced out. _Almost got it. Of course I haven't told him I'm a carnie brat, I don't tell many people that. It's weird when I have billionaire grandparents and my dad was a carnie._

"No I haven't told him Iza cazizit brizit." I spoke carnie and threw the last ball making it in the can. I pointed to the huge Eeyore stuffed animal for the guy to get down.

"What did you say?" Warren asked.

"Iza cazizit brizit. It's carnival language for I'm a carbie brat. That's the extent of what I know in carnie." I took my stuffed animal from the game runner and started walking towards the stairs to get to the 2nd level."Dad worked as a game runner for a carnival which is where my parents met and named me from it. My name was supposed to be Robbing Marks Stevens. Robbing like stealing and Marks which means people playing games comes from the carnival. So it would have meant taking money from people. Grandma talked Dad into Robyn and adding a name between the 2 names. I got her name there, so I would be slightly normal. Then Grandpa insisted on me carrying the Woods last name since Tishonna does too for gifted reasons." I paused making sure Warren was following what I was saying."There for I am a carnie brat and know how to play the games." I waved my Eeyore at him.

"Like I've said before you are very unique." Warren said shaking his head and putting his arm over my shoulders."Where are we heading?"

"I know Alex won't go on it, but I want to go on the Ferris wheel." I looked over to Alex with a wink. _Time to give Warren the ring._

"I'll hold Eeyore and your purse so you won't forget it again." Alex offered taking the stuffed animal and purse from me as we walked up the stairs to the second level where you could get on the large Ferris wheel. Getting on the Ferris wheel Warren and I sat on the same side of the cart. The ride started to move and I looked over at the lit up amusement park. I looked down and saw Alex hand something to the ride operator. I smirked when Alex looked up and gave me a thumbs up.

Warren must have noticed the smirk."What are you thinking?" He asked as the ride stopped with up at the top. _Right on time without even knowing it._

"That right now is the perfect time to give you this, since Alex got the ride stopped." I smiled and slid the ring from my thumb and put it in his hand.

"This is what you did with Alex for an hour and a half, planned this?" Warren questioned looking at the ring then me.

"Duh. He really does hate Ferris wheels but it's his friend that runs the ride." I told him, he was reading the inside of the ring."We have a couple of minutes up here." I paused."So do you like it?"

"Yea I do. One question what finger is it for?" Warren asked. _Boys._ I plucked the ring from his hand and put it on his right ring finger. It fit perfectly. _The string sizing worked!_ I kissed the ring and entwined my hand with his. Warren kissed me on the cheek then on the lips gently."Thank you, I love you." He said as his lips brush mine with each word. I sucked his bottom lip lightly and kissed him.

"S' agapo("I love you" in Greek)" I said brushing my lips with his like he had done to me. _I hope I said that right._ He captured my lips in his and cupped my cheek with his free hand, I moved my left hand to his cheek.

"Perfect." Warren mumbled into my lips and licked his way into my mouth. A minute later the Ferris wheel started moving again and I pulled away putting my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head as the wheel passes by the bottom. Alex looks at me with a big smirk. _Yea he did good and he knows it, time to pay up when the ride is over._ We sat in silence holding hands as the ride went around a few more times before we got off.

"Time for the Candy Candy!" Alex announced handing me my purse and stuffed animal.

"Fine but I am not buying you more than 30 bucks in candy and you better not eat it all right away." I talked to him like a little kid. He pouted and led the way to the candy store. We spent over a half in hour picking out candy because after Alex started picking my favorites I wanted some, which then Warren did too. I found out Warren likes the same candy as I do, gummy worms but doesn't like caramels which is one of my favorites and he loves my least favorite candy. So we left the store after spending over $50 on candy. _Alex really needs to stop being a bad influence on me with sweets. I've gone a month with not eating candy and he gets me to buy lots of it today._

"You don't get to kiss me if you're eating that." I told Warren as he took a bite from his black licorice as we walked out of the store. He leaned in to kiss me but I ducked out of the way and hid behind my stuffed Eeyore."See told you. Now eat something else before you try that again."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"ROBYN!" I was tackled by 5 kids as we walked into the sitting room. I fell to the ground with them all hugging me. Everyone was laughing including Warren.

"Hey, babes. Why am I only being tackled, don't you miss Warren, not to mention Alex too?" I asked. Jewel, Shasta, Kasmeria and Bug all got off me and tackled into Warren and Alex with hugs while I held Maxn. I looked around the room and realized everyone was here. Mom, Tishonna, Debbie, Jake, Will, Layla, Zach, Magenta and Ethan were all sitting or standing around the couches."What are you guys doing here?" I asked getting up off the floor with Maxn on my hip, leaving my armfuls of bags on the floor.

"Judge Justice wanted the girls in the courtroom tomorrow." My heart sank as my mother's words come out. _If they are in there Shasta will be scared and it means they are going to him. They can't go to him. Holy Shit the kids aren't safe here, if Dark Skull some how finds out we're back he'll come after them, after Maxn._ The color must have drained from my face."Dad didn't want you to know and stress about it. Sweetie are you alright?"

I ran past Warren, Alex and the kids down the hall into Jacqui and Jesse's old sitting area and into their room with Maxn. Sat on their bed and cried holding Maxn to me. He put his head on my shoulder giving me a hug."Bam-bam what am I going to do?" The rest of the kids phased through the wall and all climbed on the bed to hug me.

"Don't cry Robyn, it's OK." Shasta said."Nobody can hurt us when we are with you. I'm not going to cry when I see my mean dad either because you'll protect me." I wrapped an arm around her and kiss her head."Me too!" Meria added so I wrapped my other arm around her and kissed her head too. _I'm always going to protect all of you._

"I don't know what I'd do without you kids but you really need to stop reading my thoughts." I told them as Jewel took away my glasses with her telekinesis and clean them. "Thank you, Juju." I sniffed and wiped the tears from my face before taking my glasses back.There was knock on the door and Warren came in.

"Kathy said I might find you in here. Are you OK?" He asked taking Maxn from my lap. Maxn yawned and put his head down on Warren. _It's bedtime for the kids._

"Truthfully no I'm not, but the kids made me feel better." I hugged the 2 youngest girls closer to me."Kids it's time for bed. I want you all to go to your rooms and get into your pajamas, then meet back in my sitting room. Bug could you please grab a pair of pajamas for Maxn?" Bug nodded and lead the way for all the other kids besides Maxn to go to their rooms.

"Well that surprise sucked." Warren spoke after a minute of silence."Do you want to talk about it?"

"My first thought was Justice wants them here so they can go to Tom, which scares the shit out of me." I told him climbing off the bed."Then it went to they aren't safe here. If for some reason Dark Skull finds us, I don't know what will happen." Warren put his free arm around me. Maxn was asleep on his shoulder.

"They have all of us to keep them safe. Do you want them to stay with us tonight?" I gave him an eyebrow raise.

"You really want to share the bed with 5 little kids, well 3 because Bug and Jewel will just sleep on the pull out?" I asked astonished.

"If that's what you need to know that they are safe then yes, I'll even sleep on one of the couches in the sitting room if I have to." He said with a small smile.

"You are wonderful and you won't have to sleep on the couch." I hugged him. "Come on we have to get everyone situated." I took him by the hand placing my other one on Maxn and walked us right through the wall. Warren looked confused for a second.

"That was freaky." I shrugged at Warren's comment.

"Not really. That's how Layla, Maj, Debbie and I got into your house that night." I told him as walked down the hall holding his hand. Before we could go into the sitting room my Grandma stopped us, well she stopped me and had me come with her to her room.

"Bobbyn, please don't speak until I am completely finish." I nodded my head taking a seat on the old fainting couch that decorated my grandparents room. "I know you don't like that we kept this from you but you were stressing enough and didn't need the added pressure. They are staying until Saturday when you all will leave. As for Aqua and Ocean's 16th Birthday I have gotten all your friends invitations and you need to take them to get costumes, using my credit card of course. For court tomorrow Luigi and Daisy are also accompanying us to court for added security for the kids. I've already had simple suits made for everyone. For the kids they are spandex and armor like Jacqui's was." She stopped and all I could do was blink. It was a weird silence for a minute. _Wow, this was planned very well. _

"What rooms are they staying in?" I asked.

"Well Jake, Debbie, Tishonna, your mother and the children will be in their rooms. One of the boys can share with Jake since there are 2 beds, the girls can have the guest room across the hall from your area(the sitting room) and the other 2 boys can have the room next to that one."

"The kids are staying with Warren and I tonight if they want." I told her, she smiled with understanding. _What about the Elements, what are they going to do?_"What about the Elements?"

"Tomorrow morning everyone will be up at 7am sharp, they will meet your friends at breakfast at 7:30. I expect your friends to be dressed, not in pajamas. After breakfast you will show them around the house and property." Grandma got into her bossy mode."I want everyone dressed in nice clothing to get to the courthouse that means no jeans, no t-shirts, no combat boots. You know what I'm talking about, including the kids." _Do Zach and Maj even own normal clothes?_

"Yes I do but that might mean taking some of them shopping before we go. What time does everyone need to be ready?"

"1:10 everyone should be waiting downstairs in the living room. I've rented a limo bus to take us all there and it will be here at 1:20." I got off the fainting couch.

"Thank you, Grandma. I feel a little better now." I gave her a hug.

"Of course, you look beautiful by the way. I like the hair cut, it suits you." She brushed the bangs from in front of my eyes before we left her room and went to the sitting room. Everyone was sitting or standing watching the TV, except Warren and Maxn who seemed to be missing.

"There seemed to be 2 unidentified hero's that helped tremendously with saving the lives of the victims of the bridge collapse today." I looked at the TV and saw me in my super suit carrying 2 kids from the bus and then it switched to Warren helping a teenage girl from her car."No other super heroes would comment on them and after all the heroes got together on the bank they seemed to have disappeared." The announcer said. I was stunned. _We weren't supposed to be seen, I didn't hear any helicopters or see any press yet. It's totally cool though._ The screen went to the first person I saved, the woman with the baby."The hero that saved us, she was amazing. I thought my son and I were going to drowned but she pushed the water away from the car and after some of the other hero's came, she got us from the car and flew us to the river bank with her wings of blue fire. If she's watching this I would like to thank her for saving our lives." I smiled with tears in my eyes, my grandma put her hand on my shoulder.

"You did well, very well." She whispered. The screen went to the elderly lady sitting in a wheelchair."I was afraid at first when the young man started helping me, he looked a bit scary but he was so nice. He picked me up because my leg was cut and flew me to the ambulance. He made sure I was looked after before going to help more people. I hope he's sees this, he saved a lot of us today and I thank him for it." The screen went back to the announcer."Those were 2 eyewitness reports from citizens that were saved by these mystery hero's."

"Those 2 have the same powers as Robyn and Warren." Zach said getting hit with pillows and hands.

"Zach you idiot it was them." Magenta told him."I can't believe that lady called Warren nice." Everyone laughed.

"She was a helpless old lady." Warren said from the doorway of my room. I looked up at him with a smirk."What are you looking at, you got thanked on TV too." Now everyone was looking between Warren and I.

"I'm not the one that was called nice by an elderly lady when everyone thinks you're scary." I pointed out to him.

"You guys did fantastic!" Layla said rushing over to me and giving me a hug before doing the same to Warren. I looked at my mom and got her 'you didn't tell me' or her 'you are in so much trouble' look. _God I wish she wouldn't give me that look._

"You would have not liked me going and Grandma let us go." I told her in my defense. My mom's look went from me to my grandmother.

"Mother I need to speak to you in private." Mom went to the door and Grandma followed. _Grandma is so getting lectured. _After they left it became a 10 minute congratulating and telling our stories thing. Kasmeria had fallen asleep in my arms and Shasta was dosing off on the couch._ It really is bed time, it's 10:30 and they probably have jet lag._

"OK enough with what happened today. The kids need to go to bed and then I'll tell everyone where they are staying and a few other things for in the morning." I got up holding Kasmeria."Kids either you can stay in your rooms or you can stay in mine with Warren and I." Before I could do anything Bug and Jewel had phased through the wall into my room and Warren was picking up Shasta."Your room." She yawned putting her head on Warren's shoulder. _He really loves the kids._

"Oh yea. I don't want anyone in my room, I have a special lock for a reason. Knock on the door and this is for you Will don't try to open it. You break my door I will burn all the hair off your head and make it look like you peed your pants for a week." I threatened him. He gulped and nodded."Jakerz that still means you too."

"I know, Snow Blue. I'm not getting my ass kicked again for going in there." Warren and I took the girls into my room and tucked them into my bed with Maxn since Warren had already put him in there. Jewel and Bug were on the couch pull out already falling asleep.

"So you did you tell Maggie we helped?" I asked Warren before we went back out to our friends."Yea, she was ecstatic we handled it so well and asked me to get it recorded if we got on TV."

"We have T-vo, I'll have Spencer record it she can have a copy." I told him and gave him a kiss."I don't know if I've told you this today but you are an amazing hero."

"You did once but I like hearing it. You're a fantastic heroine, Flame." He kissed me back pulling my closer.

"Will you two stop being mushy and get out of here so I can sleep!" Jewel sent a pillow at us.

"Night, Juju.""Night, Mini." Tishonna was missing from the room when we returned. _Probably went to bed._ I shut off the TV grabbed Alex and stood in front of everyone."If you haven't met him yet this is my amazing Treat aka Alex, no one else is allowed to call him Treat, War has given him the name Peter Pan. He is a citizen, my life long friend, partner in crime, basically my brother and is gay. Girls if you need your hair done or fashion advice, go to him. Alex this is Layla aka Hippie, Will aka Stronghold which is his last name, Magenta aka Maj aka Purple aka Purple Rodent, Zach aka Glowboy and Ethan aka Popsicle. Lay and Will are together, Maj and Zach are and Ethan is with our little Deb Deb." I pointed everyone out and pushed Alex back to his seat."Alright so here's the deal. Jake and Will are in his room, Maj and Lay you have the guest room across the hall, Ethan and Zach you have the one next to that. There is a shared bathroom between the 2 rooms. We are being woken up at 7am for breakfast, at which point you will me my quadruplet cousins. That means there is 4 of them, Sara, Tyler, Katie and Luke. We call them the Elements because of their powers, they are all stuck up brats and they will flirt with you no matter what except Luke, he has morals. Be dressed in normal clothes for breakfast at 7:30 after that I'm giving you a tour of the house and grounds."

"How big is this place?" Will asked.

"It's big, you'll see in the morning."My mom said entering the room. "Now all of you off to bed, we have an early morning and a long day tomorrow." Everyone got up and said goodnight heading to their respective rooms except Warren, Mom and I.

"Are you going to get any sleep tonight?" Mom asked with concern. _She knows I probably won't. _

"I doubt it. I'll probably stay in here and paint for a little bit." I told her giving her a hug goodnight.

"Warren if she isn't asleep by 1 and you notice make her lay down." Warren nodded at my mom and pushed the hair from his face."You let her put a needle in you. Maggie is never going to let you come on trips again." I started laughing.

"That's basically what he said on our first date when I pierced my nose." I giggled out. My mom rolled her eyes.

"Like I care anymore, you've let Zephyr use you as a pin cushion since you were 15." She sarcastically. "Well try to get some rest both of you." She left the room. Warren came up behind me wrapping his arms around my middle and placing his head on mine.

"I haven't drawn the whole time we've been here. How about while you paint, I'll draw and we'll try and get some sleep by midnight." Warren suggested. We went into my room grabbing our art supplies and checking on the kids. I left the door open so I could see inside the room and set my stuff on the coffee table pulling it next to the couch. We sat facing each other backs against the arms of the couch quietly working, every once in awhile looking up at each other. I was painting Warren the way he was across from me, hair pulled back, brow knitted in concentration with his mouth half up in thought. Around 11:30 I finished with my painting, given I normally painted on a larger surface and worked from a still picture or my imagination it came out well.

"I'm done, what about you?" I whispered putting my cold bare feet on his warm sock covered ones. I don't like socks, even if my feet are cold.

"Gees, why don't you wear slippers?" He whispered back after pulling his feet from me for a second but putting them back over mine warming them up. _Cuz you're warm duh! _"I'm almost finished. Can I see what you painted?"

"I'll show you mine, when you show me yours." I told him getting up and going into my room. Meria and Shasta were curled up with their arms over Maxn who was in the middle of them, I pulled the comforter up making sure they were warm, it was colder in Minnesota this time of year than in Maxville. Jewel and Bug were the exact opposite, Bug curled up in a ball at the end of the bed blanket covering his whole body but the top of his head and Jewel was hanging half off the bed blankets pushed off slightly shivering. I lifted her back on the bed pulling the blanket over her to keep her warm. She opened her eyes. _Robyn, I'm kind of scared. What if Shasta and Meria have to live with their dad? _She thought to me.

"Jewel, I'm not going to lie. It could happen but we are doing everything to not let that happen." I whispered to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead."Go back to sleep so you can take Butterfly out in the morning with Alex." Jewel smiled and closed her eyes. I collected a pair of purple flannel pajamas from my drawer because it was that cold and got into them and my Eeyore slippers.Grabbing a blanket I padded out into the sitting room again with my painting pad in hand and decided to lay on Warren, who was facing away from the doorway.

"What this about?" He asked as I kissed his cheek getting comfortable. I put my head on his shoulder laying basically on top of him on my back putting the blanket over us.

"You make a good place to lay." I looked at the sketchpad in his hand. It was me sitting across from him painting."Guess we had the same idea." I showed him my painting.

"I did a few others, this was my last one. I like the painting, it's really good." Warren kissed my cheek and down my neck. I let out a little growl setting down my painting pad and taking Warren's hands entwining his with mine. He was massaging one part towards the back of my neck with his tongue and lips, he bit down making me moan. _This feels so nice, shit he's going to leave a mark._

"Burn, you have to stop." I said after I got my self control back, sitting up away from him. Warren stopped and kissed the spot gently."This has relaxed me but I can't have a hickey when we go to court tomorrow."

"Are you ready to sleep?" He asked. His warm breathe over my skin felt so good. _Self control, can't have marks in court._

"Yea. Let's pick everything up and go to bed." Warren moved from underneath me then picked me up.

"I'll pick up, you need to go to bed before you decide to stay up longer." _He's right about that._ He carried me to the bed and putting me down with a kiss."Sleep. I'll be in, in a little bit. I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered back to him. He left the room and I gently moved the 3 kids in the bed over so Warren had room to lay next to me. I fell asleep with my arm over Meria and Maxn with my hand on Shasta's, knowing they were safe for the moment.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Purplestarr59


	24. stupid cousins, verdict, First Ave

My head was in my arms with my eyes closed. I felt like crap waiting at the dining table for my cousins to come down for breakfast and the chaos to start. It was going take my already shitty day and make it worse. I didn't get more than an hour of sleep between the kids and my own nightmares. I had laid in bed for 2 hours with Maxn on my chest covered by Warren's arm, Maria up against my side as close as possible, Shasta gripping my arm, Jewel's head on my stomach and Bug curled up on my legs before we got the wake up call. Even after a hot shower and the light shoulder massage I was currently getting from Warren, I still couldn't shake how tired I was feeling.

"Angel are you alright?" I lifted my head enough to see my grandpa come into the room and groaned.

"She tired and hasn't been sleeping much." Warren answered for me as I laid my head back down.

"Angel after breakfast I want you to go get some more rest. I'm sure Tishonna, Jake and Debbie can show your friends around the house and I'll keep an eye on my grandbabies."

"Grandpa I can't. I'm taking Jake home and then I'm visiting my parents." Debbie informed him from her spot farther down the table.

"I'll take them Grandpa." Tishonna became my lifesaver this morning. I pulled my wallet from my pocket without moving and sending it to where Tish was sitting, Jewels power came in handy sometimes. I lifted up my head to talk to her.

"Grandma's credit card is in there. Take them shopping for nice clothes if they need it for court and if you have the time costumes for Aqua and Ocean's party. Grandma says dressed and ready for court at 1:10 in the living room. Please and thank you." As my cousins came into the room, I sat completely up making sure I didn't look weak because I knew if I did they would start major shit.

"Who are all of these people and what are the brats doing here?" Katie asked taking her seat between Sara and Tyler. _I'm not in the mood for this shit!_

"They are not brats!" I growled at her with a glare before anyone else could say a word.

"Katherine Elizabeth!" Grandma surprised me by scolding her, coming into the room. "Apologize now."

"No they are brats, always getting whatever they want." Katie argued." Jewel and Jesse (Bug) shouldn't even be here, they aren't part of our-" Before she could finish I was up from my seat and had her held against the wall with Jewel's power.

"Don't ever talk about them like that! They are our family whether you like it or not, they were our aunt's kids and now they are mine." She was fighting to get away from the wall but couldn't. Sara looked at Jewel.

"Put her down!" She yelled at her so I sent her to the wall too.

"Sorry to inform you but it's not her, it's me." They looked at me in horror. "Should have been paying more attention when I stayed here. Now listen to me, while we are here you will not continue to be rude to any of us or I will do something about it."

"Bobbyn you made your point. Now let them go." Grandma demanded finally. I let them go and sat back down. They both were in shock and took their seats.

"Angel, my office now please." Grandpa said standing up. _Uh oh, I'm in trouble._ I got up and followed him to his office closing the door behind me. He took a seat in his reading chair across from the couch. "Sit." I did as I was told.

"I'm sorry about what I did to them, it's...they are always so mean to the kids. Jewel and Bug get it the most because they aren't blood and it's not fair. They know today is a really stressful day and they insist on pushing me like they do all the time, I'm sick of it." I had gotten myself worked up and little flames started dancing on my hands.

"Calm down before you start something on fire." Grandpa knew me to well. "Sing the lullaby until you cool down." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, the flames danced across my arms. "Sing it or I take off your door and Warren is no longer aloud to stay with you." _Damn it, he's using things against me now._

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes and closed them."Fi la nana, e mi bel fiol, fi la nana, e mi bel fiol, fa si la nana, fa si la nana, dormi ben, e mi bel fiol, dormi ben, e mi bel fiol, fa si la nana, fa si la nana." I finished opening my eyes, the flames had gone out and Grandpa was smiling. He loved to hear me sing the Italian lullaby; he said I sounded like his mother when she sang it to him as a child.

"See it always works. Now what Sara and Katie said was wrong, yes but you know better than to use your powers on them. That was not the right way to handle the situation." I looked down at my feet. _I know that._" I want you to go apologize to them and then go rest in your room." _Basically I just got grounded to my room for awhile. _We went back to the dining room together in silence. Everyone looked up at us when we walked in.

"Sara, Katie I'm sorry for using telekinesis against you." I mumbled as they walked past because they had to leave for school. I looked down at a syrup cover Maxn in his high chair."Ugh...who gave him syrup?" All eyes went to Warren who was sitting next to Maxn.

"Sorry, didn't think he'd get so messy." He said with a small smirk.

"You gave it to him, you bathe him." Warren looked at me in disbelief. "The baby soap and shampoo is under the sink in my bathroom. Do not leave him alone at all and keep a bracelet on him." Everyone started giggling as I headed out of the room, I stopped and turned around."Oh and you might want to watch it he likes to pee when you take him from the tub, thinks it's funny."

I walked away as everyone started laughing. I could hear Warren asking for help and everyone telling him no. I went up to my room laid on the bed, for as tired as I was I couldn't sleep just laid there with my eyes closed for awhile. I eventually turned on my stereo listened to the one CD no one but Riva knew I listened to, putting it on random.

Percussion   
Strings  
Winds  
Words

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her   
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now   
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad

The door of my room opened and Warren came in holding an even messier Maxn, the poor little guys hair was sticking up everywhere styled with syrup as far away from him as possible. I started laughing and Warren looked at me.

"What are you listening to?" He asked setting Maxn down. I immediately shut off the stereo with the remote.

"Nothing. So he got messier?" I laughed sitting up. Maxn ran to me and I picked him up holding him away from my body. "Hey my sticky little man." Maxn was heavy in my arms from fatigue. Warren went to the stereo and pulled out the CD.

"Disney Princess songs?" He snorted and started laughing. I turned Maxn around so he wasn't facing me and went over to Warren grabbing the CD from him and putting it in my CD case one handed.

"I only listen to it to try and sleep, it wasn't helping. No one knows I listen to it." I changed my tone to imply know was needed to know either.

"Well since you can't sleep, you can help me get him unsticky." Warren raised his eyebrow at me and I glared at him. _Blackmail._

"Fine." I huffed going into the bathroom setting Maxn down on the counter and started removing his sticky clothes and diaper. I looked over at the tub faucet and turned on the water to a good tempature for Maxn.

"You've been using telekinesis a lot today." Warren commented from behind me.

"I'm seriously drained of physical energy. Bam-Bam feels twice as heavy." I told him taking Maxn to the tub and setting him down in it putting the plug in. "Grab the Johnson and Johnson baby shampoo and soap from under the sink."

I made Warren do most of the work and after Maxn splashed him once I grabbed my camera from my room to get pictures. By the time we were done Maxn was clean, I was laughing hysterically and Warren was soaked. I grabbed a towel while Warren got Maxn from the tub.

"He's about to..." I didn't warn Warren in time and Maxn peed on him setting me into a fit of giggles. "I...haha...warned you...haha." I used telekinesis again and took a picture.

"Can you take him please?" Warren groaned handing me Maxn. I put the towel around the smiling one year old and carried Maxn out into my bedroom still laughing. The door shut behind us and the shower went on. After changing him I decided we'd both take a nap, since I was feeling tired again. I fell asleep with Maxn snuggled up in my arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kasmeria and Shasta had asked as we walked into the courthouse if they could sit with me at the table in front of the judge. They didn't say it but they were afraid, just like me. I didn't ask it if it was alright, I didn't care, my 2 little girls in their black spandex with lime green armor suits were going to sit with me. I looked at my friends and family, it was weird seeing them all in suits. Layla, Debbie, Magenta and Tishonna all had spandex suits with skirts in their favorite colors with matching face masks. Jake, Ethan and Zach's suits were spandex too and in their respective colors, except Jake he chose baby blue to orange so he wouldn't match Ethan and it was the color of his smoke. Will was in a copy of the Commander's suit which was a bit amusing. Mom was wearing her old hero suit that was a light blue almost white holding Maxn who was in matching suits to the rest of his siblings. Jewel and Bug were walking quietly between Warren and I with worried looks on their faces holding their sisters hands. Daisy was in her fairy suit and Luigi was in a simple tan spandex suit since he turned into a lion anyway. As we walked into the courtroom. Tom looked at us and Shasta pushed her face into my side.

"Shastie it's ok. Robyn won't let him get us." Kasmeria whispered to her big sister giving her a hug. I stopped and picked both girls up in one scoop of my arms settling one on each hip. Mr. Dixie and Mr. Richmond were already at out table waiting for us. Everyone hugged Kasmeria, Shasta and I whispering encouraging words before taking their seats in the benches. Warren was the last one and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"No matter what the judge says Fade and Ice are your girls." He whispered. I gave him a small smile before proceeding to take a seat with my lawyers. As I walked through the divider with the girls Tom stood up. I froze in place, not sure what I should do.

"You better say goodbye because this is the last time you will ever see my daughters." Tom snickered getting closer, Kasmeria and Shasta both holding tighter to me. Before I could move Jake and Warren were between us with light swirls of light blue smoke around them.

"Don't get any closer to them." Warren warned flames licking his hands.

"I'll get as close to my daughters as I feel like, boy." Tom took another step towards us but he was picked up and put back in his seat with an invisible hand.

"Thank you Jake." I said quietly. Tom was trying to get up but couldn't, he tried to talk but his mouth seemed to be held closed. His lawyer said something to him and he stopped.

"It wasn't me." He said. "I thought it was you." I turned and looked at Jewel, she gave me a small smile. Thank you, I mouthed to her. I turned back around as a door opened and a bailiff came in.

"Guys, go take a seat." They both gave us hugs again as I told them thank you. I sat down next to Mr. Richmond and Mr. Dixie as the bailiff told us to rise for the judge to enter. I stood up setting Shasta and Kasmeria on the floor in front of me placing my hands on their shoulders as they hold hands.

"I've asked that the two girls Shasta and Kasmeria Johnson."

"Their last name is Shannon." Tom interrupted Justice.

"No, it's not. Jacqui had Shasta's changed to Johnson while Tom was in prison for assault and Kasmeria has always had Johnson as her last name." I informed Justice. "You have the papers somewhere in their files."

"Thank you. Yes now as I was saying I asked to have them present today so I could take a look at this bond Ms. Woods has with them. Why are they with you at the table Ms. Woods?"

"They asked politely and are afraid." I answered. "I can show you our bond but it's not just with me, it's also with their half brother and step siblings." I took the bracelets from the girls' wrists.

"That is alright, well I would just like to see with you. Please step forward and show us, everyone else please be seated."

I took both of their hands and we walked to the open space between the tables and the judge's bench where Justice sat over us.

"Bubi, Shastie follow what I do alright." I told them getting a head nod.

I held out my hand and made a water ball then turning it into ice. Shasta and Kasmeria followed suit. I then went invisible with the ice ball in my hand to which the girls did to. Reappearing I melted the ball with fire absorbing the hot water. The girls did the same and held my hands again.

"We also have telepathy between Shasta, Kasmeria, Jewel, Jesse, Maxn and I. We have found we can not use each others powers unless we are near each other." I said looking Justice in the eyes trying to find the answer he would give us.

"Thank you, take your seat please." I led the girls back to our seat and sat one on each leg replacing the bracelets on their wrists.

"It's seems you have more support today as well."

"To come to this trial I left the children in the care and under the protection of my mother Kathleen Woods, sisters Tishonna Woods and Debra Aurora and 6 close friends Jacob Danvers, William Stronghold, Layla Williams, Magenta Yang, Ethan Samson and Zachary Smith. They all care deeply for the children and want to protect them from harm. Coming here has put them in harms way and it was decided that my family and friends would come to protect them if it was needed. Leo and Pixie also came as added security, as you may know the children are targets of Dark Skull and no one wants to take any chances."

"I understand. I can see that they are protected very well by you and everyone that has come on their behalf. It seems you've been making wise choices for them." Justice looked down at what I'm guessing was papers in front of him. "I received an e-mail on Monday from Jewel and Jesse Johnson, Kasmeria and Shasta's step-siblings." I looked behind me and the two confused at what they had done.

"I'm going to read it out loud so everyone can hear it." He paused raising the paper up a bit to read it." Dear Judge Justice. We are contacting you because you are the judge in charge of our younger step-sisters trial on who they will be living with. Shasta and Kasmeria have been our sisters for 3 years and we love them. With the death of our parents Shasta and Kasmeria along with our baby brother Maxn is all we have left of them. We don't want to loose our sisters and with Robyn we won't, she can take care of all 5 of us. She loves us like we are her siblings or her own kids and keeps us safe. She's always been there for us, spending nights in the hospital with Kasmeria when she was sick, teaching Shasta to spell her name, getting up in the middle of the night with Maxn so our parents could sleep after being out on a call, coming to Jewel's track meets, Jesse's baseball games and giving us someone to talk to when we needed to just talk. That's not all either she's also taught us all how to control the powers we share like being able to fly. Jacqui used to say she didn't know what she would do without Robyn and wondering why she puts up with all of us. No one was ever willing to baby-sit the 5 of us together, except Robyn. She knows everything about us, our favorite things, when we need to be cheered up and when we just need to get away from everyone. Last year there was a fight with a villain named Dark Skull, we don't remember it but we heard our dad and Jacqui talking about it and how Robyn saved us from being kidnapped or worse. Since we've lived with her, she takes us to school, checks on us through-out the day, takes us places to do things, teaches us about our powers, trains us and is there when we need her.

Sir what we are trying to say is that we don't want our family to be broken up anymore than it has been. We've lost both of our parents and our step-mother in our short lives and we don't want to loose our sisters. Robyn, Aunt Kathy, Debbie and Tishonna are the only people that can possibly take in all 5 of us and take care of us properly. We know you are supposed to think only of Kasmeria and Shasta during this trial but there are 3 more of us to consider, especially our baby brother that we all share part of his blood. Sincerely, Jewel and Jesse Johnson." Justice finished the letter and I had a tear running down my cheek.

"This letter touched my heart and explains how much you mean to these children." Justice paused. "This letter backed up the decision I made on Sunday after reviewing the evidence. Shasta Mae Johnson and Kasmeria Starr Johnson are to be kept with Robyn Elaine Marks Woods as their guardian and Thomas Allen Shannon will have no contact with them." I let the tears flow freely kissing the girls on the head as they hugged me. Everyone got up and came to us giving us celebratory hugs and kisses.

"Ms. Woods, I hope you can handle the task of raising 5 children." Justice said rising up from his chair. I looked up at him.

"I've got wonderful family and friends to help me." I told him with a smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I opened the door and heard Guns N' Roses blaring in the bathroom. I went over to the bathroom door and knocked on it loudly. "BURN!" He didn't answer but I wasn't really surprised from the music. _Fuck it he's probably still in the shower, well falling in dirty horse hay would make me want to take one for a long time too._ I tried to turn the bathroom door handle and it was locked. _Key, Key what did I do with it? Jewelry box? No. Top drawer? No. Nightstand? Nope moved it from there before we went home. EEYORE!_ I went to my eeyore stuffed animal collection on the couch and found the one that talked, opening the velcrowed back and taking out the skeleton key. I went back over to the bathroom door and banged on it again with no answer. I looked through the keyhole and only saw steam. _He's still in the shower. _I put the key in and unlocked the door; I went over to the treasure chest stereo and shut it off.

"To the paradise city, where the grass is green, and the girls-" Warren stopped singing.

"Are pretty, Take me home." I finished for him. He poked his head out from behind the black and white pirate flag shower curtain with a confused look and soap in his hair.

"I thought I locked the door." I held up the old skeleton key.

"I have the only key." He put his head back in the shower.

"Oh. So what did you come in here for?"

"You couldn't hear me banging on the door. My grandparents are taking everyone out for a celebration dinner and then we get to go out."

The water went off and he poked his head out again. "Where are we going and can you please hand me a towel?" I grabbed the big black towel from the counter.

"No laughing. We are going to Chucky Cheese for the kids." I said handing him the towel through the curtain. "They're choice not mine. Grandpa said we and the rest of and I quote good little teenagers get to go out, so I was thinking First Ave. " I took a step back hitting a puddle of water and falling to my butt."Uf-dah."

"Did you just say Uf-dah?" Warren asked pulling back the curtain, standing there with the black towel around his waist. I looked him over, his wet hair hung in his face and water drops slid down his chest and abs. _He looks so hot! Wonder what he looks like with the towel off, one good tug and..._ "You ok?"

"Yea and yes I said uf-dah, it's a Minneso-ta thing." I said drawing out the o with a smile getting up, averting my eyes from the towel.

"You mean like how you say your O's weird." He stepped out of the shower leaning down and lightly kissed me. _Self-control, need to keep self-control. _I pulled from the kiss and took a step back.

"Yea, it's our accent. Now get dressed for going out. I'm going to go tell everyone else and go up get changed in Alex's room since that's were my clothes ended up last night." I said walking backwards out of the bathroom and turning around at the door running from my room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Treat, give me some chocolate." I sighed digging in Alex's closet where he had stashed my new clothes from Riva, she doesn't like that I wear so much black and the style so she tries to hide them. Alex came in with a box of Milk Duds and dumped some into my hand. He was already to go, a black polo t-shirt with a rainbow skull and crossbones on the breast pocket and jeans held up by rainbow studded belt and his blonde hair already in a faux-hawk from earlier in the day.

"Trick you're a teenager with hormones, it tends to happen plus it's been an emotional day. It's not like you knocked him to the ground and had your way with him." I dumped a few in my mouth, zipping up the black jeans. I buckled the purple belt with spider buckle tightly.

"I had to run out of the room so I wouldn't!" I exclaimed sitting down on the floor and slid my feet into my combat boots. "He looked so amazing! Nothing but a black towel, water dripping from his hair down his chest and abs." I daydreamed as I tightened the laces of my boots, tying them up putting my pant legs over them.

"Trick, you have way more self control then me." Alex helped me up from the floor. "You might want to keep those dirty little thoughts in your head, so the kids can't hear them." I snapped out of my thoughts, grabbing the purple and black spider web halter that corseted across the open back the hanger. "My wall was up. Alex turn around."

He turned around complaining. "Like it matters, I'm gay and I've seen you naked before."

"Warren wouldn't like it and I swear if you tell him or anyone else about any of those stories you will regret it." I told him while taking off my bra and pulling on the top. There was a knock on the door.

"War, come in. We're in the closet." Alex said loudly.

"Alex turn around and tighten the back." I demanded. He started lacing up the corset and tightening it.

"Why does that uncomfortable?" Warren asked. I turned my head sideways to look at him as Alex pulled the strings tight. He was in a black t-shirt and ripped jeans with his leather jacket in hand._ He is HOT and SEXY! _

"It's not really, unless...Treat! Geez, don't suffocate me. "I exclaimed as Alex pulled really tight. He smiled at me and kept going pulling the next one just as hard."Fucker! If I'm bruised again from you I swear..."

"What are you going to do? I got so much blackmail on you to tell anyone that it wouldn't be worth it and I'm not going to bruise you. I told you anyway the last time was because you got into a fight, it had nothing to do with how tight it was." Alex countered me.

"If you bruise her I'm going to bruise you because then she won't let me touch her." Warren commented. Alex let out a small snicker. _Dirty minded little pansy ass gay boy._

"All done." Alex announced tying the strings at the bottom. I adjusted my chest and turned around to face the boys who both gave me a look of acceptance. I grabbed a black hoodie slipping it on as Alex pushed me towards Warren and the door. "Out of the closet. Trick, braid out now."

I walked behind Warren starring at his butt the whole time and pulling out my French braid. _He has a nice ass. _I stopped pulling at the braid and shot a dime sized fireball at Warren's butt. He turned around and looked at me like I was nuts. I tried to give him an innocent look and went back to pulling out the rest of the braid. I grabbed Alex's brush from his dresser and brushed out the tangle of curls. Alex took the brush from me and used his fingers to get the rest of the tangles out.

"I have go to my room to grab my wallet and jacket. Meet you downstairs in 10 or less." I said heading to the closet grabbing my clothes from before and going out the door. I rushed around my room finding spider wed fingerless gloves and leather jacket. I couldn't find my wallet then remembered Tishonna had it. I went to head out the door Warren stopped me turning me to look at him.

"What was with the little fireball?" He looked me right in the eyes.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Fine. Kissing you in the bathroom, I could barely stop myself from pushing you against the wall and pulling off the towel. You are amazingly sexy and attractive right now and it's taking a lot of self control not to do something about it." I told him turning and running to window pushing it open, jumping out of it. I flew to Alex's room again, opening the window letting myself in.

"I told him I wanted to rip the towel off earlier and how I have to use lost of self control. Stupid fucking hormones and emotions." I huffed dropping onto Alex's bed. Alex looked at me with a big smile and shook his head handing me the box of milk duds from earlier. The door to Alex's room opened and Tishonna walked in holding my wallet.

"Thought I might find you up here." She said sitting down on the bed next to my head."2 questions and then we have to leave. One what's wrong and two explain the package I found in your wallet." _Mother-fuck I forgot that was in there._

"I'm explaining the 2nd question first so you don't kill me." I told her sitting up. "Venus gave it to me. I tried to give it back but she wouldn't take it so I put it in there." Tishonna looked relieved and Alex took my wallet from Tishonna's hand to find out what we were talking about. "What's wrong is I turned into a hormonal teenager when I saw Warren-"

"Oh my GOD! You have a condom in your wallet!" Alex squealed like a girl holding up the little package." You bad girl. That fantasy-" I tackled Alex to the floor putting my hand over his mouth. I turned around to look at my sister. "I saw Warren in a towel and wanted to see him naked and possibly do something. But I didn't and then I told him about it." I turned back to Alex and whispered in his ear. "Playing out that fantasy will happen but not for awhile, believe me you might be the first to know." I got off of him removing my hand seeing the smirk on his face.

"Do I want to know what you said to him?" Tishonna asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope, we have to go anyway." I said leaving the room and heading downstairs to the kids.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After spending an hour chasing the kids though the tubes in Chucky Cheese and playing video games, we teenagers packed up into a van and headed to Minneapolis. Since the whole weird conversation with Warren in my room I had been avoiding being alone with him, always having a kid or someone else with me. It was not a topic I wanted to bring up again at least not until I had danced most of my anxieties away. I was driving the 10 passenger van that we all were riding in with Alex in the passenger seat next to me making sure I didn't get mixed up getting to First Ave.

After pulling into the parking garage and everyone started to pile out Alex stopped me. "Wait a sec." He waited until the backdoor was closed to keep talking. "Trick you need to do something about you and War. I've seen the glances at each other since we left the house and you tilted the rear view mirror to look at him on the way here. Robyn this tension is driving me insane! Screw the poor guy and make both of you happy!" He exclaimed before opening the door and going over to everyone else leaving me alone. _Oh god I hope no one heard that. Alex will die for that conversation later, now I must dance._ I got out of the van locking it up and running to catch up with my friends.

Getting into the club was easy, I knew the guy at the door Bryan a friend of mine and ex-kickboxing partner. We didn't even have to pay which wasn't a surprise since almost every security person knew me and liked me. "You need anything, you know what to do." Bryan told me stamping my hand with a First Ave symbol. I relaxed taking a step into the club. Party like a Rockstar had just started pumping though the club and I grabbed Debbie's hand pulling her to the floor to dance. We made our way towards the middle and started grinding and dancing with the music having fun. I was loosening up as the song finished and Sean Kintgston's Beautiful Girls came on. I was dancing with my arms draped over Debbie's shoulders when I felt someone behind me slide their arms around my waist. I looked behind me and didn't recognize the guy so I pulled his arms off of my waist and went back to dancing with Debbie, the guy did it again so I turned around to face him.

"Back the fuck off!" I told him. He was taller than me by about 8 inches and was smirking at me.

"What if I don't want to baby? You're a sexy little thing." He put his hand on my arm and I pushed it away. "Come on don't be like that, no girl wears clothes like that without wanting attention." I was getting pissed. Out of no where Warren punched the guy in the face before I had the chance to go get this guy kicked out. The guy grabbed his eye and I grabbed Warren's arm dragging him out of the club behind me.

"You didn't have to hit him!" I exclaimed. "I would have just gone to Rick and got kicked him out. I could handle it." Warren was taken back by my yelling but visibly pissed off.

"He touched you when you didn't want him to. You're my girlfriend, it's my job to take care of guys like that." My temper flared at his words but at the same time he was really, really attractive.

"I told you the first day I met you, I can take care of myself." I yelled at him. A half a second later his lips crashed against mine as he slid his hands into my curly hair. I tried to resist at first but gave in moving my lips with his, allowing him tongue to slide into my mouth to explore more. I put my fingers in his belt loops pulling his body with mine until we were up against the wall. We pulled away for air after a few minutes.

"I love that you can take care of yourself, even more when you let your temper get to you. It's a really big turn on." He whispered into my ear before returning to my mouth, I slid my hands around his waist and into his back pockets.

"I thought Warren didn't like PDA." Magenta said making Warren pull away from me. Our whole group was coming out of the club and Alex he was laughing like a fucking idiot seeing us. Warren's arms went around my waist and his hands went into my jeans pockets like mine were in his, I laid my head on his chest and stuck my tongue out at them.

"Go back inside and we'll be back in, in a few minutes." Warren told them.

"At least they aren't acting weird anymore." Will commented going back into First Ave and everyone followed. Warren and I stood there in silence holding each other, I nuzzled my face into his chest keeping warm. He put his chin on my head, his hair tickling my cheek.

"About what I said in my room, I meant it but it's just not the right time." I said moving my head to look up at him.

"I kind of figured that, I was just kind of stunned by it." He kissed me on the forehead as a breeze came by making me shiver. "Cold?" He asked taking his hands from my pockets and wrapping his arms around me.

"A little, can we go back inside?" I asked pulling my hands from his pockets but not before pinching his butt and smiling at him. He raised his eyebrow at me and shook his head.

We went inside and danced, after a few songs Warren go sick of dancing and left me to dance with Alex so he could play pool with Jake. I danced with Alex, Debbie and Ethan until Jake came over and I danced with him doing what we had done at the club in Maxville. We had the crowd around us in a circle as we danced. As the song faded DJ Krazy Kev came on.

"It seems some old friends have come for a visit and have made themselves right back at home. Starr, Deberella this one is for you. Jakerz, yours will be on later." The song Pon de Replay and Debbie came into the circle to dance with me as Jake left. After the first verse Debbie and I pulled Magenta and Layla into the circle with us showing them the dance, soon everyone was dancing again. Later on the DJ put Sexyback on for Jake to which he did his Justin Timberlake dance impression.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A fry was shoved into my mouth._ What the fuck. ALEX! I hate when he wakes me up like this._ I chewed and swallowed the fry and opened my eyes, Alex was looking at me from the front seat with a giant grin. Debbie was driving the van since I was tired when we left First Ave and didn't feel like driving.

"Fuck you, Treat. Did you have to wake me up like that? "I groaned lifting my head from Warren's shoulder.

"I can't help when you sleep in a car you're basically comatose and that's the only way I know how to wake you up, be glad I didn't put it in your nose this time." I growled at Alex taking the bag he held out in front of him. He then handed back the drinks for us to pass around. "3 Cokes, 2 Sprites, a root beer, a diet coke, an orange soda and a vanilla shake for Ms.Crabass."

"Fuck you again Alex, but thanks for the food." I grumbled taking my shake and drinking some of it.

"Anything for my little cranky butt." Alex cooed as Debbie pulled out of Burger King's parking lot.

"I'm not little, I'm just not tall. Besides I fit perfectly against Warren, right under his chin." I retorted throwing a fry at his head.

"I like how short she is." Warren added taking a bite of his Whopper. I leaned over and kissed Warren on the cheek for his comment, he swallowed what was in his mouth and turned his head kissing me.

"Hey mouths to yourselves. I don't need any nieces or nephews." Alex joked. Magenta and Zach were making gagging noises and Jake threw a fry at us.

"You technically already have 5, what would a 6th one matter?" That shut Alex up for what I'm pretty sure was the first time in his life, the whole van became silent. I swear I felt the van speed up a bit too. Warren jaw dropped and the half eaten fries in his mouth were showing. "Burn that's gross close your mouth." Warren closed his mouth and swallowed.

"W-what did you say?" He said with freaked out look. I couldn't keep my straight face any longer and started laughing.

"I was joking." Warren shook his head and I heard Alex and Jake let out long a sigh. After that we ate and everything went back to normal. When I finished I put my head against the window and watched the streetlights go by.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you, she's seriously like comatose when she falls asleep in the car. I don't know how though with that corset halter on, it's a bitch to wear." I heard Alex talking. Warren was picked me from the car. I lay my head on his shoulder and instinctively wrap my arms around his neck. I let Warren carry me all the way to my room and tell everyone else to go to bed. He laid me on the bed carefully and kissed my cheek, I turned my head to kiss him pulling him over me. After kissing me a few times he pulled away. I opened my eyes and smiled looking into his deep brown ones.

"I though you were asleep?"

"Like Alex said this top is a bitch to wear." I said untangling my arms from around his neck. "Which is why I'm getting the hell out of it." He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. "Thank you, and thank you for carrying me." I told him pulling off my leather jacket and hoodie I had on.

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be not carrying you to bed when you are supposedly sleeping? " He asked taking off his shirt. I went to the dresser and had no pajama pants left so I pulled out a blue tank top and matching boy shorts. Going behind the changing screen I started to take off the top and couldn't reach the laces enough. _Alex tightened it to much, I can't even get out of it. _

"Burn can you do me a favor?" I asked stepping out from behind the purple screen. Warren was in his red silk boxers, pulling back his hair into a ponytail coming out of the bathroom.

"Yea sure what?" He asked coming up to me.

"Loosen this thing." I asked turning around.

"Umm how exactly?" He asked pushing my hair over my shoulder with his warm hand making my skin tingle under his touch._ Clueless boy._

"Like a shoelace. Start at the bottom." I told him, he started pulling the laces loose. I let out a big breath of air. "I can breathe."

"Why do you wear these things if they hurt to be put on, makes it hard to breathe and you can't get it off by yourself?" He asked loosing the top.

"It's pretty and it shouldn't hurt to put on, but Alex over tightened it. Besides don't you like seeing me in it?" I asked turning around holding the front of the top from falling.

"Yea. But I like seeing you in anything." He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Finish getting changed so we can go to bed." Warren threw a small fireball at my butt before leaving the bathroom. "Payback for earlier." He said with a smirk before climbing into bed. I rolled my eyes with a smile and went back behind the screen to finish changing.

I came out in my pajamas and laid down facing Warren. "I'm glad I have you to help me though life right now. There is no one else I know that could deal with the shit we've gone through." I kissed his nose making his scrunch his face.

"Everything we've been through just makes us stronger. Because of you I'm a better person, a slightly happier person." I giggled when he said happier.

"That's not all because of me, the kids have a way of doing it too and you can't forget our friends." I pointed out to him with a yawn. "Well at least now one problem is gone, just a million more to go."

"But right now you don't need to worry about any of them." He kissed me gently on the lips putting his arm over me. "Now you just need to sleep, it's been a long day."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Knocking at my door woke me up; I slid from bed and opened the door to find a teary faced Kasmeria holding Princess Pink Ballerina.

"Bubi what's wrong?" I asked picking her up, wiping the tears from her face.

"Bad dreams, can I sleep with you?" She yawned. I closed the door with my foot and brought her to the bed. I took my spot against Warren holding Kasmeria on the other side of me.

"Kasmeria alright?" Warren asked in a whisper.

"She had a nightmare." I whispered back.

"Fade you know what I do when I have a bad dream?" He asked Kasmeria.

"What?" She asked putting her little head up.

"I think of good memories and happy things, like spending time with you, Robyn and everyone else." From the moonlight coming into the room I saw the smile on her face before she lay down.

"Warren you're gonna be a good daddy someday, like Robyn is gonna be the best mommy ever to her kids. Maybe you can be the bestest parents together for me, Juju, Bug, Shast, and Maxn til you have your own kids." I hugged Meria and felt Warren hug her with the arm that was over me, squishing me between them. We all drifted off to sleep after that.


End file.
